Ordinary Human
by Frosted Dreams 1234
Summary: A five-year mission was supposed to be easy. Like being stuck in some metal death trap for five years was ever considered easy. From discovering a new species that isn't exactly new, to reuniting with a long-lost friend, nothing in life would ever be easy. Especially when you're from an alternate universe. Sequel to Wherever I Go. Rated T for mild swearing. McCoy/OC
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

" _To the ends of the earth would you follow me? There's a world that was meant for our eyes to see, To the ends of the earth would you follow me? If you won't I must say my goodbyes to thee_..." - Ends of the Earth, Lord Huron

* * *

Attending college for the first time was a terrifying aspect. Attending college and finding out what roommate one would be receiving was even worse. A knot formed in the pit of Julia Thompson's stomach as she approached the dorms where she would be staying. She was never the nervous type – performing on stage taught her to get over her nerves. But for whatever reason, having to meet the person she would be spending the next four years with had unnerved her. She'd heard horror stories of college students who would receive terrible roommates. Those students either didn't last long, or they randomly disappeared off the face of the earth.

 _That isn't going to happen here_ , she silently scolded herself as she noted how old the buildings were. The university she had chosen was an older school that held a variety of programs. Julia had assigned herself as a fine-arts student. Her hope was to major in art and music. Both had always been a passion of hers, and she planned on pursuing a career through them. Even if it meant putting herself through whatever methods of torture her new roommate caused.

She sucked in a breath when she finally reached the room where she would be staying in. She was surprised to find out through the RA that her roommate happened to have no major. According to them, the roommate in question hadn't been able to decide what field to study. Julia shook her head at the thought, relieved to see that her roommate hadn't arrived yet. It gave her the chance to settle down before they showed up.

With that thought in mind, she set her suitcase on one of the beds and propped it open, only to hear the sound of footsteps behind her. Most of the students attending classes were moving in, so she half-expected to find that it had been someone walking down the hallway. What Julia didn't expect was to see that a young woman around her age, if not a year older, stood at the doorway. Julia couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in surprise when she noticed how tense the woman looked.

"Hi, I'm Julia Thompson. You must be my roommate."

The older woman standing in the same room as her just stared at Julia incredulously. For a moment, Julia felt as if she was a kid being scolded again. This was college, and it was also her first year at the University of New York. She planned on getting through classes with little to no trouble at all. However, she wasn't sure what her roommate would be like. She knew she could have been anyone, but Julia knew the moment they met she would have to somehow assert herself.

The woman wasn't tall, but she wasn't short. With wavy blond hair and dark brown eyes, she had a certain air of intimidation to her. Julia suddenly found herself feeling scrutinized under that piercing gaze. She knew the woman was judging her every move, and she suddenly wished that a hole would open up and swallow her.

"Okay then. I'm just gonna let you choose whatever side of the room you want," she sighed after realizing that her roommate wasn't going to say a thing.

Her roommate merely shrugged before setting down the suitcase she'd been holding, choosing the bed on the left side of the room. Julia watched her curiously, noticing how tense she was. Something told her that there was more to this roommate than meets the eye.

Julia let out a sigh when she realized that nothing else could be said. The awkward silence that hung in the air only told her what the future held in store for them. She didn't bother pressing her new roommate further. Considering they had been forced to share a room together for the next four years, she figured it was better not to start a fight with someone.

So she spent the next week in a similar manner. It was incredibly awkward not being able to talk to the woman sharing a room with her. She had been curious about who the woman was, and where she came from. She kept mostly to herself even around the campus. Julia didn't miss the fact that the woman didn't seem to talk to anyone, and when she did, it was usually never to socialize.

"Do you at least have a name I can call you?" she finally asked after a week had gone by.

Julia crossed her arms as the woman just stared at her incredulously. She couldn't help but cringe when she felt those dark brown eyes bore through her. The term 'if looks could kill' suddenly seemed relevant at that moment.

"Emily," she replied after a few minutes of awkward silence followed. Julia quirked an eyebrow in surprise. "Emily Hayes."

She must have been from the area. She had a heavy Brooklyn accent, enough to make Julia smile sheepishly. Her parents were the type of people to travel from one city to another, so it was a treat to hear people with other accents.

"Nice to meet you," she grinned.

…

For the next few months, Julia began to realize that Emily wasn't the kind of roommate she expected. Like most college students, Emily went to the bar every weekend. Julia hadn't missed the fact that Emily would be gone for most of the weekend, only to return before classes started looking as if she'd been suffering a major hangover. She wasn't sure how anyone could live like that, especially with their future looming in front of them.

Yet, there was one aspect of Emily that Julia was also beginning to notice.

She was a heck of a lot smarter than she realized. When Julia first noticed the classes that Emily was taking, she'd nearly gawked at them. Science had never been her strongest suit, and neither was math. But Emily seemed to make those classes look like child's play.

The worst part of her experience with Emily as her roommate was the weekends when she would return looking disheveled but oddly satisfied. It didn't take a genius to know what she was up to. Julia had enough experience to know that she could easily get hurt if she continued wandering down this path.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she'd asked one day after finding Emily sacked out on the bed, groaning from what she could only guess was a massive hangover. "Do you have any idea what it's like knowing something could've happened to my roommate?" The response that followed was too muffled for Julia to hear. She rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed. "What was that?"

"Didn't think anyone gave a damn about what I do."

Julia stiffened when Emily finally spoke up. Her eyes widened for a brief moment as she realized something wasn't right. That wasn't the kind of response she'd been hoping for. She frowned and ran a hand through her hair. It was difficult not to imagine that anyone's life could reach such a low point. Then again, she had always been lucky enough to have supportive parents. They had always been there for her, and Julia suspected that Emily didn't have much of that in her life growing up.

 _Not everyone grows up the same way_ , she had to remind herself silently.

"Look, I don't know what sort of upbringing you've had, but, like it or not, I do care," Julia sighed, running a hand through her hair as Emily finally looked up. She simply stared back, unsure how to handle the situation. So long as Emily was getting high marks in her classes, there wasn't really anything she could do about the drinking. "Because, that's what friends are for, right?"

"What makes you think we're friends?" Emily retorted.

"Okay, so we're not friends… even so, that doesn't mean I'm going to let my roommate do stupid things," Julia griped. "You're clearly smarter than you look, so why not use that brain of yours to do something smart for a change?"

Emily looked as if she was going to protest when she thought better of it. Julia couldn't hide the smirk of satisfaction as she buried her face into the pillow once more. Whatever the case, she thought she might have finally made some progress with her roommate.

…

The following months had begun to teach Julia the meaning of patience. Emily was a reckless person. She wasn't afraid to jump into things without hesitation, unlike Julia. Which had led to some of their many arguments. One of them leading to the fact that Emily would often sleep with random people she met at the bar during the weekends.

However, it wasn't long before Emily had begun to warm up to Julia. She realized that Emily was the kind of person who treated her friends like family. Julia had thought of Emily as some jerk who had lived the high-life for most of her life. But, that soon changed when she found out about her family.

It turned out, the Hayes family was prominent in Manhattan. Doctor Matthew Hayes was her father, a famous doctor who'd opened up a lot of medical procedures that most people could only dream of. Her mother was a scientist, known as Doctor Selene Hayes. Her research was based off String Theory, something that made absolutely no sense to Julia.

It wasn't long before Julia finally understood why Emily was the way she was. Her family had treated her like she was the family outcast. She was constantly pushed aside by her parents. They even went so far as to send her to some boarding school for most of her life. It was a wonder Emily had turned out the way she had. Her rebellious nature only made sense now. Julia finally understood that the only reason she acted out the way she did was because her parents had constantly rebuked her for such behavior.

So, Julia had spent the next two years showing Emily what it was like to really have fun. The first thing she did was drag her to a Matthew West concert when he was holding one at the college. That was where the real addiction to Christian music had begun. Julia began to notice how Emily was opening up more and more, becoming vocal about her feelings and taking careful steps through life.

After that, she and Emily had begun to attend more and more Christian concerts. Creation Fest was probably the best thing that ever happened to them. It was the first time Julia had ever seen Emily open up so much around total strangers in the conditions they were under. Creation Fest had areas set up for people who were interested in mingling or meeting strangers. It had been fascinating to watch someone who was normally anti-social unless alcohol was involved try and interact with said strangers. And Julia quickly learned that Emily wasn't nearly as intimidating as she first looked around those strangers.

"You know, I'm glad we were able to go through with this," Julia sighed when they had finally reached the end of their second year of college. Two more years and they'd both graduate; from then on their lives would change forever. "I don't think I've ever had that much fun listening to Family Force 5."

"Me neither," Emily agreed fullheartedly, wrapping her arms around her legs while watching Julia warily.

Julia couldn't hide the smirk of agreement that followed. At last, they had found something they could agree with. Julia knew that there were still major differences between the two of them. But, that hadn't stopped her from making sure that she looked out for Emily. And, Emily looked out for her. The dynamic between them might have seemed strange to most people, but Julia found herself appreciating the fact that _someone_ looked out for her other than her parents. Looking out for one another had given Julia the chance to figure out that she shouldn't be so quick to judge someone based off their appearance.

Two years later, and they were still kicking it with their Christian concerts and goofing off whenever they had the chance. It wasn't until Emily had started taking Theory classes that _her_ life had begun to change. Julia had noticed that something was wrong when she mentioned that she had a paper to write. A very difficult paper that would likely end in failure.

When Julia had asked what the paper was based off of, she'd almost laughed. Alternate dimensions and other worlds in existence was definitely laughable. Though, if she were to wake up randomly in some dimension, she would mind waking up in the world of Star Trek. She was in love with the Reboot series, and of course, her favorite character happened to be Bones of all people. She could still remember the way Emily would either ignore her or yell at her whenever she would bring the subject up.

Unfortunately, life never worked out the way she or Emily would like. Julia had received the shock of her life when Emily seemed to vanish from existence. The media had gone crazy over her story, and, the FBI had investigated her first. When nothing came up, people eventually began to forget. Life moved on over the next couple of years, and, Julia frowned as she realized that Emily's family had treated the whole thing like it was nothing.

She shook her head at the thought as she imagined what could have happened to her best friend. Emily Hayes was not one to just randomly disappear from the world unless it was forced upon her. Whatever had happened to her friend, Julia knew that Emily would want her to move on. She couldn't just forget about her, though. Emily had been the reason Julia had changed so much over the years, and, for the better.

So, when Julia had graduated from college with her masters and moved on to Julliard for violin, she dedicated a lot of her artwork to her long-lost friend. She hoped that would be a good way for people to remember who Emily Hayes was. What she wasn't expecting was for people to go crazy over her artwork. The museum was busier than usual with its new wing, and, Julia couldn't be more proud of what she had accomplished.

That was how she had found herself celebrating one night. Because she had accomplished so much, she thought one night out couldn't hurt. Little was she suspecting to find that she was being followed. Or, more like being watched. Julia had found herself standing under a street-lamp along the streets of San Francisco when she saw them.

She hadn't thought much of it, at the time. But, when her eyes finally reached what looked like a cloaked figure standing in the shadows, a shiver of unease ran through her. She thought of making a run for it, but, her legs felt as if they were glued to the ground. Julia could only stare at the cloaked figure in terror as it moved towards her.

"Another fine experiment," the creature sneered, voice like nails on a chalkboard.

Before Julia could make sense of what it meant by that, black spots appeared along the edge of her vision. And, then, a blinding surge of pain as she passed out, the creature the last thing she saw before hitting the cold ground.

…

By the time Julia had come to, she realized that she was no longer anywhere that looked familiar. Her eyes widened with panic as she tried taking everything in. She was surrounded by cold, dark looking stone walls. The atmosphere felt tense, gloomy and terrible. She wasn't sure what to make of the whole thing, until finally noticing she wasn't alone.

"Welcome to your new home, mortal."

Julia bit back a scream when she saw the creature for the first time. It was a cloaked figure that loomed over her. She couldn't even see a pair of eyes that would normally be glaring back at her. That had left her screaming even more as she realized this creature wasn't human.

"Where am I? What are you?" she practically screeched out the words as the creature reached out with a bony hand.

"You are ours, mortal. This will be your home, from now on."

The last thing she saw was a room she was being dragged into, with a stone slab that she was thrown up on before blacking out from the panic.

…

" _Oh, this soul is tired, oh, this heart is tired, but I'll keep on, I'll keep on, I'll keep on_."

Emily took a deep breath as she sang those lyrics. There was something almost profound about NF and the words he wrote. She'd been listening to far too much music lately. Since the start of the five-year mission about a week ago, she never realized just how daunting of a task this would be. Emily had been used to the confined spaces of the Enterprise, but, nothing could have prepared her for what lay ahead.

"Didn't know you could sing."

She cringed at the sound of Leonard's voice as he stood there.

"I hate singing in public," she admitted, spinning around so that she was facing him in the rec room. "But, it's amazing how much it relieves stress."

"You have a lovely voice, darlin'," he assured her after closing the distance between them.

"Doesn't mean I plan on using it anytime soon in public," she muttered as her eyes met his.

She still found it hard to believe that they were engaged. After all the hell the world had thrown at her, she never would have thought this was what it would lead up to. They'd been together for almost five years now. That in itself was hard to believe, given the circumstances of where and _when_ she was from.

Emily wasn't exactly from this world. Five years ago, she was literally torn away from everything she knew. The world she came from saw this as nothing more than a movie. The reality of it was, these people were real, and everything else was real. She'd begun to understand that there was so much more to the vast world than she first realized.

When they first met, it was back on the shuttle ride to the Academy. Leonard was the first to notice her on the shuttle, and he had offered his flask of whiskey for good measure. Of course, the poor guy had already been suffering from the world's worst hangover, and aviaphobia on top of it. But, that didn't stop him from noticing her, nonetheless. Neither of them expected to cross paths as many times as they had at the Academy. Or, for their relationship to blossom into what it had.

"How was your shift?" she asked when they headed for his quarters.

She was given her own quarters for good measure. While it was rare for families or married couples to work on the same ship, Starfleet had made an exception for them, since they weren't technically married. Though, she'd learned that they were beginning to loosen the strict rules that had been developed since the Kelvin was destroyed. More and more families were trying to make a stance against the rules since there was danger wherever they went, even while they were on Earth.

"Oh, the usual," he grumbled, "Bunch of children who don't know the difference between 'don't touch something' and 'let's try and blow somethin' up to see what happens'."

Emily couldn't hide the smirk that followed. She could only imagine what sort of nonsense Leonard saw on a daily basis as the Chief Medical Officer. He didn't complain too much, but when he did, it was usually for a good reason. Crew members had a tendency to avoid the medbay at all costs due to the reputation that had spread like wildfire across the ship.

"Sounds like one interesting day," she smirked in amusement as she caught the look he threw her. "Maybe something we can discuss over a drink?" she asked, her smirk widening when they reached his quarters.

"You read my mind," he replied with a knowing half-smirk.

She missed the days when they would just go to the bar for hours and drink away a day's worth of hard work. While it was basically the same premise, being confined to one space didn't exactly make it easy. Though, Emily wasn't usually one to turn down a night of drinking and what followed after.

After pouring glasses of bourbon for each of them, Emily leaned back on his bed and let out a sigh. It was strange to think that she wasn't even from this world. The thought kept reoccurring when she least expected. Because of everything that was happening, she would have thought she'd be more worried about this mission. But, that felt like nothing compared to what she'd already been through.

"Somethin' on your mind?" Leonard asked when he noticed how quiet she'd gotten.

Emily merely shrugged and she took a sip of her glass before looking down at the floor thoughtfully. The truth was, her mind was still trying to wrap around everything that had happened recently. Leonard's proposal had taken her by surprise. But she realized with a start that she felt more than ready for what their future had to hold.

"Just thinking," she replied nonchalantly. She could practically feel his gaze boring through her, and, let out a sigh. "I've been thinking about my old world… a lot, recently," she admitted when she finally looked back.

"Well, given the circumstances, I can hardly blame you."

Emily rose an eyebrow at that.

"Reminiscing isn't exactly something I enjoy doing," she muttered. " _Especially_ when it comes to my old life."

It wasn't that her old life had been a living hell. She just had parents who were either constantly trying to control her, or a sister who would make her life a living hell. Emily hadn't forgotten how they would disregard her feelings and how their decisions would effect her over the years.

"This isn't just about the five-year mission," Leonard guessed as he caught the look in her eyes.

The moment her eyes met his was when she let out another sigh.

"No, it isn't. I've been thinking about… your proposal, and how my parents would have seen it… I guess I just want to know if they would ever approve," she explained warily.

Even after all these years, she was still seeking their approval. She knew in the back of her mind that they would never approve of Leonard. They would only find whatever faults they could in him, tear him down to little more than the man he was. Leonard's face softened as he realized what this was really about.

"Somethin' tells me they wouldn't be so approving of this," he pointed out, gesturing to their glasses of bourbon and the fact that they were together.

Emily hid a knowing smirk as she scooted closer to him on the bed and leaned against him. She had to admit, the prospect of spending the future with him sounded far more appealing than ever.

"No, they probably wouldn't," she replied, "But, it doesn't matter. Hell, anything that makes them squirm is worth the risk."

Leonard only smirked in amusement at that. "How 'bout a toast, then?" he offered sincerely, "To the first week on this crazy mission, and, our lives together."

Emily couldn't hide the smile that followed, "I like the idea of that."

Their glasses clanked before finishing the last of their drinks.

She loved nights like these, where it was just the two of them. Leonard always seemed to know how to ease her mind out of the uncomfortable memories that were her parents and sister. Especially when he captured her lips with his. Nothing was sweeter than these moments.

* * *

 **AN: Well, I'm not sure how this story is going to go, mostly because there's a new character being introduced who will explain a lot of what had happened in the previous story, and, those creatures that were introduced way in the beginning of the first story will also be playing a major role in the first couple of chapters in this story. Also, I just wanted to warn readers that since this follows the five-year mission and goes into Beyond, the chapters may feel more like one-shots... apologies for that :( And I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews in the previous chapters of the last story. I certainly hope this one fairs as well ^^ Comments are always appreciated, but please be kind, as I'm still relatively new and have only watched the Reboot series...**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

" _I can't stop, I can't quit, It's in my heart It's on my lips, I can't stop, no I can't quit, It's in my heart, yeah I'm all in Til the wheels fall off, Til the spotlight fades I will lift your banner high, I will lift your banner high And til the walls crash in, For the rest of my days I'll lay it all on the line, Til the day I die..._ " - Til the Day I Die, TobyMac, FT. NF

* * *

Pain stabbed through her as she found herself leaning against the wall of a prison cell. Julia wasn't sure how much time had passed since she woke up in this damned place, but she knew that the creatures who had worked on her were far from finished. The worst part was knowing she couldn't do a damn thing to protect herself. They'd chained her to a wall when she tried escaping, and the cuffs that bound her to the slab table dug painfully into her wrists.

All she could do was hope and pray that somehow, someone would find her. Julia squeezed her eyes shut as she remembered how obsessed she had been with Star Trek. She used to wonder what it would be like to go into space and explore other worlds. Now, she knew that it was just a foolish dream.

"You know, most people already know what they want to do with their lives by their second year of college," she had said to Emily one day when she saw her friend in some kind of slump, "You're the only person I know who will probably stay in college for the rest of their lives."

"Julia, you don't understand," she groaned, leaning back against her seat as she twirled around on the wheelie chair, "My parents expect so much more out of me – all because my sister is going for her PHD. She wants to follow in my father's footsteps, so what else do I have but to follow in my mother's footsteps?"

"How about making your own decisions for once?" Julia countered.

She narrowed her eyes as she realized even that probably wouldn't be enough to satisfy them. Whatever Emily had been through was enough for her to rebel against anything her parents ordered. She wanted nothing more than to help the older woman with whatever issues she had been facing.

"Guess no one has ever given me that option."

There was still so much about Emily that Julia knew nothing about. She often thought of how much Emily had struggled to live up to her parents' reputations. Both as scientist and doctor, it wasn't easy. Julia had never seen parents who were so cold towards their own kid. Then again, she must have lived a pretty sheltered life.

"Hey, how about this, we do something really crazy this year… like, maybe Creation Fest? I mean, I know that's not really up your alley, but you might enjoy it," she suggested after plopping down on the bed beside her.

Emily regarded her with a hard-eyed stare, and for a moment, she was afraid Emily might have considered her crazy. Instead, Emily flashed her a charming smile that had probably won and crushed the hearts of many men.

"You know, that's actually not a bad idea," she decided.

That was how the two of them had decided to go to Creation Fest that year. It was one of the best decisions either of them had made since the Matthew West concert. The best part of that camping trip had to be when Crowder actually went down to the campsites and started singing along.

Julia sagged against the wall as she thought back to those crazy days. She missed them. Hell, she missed her world where everything was fine. While it was anything but perfect, at least she had a loving family and parents who were willing to support her on whatever choices she made. What the heck were they thinking about this whole mess? She knew they wouldn't let it sit well that she was missing. But, the odds of them finding out that she was taken would be one in a million.

She knew that the odds of being found at all were one in a million. She almost wished that she could wake up and pretend this was all nothing more than a nightmare. The moment she opened her eyes again after closing them was when she would keep finding herself in this world. Nothing could have prepared her for it, or the horrors that were likely to follow as one of the creatures approached the prison cell.

"You have recovered well, mortal," it sneered as it opened the door and reached out to her with a bony hand. A shudder ran through Julia as she bit back a scream of terror. She was tired of being treated like some guinea pig. "Perhaps now it is time to set the trap."

"And what trap might that be?" she demanded, trying not to wince at the hoarseness of her voice. From all of the screaming and lack of use of her voice afterwords, Julia was amazed she could speak at all. "All you've done is torture me with those… procedures!"

The creature merely wrenched her forward, and she winced from the sudden pain in her arm as it likely pulled a muscle. How much more pain would she have to endure before this was finally over? She doubted these creatures were finished with her anytime soon, especially if they were so determined to bring back Emily.

"Do not question T'Mhal's authority, mortal," the creature snapped. "He holds more power over you and I, and the rest of this pathetic universe."

Julia narrowed her eyes at that. She was beginning to understand that the idiot had a god-like mindset. And that annoyed her more than anything. These creatures had taken innocent people from their worlds and tortured them. Worst still, she knew that Emily had endured that torture herself.

"Oh, and by T'Mhal, you must mean your wonderfully malevolent leader," she scoffed, "I'm willing to bet he holds no power over this world, especially if the leaders or whoever runs this world know nothing about you."

"Such a foolish child," the creature sighed in mock disappointment. "Your arrogance will not get you far."

"Arrogant I might be, but I'm no fool," she muttered crossly, "Why don't you explain to me what your real purpose is? Maybe that will clear things up for a while."

The creature made what sounded like a guttural sound, almost like a growl. Julia almost smirked as she realized she was getting under its skin… or, if the creature even had skin under those bony fingers of theirs. Whatever the case, she had a way of getting under anyone's skin.

"Do not think we know what you are trying, mortal," the creature growled, and Julia tried not to roll her eyes once more as she was shoved into the room with the operating table she'd been strapped to for hours on end. "This procedure is far from over."

…

"So let me get this straight, they want me to be part of the away team for this unknown planet?"

Emily rose an eyebrow skeptically as she took a seat in the mess hall with Jim after their shifts ended an hour ago.

When Uhura had received the transmission, everyone was surprised that Starfleet wanted Emily, and specifically Emily, to be part of the away team for this planetary exploration. She didn't know what sounded more suspicious, the fact that they had asked for her specifically, or the fact that no one had showed their face during the transmission. Usually when the ship was sent messages regarding away missions, Council would at least show their faces.

 _This feels more like a threat than a mission_ , she thought after recalling how many traps were set upon those who weren't cautious.

Jim was sometimes over-confident when it came to handling missions. Emily and the rest of the crew had learned that the hard way when they were sent on away missions themselves. Most of the time, those missions would end in disaster because he didn't take precaution. He was slowly beginning to realize that he needed to be careful, especially around planets that weren't well-known to the Federation.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but it's not like we don't have much of a choice," Jim rolled his eyes.

"This coming from the Captain who was willing to break the rules every five minutes," Emily retorted, crossing her arms while ignoring that charming smile of his.

She could still remember the days when Jim would constantly get himself into trouble for breaking the rules. Not only at the Academy, but during his first couple of years as Captain of the USS Enterprise. Something had changed. She knew that because of Admiral Pike's death, Jim felt as if he had a lot more responsibility over his shoulders. But, there was something more going on there.

"So, what exactly is dangerous about this planet in question?" Jim asked curiously.

" _'Lightning storms that appear out of nowhere, strange plants that resemble Earth, along with a terrain and atmosphere that resembles Earth_ …' I think that's a little too convenient," she sighed after reciting what the message had read.

Jim rose an eyebrow at that, leaning back against his seat as he thought through what the message had read. He knew she had a valid point about feeling concerned over a random transmission that was sent by Starfleet. But they had chosen _her_ specifically for said mission, and it wasn't as if they could deny it unless there were medical reasons.

"What about the lightning storms are dangerous?" he pressed.

"Jim, these storms conveniently block out communication the minute they start," she rolled her eyes, "Doesn't that seem just a little suspicious?"

Jim looked at her thoughtfully before realizing that something wasn't quite right there. Lightning storms that caused massive blackout through communication was just a little too convenient. Especially if Starfleet had requested for a specific Officer to beam down and observe the planet themselves. He of all people knew that when it was time to be cautious, she usually meant it.

"Mr. Sulu, what's the ETA on M-Delta?" he asked through the com.

"We should arrive within thirty minutes, sir," Sulu replied seconds later.

"Keep me posted when we get there," Jim ordered after letting out a sigh, "Something tells me we might not be in for a warm welcoming."

"Yes, sir."

"Happy, now?"

"Remarkably so," Emily retorted, shaking her head in disbelief as she stood up and grabbed a cup of coffee from the drink station. Jim only smirked in amusement as he did the same, knowing she probably wasn't in the mood for casual conversation. "How have things between you and Carol been going?" she suddenly asked, changing the subject faster than he thought possible.

For once, Jim was thankful she didn't catch his look of confusion before smirking coyly.

"What do you think?" he snorted in amusement.

"Well, considering she's the first woman you've been sleeping with for over a week, I'd say that's a new record," she clasped her hands together, smirking in amusement as she caught the frown that followed.

"Not true, I slept with Gaila for a month before things went south," he retorted cheekily.

"Was that before or after you cheated on the Kobyoshi Maru, using her pass key?"

Jim only cringed at that, remembering Gaila's reaction all-too-well after she found out he was the one who swiped her pass key. Their relationship had broken off shortly after that, with a painful slap across the face and later being reported to the Council. The end-results of that outcome could have been a lot worse. Gaila hadn't been dangerous at the very least, but she also wasn't someone Emily would have wanted to mess around with just to get ahead of the testing center. The Kobyoshi Maru had been created for a reason, and Jim was the one who managed to prove why said test was needed for over-confident Cadets in the Command track.

"You know, it's not exactly fair that you and Bones have been together for five years, now," Jim muttered once they made their way down to rec room 3.

Emily simply brushed that remark off with a shrug. She knew things could go vastly wrong within the five-years they were stuck on the Enterprise. She supposed that was why it was best not to push things. Leonard had remarkable patience, but she didn't know how long that would last when it came to putting up with her. While she was grateful that they managed to put up with each other over the last five years, she wondered how long it _would_ last.

 _Nothing ever lasts forever_ , she reminded herself silently.

"You're not jealous, are you?" she asked, smirking in amusement when she caught the look Jim was giving her.

"What? Me? Jealous of the fact that Bones ended up with the hot girl?" Sarcasm aside, she didn't miss the laughter in Jim's voice as she slugged him across the shoulder. "But in all seriousness, what have the two of you been up to since he proposed?"

 _What haven't we been up to_? she wondered while trying to hide the knowing look that followed. The fact that they were on this five-year mission had Leonard riled up enough as it was. He usually took double-shifts in the medbay when there were serious injuries, even though they'd only set out two weeks ago. The stress of work was usually taken out on drinking, or if things were really desperate, sex.

"Discussing wedding dates," she admitted with a sheepish look, "Nothing too serious."

"So, you haven't once thought of starting a family, or settling down?"

Emily nearly choked on the coffee she was drinking when Jim asked that. His smirk said it all – he was expecting that kind of reaction. Not for the first time, she found herself nearly rolling her eyes as she thought of the way Jim had handled their relationship so immaturely. They hadn't even begun talking about _starting_ a family let alone setting a wedding date.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" she snapped. "Last thing on my mind right now is starting a family."

And of course, he was laughing his ass off at her reaction. To which she finally rolled her eyes and slugged him across the arm once more. She wasn't sure how Jim managed to take everything in stride, but he did with the same ear-shitting grin she had gotten used to over the years.

"Same exact reaction from Bones," he nearly choked out, doubled over with laughter.

Emily merely let out a sigh of frustration and shook her head in disbelief. Some things never got old. Such as Jim's childish behavior. Captain he may be, but he still had the heart of a kid. A feature she found both annoying and admirable at the same time.

"Proximity alert, sir!"

Both Emily and Jim froze at the sound of Sulu's voice through the coms once more. Neither needed to be told twice that they had arrived at M-Delta.

"Keptain on the bridge!" Chekov announced once they had reached the bridge.

A view of the planet in question spread across the viewscreen in an almost ominous way. Emily felt her blood run cold as she realized just how similar it did look to Earth. Only it was bigger in size. She wasn't sure what about the planet left her heart racing with dread, but something about it left her feeling uneasy.

"What do we have, Mr. Sulu?" Jim asked once he reached the chair, and Emily had reached her station.

"I'm not sure, sir," Sulu admitted, squinting his eyes as he tried reading the scanner correctly, "It's hard to make out – there's a lot of electrical interference with the scanners."

"Captain, we're being hailed," Uhura announced as her brows furrowed in confusion.

 _This isn't going to get any better_ , Emily reminded herself as the sudden uneasiness came rushing back.

"On screen."

Uhura nodded and did just that. What Emily saw next sent shivers of dread through her. She wasn't expecting to see them again. Not this soon. As if things weren't bad enough, she spotted Leonard out of the corner of her eye when he'd finally arrived on the bridge.

"Captain James T. Kirk, of the USS Enterprise, I assume."

Emily could only squeeze her eyes shut at the voice that sounded like nails scraping a chalkboard. She recognized the sound of that horrible voice anywhere. She didn't miss the wary look Leonard threw her as realization dawned on him.

"This is he," Jim replied, sounding more like the serious Captain Emily would have preferred at the moment, "To whom am I speaking with?"

"I go by many names, mortal." Emily flinched at the harsh term that left her wishing a hole would suddenly open up and swallow her. "But to those who have had the honor, I am known as T'Mhal, leader of the Ancient Ones."

"Ancient Ones?" Sulu repeated, frowning as he looked over at Jim warily.

"We are here to speak with one of your crew members. We have transport capabilities and will beam her aboard this ship," T'Mhal added, and Emily could practically feel the cloaked figure's piercing gaze bore through her, if that were possible. "If you do not cooperate, _Captain_ , the consequences will be dire."

Emily understood the threat loud and clear. T'Mhal wouldn't hesitate to destroy the Enterprise and everyone within it. To him, this was nothing more than a game. Watching people suffer was what these creatures got a kick out of.

"And who do you want to speak with?" Jim asked, clearing his throat and sitting up straighter in his chair.

"Liaison Hayes." All eyes fell on Emily. And for a moment, she felt as if everything was a blur.

"Why?" Leonard spoke up for the first time, catching everyone's attention as T'Mhal let out a noise that sounded more like a growl.

"You do not speak to me in such a tone, mortal," he snapped.

Fury flashed across Leonard's eyes when T'Mhal shot him a scathing look.

 _This is getting us nowhere_. She knew T'Mhal wouldn't let his threat go so easily, not unless she was willing to comply with such orders. Letting out a sigh, she knew what had to be done. Leonard wasn't going to like it – hell, no one was except for T'Mhal. But, so long as the rest of the crew was safe, that was what mattered to her.

"Jim, let me talk to him." She didn't miss the look of surprises that followed from everyone. "He is going to destroy this ship, if I don't."

"Em, you weren't lying about those bastards, were you?" he asked, his voice oddly quiet as she caught the look in Leonard's eyes.

"No, I wasn't."

She swallowed back the unease as she glanced at the others on the bridge.

"You said you vould not put your life in danger again," Chekov added quietly, reminding her all-too-soon of what had happened with the housings.

Emily simply flashed him a look that said it all – she knew that those were just empty promises. She would gladly give her life for these people time and time again if it ever came to that. They had become her family, and that meant more to her than she could ever express with just words.

"T'Mhal, I will speak to you, if you promise to let everyone else go, safely," she added, turning to the viewing screen once more.

"Dammit Emily, what the hell are you doing?" Leonard griped as he reached her, and Emily couldn't shake off the knot of anxiety that had formed in her stomach. The moment her eyes met his was when he let out a sigh of frustration, "I'm not losing you again."

"Leonard, I love you," she sighed, "But I have to do this. He will kill everyone on this ship, including you. I can't let that happen. Not on my watch."

Leonard bit back a retort that would only make things worse. He hated this. Hell, he hated the fact that she was so damn willing to give herself up without a bloody fight. She could see the argument in his eyes. But, he knew better.

" _You're_ going to be the death of me, if those bastards aren't," he muttered.

"Then maybe it's good I'm going," she murmured, her voice barely a whisper as Leonard rose an eyebrow and she kissed him on the cheek. "Don't do anything stupid."

Leonard wasn't even given a chance to spit something back when the swirling lights appeared around her. No one dared made a move as realization dawned on them. How one mission could go wrong in flat-out ten minutes was beyond anyone's belief. But, it had happened, and everyone was too stunned to react at the moment she vanished before their eyes.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks Howling2themoon for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

" _If you're rich, you're hungry for money, If you're broke, you're hungry for bread If you're wild, you're bound to die young friend, If you live in fear you're already dead,_ _Victims of cycles, victims of life..._ " - Victims of Life, The Avett Brothers

* * *

"This is bullshit," Leonard swore under his breath as Jim sagged back into his chair, a cold wave of reality crashing over everyone as they realized she was gone.

"Bones, what the hell aren't you telling us about those bastards?" Jim asked when the screen went dark, and they were greeted by the planet that loomed ahead of them.

Leonard threw Jim a piercing scowl that said it all. He never expected any of this crap to happen. Not after all the hell that had already happened to them. The fact that she was so willing to give herself up without a damn fight was what pissed him off the most. Why was she so goddamn protective of the crew?

Because that was who she was. And, as much as Leonard would hate to admit it, he didn't want her to change. Emily told him enough to know that these bastards would have likely gone after her a second time. They went through all the work of leaving her scarred both physically and mentally. Which left everyone the question as to why she was dumped in this world in the first place.

 _God has a cruel sense of humor_ , he thought bitterly, realizing that if it wasn't for those bastards, they would have never met.

The whole thing was ironic, when he thought about it. As much as Leonard hated to admit it, he probably would have never considered dating another woman if they never met. Meeting Emily had changed his perspective on the world, in more ways than one. He wouldn't have wanted her any differently.

"Look, even I don't know the full extent of what they did to her," he shook his head, suddenly wishing he would have looked more into it. If there was one thing he'd learned about Emily over the last few years, it was that she had more than her fair share of secrets. Then again, he wasn't much better. There were still some things that he regretted not sharing with her. He knew that one day, he would have to tell her everything. "Only thing she kept saying was they used her as some kind of damned experiment."

"You mean like a guinea pig?" Uhura asked, her eyes wide with shock and realization.

None of the command crew knew exactly what had happened. They'd only heard bits and pieces, and even that wasn't enough to quell Leonard's curiosity. He was suddenly thankful that Emily had told him anything at all during their time at the Academy. Though, he had long-since suspected that she left most of the important details of what they did out of her story. It was clear from the way she talked about what had happened that she wasn't in any hurry to relive those horrifying moments. Not that he couldn't blame her one bit.

"Somethin' along those lines," he nodded a confirmation, and Uhura shook her head in disbelief, muttering something under her breath.

"Alright, my guess is they're taking her back to M-Delta," Jim announced, clasping his hands together as his eyes flashed with determination. Great, that same James Kirk determination was what had gotten them into this mess in the first place. "Which means we need to rendezvous and somehow catch up with the bastards."

"Captain, doing so would only violate the regulations, along with the prime directive," Spock pointed out, and it took everything Leonard had not to spit at the pointy-eared bastard's face.

"Spock, she'd do the same for you," Jim pointed out, and everyone exchanged looks of agreement at that. Emily wouldn't let anyone die on her watch. That was the kind of person she was – someone who gave a damn about the people she worked with. For once, Spock seemed to consider what Jim was saying. "Even _you_ said she was a friend of yours, right?"

Leonard quirked an eyebrow at that. He doubted things would have changed between Emily or Spock had she not sacrificed herself while realigning the housings. There was always going to be tension between the two of them, mostly because she wasn't from this world. Her presence aboard the Enterprise had altered certain aspects of their lives. And while Leonard knew how dangerous it could be interfering with any timeline, he still wouldn't have changed the fact that she worked alongside the Enterprise crew.

"It is plausible, that within this instance, violating protocol is necessary," Spock decided after thinking it through.

"Can we get that in recording?" Leonard asked as realization dawned on him.

Spock was willing to violate the rules for Emily, who would've thought? She'd get a kick out of that.

"Mr. Sulu, set course for M-Delta, and make sure we get there without damaging the ship, please," Jim ordered after rolling his eyes.

Some things never got old. Leonard was no stranger when it came to butting heads with Spock. The rants they got into would sometimes explode into an argument, and Emily was usually the one caught in the middle of all it.

"Yes, sir," Sulu nodded and did just that.

…

Most sane people would have refused to allow themselves to be treated in a way that almost made them seem like guinea pigs. Most wouldn't have enlisted in Starfleet or chosen to take on the challenge of adapting to an entirely new world. Unfortunately, Emily was not like most people. The moment she was beamed aboard the makeshift shuttle that those creatures were piloting was when hell broke loose.

She'd managed to knock one out with her phaser before another grabbed hold of her and pried the phaser out of her hand. They were surprisingly strong, considering the fact that they had nothing more than bony hands. She suspected that behind all that bony structure, they had muscle mass that few people were able to see. Emily narrowed her eyes with hate as she glared at the creature holding her in place.

"Such a fiery spirit," the creature standing in front of her crowed, "I see your attitude has not changed over the years, pet."

"What do you want with me?" she managed to spit out.

The creature that held her dug its nails painfully into her shoulder. By now, she had gotten used to the pain they would inflict upon her. These creatures never seemed to care whether or not their 'subjects' suffered from whatever experiments they ran.

"What we want is _you_ , mortal," the creature sneered. She flinched upon seeing those piercing black eyes looking back at her. "You have served your time in this world. Now, we must move on and replace you."

Emily felt her stomach lurch with horror at the thought. Replace her? What the hell were these bastards thinking in believing that was the best option? She couldn't imagine her life being any different now. After going through three years of classes at the Academy, and after finally finding her place in the world, there was no way in hell she planned on leaving.

"Well, you better hope you can find someone to replace me," she snapped, hoping to keep her outrage from getting the better of her.

"Such bold words for someone who does not belong in this world." A shudder ran through Emily when the creature reached out with a bony hand and brushed it across her cheek. She could still remember the way those creatures had acted during her stay in their prison. They hadn't changed a damn bit since she was dropped off on another world. "You would not want that crew of yours to suffer the consequences of your behavior, would you?"

Dread suddenly swept over Emily as she caught the underlying threat. She knew these creatures wouldn't hesitate to take her down, but worst still, they wouldn't hesitate to take down the Enterprise crew just because she fought back. She couldn't let anything happen to them. Not when they still had so much to live for.

"Fine… do whatever you want with me," she sighed, trying to hide the small spark of fear that was slowly worming its way into her as she wondered if this was what these bastards had been planning the whole time. "Just leave them."

"Now, there's a good mortal," the creature sneered.

Emily narrowed her eyes the moment the ship had taken off. She waited until there was enough distance between herself and the Enterprise before finally striking. Hell, whatever these creatures were capable of with this dinky shuttle was nothing compared to what the Enterprise could do to them.

She suddenly jammed her elbow into the creature that was holding her, ignoring the stinging pain that followed when it was met with what felt like a bony exterior. The impact of her hit was enough to make the creature reel over in pain.

Neither creature had expected the random attack, especially when they were on their way to M-Delta. But, that didn't mean they weren't prepared for someone like her. The creature standing closest to the helm had reached for a weapon of their own. Emily had to duck to avoid getting fired at by what looked like a phaser, only the weapon looked more advanced than that.

 _Great, just what I needed_ … _a trigger happy bastard_ , she thought angrily as more shots were fired. She knew she couldn't last much longer in such a confined space. Not when she was outmatched when it came to brute strength. Despite her best efforts in fighting back, one of the shots had finally hit its mark. Emily bit back a cry of shock from the sudden impact as black spots began appearing at the edge of her vision.

"Such a foolish mortal," the creature tsked its tongue, shaking their head in mock disappointment, "This will be far more painful for you than you can imagine."

…

She'd lost track of how many times those bastards had taken her to that same stone slab and ran their 'experiments' on her. Julia bit back a sigh of frustration as she wondered if this was what Emily had suffered from when she disappeared. Something in the back of her mind kept telling her that Emily wouldn't let them get away with this crap. Julia tried wrapping her arms around her legs as she thought of how they had first met.

Things had certainly changed indeed over those years. She was suddenly aware of the fact that she had changed so much that they wouldn't likely recognize each other. A shiver swept through her at the thought of whether or not her family would recognize her. She desperately missed that life. At least her parents were always there for her if anything happened to her. Here, she had nothing but the stone cold walls keeping her company.

Julia suddenly swallowed hard when she realized she'd been thinking about Emily more often than usual since waking up in that prison cell. She didn't know why, but she couldn't shake off the feeling it had to do with these bastards. Whatever the case, Julia knew that escaping was futile. She'd tried escaping more times than she could count before the creatures came back. The prison cells were designed to make it so that she couldn't pick the lock or pry the bars open. And she hated every aspect of that notion.

This was worse than anything she could have imagined. For a moment, Julia wondered if this was what it felt like to be captured and tortured. After all, the pain that she endured within those last few… hours, days or however much time passed could have passed for something along those lines. Whatever those bastards were doing to her, she knew it would only get worse. She tried blocking out the pain at some point or another. But when that became too much, she simply passed out from the exhaustion and the shock that would kick in. The creatures had been cruel enough to remind her that she needed to remain awake during the procedures, making everything ten times worse.

She lay huddled in the corner of that prison cell, her heart racing with dread as she wondered what worse punishments they could do to her. Something old Julia that she wasn't the only one who suffered from their experiments, either. What made it worse was when she had noticed the dried blood staining the ground where she was dragged. She couldn't shake off the feeling that if Emily had been in this place, she really endured the same kind of torture Julia was now facing. And that was enough for her stomach to clench with guilt.

A shudder ran through Julia as she noticed the creatures were guarding the prison cell. Even if she was able to break free of these chains, getting out was a whole different story. Once again, she was left wondering if her life would ever be normal again after this was over. If this was real at all. She was still hopeful that this had somehow just been a horrible nightmare, and her body was willing itself to wake up. A small part of her knew that would never happen. This was the reality she had woken up to, and she finally began to understand that nothing would change that. Not even the desperate need to return home.

"Where exactly am I?" she demanded when she noticed how the shadowy cloaked figured refused to budge from its spot.

She winced at how hoarse her voice sounded from screaming so much. She'd tried keeping herself from screaming. But that only seemed to fuel the creature's desire to inflict further damage. Eventually, Julia couldn't handle the pain any longer as she cried out from the constant feeling of needles and other instruments tearing her flesh apart. She hoped that a light conversation would somehow pass the time by asking the guard a question. Anything was better than the cold silence that filled the prison.

"M-Delta," the creature sneered, in a voice that sounded like nails against a chalkboard. It was enough to send shivers of dread through Julia. She suspected if the creature had eyes, it would be howling with laughter at her expression. "Your friend has made quite a name for herself in Starfleet. We wish to take back one experiment, and replace it with another."

Her friend… God, it couldn't possibly mean Emily, could it? Her eyes widened with horror and realization. Was this where Emily had ended up all those years ago? It had been almost five years since she disappeared from their world. And Julia couldn't help but wonder how Emily would have managed to survive if she was thrown into another world. Then again, her old friend was the kind of person who would find any means of surviving.

The mention of Starfleet alone was enough to send shivers of unease through Julia.

Just what were they getting at with Starfleet? She knew the world of Star Trek was deep and vast. Heck, she only knew just a little from the reboot series and some research she'd done. Whatever the creature was talking about, Star Trek was nothing more than a movie.

At least, that was what she wanted to believe. As cool as it would have been for the world of Star Trek to be real, she knew it was impossible. Movies were just an everyday thing in her world. Something that made people wish they were real when in reality, they weren't.

That was why she couldn't believe when another cloaked figure had appeared from one of the tunnels, that they were dragging an unconscious looking person along the ground. Julia had to lean forward just to get a view of who that someone was. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw their latest victim was indeed wearing a very familiar looking uniform. Only instead of the usual gold, blue or red shirts, hers was gray.

Julia stared at the figure for a few seconds after realization dawned on her. They'd claimed another victim. And while she tried getting a closer view of the victim in question, there was no telling who the newcomer was. She was forced to lean away from the prison entrance, knowing that the creatures wouldn't hesitate to knock her out if they needed to.

The first time she tried escaping that way was when they fired a weapon at her, ultimately knocking her out in the process. When Julia managed to regain consciousness after that incident, she'd woken up to a series of fresh injuries covering her arms and legs. She had quickly learned that losing consciousness in the prison was the worst thing she could possibly do.

"We need her conscious for the experiment to run properly," the creature standing guard sneered. "Throw her in with the other. We'll use that mortal as leverage."

Julia scrambled away from center of the room, huddling back against the wall when the victim was suddenly thrown into the prison. She couldn't run away at that moment even if she wanted to. Her panic was only getting worse when the door slammed shut behind the victim.

"My God…" Julia gasped as she recognized the person who was thrown into the floor, looking bruised, bleeding heavily and beaten.

What the hell had those creatures done to her? Julia could only imagine what sort of horrors she had faced if the creatures had dragged her here. She wished she could crawl over and make sure that the woman slouched over was okay. The chains restricted so much of her movement. It wasn't until peering down that Julia had finally noticed the Starfleet insignia on her uniform. The bastards hadn't been lying. Her friend was a member of Starfleet, and she was somehow stuck in the world of Star Trek.

* * *

 **AN: Wow, three reviews in one chapter? That's like a treat for me! Thanks you guys! At any rate, I'm really looking forward to moving onto Beyond, though it will be quite a few chapters before that. Especially with a new character introduced. Thanks to Howling2themoon, MidnightPenguin, and BlackbloddedSoul2 for reviewing!**

 **MidnightPenguin - Hope this answers your first question, as to whether or not she's pregnant, well, that's a whole different story, and won't be happening anytime soon XD**

 **BlackbloodedSoul2 - Thanks for reviewing my other story :) I'm glad you like my writing... I was worried how readers would see the previous story, since it's my first Star Trek story, and I've only seen the Reboot movies. As for what crazy stunt Bones and Kirk get into, you'll have to wait and find out ;)**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

" _Said goodbye to you, my friend, As the fire spread. All that's left are your bones That will soon sink like stones. So hold on. Hold on to what we are. Hold on to your heart..._ " - Your Bones, of Monsters and Men

* * *

Emily bit back a cry of pain when she finally regained her senses. She wasn't expecting that kind of attack, or the stabbing pain shooting through her ribs. A shudder of dread swept through Emily when she pressed a hand against her side, wincing as she realized she was bleeding out. There was nothing worse than waking up with an injury like that, especially in a damned place like this hellhole.

She tried to stand up again, only to lurch forward and clutch whatever she could to keep herself from falling to the ground. Great. Of course, she couldn't move because of this injury that might as well have been self-inflicted. That bastard shot her without hesitation. And she had no doubt it would have fired at her again had she not lost consciousness. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Emily dragged herself over to the nearest wall and tried to calm her breathing.

 _God, what the hell am I doing to myself_? she wondered, closing her eyes as she realized this wasn't the first time she'd done something so damn stupid. Worst part was, she didn't have Leonard around to yell his ass off at her for doing something so stupid.

All she could do at this point was bury her face into her hands as she realized she might not see him again. How could she do something like this to him? After all the hell she had put him through already, she was amazed he'd put up with her for all of these years at all.

 _I've been nothing more than an ass to him_ , she thought bitterly. Leonard had remarkable patience, though. At least when it came to dealing with her and the rest of the Enterprise crew. She knew he wouldn't put up with it had things gone differently. He'd already dealt with one failed relationship, and putting up with another was probably the last thing on his agenda.

It wasn't until thinking of Leonard that Emily realized she wasn't alone. The moment her eyes opened once more was when she found someone looking back at her with wide, frantic eyes. Emily looked that someone up and down, her own eyes widening in horror as she realized the state she was in. The person was bound in cuffs around both her legs and wrists. Escaping was pretty much useless unless she'd learned to walk with cuffs. What made it worse was the fact that Emily recognized their newest victim.

She wasn't expecting to see this younger woman ever again. Not after she was taken from their world and sent here. The woman had brown hair and dark blue eyes, bluer than Jim's. While her clothing looked torn and battered, she seemed well enough. Though, Emily could clearly make out the faint marks on her legs and arms where those bastards had clearly run their 'experiments'. A shiver swept through her at the sight. She'd experienced enough pain in this hellhole to know exactly what the other woman had gone through, and that left her feeling guiltier for what had happened to her.

"I wouldn't bother trying to escape," the woman sighed, refusing to look at her, "I've tried more times than I can count… escaping is impossible."

Emily couldn't hide the look of shock that followed at the bitterness in her voice. This certainly wasn't the same friend from college five years ago. Hell, she had no doubt she had changed herself over the years. Enlisting in Starfleet and going through four years of living in this world had changed her life for the better. Though, Emily wondered if her old friend would see it that way. It was obvious that she wouldn't recognize her right away.

Worst still was the fact that Emily had tried countless times to escape this hellhole herself. She remembered how many times those bastards had caught her and bound her in chains just like this woman. She remembered the trauma of wondering if she would survive the following night. Or if the pain would ever end. It was a wonder she had never gone hungry while in this damned prison, or thirsty, for that matter. The creatures never once gave a damn about health or keeping them alive.

"I know," she muttered, leaning back against the wall while grimacing in pain, "I've been stuck in this hellhole before."

That was when she chose to punch the wall – she was already in enough pain as it was. So, punching the wall didn't even cross her mind until she felt the shooting pain in her hand. Emily bit back another cry as she gingerly held it while the woman stared at her in horror, and her eyes lit up with recognition.

The girl staring back at her didn't look the least bit surprised. Emily couldn't move any further even if she wanted to. The pain was too much, and she was struggling to keep her eyes open while leaning against the wall. She knew that she would likely die here. The sad reality of it was, this was the place she had woken up in before arriving in Riverside, Iowa. And, it would probably be the last place she would see.

"Emily Hayes?" the girl asked in disbelief, staring at her in appalled horror, "My God, is that really you?"

"Well, there is only one me, as far as I'm concerned," she muttered with a shrug, wincing as she recalled the conversation she'd had with Spock Prime. Perhaps there was another version of her in an alternate universe. The whole theory had never settled well on her. "I'm sorry you were dragged into this, Julia."

"What the hell did those bastards do to you? Why are you bleeding?" Julia pressed, leaning forward when she noticed Emily was now holding her hand where she had punched it against the wall.

 _Because God has a cruel sense of humor_ , she thought bitterly, recalling what Leonard had said all those years ago. She knew that the moment he found out where she was, he'd freak. Last thing she wanted was for him to worry over nothing.

"Because I did something really, really stupid, and went against my better judgement," she sighed, her voice strained as she struggled to speak. God, even talking hurt.

She glanced up in time to see one of the cloaked figures approaching their cell. As if instinct had kicked in, she tried reaching for her phaser when she realized it was gone. Along with her communicator, that the creature happened to be holding.

"T'Mhal had a feeling you would call for your friends," he sneered. "They will not rescue you. Not this time."

"Why the hell is she here?" Emily demanded.

She tried to keep her voice steady as she glared back. She didn't need saving. Even if she was bleeding out and would probably die here. Screw the fact that she had the chance to see her best friend again, only to die because of her injury.

"Such a fiery spirit," the creature chuckled in amusement, "I see your time with the Enterprise crew has not changed you. T'Mhal was quite pleased with the progress you have made."

Emily couldn't help but wince as she caught the wide-eyed look Julia was giving them. She knew there was a lot of explaining that needed to be done. From why they were here, to why he had mentioned the Enterprise crew at all. Julia had always been such a huge fan of Star Trek. If she knew where she was now, she'd probably lose it.

"Did he just say Enterprise crew?" Julia choked out as the creature left them there. Emily bit the bottom of her lip. She glanced over at Julia, noticing just how terrified and battered she looked. It didn't look as if she'd been here long, but, she wasn't sure what sort of trauma Julia had faced while being held captive. "Emily, what's going on? Why did he mention the Enterprise crew like they're real?"

"Because they are real," she whispered.

She couldn't help but close her eyes once more as she pictured Leonard. She imagined what sort of hell he would have given her for putting herself through this. God, was she really going to die here, and never see him again? The thought left her mind spinning with dread and realization. She hated doing this to him, and to the rest of the crew. After she promised she wouldn't put her life in danger again, she knew that they had been empty words. And she had a feeling that most of them had already known it as well.

All Julia could do was stare at her in utter disbelief as Emily told her what had happened over the last five years. She had kept her friendship with Jim out of the mix, along with the fact that she and Leonard were engaged. She knew how Julia would treat the whole thing – like a kid in the candy shop.

"That's… that's impossible," Julia breathed out after she was finished explaining the whole story. "So, you're saying that we're in the world of Star Trek?"

"We are," Emily nodded in agreement. "This isn't just a movie, Julia. It's real. The people, what happens, everything is real."

"I kind of figured that after noticing you're still bleeding out on me," Julia murmured, her eyes dark with worry as she noticed just how much blood Emily had lost in that short amount of time. "Em, there has to be something that can be done."

Emily was about to say something when the cloaked figure suddenly returned. She wasn't even given a chance to protest when the figure reached out to her. Julia could only watch on in horror as she was dragged away from the cell, and the door slammed shut again.

The figure was taking her to some extended hallway, straight into another chamber. What she saw next made her heart drop with sheer horror and realization. The same damn tables where they had run continuous experiments on her loomed ahead.

"As we have told you, we are far from finished with you, mortal," the creature sneered as she was thrown onto the stone slab.

Things hadn't changed much. Emily's teeth ground together the moment their 'procedure' began. Her heart was beating so rapidly that she couldn't be sure if they heard it over the sound of needles ripping open skin. She bit back cries of pain from the careful precision's that were made.

It wasn't until the fire started that she couldn't fight back the cries. The worst part was, the creatures were still watching from the background. They enjoyed watching anyone suffer from their cruel treatment. She wasn't afraid to admit that she was terrified. If she didn't die from bleeding out, she might from this damned procedure.

All she wanted to do was pass out by the time the machines were finished with their work. Of course, the creatures were far from finished when they suddenly grabbed hold of her the moment the cuffs released their grip. Emily bit back a spiteful response when she was suddenly dragged against her will.

"Years of training will not get you far, in our domain," the creature dragging her scolded harshly, digging a bony hand into her shoulder.

Emily merely glared back when she was suddenly thrown into a large chamber. Her eyes widened as she tried taking in what looked like a throne. Only, this throne was made entirely out of bones. A chilling reminder of what these creatures looked like.

"What the hell are you?" she choked out, ignoring the fact that her throat felt as if it was on fire from screaming so much.

"We are an ancient race, not from this world." Emily felt her blood run cold when the largest of the creatures approached her. The only difference – this creature wasn't cloaked. His skin was ivory white, with tattoos laced around a bald head and skeletal looking arms. The sight was almost as sickening as the throne of bones. "For centuries, we have asked the one question that vexes all mortals: What would happen if we took a mortal from one world, and placed them into another? I am quite pleased by the progress you have made."

"So, that's all I ever was to you? Nothing more than some damn experiment?" she demanded, her voice cold as ice as she glared at the creature she could only assume was T'Mhal himself.

"You are a clever mortal," he sneered. "Indeed, you were nothing more than a mere experiment. You have gone too far, this time. We will not allow you to continue this procedure, and have chosen to replace you with a new experiment."

 _He means Julia_ , Emily realized, her eyes widening in horror as realization dawned on her. It had been challenging enough adapting to an entirely new world. The only consolation she had had at the time was that she had made good friends, and she had Admiral Pike guiding her most of the time.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this," she snapped, struggling to maintain her composure while her body ached from the recent procedures.

"I am afraid, _mortal_ , that you have no say in the matter," T'Mhal growled. "Your friends in particular will find a way to bring you back, no doubt. However, they will be too late."

The way he sneered the word 'mortal' was enough to make her hatred for him that much stronger. Once he'd grabbed hold of her wrist, she fought back. She wasn't about to let this bastard send her away without at least a fight. She never made things easy for anyone, especially bastards like T'Mhal.

"You think you're so high and mighty, then why the hell haven't you tried that trick yourself, if you're so capable?" she asked, managing to punch T'Mhal in the ribs a few times before the pain became too much for her free hand.

T'Mhal merely scowled and wrenched her wrist, pulling it the wrong way. She bit back another cry of pain as T'Mhal glowered at her, the intensity of that piercing gaze enough to send shivers through anyone. Emily stood her ground, though. She wasn't going to let this bastard get the better of her with a show of intimidation.

"Arrogant fool!" he snarled, venom dripping from his voice as he grabbed her by the throat. "Do you not think we would want to do so? The humans of this world or any other refuse to accept us! Our kind have survived for centuries without the need of their interference! We shall continue doing so, and, we shall continue taking humans from your pathetic world!"

 _He's going to kill me before he sends me back_ , she realized as her breathing became more labored while she continued uselessly kicking. Emily wanted to scream from the pain that was burning in her chest as his grip tightened around her throat.

"It is a shame I have to lose such a valuable experiment," he added, "I so enjoyed your spirit."

"I won't let you hurt anyone else!" she cried out as she tried kicking uselessly at the bastard, "You're done picking off innocent people from the streets!"

"Innocent?" T'Mhal asked in a mocking tone of shock, "You are hardly innocent, mortal. You have soiled yourself with that human, far more times than we would care to know. Imagine what the human will feel, knowing you are no longer part of this world?"

That comeback only resolved her need to break free. She wasn't going to let Leonard go through that. And she sure as hell wasn't going to let this greedy bastard get away with this. It wasn't until her struggles had gotten fiercer that she noticed she wasn't alone.

"You're not getting away with this," she snapped.

It took everything she had to fight back the urge to lose consciousness once more as his grip grew tighter around her throat. He'd all but thrown her against the wall with that same sly look on his face, pressing down on her with all of his strength.

"Either you are the most ignorant mortal I have met, or the bravest," he sneered.

"We've been having that debate for years, now." T'Mhal froze at the sound of Jim's voice. "Well, I have, anyways. Bones mostly complains about it."

"What the hell took you so long?" she choked out, ignoring the sudden stabbing pain in the back of her throat.

Jim was standing at the entrance of the room, along with Leonard and, to Emily's surprise and relief, Julia.

"Had a bit of interference with those lightning storms you mentioned," Jim shrugged before firing his phaser at T'Mhal. The impact of the blast was enough for him to release his grip on her. "By the way, she's no experiment. She's my sister!"

* * *

 **AN: More will be explained in the next chapter. Gotta love cliffhangers, right ;) Hopefully this wasn't too rushed, though... for some reason I always feel like my writing is rushed, especially when it comes to intense action-scenes. At any rate, big thanks to BlackbloodedSoul2, RAM, and Howling2themoon for reviewing!**

 **BlackbloodedSoul2 - I'm really glad you enjoy my stories so much :) I was worried since I've only watched the Reboot series that they'd seem a little iffy, but... I'm just glad readers are enjoying them. As for what happens with Julia, all will be revealed in the next few chapters. I've got big plans for her ;)**

 **RAM - No, they certainly wouldn't. And thanks, I'm glad you like it so much :)**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

" _I wanna feel alive forever after, And you say, you say you wanna feel alive forever after And I, and I, and I say Follow the light through the dreams and disasters, Follow the light to the edge and the after We won't turn around, we will not slow down, Follow the light through the dreams and disasters..._ " - Dreams and Disasters, Owl City

* * *

Getting to the planet was the easy part. Beaming down and taking the bastards down was the issue. The planet itself resembled Earth in an uncanny way. The terrain and the atmosphere was similar. The only difference was the weather that seemed to change consistently.

"Remind me again why the hell I agreed to go through with this?" Leonard groaned as he steadied himself, observing the area where those creatures had disappeared into.

"Because those bastards took your fiancé," Jim reminded him with a roll of his eyes.

Though the underlying amusement was enough for Leonard to sober up after that realization.

Oh, there would be hell to pay after this was all over. When he got his hands on those bastards, they were going to regret everything they did. Though, the irony of it was, those same bastards were the same excuse they had used to start seeing each other. Leonard shook his head at the thought, knowing things weren't going to get any easier from here on.

Goddammit, just when things had started looking good, this had to happen. He should have known it was too damn good to be true. Hell, he was engaged to the most beautiful woman he'd had the privilege of meeting. And that was all stripped away from him in less than half a day.

"How's the com working?" Leonard asked once they had reached what looked like some kind of compound

With just the two of them, they were on their own. It had been decided that only two of the crew would be part of the away team. No matter how logical it would have sounded, sending a whole away team would have just caused chaos. Especially if they found Emily in the state she would likely be in.

"Well, she was right about the damn interference," Jim muttered as he tried reaching Scotty, who was working at the transport pads with Chekov. "Whatever is causing the interference probably explains why we had such a hard time getting here."

"Great, as if this day couldn't get any worse," Leonard scoffed, ignoring the pointed look Jim was giving him.

"Didn't pan you as the overprotective type," he stated.

He wouldn't have called it overprotective. Okay, maybe he was a little overprotective. And she probably wouldn't thank him for that, either. But, after all the crap that had happened to her already, he couldn't necessarily blame himself. Hell, he'd already almost lost her once. That alone was enough of a reminder of just how precious their time alone together was.

"Let's just get this shit done and over with," he rolled his eyes, ignoring the coy look Jim was giving him.

…

A shudder ran through Julia as she heard the bone-chilling screams that followed. She remembered the chilling sound that had escaped from her lungs not long ago. The worst part was not being able to do a damn thing about it. She hated hearing those cries, because she knew the torture that was happening in that room. The only reason she didn't look like some kind of Frankenstein monster was because the needles were too thin to leave any scars.

She hated not being able to do anything to stop it. Being chained up to this wall was worse than being strapped to that damned table. Julia just wanted to shut down and hide her face, block out the noises from the outside world.

 _Why aren't they here_? she wondered, wincing as another scream of agony sliced through the otherwise silent air. If Emily was so important to the crew, as the creature had said, then why weren't they there pulling off a rescue? That was when realization dawned on her. _She wouldn't want them to find her_ , a small voice reminded her.

Only Emily would be too damn stubborn to accept that she needed help. The fact was, Emily had always been stubborn. It was probably one of the reasons she had survived as long as she had. But, she wouldn't want the people of the Enterprise to see her in whatever condition she was in now.

For so long, Emily had suffered from the control of her parents, that when she was finally in college, she took full advantage of her newfound freedom. It had led to many one-night stands, many walk of shames, and worst still, the threat of ending her life at her own hands. That was when Julia had finally taken the initiative to drag her straight to a Matthew West concert. Her rebellious friend had been different since then, and in a good way.

She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard the thud of a body on the ground. Julia nearly leaped out of her skin at the sudden noise, her eyes widening in panic until she saw two familiar figures looking back at her. She almost thought she might pass out from shock at the moment she saw Bones and Captain James T. Kirk standing there in person, looking back at her with equal surprise. They clearly weren't expecting to see another victim caught by those bastards.

 _They were probably hoping I was Emily_ , she thought with realization. It suddenly made her wonder just how close Emily was to these two. She'd only gone into detail of how she ended up working aboard the Enterprise, and that they were on the start of their five-year mission.

"Easy, there," Bones began as he knelt down so that he was within eye-level of her. Julia merely stared back, unsure whether she would scream like a fangirl at that moment, or even form a proper sentence. "We're not going to hurt you."

"Well, no shit, Sherlock." Julia couldn't hide the smirk that followed when he narrowed his eyes at that. Kirk just looked at her incredulously as she suddenly wondered if this really was a dream. "Now would be a really good time for me to wake up," she sighed, not missing the exchange Bones and Kirk made at that.

"Uh, this isn't a dream," Kirk pointed out.

Julia held back a sigh of frustration, realizing he was probably right. Much as she hated to admit it, this was nothing more than a nightmare. Considering this _was_ the world of Star Trek, she wasn't expecting things to be sunshine and roses. She'd seen the movies enough times to know that things would only get worse before they got any better.

"Yeah, I know. Now, can you do me a favor and get these bloody things off me? I'd like to be of some service and help my friend," she muttered, holding up the cuffs as if to prove a point.

She couldn't hide the sigh of relief that followed when Kirk carefully fired his phaser at the cuffs. Julia rubbed her wrists as she felt the nicks and dents they'd left on her skin. Another scar to add to the collection, she supposed.

"Wait a minute, you're in no condition to go anywhere," Bones snapped when she struggled to stand up.

Julia only rolled her eyes at that. There was no way in heck she planned on missing this. Emily was her friend first, and she couldn't just ignore the fact that she would likely need more help than she did.

"You're not the boss of me," she retorted, "I'm helping my friend."

Bones was practically seething from that remark, and Julia shot him a smug look as Kirk shook his head in amusement before leading the way down the halls. She had a feeling that if she spent any more time in this world than she had, they would get along real well.

It wasn't until reaching the room with the stone slab that Julia had to gape in horror. The archaic equipment was enough to make anyone wince. Worst of all, though, was seeing the fresh blood staining the table. Along with a trail of blood that likely led to where Emily had been dragged.

"This was where they ran their experiments," she whispered, her face turning white as she recalled suffering from them only days ago.

"My God, what the hell were they doing to her?" Bones repeated his last question, sounding just as appalled as everyone else looked.

"Bones, Bones," Kirk grabbed hold of the doctor before he could charge after the trail of blood. "Wasn't it you who said we couldn't go in their guns blazing? Look, I know you're pissed, hell, I'm pissed, but rushing in there blindly isn't going to do any of us good."

Julia cocked an eyebrow as she realized that was something Bones would normally say. Bones was like the self-conscious on the Captain's shoulder, constantly reminding him of the danger he was jumping into. It was strange, seeing the whole thing in action.

"Look, much as I hate to say it, he has a point," she muttered, running a hand through her hair as the two looked at her once more, as if remembering she was there.

She so wanted to ask why Bones was so pissed about this. He was usually pissed about a lot of things – she'd seen the Reboot movies enough times to know what he was like in character – but this was a whole new side of Bones she'd never seen before.

"Girl seems to know her stuff," Kirk pointed out with a smug look.

"Dammit Jim, the longer we're sitting here arguing, the worst off she'll be!" Bones snapped, and the Captain just shook his head knowingly.

"Knowing your fiancé, she's probably kicking their sorry asses as we speak," he remarked in a somewhat joking manner, and that was all it took for Julia to stop in her tracks and stare at them like they'd grown wings.

"Wait, she's your… she's your freaking _fiancé_?" she practically shouted, causing both Bones and the Captain to flinch.

Bones rose an eyebrow at that, and Kirk just looked even more confused as they continued down the halls. Her own heart was racing for a whole different reason as realization dawned on her. She knew that Emily would always find a way to survive wherever she went. But she never expected to hear _that_ bit of news from Kirk.

"Not that this is any of my business or anything, but why is that such a concern for you?" the Captain asked curiously.

"Because she's my best friend! We were friends back in college, roommates. And she suddenly disappears from my damn world and I finally find her again, only to find out she's engaged with a freaking movie character? What the hell?"

The Captain and Bones exchanged startled looks. And suddenly, it seemed to click for them both. Or, Bones, at least.

"Wait a minute, you're Julia, right?" he pressed, and Julia rose an eyebrow as she realized Emily must have talked about her.

Then again, if Emily had known that Bones was her favorite character from the movies, she would have done something like that.

"Yeah," she nodded a confirmation, eyes narrowing in an accusing way as she looked pointedly at Bones, "Isn't there some kind of rule about messing with main characters from a movie, or something along those lines?"

She could see the confusion written across their faces… well, the Captain looked more confused than anything else. Bones looked… irritated. And concerned at the same time. She wasn't sure how to describe it. Other than the fact that that was the face of Bones she was used to seeing.

"Where they're from, this is nothing more than a movie," Bones sighed with a shake of his head after seeing the look on the Captain's face.

Now, Julia was even more surprised. So, Emily had told him. And, he'd surprisingly taken it better than she imagined. She had a feeling that if Emily did tell him everything, he would have nearly fallen over in shock. Then again, considering they were in an alternative universe, anything was possible.

"So, you're saying Bones is a main character?" the Captain asked.

He looked mildly surprised as Bones just threw his arms up in frustration while the three of them kept running. The Captain had fired at any of the creatures that were standing in their way, and Julia was beginning to sense a pattern here.

 _Ask a question here, fire the phaser there. He's surprisingly adapt for someone who's easily distracted_ , she thought.

"Technically, there's a whole line of main characters," she explained with a shrug.

It wasn't until they had reached a large chamber that Julia felt her heart nearly skip a beat. She could only gape in horror at the sight of a chair that was made of nothing but bones. And, worst still was seeing a strange creature with a bald-shaped head, and tattoos written across his skin standing in the chamber with Emily. The creature looked like a cross between Romulan and Vulcan… but it was the bony hands that sent a shiver of dread through Julia.

God, Emily looked like hell. She'd obviously been putting up a fight, struggling against the bastard's strong grip as it held her by the throat. What made the whole thing worse was seeing Bones and the Captain's reaction to the whole thing. They clearly weren't expecting to see Emily in fighting shape, kicking the bastard's sorry ass.

"You're not getting away with this!" she snapped.

She managed to slam a fist into the creature, who Julia assumed was T'Mhal, into the chest and shoulders several times, wincing from the contact. Ouch, that had to hurt. Seeing the stunned looks on the Captain and Bones' face was almost priceless.

"Either you are the most ignorant mortal I have met, or the bravest," he sneered.

"We've been having that debate for years, no," the Captain finally stated, causing T'Mhal to freeze all of a sudden, "Well, I have, anyways. Bones mostly complains about it."

Julia almost smirked at the scowl that followed.

"What the hell took so long?" Emily choked out while struggling against T'Mhal's strong grip.

Julia could only look on in horror as she saw the blood on the ground where she had been standing moments before.

"Had a bit of interference from the lightning storm you mentioned," the Captain shrugged before firing his phaser at T'Mhal. The impact of the blast was enough for him to release his grip on her. "By the way, she's no experiment. She's my sister!"

Faster than T'Mhal could react, Kirk suddenly fired his phaser. Julia winced at the sudden impact that knocked him to the ground, along with Emily. She couldn't help but cringe when she noticed just how bad Emily looked. Those bastards had really done a number on her, from running their 'experiments' to whatever the hell they could do to make her suffer. And, Bones was furious. She didn't remember seeing him this red with fury in the movies.

Then again, she realized that if Bones did care enough about Emily to have proposed to her, she could understand his wrath. He didn't hesitate to reach her side, holding her carefully in one arm with a tricorder in the other hand to scan her vitals. The silence was almost overwhelming as Julia braced herself for the worst-case scenario.

"Dammit Emily, you're not dying on me, again!" Bones snapped as he held her close, and Kirk closed the distance between them.

Julia just stood there, gawking like an idiot as she realized this wasn't the first time Emily had… almost died. Or, had died. Either way, she was appalled to find out that Emily would put herself through something like that at all.

"Bones, is she okay?" Kirk asked the question that they were both wondering, and possibly dreading. Julia couldn't shake off the feeling of dread as she wondered if this would be the last time she saw her friend. "Bones."

Kirk put a hand on Bones' shoulder.

 _No_ … _Emily's too stubborn for that_ , she had to remind herself.

"She's alive," Bones sighed, though there wasn't much relief in the tone of his voice, and the look on his face suggested otherwise.

"Well, that's reassuring," Julia muttered, not missing the sarcasm in her voice.

"Look, even with years of medical experience, I've never seen injuries like these," Bones explained, and Julia was surprised to hear the immeasurable worry in his voice.

She knew that when Bones was worried, it was best to go along with it. Arguing with a man who was not only a certified doctor, but who also had a terrible bedside manner, wasn't the best way to handle things. She could tell that he really did care about Emily, and that was enough to confirm what Kirk had said earlier.

"Bones, I know you. Losing Emily would mean more to you than anyone on the ship," Kirk pointed out, and Julia swallowed back the unease that followed as Bones threw him a scathing look.

"I know," he practically growled, retaining that sense of character Julia was so used to, "Dammit, it's gonna take more than a few hours for me to treat her injuries, and set her broken wrist. Not to mention, we don't have the proper medical equipment set up."

"You may not, but I'm willing to bet those bastards do," Julia pointed out, earning looks from the two of them. "Hey, she's my friend, too. If anything can be done to save her, I'm all game."

Bones looked as if he was going to argue when he seemed to realize that was a waste of time. Besides, the sooner Emily's injuries were treated, the sooner they could get off this bloody planet. Julia wasn't planning on sticking around any longer than she needed to.

She led the way to the chamber where they had operated on her and Emily. Once again, that overwhelming sense of dread swept through her when she saw those stone tables. They both endured torture beyond what anyone should go through.

"You've gotta be kidding me? This technology's ancient," Bones griped as he caught sight of the machinery that was used to operate on them.

"Well, do you have a better option?" Julia snapped, ignoring the glare Bones was giving her while Kirk rose an eyebrow.

He probably wasn't expecting the snappy remark, or the way Bones reacted, either.

"Someone's got an attitude," the Captain smirked in amusement, despite the situation at hand. "Bones, you've got this," he added as the doctor fumed with outrage.

"Yeah, I know I do," he rolled his eyes before getting straight to work.

Julia hardly noticed she was pulled away from the room until the scenery changed, only just. She allowed the weight of exhaustion and worry to take over as she collapsed on the floor. After all the crap that just happened, she seriously hoped that Emily would make it through this. She knew Bones wouldn't let Emily die. Not when there was a way to save her.

* * *

 **AN: Apologies for the wait. And for the fact that the last chapter is so similar to this one, but, it is in a different point of view ;) Hopefully it wasn't too rushed... even though it feels like it was to me. Also, I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving, and a safe Black Friday. I heard there was a lot of crazy crap that went on. Thanks MidnightPenguin and Howling2themoon for reviewing! Remember, reviews are what encourage me to update faster :) And, I love replying to reviews ;)**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

" _I've got this place, That I've filled with empty space Oh I'm trying not to face what I've done, My hopeless opus I'm in this race and I'm hoping just to place, Oh I'm trying not to face what's become of me My hopeless opus..._ " - Hopeless Opus, Imagine Dragons

* * *

It was awkwardly quiet as Julia and Kirk sat in the hallway outside the chamber where Bones was currently repairing whatever damage Emily had received. Julia wasn't even sure what to say as she tried looking at anything but Kirk. She knew he would have a dozen questions to ask, such as where she was from and how old she was. Technically, Julia was three years younger than Emily. She'd started college almost right away, but Emily had started a couple years after graduating high school.

Knowing that her friend could possibly die from her injuries was horrifying enough. Though, Bones wouldn't let Emily die on his watch. Not if she was in fact his fiancé. Julia kept glancing at Kirk self consciously as she realized that he was just as real as Bones. And seeing him in person was almost as overwhelming. She never thought that she would get to meet them in person. She had always dreamed about something like this happening, but she never once expected it to. She went on in life just expecting to push forward in her career, and now, there she was, staring at the face of someone who had once been a movie character.

"She's going to be okay, isn't she?" she finally asked worriedly.

She couldn't help but glance in the direction of the room where Bones and Emily currently were. She didn't miss the look Kirk was giving her. Julia had no doubt he had a dozen questions to ask her, such as where she was from and how she and Emily knew each other. The problem with that was, she didn't even know where to begin without rambling on and on. Her head was still spinning with shock over the fact that this was real.

"I know Bones… he wouldn't let her die," Kirk said reassuringly, though even she could hear the doubt in his voice.

But, Kirk was right. He wouldn't let Emily die. Julia could see just how much Bones cared about Emily, and in a way, that almost made her slightly jealous. How was it that someone who wanted nothing to do with Star Trek ended up in this universe? The whole thing made no sense.

A few more minutes had passed before Bones finally emerged from the room. Julia bit back the question that was nagging the back of her head when he sagged against a wall, sliding down until burying his face into his hands.

"Bones, how is she?" Kirk pressed before Bones could get a chance to relax.

"Dammit Jim, give me a moment, would ya?" he griped, and Julia couldn't hide the smirk of amusement that followed. She loved that accent of his. Hell, there was so much about Bones that she loved. Of course, she wasn't going to say any of that out loud. Imagine the weird looks they'd give her. "She's fine… I don't know how, and I don't wanna know how, but she's alive. She just needs rest."

"You don't sound very optimistic," Julia murmured, looking down at the floor thoughtfully.

She didn't miss the scathing look that followed.

"Look, she may have recovered from those injuries, but there's no telling what this is gonna do to her mentally."

Julia rose an eyebrow as she noticed the genuine concern in Bones' voice, as if this was something Emily had suffered from before.

"Bones, she's a tough girl," Kirk reminded him with a cheeky grin, "Besides, I doubt she'd thank you for being the overprotective CMO you are."

Julia almost laughed at the look Bones threw him. Clearly, this was something Bones had gotten used to after spending so much time with both Kirk and Emily. Once again, she was reminded of how much Emily seemed to know about this world, now, compared to her.

"Dammit Jim, I a doctor, not a therapist," Bones muttered crossly, ignoring the look Kirk gave him.

"Aren't they technically the same thing?" Julia couldn't resist adding. Seeing the look on Bones' face was priceless. "At any rate, I wouldn't worry about her. Emily's been through enough crap in life to let this just go."

"What do _you_ know about her?" Kirk pressed, ignoring Bones' scowl as he looked as if he wanted to say something.

"Enough to know that she can be a pain in the butt, but I'd rather have her as friend than an enemy," she replied with a shrug. Kirk rose an eyebrow at that.

"Amen to that," Kirk nodded in agreement as Bones finally left them.

The moment Bones was gone was when Julia suspected he'd rather be anywhere but there. Especially dealing with the two of them at the same time. Julia almost smirked at the thought, knowing they were probably not going to get along that well.

"So, how'd the two of you become friends?" Kirk asked, eyeing her curiously.

Julia almost laughed until realizing he was being serious. Boy, was that an interesting story. From finding out that Emily wasn't the easiest person to get along with, to realizing the reason behind her attitude in life, she had a feeling that Emily had given Kirk hell those first few weeks.

"Long story short, it was a strained relationship," she shrugged. "It wasn't until I dragged her off to a concert that we really began to see eye-to-eye." It was also at that point when Julia realized how down the drain her friend's life had been. Once again, she was thankful she had dragged Emily along to the concert. It had changed both their lives. "She still did a lot of drinking, and slept with random men just to piss off her parents."

"Yep, that sounds like something Hayes would do," Kirk crossed his arms. "I remember more than a few times when she was either dragging Bones' sorry ass back to their apartment, or it was the other way around."

 _I bet that was fun to watch_ , Julia thought with amusement. She almost wished Kirk could've gotten a recording of it. Seeing Bones deal with a drunk Emily must have been hilarious, because she had a tendency to turn flirtatious and very loud.

"What about you? I'm sure you've got quite a few good stories," she offered with a sheepish look, hoping she didn't sound too curious.

Seeing as she wasn't from this world, she wanted to know everything that Emily had been through since her disappearance. If Emily and Bones were engaged as she learned thanks to Kirk's big mouth, she had a feeling there were more than a few stories that led to that moment.

He wasted no time in going into full detail over how he, Emily and Bones had gotten sent to a detainment room over a food fight of all things one day at the Academy. Julia found herself laughing at the image, wondering how Emily had gotten herself sucked into that mess.

"So, you planning on sticking around with our crazy crew, or going back?" Kirk's question took Julia by surprise once more. She bit the bottom of her lip as she thought it through.

Would she go back? Heck, there wasn't much to go back to. She doubted her parents would want anything to do with her after finding out what had happened to her. She had no idea how long she had been gone from their world, either. That was what hurt the most. Julia didn't want things to be awkward between herself or her parents. They had always loved her and supported whatever choices she made. Something told her this was one decision they wouldn't support.

"I think… it depends on whether or not I _can_ go back," she murmured thoughtfully, wrapping her arms around her legs. "I mean, it's great that Emily's alive and that she's found her place in the world, but mine isn't here."

Kirk looked at her thoughtfully, and once again, she found herself mesmerized by those crystal blue eyes. Damn. There was something almost captivating about the Captain, and she hated that. She knew that being from another world would make things all-the-more awkward. How Bones and Emily made it work, she would never know.

…

The first thing she noticed was a dull throbbing in the back of her head. Emily bit back a groan as her senses finally came back to reality. She winced as she recognized the room where she was. The fact that she was back here left her reeling with discomfort. Until she realized she wasn't alone.

She didn't need to turn to see who was leaning against the stone slab. The expression on his face was something she'd gotten used to overtime. Emily almost rolled her eyes at the sight; Leonard knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't have changed her mind no matter what. She cared too much about the crew to have allowed those creatures to cause them any harm. Besides, if she had any advantage over them, she would have leaped at the opportunity.

"I know, I did something ridiculously stupid," she sighed as Leonard knelt down so that he was within eye-level. "You know, I actually missed hearing you yell your ass off at my mistakes."

She didn't miss the smirk that followed, even if Leonard was struggling to hide it. She knew he wasn't happy with the way she handled the situation. And adding a bit of dry humor to it didn't help matters.

"Dammit woman, do you know what sort of hell I've been through these last few hours?" he griped, and Emily almost laughed at that.

Oh, she had no doubt these last few hours had been hell. She did feel guilty for putting him through that.

"There's the shouting I missed," she rolled her eyes as Leonard tenderly brushed a hand across her cheek. "How'd you two get here, anyways?"

"We took a shuttle. Gave Jim hell about it, but it was the only way here with that damn storm brewing out there," he explained.

Emily tilted her head to one side, amazed that Leonard would go out of his comfort zone at all. Truthfully, though, she was just grateful they were both safe. The fact that either were willing to go out of their way and pull off that kind of stunt wasn't entirely surprising.

"Leonard, I wasn't the only one here," she suddenly added when his hand cupped with hers. Seeing the look in his eyes told her he'd already dealt with Julia's over-enthusiastic attitude. "You've met her, already."

"You're damn right I did," he grumbled, shaking his head as if to forget whatever hell Julia had put him through, "Thought she'd never stop talkin'."

"Yep, that's Julia," Emily couldn't hide the smirk that followed. "I'm surprised she hasn't screamed like a fangirl, yet."

"Oh, I'm waiting for the best part." Both Emily and Leonard looked up to find Julia and Kirk leaning against the doorway. Seeing the smug look on Kirk's face was just another reminder of how childish he could be. Though, Julia wasn't helping much after noticing they were still holding hands. "Seeing as this is all new to me, can you please explain to me why the two of you haven't kissed yet?"

 _Things aren't going to get any better from here_ , Emily thought, shaking her head as she caught the look in Leonard's eyes. She knew what Julia was like. From being the over-enthusiastic fangirl to acting like an optimist most of the time, there were moments when Emily thought she could wring her neck.

"Glad to see you're okay, Em," Jim nodded in agreement.

"Jim, there's something you and Leonard should see," she added after sitting up, wincing from the sudden nausea.

"Dammit Emily, you've only just woken up from intensive surgery, the least you could do is give yourself some rest," Leonard griped as he put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Leonard," she assured him, though she didn't miss the doubt in his eyes, or the glare that followed. "I'll take it easy, if that makes you feel any better."

"No, it doesn't. But I know you're too damn stubborn to follow orders," Leonard muttered.

Emily merely smirked at that as she caught the knowing looks both Jim and Julia were giving them.

"You know me too well, Leonard." With a roll of his eyes, Leonard leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead as she sat up. "See? No pain no game."

"Wow, I can see why you two are together," Julia laughed, earning a smirk from Jim as he joined them moments later, "You're so cute together."

Neither Emily nor Leonard said anything to that, though she didn't miss the scowl on Leonard's face. This was exactly why Emily had refused to tell Julia, because she knew how Julia would react. She could only imagine how Julia had reacted in the first place. The younger woman probably nearly gave poor Leonard a heart attack.

Once they had reached the chamber where the throne of bones now lay wasting, Emily realized that the creatures who had deemed themselves as 'The Ancient Ones' were gone. It was like they'd simply vanished; even T'Mhal's body where it should have been was gone.

"This is how those bastards took us in the first place," Emily explained when she showed them the machines that were hidden away.

"It looks like… a transporter pad," Jim tilted his head to one side as he tried to figure the thing out.

Emily had already started working on the monitor, typing in a few codes to make sure that it was still operational. It was set up with three different screens, and a pad in the center that resembled exactly what Jim had described. She wasn't entirely surprised that the creatures had been using such technology. How they managed to figure out how to pull someone from one world and bring them to this was still a mystery, and one she suspected Scotty would have a field day with.

"Do you think there's a way to get us back home?" Julia asked.

She leaned forward with a look that said it all. She wanted to go back. Emily couldn't really blame her, not after all the shit that happened to her already.

"I don't know," Emily swallowed back the unease, recalling how T'Mhal had threatened to switch her with Julia because she had 'violated' some kind of rule. Though, it wouldn't be the first time she'd done so, and she had no doubt it was because of Leonard's proposal. "These creatures were probably using this machine to transport people from one world to another… It explains how they were able to take us from our world so easily."

"How is it that this technology is more advanced than their medical equipment?" Leonard grumbled while eyeing the images that flashed across the screen warily.

"Be thankful they had anything at all," Julia retorted, eyes widening with surprise when an image of their world appeared on the screen.

Emily sucked in a breath as she saw the skyline of Manhattan. She hadn't seen the familiar city in years. Yet, oddly enough, it didn't _feel_ like home, now. Emily realized with a start that the Enterprise was her home away from home, back in San Francisco with Leonard.

"So, you think those bastards plan on coming back anytime soon? Seems odd to me that they would all just vanish like this," she muttered as she caught the look in Jim's eyes.

"That's what I was thinking," he nodded in agreement, "Place wasn't nearly as heavily armed as it should be."

"Well, they probably weren't expecting you to put up so much of a fight," Julia pointed out, "Think about it, Em really doesn't belong in this world, so they wouldn't have expected anyone to go after her if she randomly disappeared."

 _Actually, that makes sense_ … _in a weird sort of way_. Emily exchanged a knowing look with Leonard, realizing that if she hadn't taken on Pike's offer to enlist in Starfleet, none of this would have happened. She couldn't shake off the irony of the fact that if it hadn't been for those bastards that took her, they would have never met.

"Well, whatever the case, I don't plan on going back," she sighed after noticing the machine was operational.

Julia just stared at Emily as if she'd grown wings. Hell, considering all the crap they'd been through already within that short time, she couldn't blame her.

"I would've thought for sure you'd want to go back," Julia murmured, not missing the looks both Jim and Leonard had exchanged.

"Jules, you're more than welcome to go back, but my life is here. I couldn't ask for a better brother, or fiancé."

Emily crossed her arms when she caught the look of pride in Leonard's eyes, and she nudged him as if to prove a point. She knew she wouldn't have wanted things any differently. Meeting Leonard had been one of the best things to happen to her. Even if Julia wouldn't see it that way, she wasn't planning on going back to the world where her parents would never approve of her or the choices she made.

Julia looked at her thoughtfully for a few seconds, before making her decision.

"You know what, I'll probably never be given the chance to live in this world again," she sighed, "So, I guess this means I'm staying."

"You've gotta be kidding me?" Leonard griped.

"Nope, you're stuck with me, Bones," Julia smirked in amusement as Emily shook her head in disbelief.

Well, this just got a whole lot more interesting.

"Well, if that's the case, we'll need to find a way to destroy this thing, so they can't take anyone else," Jim pointed out, and Emily nodded in agreement as she realized he was right.

She wasn't about to let those damn bastards get away with taking more people. Not when they had interfered enough with both worlds. She could only imagine how the media was going to take Julia's disappearance back in their world. Something told her they wouldn't take it well, especially since Julia's parents had cared so much about her.

"Last chance, Jules," she reminded her as Jim prepped his phaser.

Julia merely rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Em, I'm in the freaking world of Star Trek. You really think I'm gonna give up the opportunity to live my favorite movie?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

Emily couldn't hide the smirk that followed as she noticed Leonard's scowl of disapproval. They really were going to get along great.

"Unbelievable," he grumbled under his breath as the machine was destroyed within seconds after they all ducked for cover.

Something told Emily that this was only the beginning of the major headaches they were both going to suffer from.

* * *

 **AN: So, there's the next chapter :) Again, I'm hoping that it's not too rushed... Also, I've posted another story that's a series of one-shots for anyone who's interested. Mostly revolves around the 'behind the scenes' of both Wherever I Go and Ordinary Human. Many thanks to Howling2themoon and MidnightPenguin for reviewing!**

 **Howling2themoon - Thank you, we do celebrate Thanksgiving, and it was wonderful :) I certainly hope yours was, as well!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

" _This is the story of your life You decide, How the rest is gonna read This is your chance between the lines, To redefine what kind of legacy you leave, This is the story of your life And it's a story worth telling..._ " - The Story of your Life, Matthew West

* * *

She'd lost track of how much time had passed since waking up in that prison cell. When Kirk and Bones had arrived, all hell broke loose. She may not have been around to see them kick some alien ass, but she had no doubt the fight had been epic. Julia shook her head at the thought as she leaned against the wall with the others nearby. She wasn't sure why they were stuck in this place, or why Kirk hadn't bothered trying to reach the Enterprise while it was a raging storm outside.

"Uh, is there a reason why we haven't moved, or beamed aboard the Enterprise?" she asked sheepishly.

Seeing Emily sit between Bones and Kirk made her realize just how close the three of them were. Though, most importantly, seeing Emily alive and well was enough of a reassurance for Julia. She hadn't realized until that moment just how much she missed out on Emily's life. It almost seemed selfish to suddenly barge in like this, especially since she was given the chance to return home.

"Too much interference from the storm," Emily replied with a shrug, "Like I said, it was just a little too convenient."

She threw Kirk an accusing look as he rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall. Not to mention the shuttle they took needed refueling, which meant the only way back up was by hailing Scotty or Uhura in communications.

"So, you were right about the message, doesn't mean it was anything suspicious," he retorted.

Julia almost smirked at the glare Emily threw him. If there's one thing she knew, it was never to argue with Emily's instincts. Things hadn't gotten much better when Bones and the Captain started arguing, and Emily suddenly threw her arms up between the two before it could erupt into a fight. She almost laughed at the sight. Seeing the incredulous looks written across their faces just made the whole thing that much funnier, especially when Emily glared at both of them.

To her relief, Emily chose that moment to roll her eyes and join Julia. Seeing the looks on Kirk and Bones' faces was priceless. Julia merely smirked when she sat up and eyed Emily warily. It was strange, seeing the way she acted around Kirk and Bones. Emily was like a completely different person around Bones, but with Kirk, they acted more like brother and sister.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked, and Julia rose an eyebrow at the not-so-subtle attempt at making small-talk.

"How am I _supposed_ to feel after all of this?" Julia retorted, gesturing not only to them but to Kirk and Bones as well. "I mean, none of this is supposed to be real… and I gave up my only chance to go home. Why? What the heck is wrong with me?"

She'd been asking that question for the last few hours, now. Why did she choose to stay? Heck, she had nothing holding her here. Now, for Emily, it was a different story. She loved Bones. It was clear as day on her face, as well as Bones' face. She was almost jealous of that notion, suddenly wishing she could have seen what it was like for them to get to know each other that far.

"Jules, I've been asking that question for years, now," Emily replied with a smirk. Julia couldn't hide the smile that followed as Emily nudged her playfully, "Considering where you are, and where we're from, I can't exactly blame you."

"Yeah, but… this world is crazy, full of aliens and who knows what else," Julia pointed out, "I just don't get how this is all humanly possible."

Emily caught Julia by surprise when she took her hand and squeezed it gently. There was still a bit of soreness from when those cuffs were wrapped around her wrists and ankles, but it wasn't as bad as it had been. In fact, most of her injuries had healed remarkably well, all things considered. Though, Julia had a feeling that wouldn't save her from a dreaded medical exam the moment they were beamed aboard the Enterprise.

"Do you remember that class I was taking, before I was… taken?" she asked quietly. Julia's eyes narrowed before she nodded, "The professor was talking about alternate dimensions, and universes… at the time, I thought he was crazy. But, after hearing Spock's theory…"

"It doesn't sound so crazy," Julia finished for her, and Emily nodded. Julia ran her free hand through her hair as confusion swept through her. Emily was a heck of a lot smarter than her parents had ever let on. So, it only made sense that Emily would catch onto the whole theory of alternate dimensions faster than most people. "As crazy as even that sounds, I guess it makes sense," she sighed. "Aren't you ever worried, about messing with the time-line and all?"

"Jules, the timeline was already messed with when Planet Vulcan was destroyed," Emily reminded her, and Julia felt a shudder run through her as she realized Emily was right. "I used to think that if anyone was going to die, it would be me… because it wasn't like I belonged in this world anyways."

Julia chewed the bottom of her lip when she caught the look Bones was giving them. He and Kirk had been having their own argument, though it was clear he'd heard that last remark. She wondered just how much he knew about Emily's history. She had known that Emily was at a low point in her life when she begged her to go to that concert. As much as Emily tried to hide it, Julia found the note one morning that left her mind reeling with disbelief. That was why she had practically gotten to her knees and begged Emily to go to that concert. Experience taught her that it would be life-changing if Emily just gave it a chance.

"You realigned the housings, didn't you?" It was a guess that she would later regret asking, because Emily simply nodded in response. "Em, that could've killed you! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I've heard this song and dance already, Julia."

Julia looked at her for a few seconds, until realizing that if she and Bones were engaged, then she would have dealt with the full-wrath of the doctor. She didn't miss the small exchange they'd made either, after that.

 _Guess he's already chewed her out on that_ , she realized with a start. Bones was the kind of person who would care enough that he'd beat himself up if anything happened to the crew. Especially if said crew member happened to be his fiancé.

"So, what have I missed in our world?" Emily suddenly changed the subject, and Julia was all-too-eager to go along with it.

Mentions of self-sacrifice was something that would make anyone feel uneasy. Especially if they were randomly brought back to life. She could only imagine the sort of shock Emily would have been through if she woke up again after the radiation poisoning took it's toll.

"Well, I graduated with a fine arts degree," Julia explained, reliving the moments of graduation when her whole family had been there to celebrate. She could still remember their faces when they found out she was at the top of her classes. "After that, I went on to get accepted into Julliard, for first-class violin and fiddle."

"Your dream," Emily sighed, running a hand through her hair as she realized what Julia was torn away from.

Julia nodded in agreement, suddenly finding herself wondering how things would be any different had those bastards not taken her away. She longed to see the day when she would perform in front of huge crowds or venues. That had always been her dream. But, she had a feeling that wouldn't happen in this world. Not unless she somehow gained popularity.

"A lot of good it did me," Julia murmured thoughtfully. "Guess it was never meant to be. Not that I don't have any regrets in staying, or anything."

Julia didn't miss the little exchange between Emily and Bones. Or the fact that he and Kirk had remained oddly quiet throughout their whole conversation. It was clear Kirk wanted to say something, but Bones had stopped him at every chance he tried.

"Would you two gentlemen kindly give us some alone time?" Emily asked, flashing them both a charming smile. She almost smirked when she caught the coy look Kirk gave her, while Bones merely shrugged as if he'd gotten used to that reaction by now. Luckily, they did just that, albeit with a little reluctance from Kirk as Bones practically dragged him out of the room. "Alright, why don't you tell me what really happened while I was gone?" Emily added the moment they were gone.

Chewing the bottom of her lip once more, Julia's eyes met Emily's before she finally sighed and gave in, "The FBI came knocking at my door about a week after you disappeared. I thought… it was weird that your parents would suddenly start worrying now, after all those years before."

Emily nodded in agreement, eyebrows furrowing in thought as Julia glanced down at the floor uneasily. She knew the history between Emily and her parents. None of it had been happy. They always seemed to expect more out of her than she could possibly provide.

"That's a pretty good assumption," she muttered crossly, wrapping her arms around her legs as she pulled them against her chest. Julia glanced at her self-consciously as she noticed just how much Emily had changed over the years. She couldn't quite place how she had changed, but it was a good kind of change. "They've never given a damn about me, so why start now?"

"That's what I kept thinking," Julia remarked. "I mean, none of it makes sense, if you ask me. I think they were just trying to save their own butts when the media got wind of it." They sat there in silence for a few seconds as Julia ran her mind through all the possible scenarios. Hell, she would have thought that Emily would be happy knowing her parents were starting to care. But, she could understand Emily's worry. "They gave up their search after a few months passed… I think they just assumed the worst outcome."

"They thought I was dead," Emily deadpanned, and Julia winced at that statement, realizing Emily was a bit too close to the truth for comfort. "I suppose that's to be expected," she sighed. "Imagine their surprise if I randomly showed up again, and gave them a piece of my mind."

"They wouldn't know what to do with themselves," Julia smiled. "Especially if they saw you were engaged to Bones, of all people."

…

Emily almost smirked as Julia added that last part. She knew exactly how her parents would react to meeting Leonard. Hell, she'd put more thought into his proposal than she should have. The really sad part was, though, she had wanted them to remember him. Whether it was because of his proposal, or to prove to them that she was capable of living on her own and making a name for herself, she would never know.

The fact that Julia had chosen to stay at all meant more to Emily than she would ever know. Julia had given up her chance at living a normal life in their world. All for the sake of catching up. She wondered if Julia had any idea that there was no chance of going back. Once that machine was destroyed, there wasn't any hope of changing her mind. She hadn't been entirely surprised with Julia's decision. Despite her earlier shock, she knew how much Julia loved this world and had always dreamed of living in said world.

 _Well, there's no turning back after that decision_ , she reminded herself as she sat up and reached Jim and Leonard. To her relief, Leonard had been keeping Jim out of the conversation while they caught up. Unfortunately, Jim wasn't one to back down from a challenge, especially when it came to figuring things out. His curiosity would get the better of him as he continued pacing in the other room. With Leonard keeping a keen eye on him, there wasn't any chance that he'd slip away and overhear them.

"You look exceptionally bored," she regarded Jim with a level-eyed look as the Captain merely smirked in response. He knew her well enough not to presume anything, especially under that piercing gaze of hers. "What's the verdict from the Enterprise?"

"Would you believe Spock actually approved of this mission?" Jim asked once they returned to the room where Julia was.

She was watching them curiously as Emily stood between Jim and Leonard once more.

"No, I wouldn't," she shook her head. Though, Spock was always full of surprises, these days.

"I wasn't about to let those bastards take you away, not this time." Her gaze softened when Leonard said that, and she found herself leaning into him once again as an arm draped over her shoulder. "And I'll be damned if anyone tries treating you like a guinea pig ever again."

"I'm sorry for putting you through that," she murmured as his hands shifted from her shoulder to her waist. "Doesn't mean I won't be doing it again, if I have to."

"There's that Liaison charm we all know and love," Jim chimed in for good measure, earning a smirk from Emily while ignoring Leonard's display of affection.

She couldn't hide the sheepish grim that followed, especially when she caught the look of shock in Julia's eyes. She wouldn't have told Julia about her relationship with Leonard – at least not until Julia was established in this world. Seemed like life worked in different ways, much to her annoyance.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked once they'd sat down across from Julia, with Emily wedged between Jim and Leonard.

They could still hear the storm raging on outside, and it wasn't clear when the storm itself would end. Emily could only hope it was sometime soon, because she was ready to go back home on the Enterprise. The only consolation she had at the moment was that she and Julia weren't alone. She wasn't going to lie when she admitted to relishing the time she had with Leonard, even if they couldn't have some time alone together.

"'Alright' is kind of a loose term," she murmured as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I guess I'm not entirely surprised about my parents, or their reaction to my disappearance."

"Your parents really were assholes," Jim breathed out when Emily explained what Julia had told her.

"You have no idea, Jim," she sighed.

It wasn't entirely a surprise that both she and her parents had moved on. Hell, she'd choose this world over her old world any day.

"Why the hell would they take them in the first place?" Jim asked, letting out his own sigh of frustration as he sagged against the wall, crossing his arms in the process.

"For one thing, they're not even from around here. And for another, they were gathering 'data', or whatever the hell that's supposed to mean," she muttered crossly. She didn't miss the look Jim gave her after that explanation. "They were using us as literal guinea pigs. But, I'm guessing they weren't counting on one of us enlisting in Starfleet."

"Or meeting someone who could and will give them hell if they ever do this shit again," Leonard muttered under his breath. Emily almost smirked at that as she wrapped her arms around his.

"You know, I'm beginning to like this side of you, Leonard," she murmured, ignoring the scowl that followed. "Never would have seen you as the overprotective type."

Jim only laughed at that as he caught the scowl that deepened into an eye-roll.

"Considering he ended up with the hot girl, I can hardly blame Bones for his overprotective nature," he remarked, and Emily promptly followed by kicking him in a most unpleasant way. "Dammit, how are you able to kick when you're all… cuddly like that?"

"I don't know, but I wasn't looking. Can you do that again?" Leonard asked, the amusement in his tone clear enough as Emily tried hiding the smirk that followed.

Some things never got old. Emily realized that the antics that went on between her and Jim were one of them. She allowed the lull of their voices to help her drift into a fitful sleep. While it might not have been the most comfortable position, at least she wasn't alone. The warmth of his touch was the last thing she felt before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **AN: So, I finally saw Pete's Dragon 2016 for the first time. And, I'll admit, I ended up crying at the end XD It was such a great movie, and the music to it was amazing! And, I get to see Casting Crowns tonight... busy times are ahead for me ;) Anywho, I know I keep saying that I hope these next few chapters are okay... mostly because they feel slow to me. But, that's how the beginning is, I feel /: Whatever the case, hopefully readers are enjoying it! Also, huge thanks to Howling2themoon and MidnightPenguin for reviewing!**

 **MidnightPenguin - XD But I've got big plans for Julia... most of them revolving around what sort of antics she'll get into while aboard the Enterprise ;) As for whether or not a baby is on the way, only time will tell. I like keeping things a surprise :P**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

" _So now I think that I could, Love you back And I hope it's not too late cause you're so attractive, And the way you move I won't close my eyes, Cause it takes a man to live, But it takes a woman to make him compromise..._ " - Flowers in Your Hair, The Lumineers

* * *

It was a relief to everyone when the storms had finally cleared out after God only knew how long. Things had been awkward between all four of them, especially Julia, as she tried to get comfortable in those cold walls. No one was willing to admit why they were so uncomfortable, though. The creatures who claimed to be the Ancient Ones, could have easily returned.

Emily glanced at Julia in amusement when she caught the look in her eyes. Julia was awestruck with the sight before her – even though it was ironically just the transport room, that was still enough for Julia to look thoroughly impressed. It was a lot to take in for someone who wasn't from this world. The technology was ten times better than what they were used to, and Emily had a feeling it would take Julia a few days to get over the 'honeymoon' phase as she liked to call it.

"I've only seen this in the movies," she admitted, "It looks different in person."

"Well, the Enterprise was reconstructed after it was destroyed during the uh… Khan incident," Jim explained as Scotty greeted them cheerfully.

"It's good to see you again," he gave all three of them a nod, before eyeing Julia curiously. "And just who might the new lassie be?"

Julia just stared at Scotty, which made the whole thing that much more hilarious as Emily caught the looks Jim and Scotty shared. She'd never seen Julia so speechless, even during the many concerts they'd attended. Something told her she'd go into a state of shock if she met the entire command crew in one day. Since Julia had seen the movies over a dozen times, she was probably familiar with the entire crew already, even if they never met in person.

"Take it easy, kid," Leonard rolled his eyes after noticing the signs himself.

"How can I take it easy? I'm on the freaking Enterprise!"

Emily pinched the bridge of her nose as she realized where this was headed, "Come on, Jules. Let's get you to medbay so Leonard can run a medical exam on you." She didn't miss the scowl Leonard threw her. "She's not going to let anyone else do it," she added with a shrug.

"Do I even want to know?" he muttered as they guided Julia towards the medbay, ignoring passing crew members and a curious Spock as he joined Jim and Scotty in the transport room.

"I've um… got a slight fear of doctors and hospitals," Julia admitted sheepishly.

 _Which explains why we didn't get along right away_ , Emily added silently. Though, she knew the real reason behind that uneasy beginning. She and Julia were like complete opposites. Julia was bubbly and full of energy. Emily preferred the peaceful atmosphere that was often lost upon the Enterprise, but she appreciated the quiet moments when they were there.

"Great, one more thing to add to the list," Leonard grumbled under his breath when they finally arrived in the medbay.

"Just keep everyone from the command crew out. I'd rather she not go into shock after meeting everyone at once," Emily pointed out as she leaned against the wall, knowing her own exam would begin soon enough.

Nurse Chapel was usually the one who performed that exam, because Emily had flat-out refused to allow Leonard to perform it, much to her chagrin and his annoyance. Considering he was the CMO and her fiancé, she knew that it was best to keep their relationship at a professional level while out in public. Though, that didn't stop Leonard from trying.

"Awe, I was kind of hoping to meet them in person… I mean, it's a big enough honor meeting both Bones and the Captain in person, but to meet the rest of the crew—"

"Do you always talk this much?" Leonard griped as he pulled out a tricorder and began scanning her vitals.

Emily bit back a fit of laughter as she caught his expression as well as Julia's. She wished she had a camera with her. The looks written across Julia's face as well as Leonard's face were priceless. After experiencing college life with Julia for the first time, a little payback felt better than she expected. And she knew that Leonard's personality would clash with Julia's.

"Possibly," Julia shrugged, struggling to sit still on the biobed while shooting Emily a look that said it all. She was fighting back the urge to fall into fangirl mode. For Emily, this was the most hilarious thing to happen in a long time. "I mean, I'm just trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I'm here and all, especially given the fact that none of this should be happening at all—"

"Dammit girl, could you keep your mouth shut for one second and sit still?" Leonard snapped.

The blush that followed was priceless as he pushed her back onto the biobed when she started leaning forward. Julia clamped a hand over her mouth while Emily was smothering her laughter. She was having a hard time breathing while she tried to regain her composure.

"Sorry," she muttered, looking down at the floor out of sheer embarrassment while Leonard continued running the medical exam. It wasn't until a few seconds of awkward silence followed that she spoke up again, "So, what exactly am I supposed to call you? I mean, I know the Captain calls you Bones, and I'm sure you hate that nickname and all—"

"Jules," Emily finally spoke up for the first time.

Though, it sounded as if she was struggling for air while holding back fits of laughter. Only Jim got away with calling Leonard 'Bones', because by now, he'd gotten used to it. He still complained about it from time to time, but, he didn't give Jim the same hell he had at the Academy.

"How exactly are the two of you friends?" Leonard asked.

He threw Emily a look when she finally burst out laughing. She couldn't hold it back anymore as she caught the incredulous look he was giving her. He looked even more exasperated after realizing she was getting a kick out of their banter.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this," she gasped for air after catching her breath.

Julia just stared back with a clueless look; she was probably wondering if Emily had finally lost it. Leonard only rolled his eyes before setting the tricorder down and reaching her.

"You have a cruel sense of humor, darlin'," he remarked before capturing her laughing lips with his.

Emily couldn't hide the smirk that followed, her body melting into his warm embrace. Okay, so maybe they both struggled to keep things at a professional level. It was hard to do so when they worked in close proximity. Considering they were engaged and had been waiting out for so long to finally get married, she couldn't really blame herself, or Leonard for that matter.

"Mhm, is that why you've put up with me for five years?" she hummed in amusement.

"You and I both know the reason for that, darlin'," he reminded her with another firm kiss.

Julia just kept glancing between the two, the look in her eyes obvious enough. Emily almost wished she could have been there when she found out they were engaged. There was no doubt she'd given Leonard hell for it, and he'd given her a dose of her own medicine.

It was easy to tell that all of this was overwhelming for poor Julia. She was still getting over the fact that she had woken up in a world where this was considered nothing more than a movie. She returned to her spot by the wall and kept glancing over Leonard's shoulder when she caught the scans on the data PADD he'd picked up.

"From what it looks like, your scans are similar to Emily's," he sighed after reading over the scans multiple times.

"Meaning…?"

"Whatever those bastards did to you helped acclimate your body to the usual ailments that normally wreak havoc," Leonard muttered with a shake of his head. Emily could practically feel his gaze boring through her. This was something she couldn't answer properly without figuring it out for herself. "You mind if I borrow you for a moment?"

Emily just looked at him with a raised eyebrow before giving Julia a warning look. Julia simply shrugged as Emily followed Leonard into his office without another word.

"I know that look, Leonard. What's on your mind?" she asked once they were alone.

"I don't know how those bastards did it," he shook his head. "You'd think after years of medical school, I'd know a thing or two."

"Leonard, don't you dare blame yourself for what happened," she suddenly snapped, earning a look of surprise. "I don't know why this happened, or how, but you can't go around blaming yourself for something you had no control over."

Leonard let out a sigh of frustration as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, as if he was afraid to let her go. After all the hell that happened earlier, she couldn't really blame him. Her eyes met his, and for a moment, she felt as if she could stare into those stormy depths for hours.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Once again, his usually gruff voice was soft as his lips pressed firmly against hers.

"Couldn't have anything to do with that atrocious bedside manner of yours," she whispered back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, Leonard. Nothing is ever going to change that, bedside manner and all."

"I love you too, darlin'," Leonard assured her with a genuine smile and another kiss.

Once they reluctantly untangled themselves, and returned to medbay, Emily hadn't missed the knowing look Julia was giving them.

"Did you just have a make-out session?" she asked knowingly, ignoring the scowl Leonard gave her.

"Jules, it's really not best to piss off the CMO," Emily shook her head and crossed her arms.

Especially when said CMO happened to know how to send someone back to medbay, and would do so without a moment's thought.

"Come on, you're not gonna leave me here in the dark," she was practically whining now. "If you and Bones needed some alone time, you could've just told me."

"Dammit girl, what part of don't call me that do you not understand?" Leonard griped as Emily rubbed her temple in frustration.

This was getting them nowhere. She needed to get Julia out of here before they did decide to kill each other. Julia was about to make another retort when Emily spoke up again.

"Do I have your permission to give my friend the tour of a lifetime?" she suddenly cut in, raising her voice so that Leonard in particular would hear.

Julia merely grinned cheekily as Leonard threw her an incredulous look. She would've thought he'd be thrilled to get Julia off his case for a while. Then again, there was still the matter of the fact that they'd both only just gotten off M-Delta. Recovery should have taken longer than just a couple of days on the planet itself.

"Fine," he relented with another sigh, "Just don't push yourself. I don't wanna hear that I have to patch you up again."

"Ass," Emily muttered under her breath as Leonard smirked and Julia hopped off of the biobed. She knew he was only joking, but, serious at the same time. Some things really never did get old.

…

Julia was practically giddy with excitement when Emily had given her a tour of the Enterprise. She'd shown her what it was like down in Engineering, and since the science department was off-limit for people considered civilians, that was out of the question. She had also been reluctant to show Julia the bridge, since she knew how that would turn out. By the time they were finished, she and Julia had reached the mess hall to grab a much-needed bite to eat.

"Okay, now I'm really curious… how the hell did you and Bones end up together?" Julia asked once they'd ordered their food from the replicators.

"It all sort of just… happened," she admitted with a shrug.

In reality, that was exactly what had happened. She knew that some things were meant to happen. Meeting Leonard and Jim had been one of the best things to happen to her. She knew that they were more than just friends. To her, they were family.

"Things like that don't 'just happen'," Julia deadpanned. "Who made the first move?"

Well, that was certainly an expected question. Emily took a bite out of her sandwich before thinking back on it. She realized that each and every time they spoke was when Leonard brought something up. She would have never been bold enough to speak to him in the first place, if she had not seen how terrified he was on the shuttle-ride.

"He made the first move," she replied, her voice suddenly soft as Julia stared at her in disbelief. "I guess neither of us saw it coming."

"Wow, he must have really liked you, then," Julia guessed as realization dawned on her. She was probably wondering how Leonard had decided to make the first move, given his history. Emily chewed the bottom of her lip. "I mean, when you think about it, he probably would've sworn off women if you hadn't shown up. I'm willing to bet he was head-over-heals the moment he saw you."

Emily bit back a fit of laughter at that. Oh, Julia had no idea. She remembered what he had said back at the Academy. It was embarrassing enough to think someone found her attractive at all. Yet, it was flattering, as well.

"Look, just because we're engaged doesn't make it any different," she put in after catching the look in Julia's eyes.

"No, it changes everything!" Julia threw her arms up as if to over-exaggerate. "I mean, I never would've thought Bones had it in him, given the whole divorce and everything… wait, he did tell you about that, right?"

"Yes, he did," Emily rolled her eyes as she realized where this was headed. She didn't plan on telling anyone about it. Especially nosy people like Julia. "And please stop calling him that. He gets enough of that shit from Jim as it is."

Julia's smirk only widened at the mention of Jim.

"How'd he take the news?" Emily rose an eyebrow as she saw Julia switching tactics.

"Better than expected," she shrugged, smirking as she remembered how Jim had treated their whole relationship in general.

He never did quite get over that one night when he stumbled in on them when they didn't bother leaving the sofa that one evening. It had been a stressful day to begin with, and neither were willing to budge after having more than a few drinks.

"You know, I'm glad you finally found someone," she murmured thoughtfully. "I mean, you've been alone for so long, that you deserve a bit of happiness."

Emily looked at her in disbelief. While she had never really felt alone in the world, she knew where Julia was getting at with her statement. She had always been rebellious during their college days. Sleeping with random people, drinking, and doing whatever it took to piss off her parents was just one of her many fond adventures.

"So, how long have you been at your five-year mission?" Julia asked, dropping the uneasy subject.

"It would be about three weeks, now," Emily replied with a shrug. Julia let out a groan at that. "Look, I know that it won't be easy, but, you're more than welcome to share my quarters."

"Wouldn't you need your own room?" Julia pointed out, and Emily hid the knowing smirk that followed.

"Hm, something tells me that won't be necessary."

Sharing quarters with Leonard did have its benefits. Even though they were given separate quarters, based on the fact that they were still just a couple, and not family, that didn't mean they still shared quarters. Leonard would often slip into her quarters during the middle of the night, and, she felt more than reassured with his warm presence beside her.

She could already guess where this was headed after noticing the look of realization in Julia's eyes. Hell, they'd been sleeping together since their Academy days. It wasn't exactly nothing new. The only difference was, now, they liked to switch things up every now and then. Especially on a particularly stressful day of work.

"You mean you've actually…" Julia couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, because it was something she had never experienced first-hand.

Emily took another bite of her sandwich as she imagined what that first night had been like before taking the Kobyoshi Maru test. He'd been adamant about it, and liked it rough. Not that she wouldn't complain. In fact, she had taken Leonard by surprise on multiple occasions after that night.

"Jules, we're engaged. Were you expecting anything less?" Emily rolled her eyes as she caught the furious blush that followed.

Honestly, it wasn't like having sex was out of the question. She knew Julia had never experienced it first-hand, as far as she was aware. Of course, that was when Jim chose to join them after escaping from Spock the chance he had. seeing the look in Julia's eyes said it all when he reached them.

"How was her reaction when she found out about us?" she asked when Jim took a seat next to her.

"Priceless," he grinned like an idiot, "Should've seen how huge her eyes got. Thought she was gonna give Bones an ulcer."

Emily only smirked sheepishly as she caught the blush that followed. She knew from Julia's reaction in the medbay that things could have gone more smoothly.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" she muttered.

"Well, you're kind of hot, and he's… well, you get the idea," Jim shrugged, to which she slugged him across the arm and earned a gaping look from Julia. "Ow, is that any way to treat your Captain?"

"It is if he's gonna act like a complete ass," she retorted without missing a beat.

She knew exactly how Jim had taken their whole relationship. The moment he'd stumbled in on them one night had said it all. Not only was it embarrassing for them, but for him as well. Though, she was more than surprised when Jim had approved of the whole thing. In fact, he seemed quite smug with himself when he caught on during the attack on Vulcan.

"I can see why the two of you get along so well," Julia smirked in amusement. "You're both kids at heart."

Both of them looked at Julia incredulously, before Jim merely shrugged once again. Well, maybe she did have a point there.

"Well, she is my sister," Jim pointed out with a wry smirk. Emily merely stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't you have Captainly things to do?" Emily asked, using a direct quote Jim had used as an excuse when she and Leonard had started their usual banter.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Jim replied with a shrug, "I have important Captainly things to do, thank you very much."

"Then go get them done," Emily rolled her eyes, smirking in amusement at the look that followed.

Jim rarely let what she said get to him. It wouldn't have been the first time she'd said something like that, and it would just slide off his back like water. That was a quality that Emily found herself admiring him for. There were times when she wished that she could just let whatever people said about her slide off of her. It would have made life ten times easier back where she and Julia came from.

"Catch you later, then."

The moment he left was when they both let out sighs of relief. Though, for Julia, it was probably a totally different reason. The look in her eyes said it all. She was crushing hard.

"Is he always like that?" she asked as they headed to her quarters for the evening.

"More or less," Emily replied, nodding to fellow crew members as they walked by and greeted her by her title. "Jim's not the easiest guy to get along with, but, I couldn't ask for a better friend, or brother."

Julia quirked an eyebrow at that, having already guessed there was more to it than that. Emily simply smirked back as she thought of all the crazy adventures they had been through together. She realized that if it wasn't for Jim pushing his way into her life, she and Leonard might not have gotten to know each other. So, in a way, she did have Jim to thank for that.

She still couldn't believe that her friend was there, with her. Julia had been through a lot, over the years. But, she was still the same quirky friend that had brought her out of her shell all those years ago. For the first time in years, she was thankful to have someone from her world that she could share this all with.

* * *

 **AN: I'll admit, this chapter was written months prior to posting the actual story. So, I apologize in advance for how boring it may be, and if readers get lost. The next few chapters will (hopefully) run smoothly along into Beyond, and that's when the really exciting stuff begins ;) But, like I said, things might be a bit boring (hopefully not too boring, seeing as there's a lot to cover from here and Beyond), and I might do some major time skips. If that's the case, I will add a warning at the beginning of the chapter, so readers aren't thrown off. Also, thank you MidnightPenguin for reviewing! Your feedback is always appreciated :)**

 **MidnightPenguin - I know! I loved it, and, the fact that Elliot was so darn cute... and reminded me a bit of Toothless from How To Train Your Dragon, in a way :) As for Karl being in it, it took me only a couple of seconds to recognize him XD And he was great in that movie, too. Again, I apologize for the lack of detail; these chapters were written quite a while ago, and I never got around to editing them /: As for a baby McHayes, we'll see where that road goes... it would be interesting to see XD**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

" _But, in the shadow of that shame, Beat down by all the blame I hear you call my name sayin it's not over, And my heart starts to beat So loud now, drowning out the doubt, I'm down but I'm not out There's a war between guilt and grace, And they're fighting for a sacred space But I'm living proof, Grace wins every time..._ " - Grace Wins, Matthew West

* * *

The next few hours were grueling for Julia. She had to learn where everything on the ship was without having Emily by her side. Her friend had wandered off to her station. Julia had soon learned that Emily wasn't like the other crew members. Her position as a Liaison gave her the opportunity to work in whatever station needed her the most. Usually, it meant working on the bridge or down in Engineering. But, that didn't mean she wasn't capable of working in the Science department.

Julia hadn't realized until than how much her friend seemed to fit in with this world. Most importantly, Emily seemed to get along well with her coworkers. Julia shook her head at the thought. They were like complete opposites, now Where Emily had been the social outcast unless she was drunk in their world, it was the other way around. Though, the ironic thing was, Emily usually became a social butterfly when she was drunk.

Julia couldn't bring herself to say anything to the crew members who walked past her. She just ducked her head in embarrassment and tried to avoid explaining why she was here in the first place. She wasn't even sure what she would say to them if they asked where she came from. While most of them had probably been made aware thanks to Kirk's announcement, that didn't make explaining herself to them any easier.

What had surprised Julia the most though, was how close Emily and Bones were. She should have known that her friend would charm her way into the heart of grumpy doctor like himself. Julia just couldn't shake off the feeling that none of this would have happened had those bastards not taken them. Fate always seemed to work in mysterious ways.

By the time she was ready to go back to the quarters that Emily had shown her, she was exhausted. It was hard to imagine what life aboard the Enterprise would be like. When she tried asking Emily, she hadn't given much detail. Other than the usual spiel that she should try and stay out of trouble, if not to keep Spock from filing a report on her. Julia wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't already. The Vulcan was so in tune with the rules and regulations, that _not_ filing a report would surprise her.

 _I just can't believe that I'm actually here_ , she thought. The world of Star Trek was unfathomable. Problem was, she had only watched the Reboot series. She had done some research on the older shows, but not enough to call herself an expert. Plus, the people on this ship weren't exactly what she was expecting them to be.

Bones, and Kirk were pretty much exactly what Julia would have expected. Even Scotty, who she had only met for a brief moment, was exactly the way she expected. However, around Emily, they were like completely different people. She had seen how brotherly Kirk was around Emily, to the point where it could get annoying at times. As for Bones, well, Julia didn't need to be told twice what went on behind those doors.

With a sigh, Julia tried to take in what used to be Emily's quarters. She grimaced at the thought of what went on behind these closed doors. Okay, maybe she _did_ treat the whole thing just a little immaturely. She could hardly blame herself, though. Not when she knew what could possibly happen because of it.

She was surprised to find the room immaculately clean. Then again, Julia could remember the many arguments they'd had as roommates when it came to her art supplies. Emily had always been a neat freak, and would always get frustrated when Julia's supplies were scattered across their room. The funny thing was, Julia didn't even know how they ended up there. They just did, and Julia couldn't help herself when she was feeling inspired.

Julia eyed the picture curiously, noticing that it was one of the Captain and Bones standing on either side of Emily. Emily had her arms wrapped around Bones as he scowled in annoyance, with the Captain grinning like an idiot. What caught her attention, though was the Santa hat that Bones was likely forced to wear. That left her struggling not to laugh as she guessed the reason behind his scowl.

Then she noticed a second picture on a bookcase. This one was of the entire crew that must have been taken right after the attack on planet Vulcan. Julia rose an eyebrow as she noticed Emily once again, the look of pride obvious in her face as she stood next to Bones and some random Cadet.

She threw herself on the bed, trying to ignore what had likely occurred under those covers. The thought was enough to make her want to burn the whole mattress. Then again, she'd probably be left with nothing more than a floor to sleep on. Either option didn't really sound appealing.

Julia glanced up once she'd tried ignoring the thought. That was when she finally saw the tiny window for the first time. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she realized just how _real_ this was. The empty vastness of space stretched before her. Well, it technically wasn't as empty as she first expected.

"There's never a better view."

Julia nearly leaped out of her skin at the sound of Emily's voice. She whirled around in time to see her friend leaning against the door, smirking in amusement with her arms crossed.

"Christ, woman, warn someone the next time you speak, why don't you?" she muttered after catching her breath.

"I couldn't resist," Emily grinned back as she strode across the room. "Now, just a heads up, shifts end at random times throughout the day and night. So, you'll hear people walking across the hallway to reach their posts."

"So, basically, it's just like college," Julia shrugged it off, having gotten used to dealing with loud noises and people talking at random times of the night. "When does your shift normally start?"

"In the morning," Emily replied. "Leonard usually works double-shifts at the medbay, so he's not finished until later at night."

Julia rose an eyebrow at the mention of his real name. It was just like Emily to call people by their first name or their real name. Then again, it was also just like Emily to fall for the one guy who would have probably sworn off women had they not met.

"Huh, so, I'm guessing his shift is about to end?" she asked, glancing at the small digital clock sitting on the nightstand.

"You bet," Emily smirked once again, giving Julia a wink before she glanced over her shoulder at the sound of a group of red and blue shirts approaching. "Jules, I really am glad you're here. I know it isn't easy, adjusting to a new world, but I think you'll learn to appreciate it."

"Well, I'm beginning to already enjoy it out here," Julia replied with a shrug.

Emily merely grinned at that, before leaving her to do whatever she pleased. Of course, the first thing she did was get into the shower. She didn't want to know how gross she looked until after stepping out of the shower. And, frankly, the warm water felt good against her skin as she stood there for a couple of minutes, sighing in relief.

Once Julia was finished washing up, she found uniforms in the closet. She held back another sigh as she realized that she would have to wear one of those uniforms. While it beat not wearing anything at all, or wearing the same clothing she beamed aboard the ship with, she just wasn't looking forward to it. Julia sat back on the bed, grimacing as she wondered what sort of things had happened behind these closed doors.

 _God, I really need to stop thinking of that disgusting stuff_ , she thought, hoping to clear her mind. When she first woke up in this world, she was not expecting to see Emily again. Most importantly, she wasn't expecting to find Emily had found her place in the world. It only took a whole separate universe for Emily to find her place, but found it she certainly did. Julia could only hope that she'd made the right choice by deciding to stay with her

…

"You're lucky your injuries weren't worse, from the way Doctor McCoy was going on about it," Nurse Christine Chapel murmured thoughtfully as she finished running a scan of her vitals.

She'd just gotten back to medbay after warning Julia about the random shift changes, hoping to get her medical exam out of the way. Since she had been determined to keep Leonard from ripping into Julia over her behavior, she figured now was a good time to get a medical exam than any.

According to her scans, everything seemed fine. Which was more than what Emily had expected, given the circumstances. The injuries she'd endured shouldn't have recovered as quickly as they had. At least, that was Leonard's assumption. It did leave her wondering why that was the case.

"It doesn't make any sense," she sighed once Chapel finished writing her notes down on the data PADD. "I could've broken my hand punching that wall, and my knee after kicking the bastard in the chest."

"No, it doesn't make any sense," Chapel agreed with her. "But, the scans don't lie. You're perfectly healthy."

Emily chewed the bottom of her lip once her medical exam was over. That wasn't much to go by. Even when the nurse back in Riverside, Iowa first found her, she claimed that with injuries like the ones she'd had, she shouldn't have survived. So, how did she? Whatever those bastards had done to her must have something to do with it.

"How'd it go?"

Chapel's smirk said it all when Leonard arrived just minutes later after a long-winded discussion with Jim and Spock. Emily had no doubt it had something to do with their time spent on M-Delta, and the repercussions of bringing Julia along. Whatever the case, they'd find a way to make it work out.

"Better than expected, all things considered," Chapel replied before she could get a word in. "You'd make many crew members jealous with that immune system of yours."

She almost smirked at that, knowing just how true that was. On more than one occasion, Jim had complained about the fact that she rarely got sick. Though, she could still remember the one time she had contracted a stomach virus, of all things, on the second week of classes at the Academy. That had been a memorable day. Especially since she'd given Leonard hell for even being in the medical center in the first place. She constantly blamed it on the stress of waking up on an entirely new world, and having to learn new ways of life all over again.

"Are you happy now?" she asked with a cheeky grin while following Leonard out of medbay.

"Remarkably so," he rolled his eyes. "Though, I'd prefer it if you didn't get hurt or sick in the first place."

Now, it was Emily's turn to roll her eyes. After the whole fiasco on M-Delta, she wasn't in any hurry to suffer the consequences of getting injured again. Though, given their line of work, that was almost next to impossible some days.

"You and I both know the odds of that happening are one in a million," she reminded him, ignoring the scowl that followed. She knew just how to get under Leonard's skin when it was needed enough. "So, what did Spock want you and Jim for?" she added casually as they reached his office for some privacy.

The fact that Leonard had left the medbay in Chapel's capable hands was more than enough of a reminder of what had happened just hours ago. Since the Enterprise had put some distance between herself and M-Delta, they were back on track with their five-year mission.

"The usual," he grumbled after closing the door behind them. "Pointy-eared bastard was more concerned about the fact that a civilian is living on the ship, now."

Emily rose an eyebrow when she realized where he was getting at with that. While Julia had chosen to stay in this world, Emily knew she didn't have a place to go if they decided to send her back to Earth. The problem was, Spock was right to question her presence aboard the Enterprise. Everyone had a job to fulfill.

"He wouldn't consider filing a report on her, would he?" she asked.

Though, it was painfully obvious that Spock would file a report on Julia. Considering that was exactly what he had done upon viewing the relationship between herself and Leonard as 'unprofessional', she could see it happening. There were ways around that, but it wasn't anything that would make Julia happy. She had chosen to stay in this world, which meant she had to face those consequences head on.

"Jim's tryin' to convince him that she's only here temporarily," Leonard sighed when she closed the distance between them.

"Something tells me this isn't just about what Spock said," she remarked thoughtfully.

His hands reached their way across her waist once more as he pulled her in close. Emily rose an eyebrow as her eyes locked with his. They hadn't really talked about what they would do if anything like that happened again. Then again, Emily never planned on getting herself captured again by the same assholes that took her in the first place.

"How many times am I gonna have to almost lose you to make me realize just how damn much you mean to me?" His question took her by surprise.

Emily blinked a few times as her eyes met his. She knew he was still pissed with the fact that those bastards had taken her at all. But, she was also beginning to notice that it was more than that. When they first started sleeping together, she never knew it would escalate to what they were, now. The fact that Leonard had proposed to her at all was enough to leave her mind reeling with shock.

The problem was, they never went any further than that. Emily knew it was partly Leonard's fear of taking it one step further. After all, marriage was a huge deal. He'd already suffered from one divorce, and she wasn't planning on putting him through that, again. That was why they had decided to see if they could wait it out.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, resting her chin on his shoulder as she caught the look of surprise that followed. "I hate putting you through that. Sometimes life throws punches in every direction, and there isn't much anyone can do about it."

"Dammit Emily, that's the problem," he griped, and she felt her breathing hitch when he had her pressed against the wall after they had shifted positions. "One minute everything's fine, and the next, I could lose you."

Her eyes widened as she realized what he was implying. With so many risks involved in their job, she could hardly blame him for worrying.

"What do you suggest we do, than?" she breathed out.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Hell, I know what I want."

She almost smirked at that, having already guessed what was on his mind. Though, with everything that had happened over the last couple of days, it wasn't entirely surprising. She knew that things could change with just the snap of a finger. The last thing she wanted was to put Leonard through anything like that again, or herself, for that matter.

"Leonard, I think we both know what you want," she corrected him as their foreheads pressed. "The question is, are you ready for it? I don't want you making any decisions you'll regret."

After all, jumping into something wasn't necessarily her cup of tea. She'd already made that mistake once back in her world, and she didn't plan on doing that again. Though, she realized that life was too damn short to not take risks. And, she loved Leonard. Nothing would ever change that.

"It's just a signed document," he reminded her, and she caught the knowing look in his eyes when she understood where he was getting at with this. "Hell, I shouldn't have waited as long as I have."

It was just a signed document… that would change their lives forever. Emily knew just how significant that was. While she was a stickler for tradition, she knew that with the Enterprise being on her five-year mission, the odds of having an actual ceremony were pretty slim. She couldn't hide the smile that followed as she leaned in close.

"Are you suggesting we get married, Leonard?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Something tells me it wouldn't make much of a difference."

Her eyes lit up with amusement as he captured her lips with his once more. Hell, it wouldn't make much of a difference. If they were able to put up with each other for this long, she knew that they could do so after the matter. The only thing that would change was her name, and she didn't mind becoming a McCoy. In fact, she looked forward to it.

"You realize that if we go through with this, I'll be your wife," she reminded him playfully.

If she didn't know any better, she would have thought he was smirking at the prospect.

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

 **AN: Bet no one was expecting that bombshell :P I'm having too much fun writing these. Everyone's gonna have their own reactions, and that will be fun to write in the next couple of chapters ;) Also wanted to thank RAM, MidnightPenguin, Howling2themoon. and RAM for reviewing! You guys are awesome, as always :D**

 **MidnightPenguin - Hehe, He really does, doesn't he? Maybe that's why I liked it so much... though, there are many reasons why I loved it. And apologizing is just a force of habit. Guess I'm always afraid of what readers are gonna think O.O And as for the hidden variable with a baby, I've already made plans for that... And, I'm very familiar with Natasha and the Red Room. Maybe a little too familiar XD As for Jim and Julia being a thing, haven't really thought of pairing them together... Maybe I'll have to consider it in the future ;)**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

" _Are the walls to lock you in or to keep others away, And if the doors were to be opened would you leave or would you stay, The comfort of your misery you cherish dearly, you cherish dearly And you haven't started dreaming 'cause you're still fast asleep, you're fast asleep, But don't you wanna, Run wild, live free, Love strong, you and me..._ " - Run Wild, for KING and COUNTRY

* * *

The first night aboard the Enterprise was like torture for Julia. She wasn't going to admit that she didn't get much sleep that evening after reminding herself that she wasn't back home. The random sounds of people wandering down the halls and the fear of something going horribly wrong was almost overwhelming. Julia knew that in the world of Star Trek, just about anything could go wrong. She had seen the movies enough times to know that things usually got worse before they got better. The only positive consolation she had was that the worst was behind them. Even so, she just couldn't get used to the fact that she was on a Starship of all places.

Emily had made the room feel a bit homier, and she suspected that was because of her fear of cramped spaces, but even that wasn't enough. Julia liked the way her room was laid out, because there were art supplies all over the place. Working on a new canvas or sketch was what had calmed her down when she was feeling anxious or when she needed time to think. She felt oddly comforted knowing that her supplies were close at hand and within sight. She knew it had led to some of the many arguments between them in college. Emily's need to keep things neat and tidy was enough to drive her crazy.

Once again, her eyes fell upon the data PADD on the desk. Julia chewed the bottom of her lip after noticing there was a message sent to her. It took her a few seconds to open the data PADD in question. She was so used to the technology from their world that she knew it would take time for her to get used to this world's technology. But when she did finally open it, she blinked in surprise upon seeing who sent said message. What did Kirk want with her? Was he planning on sending her back to Earth after all of this was said and done? She'd have nowhere to go if that were the case. And not for the first time, she was suddenly reminded of the fact that Emily had been in a similar predicament.

Julia shook her head at the thought as she got changed. Since Emily had nothing but her uniforms and a few civilian clothing in the closet, Julia had to choose something that was huge on her. She tried not to think about it as she finished changing and headed for what she hoped was the mess hall. Emily had shown her around before, but that didn't mean she wouldn't get lost again. Thankfully she was able to find it. Unfortunately, the moment she arrived was when spotted Emily and McCoy sitting together, their heads close as if they were in some deep conversation. She reached the table and noticed Kirk was sitting there, looking slightly miffed with whatever they were discussing.

"Did I miss something?" she asked after noticing that neither McCoy nor Emily had noticed her arrival.

It was obvious that they had been in some kind of deep conversation. She frowned at the thought after noticing that they had been mostly ignoring Kirk's presence. Though, that didn't stop him from guessing what they had been talking about.

"Ask them," Kirk retorted with a shake of his head, gesturing to the pair as Emily narrowed her eyes while McCoy scowled in annoyance, "They're the ones who decided to get hitched without even telling anyone."

"You what?" Julia practically shouted, earning more than a few strange looks.

"Dammit Jim, we haven't done anything like that," McCoy snapped, rolling his eyes at Kirk's expense.

He glanced at Emily as her hands fell around the mug of coffee that always seemed filled these days. Julia rose an eyebrow after noticing the slight exchange, and the fact that Emily was practically leaning into him. It was going to take time for Julia to get used to the fact that they _were_ together. She suddenly wished that she could have been around when they were getting to know one another. Then again, she would have likely gotten in the way and made things worse.

"No, but you might as well have after telling me this morning," Kirk griped, sounding more annoyed by the second as he crossed his arms and looked back defiantly. "What made you decide to go through with this now, of all times?"

"Because life's too damn short," Emily replied this time, earning a half-smirk from McCoy that said it all. Julia almost grinned at the prospect as she finally chose to sit down next to Kirk, ignoring the incredulous look the Captain was giving her. Though sitting next to him made her feel a little uneasy, she wanted to know exactly how they would get around this latest bit of news. "When exactly are we going to find the time to have an actual ceremony? Or, the space, for that matter?"

"I'm sure you could work something out," Julia pointed out.

Though, she knew she didn't have much of a voice in the matter. She wasn't even working on the Enterprise, and she had somehow gotten lucky enough to stay. Though, something told her that wouldn't last long if a certain Vulcan had his way. Spock wasn't fond of anyone who stayed on the ship without having a reason behind it. She was technically violating the regulations by staying on the ship as an unregistered civilian.

"Look, I've waited too damn long as it is," McCoy put in, ignoring the looks of surprise from both Julia and Kirk.

Julia's eyes widened in surprise when she realized that this was something they both wanted. Seeing the look McCoy was giving Emily was enough to remind her that they were more than just close friends. Kirk just eyed the pair as if this was the worst news he could've received. Julia didn't blame the poor guy for his sudden concern. This was a big step for anyone, especially when she knew that marriage could go so horribly wrong.

"You know, I always expected there to be some kind of ceremony," Kirk pointed out with a sigh. "But, I know that keeping you of all people happy is best for everyone. A grumpy CMO is not fun to deal with."

"Ass," McCoy muttered under his breath, and Julia couldn't hide the fit of laughter that followed.

She loved the banter that went on between McCoy and Kirk. It was obvious that McCoy cared about Kirk as a friend, and would do anything to keep the guy safe. Even if Kirk went out of his way and often injured himself for multiple reasons.

"So, you're okay with us getting married?" Emily pressed, ignoring the cocky grin that followed when Kirk looked between the two.

"Em, you're my sister," Kirk reminded her, "So, seeing both you and Bones happy is more than enough. Guess I never thought I'd be the one to hand the documents."

"Tell me about it," McCoy rolled his eyes once more.

Julia had to keep reminding herself that Kirk and Emily were closer than anyone would have expected. The fact that they did keep treating each other like siblings almost made her laugh. She knew how Emily could be, and how Kirk often was from the movies. So, it was a wonder they got along at all. They were complete opposites, and yet they somehow made their friendship work. Julia supposed that was due to the fact that Kirk wormed his way into everyone's hearts when he was given the chance.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she added once that was said and done.

Kirk just looked at her incredulously before finally remembering the reason behind sending the message to her data PADD.

"Spock wanted to have a word with you," he explained, his cheerful demeanor changing within seconds.

Julia frowned at that, realizing that Spock would want to have a word with her after this was said and done. She was also aware that Spock could just as easily have her reported for even being aboard the ship.

"And, I'm guessing it won't be anything good," she sighed.

"No, probably not," Kirk agreed with her while flashing Emily a knowing look.

"You're not going to be alone," Emily reassured her, "Believe me, I've been in your position already."

That was enough for Julia to wonder what Spock had asked of Emily when they first met. She knew the Vulcan would have more than enough questions regarding Emily's position aboard the Enterprise, and where she came from.

What made it worse was knowing that she had jumped at the opportunity to stay in this crazy world without thinking. Her impulsive choice may have just landed her without a home or a possible future. But, seeing the look of determination in Emily's eyes gave her enough hope that maybe things wouldn't end so badly with Spock filing a report.

…

About the only thing that could make that morning anymore awkward was Julia's arrival after discussing the matter at hand with Jim. He must have thought they jumped the bandwagon after Leonard dropped the bombshell without a second to spare. Seeing the incredulous look on Jim's face was enough of a reminder why neither of them wanted to make this a big deal. While getting married in general was a big deal, neither of them wanted the attention that the crew seemed to take on their relationship. Worst still was knowing the meeting at hand would lead to an ultimate decision for Julia.

Spock had argued with Jim about her position aboard the Enterprise the moment she arrived. Because she didn't have any place to go, and they were at least a month's trip away from Earth, sending her back was out of the question. Even with a shuttle, there wouldn't be enough fuel to send her back. Besides, Emily wasn't planning on sending her friend to the unknown. She'd already been there, and she knew what it was like to wonder whether she would survive this crazy world.

All four of them were sitting in the room where meetings were normally held every couple of weeks. With Leonard working that morning, Emily found herself standing between Jim and Julia while Spock discussed the issue at hand.

"She is not a member of Starfleet, and therefore, her presence aboard the Enterprise violates regulations," he recited, and Emily resisted the urge to roll her eyes as her arms crossed.

"Yeah, and neither were we before taking classes at the Academy," Jim pointed out. Julia frowned in confusion as she wondered where this was headed. Emily merely shrugged, knowing that this was something that needed to be done to keep Spock from reporting her. "Spock, just give her a chance."

"She could always take classes at the Academy from the ship," Emily put in, and that was enough for Julia to stare at her in alarm. "I know that it isn't necessarily typical for Cadets to work on a ship while taking classes, but it's not like she has any other choice."

Julia just stared at her incredulously. Emily bit back a scathing retort after noticing that look. Considering she had put herself through those classes and was able to pass with flying colors – her marks were almost as high as Jim's by the end of classes – she knew that Julia was capable of doing so herself.

Spock narrowed his eyes as he thought of the circumstances at hand. It wouldn't be easy for Julia. But, Emily planned on helping her where she could so that she managed to get through this. She wasn't about to leave her friend in the dark with no way out.

"If she is willing to comply, then I do not foresee a problem in that," Spock finally nodded curtly in agreement, and both Emily and Jim breathed out sighs of relief. "However, there is still the matter that the Enterprise has no space for her."

"Spock, something tells me that won't be a problem," Jim assured him after shooting Emily a knowing look. "She and Bones finally decided to tie the knot, more or less."

Emily couldn't hide the smirk that followed when she caught the gleam in Spock's eyes. He rarely conveyed emotion, but, when he did, it was obvious. The fact that they were signing those documents tonight was enough of a reminder for Emily that this was going to be official. The thought left her heart fluttering with joy. She knew that it was just a document, but it was also an official document that meant their lives would change forever.

 _I'm going to be a McCoy_ , she realized with a start. She hadn't realized until then just how significant that felt. The fact that Leonard was willing to spend the rest of his life with her was more than enough for her. There was no telling what the future would hold when it was all said and done. The only thing she did know was that she felt more than ready to go through with this. What made it better was the fact that _Leonard_ was ready for the next step, which was significant considering how long it had taken to get this far.

Once they were finished discussing the matters at hand, Julia suddenly pulled Emily to the side and looked at her accusingly.

"Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed, careful not to drawl Spock's attention as he and Jim discussed the fact that she and Leonard were getting married. "Do you have any idea how challenging that's going to be for me?"

"Julia, relax," Emily took her by the shoulder and tried to ease her trembling. "I know it isn't going to be easy, hell, it wasn't easy when I started out. But, everyone has to start somewhere, and we'll find something that you can relate to."

"But, I'm an artist… I prefer playing with paint than fixing things on a Starship, and playing music for that matter," she pointed out.

"Then we'll find something that suits an artist such as yourself," Emily assured her. "Jules, you won't be doing this alone. I'll be with you the whole way through."

Julia rose an eyebrow at that, and Emily sucked in a breath as she realized where this was headed. Since she and Leonard were getting married, she knew the odds of getting distracted were even higher, now. She didn't want to admit that she wouldn't always be there for her friend. But she was at least willing to try. Julia had chosen to stay in this world, and she needed to consider the consequences for staying. It might not be easy for her, but it gave her a chance to work on the ship of all places.

"Something tells me that won't last long," she muttered with a shake of her head. "But, I do know that Spock makes a valid point, as usual. I shouldn't have agreed to stay, but, I'll have to pay the consequences."

 _This isn't a punishment_ , Emily wanted to remind her. Seeing the look in Julia's eyes told her otherwise. Emily let out a sigh of frustration. There was no backing out of this – Julia was her best friend, and the reason she was still alive today. She didn't plan on letting her down anytime soon.

"Look, why not check out the different departments we have on the ship?" she suggested after thinking it through. "That might help provide some insight on what you'll choose."

For once, Julia seemed to think it through as realization dawned on her. Finding out her strengths and figuring out where she belonged wouldn't be too big of a challenge. There was no way she could see Julia working in medbay – she and Leonard would eat each other alive if given the chance. So, the next best options were still out in the open.

"Would you be there to help me?" she asked cautiously.

"We can start first thing tomorrow, if you're willing," Emily nodded in agreement.

Julia bit the bottom of her lip before looking at Emily thoughtfully.

"Why not the day after – it'll give you and Bones enough time to recover from the fact that you're officially married."

Emily resisted the urge to roll her eyes after realizing what Julia was implying. She knew how big of a deal marriage was. And what it would mean to Leonard once it was said and done. The truth of it was, she found the whole thing overwhelming the more she thought about it. Julia seemed to catch the look in her eyes when the two of them made their way to one of the rec rooms. It wasn't surprising to see it bustling with activity.

"You look a little lost," Julia remarked after eyeing her cautiously.

"Is it that obvious?" she tried not to look as overwhelmed as she felt.

"Well, you kind of look like someone who just realized they'd missed the bus," she explained with a playful nudge.

 _Well, that's one way of describing it_ , Emily thought with a roll of her eyes. The only thing she did know for certain was that their lives wouldn't change that dramatically. Considering they had been living together for the last five years, she couldn't imagine things would be any different.

"I just don't want to make a big deal out of it," she admitted once they'd taken their seats. Julia rose an eyebrow at that. "People have been treating our relationship like it's a circus act in the first place."

Julia simply nodded in understanding, though it was clear she didn't understand where Emily was getting at with that explanation. She couldn't explain it without making it sound crazy. She knew Scotty had started a pool over how long it would take for either of them to finally crack under the pressure. Jim just treated the whole thing like he normally would – with a vast level of immaturity that could drive either of them up the wall.

"Well, considering this is Bones we're talking about, who probably would have sworn off women had he not met you, something tells me that might be part of the reason behind their behavior," Julia pointed out. "Not to mention, there aren't many people in the world who are willing to put up with him."

She only shook her head in disbelief as she understood where Julia was getting at. Leonard truly was a one of a kind, and she wouldn't want him any different. She could still remember that day on the shuttle when they first met. She remembered how terrified he'd been, and looked as if he was suffering from a massive hangover.

"At any rate, we're going to find a place for you, one way or another," Emily put in, shaking her head at the memories.

"Glad to hear it," Julia flashed her a cheeky grin.

Things would work out for the both of them, in the end. Of that, Emily was certain. Julia may have chosen to stay in this world over her own, and might consider it a mistake, but, Emily was grateful she'd made her choice. In a matter of hours, her life was about to change for the better. And those hours couldn't come fast enough.

…

Excited wasn't even the beginning of how she felt after the matter. She never expected her life to take this turn the way it had. Emily sucked in a breath when her eyes met Leonard's. She knew what this meant for him, what it meant for both of them. It was hard to believe that six years ago, she was still struggling to find her place in the world.

"You know, I never once thought I'd be the one passing off the document," Jim remarked as he turned to face the two of them, bearing the widest grin Emily had ever seen.

"Tell me about it," Leonard rolled his eyes.

"Relax, Leonard," Emily almost snorted with laughter when she caught the look in his eyes. Jim may have treated their whole relationship like the immature Captain he normally was, but, he was still their best friend. Emily couldn't ask for a better friend, or brother-not-by-blood. "It actually feels right to have Jim here, as sappy as it sounds."

"Awe, I knew you loved me, Em," Jim replied with a cheeky grin. "Alright, so, I'm assuming you know the drill, Bones," he added after pulling up the document on said data PADD.

The scowl that followed was priceless. Emily almost smirked when she realized what Jim was implying.

"Dammit Jim, I told you not to bring that up," Leonard grumbled as he grabbed hold of the data PADD.

Jim's smirk only widened further than Emily thought possible. She knew when Jim was just trying to get under his skin, and this was no different.

"Alright, enough fooling around," Jim held his hands up in mock defense. The moment they signed the document was when it felt as if a weight had been lifted off Emily's shoulders. "Congratulations, Doctor Leonard and Emily McCoy."

Emily couldn't hide the grin that followed as she locked eyes with Leonard. Seeing the look of pride that followed was almost too good. That was when Leonard grabbed her back with one arm and held her with his other arm. Her look of amusement and triumph never faded as he captured her lips with his.

"You're a McCoy, now."

That was enough to make her legs feel like jello. Emily realized just how significant that was, and she couldn't ask the moment to be any different. All the hell they'd been through together in the last five years led up to this moment.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she assured him with equal cheekiness, ignoring the coy look Jim was giving them.

She would have forgotten he was there if it wasn't for the fact that he'd let out a tiny cough.

"Now that that's all said and done, I think the least we could do is have some kind of party," he pointed out.

Emily exchanged one look with Leonard, already aware of where this was headed. They never planned on having any parties or making it a big deal. But, seeing the puppy-dog look Jim was giving them made her realize just how much this meant to him.

"What do you think?" she asked knowingly.

Leonard merely rose an eyebrow before glancing at Jim, who was practically leaning forward in his seat.

"I suppose a party wouldn't be a bad idea," he admitted.

"Great, because I've already got the perfect place in mind," Jim clasped his hands together, smirking in amusement as he caught the scowl that followed. "You and Em deserve the rest of the night off. Just don't go crazy."

"Ass," Emily muttered under her breath as they were practically shoved out of his room.

She had a feeling they were going to regret letting Jim throw a party for them.

* * *

 **AN: I really am having too much fun writing these... and adding a little for King and Country flare to the mix. Yes, I do love them. Got to see them four times in concert, and their acts never get old :) Even got to see Joel up close and personal once, and he was as much of an Australian gentleman as they get XD Anywho, I certainly hope this chapter lived up to readers' expectations, and, if not, than I'm fine with that too. I'm just writing this story for the fun of it. Also, I'm not quite sure if I got their title right... seeing as Bones is a doctor and Emily's not O.O Hopefully I did.  
**

 **Howling2themoon - Yep, he is indeed :) And thanks, I'm glad you liked it so much!**

 **MidnightPenguin - Lol, it wasn't necessarily a full chapter, but hopefully it lived up to your expectations. I might or might not have to write a one-shot revolving around a full-on ceremony just for them. As for a baby being on the way, that is definitely in the makings ;) Though, not anytime soon XD**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

" _But he said that you are, you are the future, He said that you are, you are the future And the future looks good, The future looks good..._ " - The Future Looks Good, OneRepublic

* * *

It was strange when she thought about it. Life seemed to work in mysterious ways, bringing people together and tearing them apart. The truth was, they would have never met if it wasn't for T'Mhal and his damned experiments. Emily was beginning to realize that more and more after thinking it through. Which left her wondering how long it would take for T'Mhal to make a comeback and ruin everything, again. She knew a confrontation between them was inevitable. The problem was, they had no idea what T'Mhal or his followers even were. The only thing they had to go by was the fact that they called themselves 'The Ancient Ones'.

Shaking her head at the thought, and glancing at the man who was now her husband, Emily realized she had a lot to be thankful for. She would have never pictured herself in this position years ago. Marriage never seemed like something that was within her grasp. She almost smirked when she caught the look Leonard was giving her after waking up that morning. After spending the last five years together, she'd gotten used to seeing how disheveled he looked in the morning. Even so, she still loved waking up in the early mornings just to find herself meeting his warm eyes.

"Good morning to you too," she giggled when he trailed kisses along her arm. Words weren't even needed to describe how much she loved moments like these. It wasn't long before she found herself cradled against him, and their eyes met. She just wanted the moment to last. After everything they had been through together, it felt right being able to call him her husband. And the fact that Leonard had taken that step meant more to her than she could ever admit out loud. "We still have a party to look forward to."

"Don't remind me. I'm not lookin' forward to seein' what the kid has planned for us," he muttered crossly, probably wondering himself why the hell they agreed to let Jim decide when and where the 'party' should be held. Given the circumstances, and the fact that they didn't necessarily have a proper wedding ceremony, Emily couldn't necessarily blame Jim for wanting to take things into his own hands. "How are you feeling?"

Emily tilted her head to one side, wondering where he was getting at with that question, "How exactly am I supposed to feel after last night?" she asked with a coy smile, ignoring the scowl that followed seconds later. Technically, she knew what he was talking about. After having a few drinks and finally reaching the realization that they were officially married, it had been a wonderful evening filled with pleasure and love. "Leonard, it's not like we don't know what happens every few nights."

"Yeah, but last night was different," he reminded her, and Emily couldn't hide the smirk that followed as she snuggled against him. She wasn't in any hurry to leave his side, or the warm bed for that matter. While Jim had given them the night off, they still had work to do. She hated admitting that they would need to get up and begin their shifts. "You're my wife, now."

"Are you going to keep reminding yourself of that every time we have sex?" she asked, the mocking innocence in her tone enough for Leonard to roll his eyes.

She was thankful Jim had given them the night off. Despite Leonard's protests, she realized they could both use the break. She knew Leonard used work as a distraction from his fear of 'metal deathtraps'. And for her, work was a distraction from her claustrophobia. She had gotten so used to working from one department to the other that it became almost second nature. The only time she ever stopped was when she managed to work herself to the point of exhaustion. That was usually when Leonard or Jim would step in, giving her a much needed order to take a break.

"Probably." There was a pause as Emily found herself staring into his eyes. She was only just beginning to realize how lucky she was. Not only for finding the one person in the world who was willing to put up with her, but for marrying him. She couldn't have asked for a better husband. "I love you, Emily."

Her expression softened as she brushed a hand gently across his chest.

"Love you too, Leonard," she reminded him as their lips met.

Neither of them wanted to get up at that moment. Though, they didn't necessarily have a choice in the matter. Emily made a point to stop by and see how Julia was coping since making the decision to take classes while working on the Enterprise. She knew that Julia would have a difficult time adjusting to the strenuous schedule, but, she would be there to help.

Sure enough, Julia was already wide awake and working on some artwork when Emily arrived in what used to be her quarters. She'd gotten Julia some art supplies while they were on a shore-leave at one point, much to her friend's relief. With Julia being the artist she was, her mind was constantly working on new ways of developing work. This was no different, when Emily saw her working on a sketch of the Enterprise.

"Morning, Em," Julia grinned from ear-to-ear when she noticed her arrival. "I'm just finishing my latest sketch."

"I've noticed… it looks amazing," she breathed out after noticing Julia had etched in every detail and shading of the Enterprise.

Though, judging from the look Julia was giving it, she wasn't satisfied.

"It's not quite what I was hoping for, but, it's better than nothing," she sighed. "I can't seem to get the shading right – it's kind of hard to judge when I haven't seen the ship in person."

Emily nodded in understanding. Julia was always hard on herself as she critiqued her own work. Not that that surprised her – Julia had pointed out that as an artist, one always had to look at their flaws. Once that was said and done, Emily took a seat on the bed and noticed Julia had pretty much made the room her own.

Paper was scattered across the floor, along with previous artwork Julia had finished. Though surprisingly, Julia had kept everything else the same. Emily almost smiled when she saw the picture she had kept during a Christmas party just a year after classes started at the Academy. She could still remember taking that picture when Jim and Leonard convinced her to leave her dorm that evening. He hadn't been the least bit happy when she managed to put on an ugly sweater on him and sign him up for that contest. Julia caught the look in her eyes and smirked knowingly.

"This one's my favorite," she murmured after taking the picture. "Took a while to convince Leonard into wearing the Santa hat, and Jim managed to sign him up for an ugly sweater contest at the Academy."

"I can only imagine how annoyed Bones was with that idea," Julia chuckled with a shake of her head.

She smirked in amusement at the prospect of seeing Leonard in an ugly Christmas sweater. Emily almost laughed when she remembered Leonard had pretty much forced her into wearing the same one, so they ended up in a matching set. It was at that point when everyone had begun guessing that they were somehow a couple. Having to explain that nothing was going on between them had been challenging enough without Jim adding to the fun.

"Have you thought of what field you want to sign up for?" Emily asked when she set the picture back down and looked at Julia cautiously.

Julia's smirk turned to a frown the moment Emily brought it up. She knew it wouldn't be easy for Julia. Living aboard the Enterprise was a huge adjustment in itself. Taking classes and working at the same time was even worse. It was possible, though. She knew Chekov was learning on the job after Scotty offered to teach him the basics of Engineering.

"Okay, call me crazy, but I was thinking of looking into Engineering," Julia admitted after a moment of silence followed. Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise, wondering where the heck that came from. "I've been talking to some of the other Ensigns on the ship, and Scotty isn't that difficult to work with. Plus, I can do a lot with Engineering."

For a moment, Emily was tempted to ask who she'd been talking to with what little time she had available. Then she had to remind herself that Julia hadn't started her classes just yet. She still had a lot to discuss with Admiral Archer as well as Jim before enrolling in these classes. So, Julia was left with exploring the ship while she had nothing else to do. Which could be both dangerous and a good way for her to figure out what respective field she wished to work in.

"Are you sure you want to sign up as a red-shirt, Jules?" she asked cautiously, knowing of the infamous red-shirt curse.

Technically, it was more of a silly rumor that red-shirts had targets painted on the backs of their heads. Emily could still remember hearing Jim complaining about it during their heydays at the Academy. It was part of the reason she was thankful she chose to become a Liaison. Because she would have chosen something along with lines of Engineering or Security had things gone differently.

"Positive," Julia nodded, the firmness in her voice enough of an assurance for Emily. "You know, I'm actually looking forward to seeing how this goes… it's kind of like a new journey, for me."

"You're telling me," Emily sighed in agreement, knowing full-well what Julia meant. She had gone through the same problem when she first woke up in this world. With everything that was happening, she was amazed they had time to do anything that didn't require strenuous work. "I should get going; my shift is about to start any minute," she added after noticing how late it was.

"I'll see you later tonight," Julia called after her as she left.

Emily gave her a small wave, knowing that Julia would be just fine on her own.

…

Julia couldn't hide the smirk that followed when Emily left. She knew a lot could be said for her friend. Emily probably knew just how lucky she really was to meet someone like Bones. The fact that she was married to the guy, now, was enough to leave her mind spinning with shock. Maybe she should have seen it coming. After all, Emily and Bones were a lot alike. They both cared a lot for their friends. They both had a temper that could easily put anyone to shame.

She shook her head at the thought as she closed her sketchbook and set it aside. Barely two weeks aboard the Enterprise, and Julia was beginning to understand the way things worked on the ship. It was completely different from what she expected out of the movies.

While she was familiar with the command crew and how they operated, Julia had only run into a few Ensigns and Lieutenants who worked in Engineering. One such Ensign had taken interest in her when she ran across him. Ensign Thomas Brooks was his name, and he was the one who convinced her to enroll in Engineering.

Once she was finished getting ready, Julia took the chance to head down to the mess hall. She'd already agreed to meet with said Ensign after their last encounter went so well. She could still remember the surprise she felt upon first meeting him. Compared to meeting the command crew, Brooks was far more down to Earth and easy to talk with. He didn't seem to judge her based on where she was from and whether she was smart enough to be enlisted in Starfleet in the first place.

 _I know I don't belong in this world_ , she thought after reaching the mess hall. _But that doesn't mean I won't keep trying to find my place_.

She wasn't like Emily, who found adapting to entirely new ways of life easy. Heck, she'd panicked the moment those creatures took her. But meeting the Captain, Doctor McCoy and seeing Emily again gave Julia the courage to take on the challenge that Emily had. Even if it killed her in the end.

…

The party that Jim had in mind wasn't necessarily what Emily or Leonard were expecting when they reached rec room 3. Emily blinked in surprise when she saw the command crew there, even Spock, when they arrived after their shifts ended. She exchanged a knowing look with Leonard after realizing where this was headed.

Most of the crew was aware of the fact that they planned on getting married. Though, it wasn't entirely clear how that would happen, or when. To their relief, Jim had kept quiet about it up until then. So, when they found out what the party was for, no one was really surprised. Emily almost smirked at the thought when Jim passed her a glass of bourbon, along with Leonard.

"Considering how long the two of you have been putting up with each other, I think at least a celebration is deserved," he remarked, gesturing to the rest of the crew as they said their congratulations.

Emily only rolled her eyes at that, especially since she knew Jim brought up a valid point. The fact that anyone was willing to put up with her should say something. Especially when that someone was Leonard. Seeing the look in his eyes said everything when he realized what Jim was implying.

"Does it feel any different, being married?" Sulu asked when he and Chekov joined Emily as Leonard shared a few words with Jim, whose expression wavered slightly.

Emily could only guess what words Leonard would have to express how annoyed he was at that moment. He hated being put on the spotlight unless it was a medical emergency. Even then, he did his best to avoid being caught in the limelight. Not that she couldn't blame him. She herself wanted nothing to do with the constant attention they were given in regards of the command crew.

"Honestly, it doesn't," she admitted with a shrug. "But, something tells me it hasn't really sunk in, yet. I'm still waiting for someone to wake me up."

In reality, this did feel like a dream. She remembered the irony of it when she first woke up in this world, and believed this to be nothing more than a dream. That thought process quickly dissipated upon meeting Pike, and when he told her to enlist in Starfleet.

"It takes a while for that reality to sink in," Sulu nodded in agreement. "Shouldn't take long, though. You and McCoy are perfect for each other."

"Aye. It is good to see someone vho can hold their own against the Doctor," Chekov put in, looking slightly sheepish as he Emily smirked in amusement.

They'd had their fair share of arguments throughout those five years of knowing each other. Emily wasn't the first to admit that their shouting matches were infamous throughout the ship. She could hold her own against Leonard, and often gave him a run for his money. She supposed that was one of the many reasons they'd gotten along so well from the very beginning… though, something told her that it was more than that.

"Thanks, Pavel," she replied cheekily, not missing the fact that Chekov blushed when she used his first name. "I'm surprised Spock of all people agreed to go along with this party," she added when Uhura joined them moments later with a knowing look in her eyes.

"He thought it would be pleasing to engage in such social activities," Uhura replied, and Emily almost smirked when she realized how alike Uhura sounded when talking about him. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you, Nyota," Emily gave her a sheepish nod. While they didn't talk much outside of their usual shifts, she respected Uhura as much as she respected the rest of the crew. It didn't take Leonard long to reach her again the moment he could. Emily couldn't hide the smile that followed as she leaned into him. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you're actually smiling, doctor."

"Yeah, well, I've finally got something to smile about," he remarked thoughtfully, pulling her in close.

"You two are so cute together." And, cue the scowl that followed seconds later when Julia pointed that out after finally joining them. Emily wasn't the least bit surprised with her reaction, as annoying as she could be at times. "Sorry, had to ruin the moment. Kirk dared me."

"Of course he did," Emily retorted after catching Jim's smug look from across the room.

Some things never got old. The rest of that evening went by in a similar manner, with everyone passing on their congratulations in their own way. The good news was, the party had gone surprisingly well. Emily was expecting all sorts of chaos from the crew, given the fact that everyone treated their whole relationship like it was some circus act. Whatever the case, she knew that the future looked good, and that there was a lot to look forward to in their case. Because, they had each other, and she couldn't ask for anything better.

* * *

 **AN: Well, this chapter feels like it was kind of boring, and doesn't necessarily cover a lot... hopefully that isn't the case for you lovely readers /: But, in other news, I got to see Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find them. Needless to say, I was not disappointed in it. Ended up getting the soundtrack just after getting home from the movie XD**

 **MidnightPenguin - Glad to hear it. It's kind of hard having a proper ceremony on a Starship, when I think about it. But, a one-shot will definitely be on the way. Just not entirely sure when. As for a baby, you'll find out soon enough when that rolls around the corner ;)**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

" _No man is an island, we can be found, No man is an island, let your guard down You don't have to fight me, I am for you, We're not meant to live this life alone..._ " - No Man is an Island, Tenth Avenue North

* * *

She found it hard to believe that almost three weeks had passed since arriving on the Enterprise. Classes had started just as expected when she shared a few words with Admiral Archer. After spending a good hour discussing the issue with him, and when Kirk put in a few words for good measure, she was accepted into an 'online' version of Starfleet Academy. It meant she would be considered a Cadet, and not even have the status of an Ensign, but it was better than nothing. Julia was just grateful she'd found a position aboard the Enterprise, and that Spock wouldn't find an excuse to have her court-martialed. Unless she did something crazy. Which was still a high possibility.

Julia shook her head at the thought as she spotted Emily sitting with Bones in the mess hall. It had been a week since they were 'officially' married, and it was clear nothing had changed between them. Other than the fact that Bones actually looked as if he had a spring in his step. Julia couldn't hide the sheepish grin that followed when she decided to see what they were up to. Emily had been more than helpful within the first couple days of her classes, much to her relief. But, other than that, she hadn't seen much of Emily.

Then again, Emily was busy working in her own respective field. As a Liaison, she was constantly being called to different areas of the ship where she was needed the most. For Julia, that task alone seemed daunting in itself. She couldn't imagine working that kind of life, though Emily had always been more of a workaholic then she let on.

"Morning, Em, Bones," Julia greeted them with a cheeky grin when she reached the table. She didn't miss the fact that McCoy's smile turned to an immediate scowl the moment she reached them. Rolling her eyes at that, Julia took a seat across from them as she caught the knowing look in Emily's eyes. "You look cheerful as always."

"He always looks like that before having three cups of coffee in the morning," Emily remarked after taking a sip of her coffee. Julia only smirked at that as she noticed McCoy's scowl deepen. "Relax, Leonard. She doesn't bite."

"There isn't enough coffee in the world for the shit I put up with on a daily basis," he grumbled with a shake of his head.

Okay, that was enough for Julia to burst out laughing. Emily nudged him playfully as if to prove a point, to which the good doctor merely threw her an incredulous look.

"Or enough alcohol, for that matter," Emily put in with a look that said it all.

 _I'm willing to bet there's a few good stories that he'd have to share_ , Julia thought with a sheepish grin. As the ship's Chief Medical Officer, there was plenty of crap that McCoy likely had to deal with on a daily basis. And she was one of them. Though, Julia didn't try to give him a hard time. It was difficult _not_ to.

She just found it strange that one of her favorite movie characters was married to her best friend. And that they were in a movie at all. Emily would constantly remind her that this was more than just a movie. Everything that happened here was real, and Julia was beginning to understand that more and more as she noticed the way politics aboard the ship worked.

"By the way, you're due for a damn medical exam this morning," McCoy suddenly muttered after finishing his coffee. And Julia tried to keep on a straight face as she noticed Emily's look of mock horror as she rested her hands around her mug. "Which means that'll be four cups of coffee."

"Just promise me you won't kill each other? I'd prefer keeping my husband and best friend intact," Emily retorted after catching the look McCoy was giving her.

The last time Julia had a medical exam hadn't ended so well. Admittedly, it was because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. McCoy didn't really have the patience for someone like her. Not that she didn't blame him. She really couldn't keep her mouth shut, especially when she felt nervous and under pressure.

"I don't plan on killing anyone anytime soon," Julia held her hands up in surrender. McCoy just narrowed his eyes as if he was expecting the worst outcome. "What? I can stay civilized if I want to. I just choose not to, most of the time."

Well, at least she didn't choose to stay _his_ version of civilized. Julia found herself perfectly suited for Engineering, because everyone down there was loud and boisterous like herself. The best part was, there was always something to keep her busy while she wasn't studying for her online classes.

"Sounds like a good plan, Jules," Emily rolled her eyes before giving McCoy a kiss on the cheek and heading off to her station.

Julia hadn't realized until then that she was smirking after noticing the fact that McCoy was practically glaring at her as she reluctantly followed him to medbay. Something told her that this wasn't going to end well.

…

"Liaison, a word, please?" Emily didn't even get the chance to reach her station when she was approached by Spock before arriving on the bridge.

"Of course, Commander," she nodded in response, knowing that Spock rarely spoke to her unless it was something important.

It was only after she realigned the housings that the two of them finally reached an understanding, of sorts, and that Spock could finally consider her a friend. And while she considered that in itself an honor, she knew that things would always be tense between them, no matter the circumstances.

"I understand that you and Cadet Thompson are familiar with the creatures that took you on M-Delta," he began. Emily rose an eyebrow and nodded in agreement, having gotten a little too familiar with the assholes that took them. "It is because of your familiarity that I request we continue researching what they are."

Emily blinked in surprise as she realized what Spock was implying. She hadn't done much research on T'Mhal or his kind. There had to be something in the database regarding them. He called themselves 'The Ancient Ones', and from what Julia mentioned, they were the ancestors of Vulcans and Romulans. Or something along those lines.

"Yes, I'd be more than happy to… be of assistance," she answered carefully.

If anything, it would help provide answers as to why they were never detected in the first place by the Federation. Or how they came across the technology they did. Emily couldn't shake off the feeling that those bastards would be back, and when they returned, it wouldn't end well for anyone. Maybe Leonard had a point when bringing up how fast life could change within an instant.

Considering it had been a few weeks since that incident on M-Delta, she was surprised Spock was only just asking her now. But, the moment they reached the bridge was when she noticed the look Uhura was giving her.

"He's been trying to figure it out on his own," she explained after noticing her look of confusion. "It's almost as if they don't exist."

Emily chewed the bottom of her lip at that, knowing nothing good would come out of the results they would find. When she heard T'Mhal speak, it sounded as if he himself lived outside this universe. The whole concept was confusing. It left her wondering how much of what T'Mhal said was true.

She was just about to reach her station when a call came in through the com. Emily bit back a sigh of frustration after catching the confused look on Jim's face when he answered the com.

"Nurse Chapel to bridge, I need Emily to report to medbay immediately."

She didn't miss the looks everyone threw her, and only shook her head in disbelief as she only guessed where this was headed. Just when this day couldn't get anymore awkward. Something told her this had to do with Julia's medical exam.

"She's on her way," Jim assured Nurse Chapel after Emily left the bridge, grumbling under her breath just like Leonard normally would.

 _I swear, those two are going to be the death of me_ , she thought as she reached the medbay. She wasn't surprised to find Chapel waiting outside with an exasperated look written across her face. She shook her head in disbelief when she caught the pleading look in her eyes.

"I'm telling you, I've never seen two people go at each other the way they do," she grumbled. "It's a good thing McCoy's a patient man, otherwise he might have pulled a hypo on her."

"You're telling me," Emily rolled her eyes as she reached the medbay, only to find Leonard and Julia glaring daggers at each other. She knew that Julia was a lot like Jim. Having dealt with her during their college days, she was hardly surprised that they were arguing with one another. "Do I even want to know?"

"I just asked one question, and he goes ballistic on me," Julia threw her arms up as if to make a point.

Emily crossed her arms, knowing Leonard didn't usually just go 'ballistic' on people unless there was a good reason for it. Now, he may have a temper on him and a terrible bedside manner, but like Chapel said, he was incredibly patient. To a point.

"Damn infant doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut," Leonard griped.

She suddenly pulled him to the side, tugging on the collar of his uniform. His face finally deflated when he caught her looking at him warily. It wasn't easy working with Julia, especially since she already had such a distaste for doctors. The only reason she allowed Leonard to run a medical exam on her was because she was at least familiar with him.

"Leonard, relax," she sighed, brushing a hand lightly across his chest. "What did she say?"

His jaw clenched, and for a moment, Emily was afraid he would flat-out refuse to answer. Judging from that expression, it couldn't have been anything good. Emily almost rolled her eyes as she guessed Julia would ask something that would set him over the edge. She would have thought by now that Julia would at least have enough sense to keep her mouth shut.

"I'd rather not repeat it here," he rolled his eyes after a moment of awkward silence followed.

"Alright, I'll talk to her," she muttered with a shake of her head, knowing this wasn't getting them anywhere. "Guess I should be happy you didn't kill each other."

"You can thank Christine for that," Leonard grumbled under his breath as he followed her back into the room where Julia was sitting.

She looked pale as a ghost when she caught the look Emily was giving her. With that thought in mind, Emily gestured for Julia to follow her out of medbay before things could get any worse. Julia trailed after her until they reached the hallway where she spun around to face her.

"What the hell were you talking about?" she asked when they were out of earshot, knowing that she'd likely get an earful tonight when this was over.

"I may or may not have asked him how he convinced you to sleep with him," Julia replied, sounding meek as they reached her quarters. That was enough for Emily to stop dead and gape at Julia in disbelief. The look in Julia's eyes said it all as she struggled to maintain her composure. "Can you blame me? I was curious!"

"Jules, you have got to stop pissing him off every chance you get," Emily shook her head after crossing her arms.

"That's kind of hard to do, you know," Julia pointed out sheepishly. Emily only shook her head once more. "Fine, I'll at least try to keep my mouth shut during my medical exams," she sighed after realizing that Emily was making a valid point. "It's just kind of hard not to say anything, you know?"

"Yeah, I know you, Julia. You like to talk until your mouth runs off," Emily rolled her eyes. "Which is one of the reasons we didn't get along from the very beginning."

Julia only smirked at that. Emily could still remember the shock of finding out who her roommate was when college first started. Things hadn't gotten much better between them until Julia finally convinced her to tag along to a Matthew West concert. That was one of the best decisions she could have made, because that concert not only saved her life, but changed it for the better.

"Would you at least be able to tell me? I mean, I know Bones isn't gonna tell me because he's downright embarrassed and pissed off with me," Julia suddenly droned on, and Emily resisted the urge to roll her eyes for the umpteenth time.

"Alright, if I tell you, you have to promise me you won't make things difficult for Leonard," she sighed after thinking it through.

Something in the back of her mind told her that Julia wasn't planning on keeping that promise.

"Deal."

Emily glanced up only once after explaining the whole story of how they ended up sleeping together at the Academy. Julia's eyes went wide with disbelief as she realized it started out as 'experiments'. Any excuse they could use was better than nothing. At the time, Emily had suffered from nightmares of what those creatures did to her. And it was Leonard who brought up the suggestion that would change their lives forever.

"Wait, you just agreed to sleep with him, just like that?" Julia asked, dumbfounded by the whole thing.

"It wasn't exactly a difficult choice to make," Emily admitted, suddenly feeling sheepish.

Okay, so maybe she did feel conflicted at the beginning. After all, they were only just beginning to get to know one another. And just like that, Leonard dropped that bombshell. What surprised her the most was how easy it was to give in.

"Wow… I mean, I know Bones is an old romantic, but I never thought it would be that easy," Julia laughed. Emily couldn't hide the smirk that followed. Julia had no idea, and she preferred keeping it that way. Leonard did like doing things the old-fashioned way, and she wasn't complaining anytime soon. "I am sorry, for getting under his skin… guess it has become a nasty habit, hasn't it?"

Emily only took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "Jules, I know that it isn't easy. Hell, nothing in life is ever easy." Julia flashed her a knowing grin as the two sat down on the bed. Emily knew she would have to go back to her shift sooner or later, so she might as well get this out now. "Spock asked me to assist him in finding out more about T'Mhal and what they are. Maybe you can help out by providing a sketch. It might give us some insight on what we're looking for."

Julia blinked in surprise before nodding in agreement. A sketch was better than nothing to go by.

"I'll see what I can do," she replied. "Does this mean they might come back for us?"

The sudden fear in her voice was enough for Emily to regret bringing the subject up at all. She knew there was a high chance of them returning to finish what they started. After all, T'Mhal wasn't expecting the crew to back her up the way they did. Next time, he would be better prepared.

"Something tells me the odds of that happening are pretty good," she sighed. "Look, I'm not going to sugarcoat it or anything, but I have a feeling they aren't finished with us yet."

Julia swallowed and nodded once again, already guessing what would happen if those bastards found them again. Between running their damned experiments and everything else, the possibilities were endless. Emily just hoped that they were both ready for it, along with the rest of the crew.

…

"Fascinating."

Emily knew that when Spock said 'fascinating', it usually was to him. She'd been in the lab for nearly two hours while they were running searches on a possible link to the creatures that took her and Julia. Working alongside Spock had been… interesting in itself.

The Vulcan had confessed that he considered her a friend, after she had sacrificed herself by realigning the housings. That fact alone had startled her, because she always assumed Spock was contradicting her for his lack of trust. While the two of them weren't necessarily close, she did enjoy working alongside Spock every now and then. It was a nice change in pace compared to working with Jim.

"What's so fascinating?" she asked while running through the scans on the computers.

Julia was able to compile a sketch of T'Mhal, much to Emily's surprise and relief. It left them with a vague idea as to what they were looking for. While there wasn't much in the Starfleet database about the Ancient Ones, there were plenty of aliens that resembled said creatures.

"You were correct in your assumption that they resemble Romulans," Spock explained as he revealed an image on his screen.

Emily rose an eyebrow when she noticed Spock was right, as usual.

The image on the screen depicted an almost exact copy of what Julia had sketched. Romulans had pointed ears and tattoos, much like the creatures that they had seen. The only difference was the fact that these creatures had bony hands, and skeletal structures that suggested they were stronger than they looked.

Emily had experienced that first-hand when T'Mhal tried choking her. It also didn't help that their skin was ivory white, and, there seemed to be a shadowy presence about them when they moved. In a sense, the creatures had reminded Emily of the Grim Reaper. Which was all the more terrifying when she put more thought into it.

"That doesn't explain what they are, though. Or, where they came from," she sighed with a shake of her head.

They'd compiled enough data to know that the creatures were ancient, and they had probably been around long before the Federation was founded. What the data didn't show was how the creatures came to be, and why no one had discovered their presence in the first place.

That was what bothered Emily the most. These creatures seemed to be from an entirely different world from this one. Her mind was spinning enough from that. The fact that there were alternate dimensions and universes was enough to leave anyone's mind spinning.

"If I may," Spock gestured to her monitor, and she obliged willingly, knowing he'd have a better chance at finding the answers than she would. "You assume that they resemble the Romulans, which is correct. Therefore, it is highly possible that they are a subspecies to the Romulans."

"How is that possible?" Emily eyed him skeptically, knowing that Vulcans and Romulans shared a common ancestry.

"Perhaps, it is possible that these very creatures are our ancestors."

That was enough for Emily to blink in disbelief. If these creatures were in fact, the ancestors of Vulcans and Romulans, then why would T'Mhal suggest they were not even from this world? None of it made any sense. But, as Spock went in depth with the data, she began to realize that he was right. Emily let out a sigh of frustration as she realized where this was headed.

"This doesn't make any sense," she muttered, shaking her head.

And yet, Spock had found the answer to their question. The Ancients, as they were so eloquently called, were beings who had been around long before the Federation was founded. Their very presence suggested they were around even before space exploration became a possibility.

Whatever the case behind their existence, they were doing terrible things to people from outside this world. What made it worse was that Emily knew they were far from finished with her and Julia. Jim may have found a way to destroy their transport capabilities, but she had no doubt they were able to do more than just that. These creatures would be back, and they'd be back with a vengeance.

…

It was late by the time Emily was able to meet with Leonard back in their quarters. After spending nearly half the morning with Spock trying to figure out what the bastards who took them were, she was mentally drained. The fact of it remained that these creatures were still a mystery to them. While they claimed to be the 'Ancient Ones', which could be an entirely different race of aliens, they resembled Romulans and Vulcans too much for them to be brushed aside.

Worst still was the underlying threat they posed towards anyone they deemed worthy of their 'experiments'. That was why Spock was so determined to find out who, or what they were. A little insight might have given them a chance to better prepare themselves the next time those bastards came back.

"Rough day?" Leonard guessed when he joined her, raising an eyebrow after noticing how exhausted she looked.

"Something along those lines," she muttered, collapsing on the bed as she thought of what Spock said. "I never realized how mentally exhausting working with Spock could be."

"You're only just figuring that out?" Leonard scoffed in amusement before pulling over a chair and sitting across from her.

"The worst part is, we didn't even come close to a conclusion," she sighed after sitting back up.

She didn't miss the look of concern that followed. Leonard knew her well enough to know she wouldn't let this sit idly by.

"You think those bastards would come back for you?" he guessed, and Emily sucked in a breath as their eyes met.

"Leonard, it would be ridiculous to think they wouldn't come back," she shook her head. "The fact that we survived those experiments at all gives them more than enough reason to keep going back."

Leonard let out a sigh of frustration as he realized what she was implying. This was far from over. The only thing they could hope for was the fact that the Enterprise crew was around to back them up. Emily was fully aware that Jim wouldn't allow something like that to happen, not under his watch. She found herself looking at Leonard self-consciously when she caught that look in his eyes.

"What?" was all she asked, knowing that this could go either way judging from the expression written across his face.

"What exactly did you tell Thompson the other day?" he suddenly asked. "Girl was looking a bit too bubbly for my liking."

"I told her the truth," she replied with a shrug. Leonard rose an eyebrow at that, and she could only guess what sort of questions would follow before she flashed him a charming smile. "I wouldn't worry about it, Leonard. She's going to be busy enough for the next few years with these classes."

Without a second thought, Leonard suddenly took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently, "We're all gonna be busy," he reminded her.

Emily rose an eyebrow at that. If that wasn't any indication of the future at hand, she didn't know what was. Because of the length of the five-year mission, neither really had the time to discuss what would happen if she got pregnant. But, mentioning of everyone getting busy and everything else was enough of a reminder that things could change in an instant, just like Leonard said.

Admittedly, Emily was more terrified of what would happen if such a thing should ever happen. There was a reason they banned pregnant women from working aboard Starships. If the USS Kelvin wasn't any indication of what could happen, she didn't know what was. Plus, she could only imagine what Leonard would do if he found out she was pregnant. Which she most certainly was not.

"I know," she sighed, as he kissed her hand. "Leonard, I'm just… afraid. If we ever did decide to start a family, what would happen if those creatures came back? Or worse, what if pregnancy isn't even an option for me?"

Leonard frowned at that when he realized where she was getting at. Being from the twenty-first-century might be a disadvantage, on her part. There were so many scenarios running through her mind. She just couldn't bring herself to admit that she was downright terrified of what would happen if everything went horribly wrong.

"Well, for one thing, I sure as hell wouldn't let that happen," he reminded her reassuringly. "As for whether or not pregnancy is an option, we could always run tests."

As her eyes met his, she saw genuine concern within them. And Emily let out another sigh as she realized he was right. Maybe a test would help reassure that everything would work out in the end.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, I'm going to apologize for the longness of this chapter, and how boring it probably is O.O I honestly couldn't think of where to end it, and thirteen was going to be ridiculously short if I didn't combine them. Everything that happens in this chapter spans in one day, which is why I decided to combine them. Plus, it just feels like there's a lot of repetition in this chapter along with the last couple... Hopefully that isn't the case for you lovely readers, but, if it is, than I apologize once again. Next chapter is going to move into the third movie, and that's when the real excitement begins.**

 **Also, I wanted to add that while I haven't watched much of the OS, I have done some research on Vulcan and Romulan history... and I have to say, writing Spock's character is just so dang difficult for me, for whatever reason... Alright, I'm done rambling. Thanks everyone for your patience, and the next chapter will be a little more exciting, that much I can promise!**


	13. Part Two: Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

" _Read it on a map, Never how I planned it Holdin' on for work, Taking it for granted I was looking up, I was being blinded Holdin' on for work, Hopin' that I'd find it..._ " Holdin' Out, The Lumineers

* * *

" _Personal Log, Emily McCoy, Stardate 2263.917 It's been almost three years since the five-year mission started. It's hard to believe that much time has passed. Even harder to imagine that we still have two more years left to go. The crew is acting as anyone can hope to after prolonged cohabitation takes its effect. Life aboard a Starship is never a dull moment. As I've soon found out, there will always be ups and downs for anyone who struggles to adjust to a daily routine. The good news is, we'll be approaching a Starbase known as Yorktown; Starfleet's newest and most advanced base in the Federation. Both Leonard and I are looking forward to a break from the daily grind of work aboard the Enterprise. Hopefully everyone else will be able to enjoy themselves as well_."

Emily sucked in a breath as she finished her recording. Jim suggested that everyone in the command crew should start keeping their own personal logs. It would be a good way to keep track of what was happening, and how everyone was doing aboard the ship during their five-year mission. She'd started hers just a month prior to the events on M-Delta. After seeing how well Julia was adjusting to the crew and working down in Engineering, she knew that keeping a log would be a wise choice.

She soon found out that life aboard a Starship during a five-year mission was anything but easy. Just as Leonard predicted, there were constantly casualties and mishaps happening throughout the ship. His job as the Chief Medical Officer kept him on his toes all the time, and it was never a dull moment for her either.

She was constantly called off from one station to the other where she was needed the most. Neither were complaining much about the work. While it kept them from seeing each other too often, it was a distraction. Emily felt even more grateful when she had spare time to spend with Leonard during breakfast, dinner or sleeping. Being able to spend what little free time she had with him made the long day of working worth it. Especially when she knew that once they retired from Starfleet, they would have the rest of their lives to look forward to together.

It was only just beginning to dawn on Emily that within a few years, they would be spending the rest of their lives together. She didn't care how cliche it sounded. Knowing that she had established a future in this world meant more to her than she could ever admit out loud. Especially when that future involved starting a possible family with Leonard.

There were a few more noticeable changes Emily caught over the last couple of weeks that were beginning to bother her. For one thing, she rarely got sick. And lately, she'd been waking up and would make a mad dash for the toilet. The worst part was the fatigue that came with the morning sickness. She never once had to face either ailment, and now all of a sudden, the fatigue especially seemed to occur every few hours, or if she overworked herself.

Emily wasn't going to lie when she admitted she was terrified of what could be wrong. Some small part of her already knew the truth. There was no denying it, especially since she knew that eventually it would have happened. They'd talked about it so many times that she'd lost track, and they'd taken enough tests to know that it was possible. She was just hoping that it could wait out until the end of the five-year mission, rather than adding to the stress they were already under.

Unfortunately, life never seemed to work out the way she would like.

Even Leonard was beginning to notice the subtle changes in both routine and her mood. One minute everything would be fine, and the next, she would laugh hysterically at some joke Jim made, or she would be balling her eyes out the next. The worst was her temper. She would never forget the time when she nearly exploded on poor Chekov when he accidentally bumped into her in the hallway. The kid looked downright terrified, and it took Jim a few seconds to get her to calm down after realizing she was so angry over something so pointless.

The whole incident had been embarrassing after she finally regained her senses. Emily was aware that her hormones had been getting worse with each passing day. It wasn't until shouting at Chekov that she realized something was seriously wrong. She never shouted at anyone unless they had done something to deserve it. And Chekov wasn't the kind of person who went out of his way to piss her off unless he had a death wish.

 _They're never going to let me live that down_ , she thought with a roll of her eyes. Jim was the one who had to intervene before she could make things worse than they already were. And poor Chekov had looked terrified.

That was what landed her in the medbay. Emily bit back a sigh as Christine Chapel worked on a routine medical exam while Leonard was in the surgery unit, patching up a couple of Engineers. For once, Emily was grateful for that notion as Chapel finished running the scan. She didn't want him to find out her reasons for being there until she knew for sure. Once she did discover the truth, that was when she needed to figure out _how_ she would tell him. And that task alone seemed just as daunting as finding out the truth.

Nurse Chapel rose an eyebrow in surprise after reading the data warily.

"Well, that explains your mood swings," she sighed with a shake of her head. Nurse Chapel glanced at Emily as she caught the knowing look in her eyes. "Is there any reason why he hasn't caught onto it? Or is he really that daft?"

"Something tells me it's the fact that we've been so busy," Emily murmured sheepishly. She dreaded the day she would have to tell Leonard. He wouldn't take it well, at least from the way she saw it. She couldn't shake off the sense of dread that would follow when she had to tell him the truth. "The results are positive, aren't they?"

"As positive as someone who's pregnant could get," Chapel replied. "I'm assuming you'll want to keep these confidential?"

"At least until I figure out a way to tell him," Emily nodded in agreement.

Nurse Chapel just threw her a knowing look, "Something tells me that keeping this from McCoy is going to be easier said than done," she remarked thoughtfully. "Especially considering who the patient is."

She added the last part with a smirk, and Emily had to bite back a groan of annoyance at that. She knew Chapel had a valid point. Leonard would go back and find the records in question if she didn't tell him sooner rather than later. And she dreaded the day when she would have to share said news.

"Well, hopefully by than I'll have everything sorted out," she muttered under her breath. "How far along am I?"

"About two months from what the fetus looks like," Chapel replied after studying the information sent to her PADD.

Emily's heart nearly skipped a beat when she realized what that meant. She hadn't even noticed a missing period during that time. Then again, she had also been busy running from one station to the next during her shift. She'd worked herself ragged over the last few months in an attempt to keep herself from remembering where she actually was. And Leonard hadn't been any better. They were both guilty of working to the point of exhaustion, and Emily suddenly found herself in a situation where she wouldn't be able to do that anymore.

 _He's going to freak when he finds out the truth_ , she thought after resting her hands instinctively on her stomach.

Luckily, Chapel was kind enough to list all of the signs she should look out for while she was pregnant. And of course, Emily soon realized that she had been facing all of those symptoms already. From her hormones going haywire, to just about everything else under the sun.

A lump formed in the back of her throat as she tried figuring out how to handle the situation from there on. The only thing she wanted at that moment was to leave before anyone else had a chance to figure out what was going on.

…

"So, let me get this straight, they want you to broker a peace treaty with the Teenaxians?"

Jim called in the Command Crew for a debriefing on the latest mission after receiving a transmission from the Fibonans. Apparently, they wanted someone who was associated with Starfleet to broker the treaty. The problem was, the Teenaxians were a feisty bunch, and they had been at war with the Fibonans for years. Emily could see this going either way – the Teenaxians could see Jim's presence as a threat and declare war on the Federation, or they could turn down the offer and attack.

Either way didn't sound all that appealing to her. She could already imagine the negotiations turning sour. Jim had endured enough negotiations to know what to expect from the Teenaxians, even if they were a feisty bunch. But still, it was better to remain cautious.

"Yeah, that about sums it up," Jim nodded as he leaned back in his seat, arms behind his back. Emily and Leonard shared knowing looks. After all the crap that went on over the last couple of years, they were prepared for just about anything. Even feisty Teenaxians. She just hoped that Jim knew what he was getting himself into. It seemed that lately, even he was getting moody over the disastrous results of missions gone wrong. "Look, I think this could go well."

"Or, it could go horribly wrong," Leonard, the ever-optimistic point of view, pointed out.

He had a valid point. As much as Emily hated to admit it, they knew next to nothing about the Teenaxians other than what the Fibonans had told them. Spock was already running a list of data and research on their history to prevent an all-out war with the Teenaxians, though even that might not be enough. Experience had taught Emily to expect the unexpected whenever Jim was involved with a mission like this. Brokering a peace treaty sounded like a good idea on paper, but she wasn't sure whether or not the Teenaxians would be so cooperative.

"The only thing we do know is that the Teenaxians are a suspicious bunch," she remarked while looking at the notes she pulled up from the data Spock had collected. "There's a possibility they may not agree with the treaty."

"Even if that was the case, we have to at least be willing to try," Jim pointed out.

His brows furrowed together while thinking of the numerous scenarios that would play out with the Teenaxians.

"Captain, if I may," Spock began as everyone else just shook their heads in amusement, "It would be wise to put a tracking device on you. If all else fails, Mr. Scott or Liaison McCoy can beam you back aboard the ship."

Emily couldn't hide the sheepish smile that followed when she caught the look Jim was giving her. She and Scotty often worked at the transporter pads together when he was on away missions. It seemed any time something went wrong, it was best to have someone who knew what they were doing at the console.

The good news was, she and Scotty worked well together. Albeit they would often butt heads at the worst times, and they would give Leonard a major headache with Scotty's constant flirting. She never minded it. When Scotty flirted with her, seeing the jealousy written across Leonard's face made it worth putting up with the CEO. She had to admit that it was fun bringing out Leonard's jealous side, especially since he didn't show it often.

Since they'd agreed to keeping their relationship strictly professional while on duty, Leonard had a tendency to show his affection around her outside medbay. And Emily relished every moment of it. There weren't many people who got to see the different sides of the normally cranky CMO.

"Alright, if it makes you feel better, I'll do that," Jim nodded in agreement, much to everyone's relief.

"Let's just hope this doesn't end in disaster," she muttered under her breath.

Jim threw her a wry look when he realized what she was implying, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Emily only smirked at that, knowing full-well that whatever happened, they would somehow pull through like they always did. That was how it had always been. The last couple of years taught her that the Enterprise crew could pull through just about anything the galaxy threw at them. There had been enough attacks and incidents on the ship that everyone knew how to react, and what to do if an attack occurred again.

Once that was settled, and the meeting was dismissed, Emily could breathe out a sigh of her own relief. With everything that was going on, she still hadn't gotten the chance to tell Leonard the news. Though, she could blame her own stubbornness for that. She kept telling herself that she would tell him eventually, but something kept coming up that would only distract them.

 _How the hell am I supposed to tell him that I'm pregnant_? she wondered as she glanced at Leonard self-consciously.

She couldn't shake off the feeling that telling him the truth could go either way. Panic was the first reaction she could think of. And she could already imagine how that would play out. Or, he would be downright pissed. Mostly with himself for getting them into this situation.

There were times when they discussed starting a family. Emily had never once argued with Leonard that she wasn't in any hurry to have kids. But, they were working on a busy Starship, where danger lurked around every corner. When she pointed that out, Leonard was left with another painful reminder that sometimes rushing into family life wasn't the best way to go. Even so, that hadn't stopped either of them from looking further into what the future held for them.

When they began talking about starting a family, they'd run enough tests to see if pregnancy was even an option for her, after what those creatures did to her, and she had suffered from radiation poisoning. Even despite all the crap the world threw at her, she was able to conceive a child.

 _Figures that this would happen when we didn't plan it_ , she nearly rolled her eyes in annoyance. She'd heard enough stories about women who wanted to get pregnant. According to those stories, it had been difficult for that to happen, and there were numerous theories revolving around why that was the case. Though, there had never been enough proof that those theories were sound.

"Well, you look more anxious than usual." Emily nearly leaped out of her skin at the sound of Julia's voice when she reached the mess hall after Leonard returned to his shift in the medbay. She swallowed back the unease that followed as Julia tilted her head to one side. "Relax, Em. I'm surprised you aren't with Bones, or the rest of the Command Crew."

"I needed time to think," Emily shrugged it off after grabbing a tray of food.

She had been eating more than usual – just another symptom that Chapel had warned her about. That and the random cravings she would get later on. She hated knowing that her stomach would change to accommodate a growing baby.

"Emily, you've been acting like this for the last couple of days, now. What the heck is going on?" Julia asked when they took a seat.

She bit back a retort, knowing that wouldn't get her anywhere. Julia became well established down in Engineering, and was still doing well with her classes at the Academy. Despite how difficult the demand of Engineering was, Emily could see why Julia had chosen that field. She got along well with most of the Ensigns and Lieutenants who worked down there, even Scotty. And that was saying something. Julia was easy to get along with once one got past her over-enthusiastic nature. Emily had never been a fan of it, especially when they first met. Julia's bubbly personality had been overwhelming for her the first couple of weeks into college.

"I've had a lot on my mind recently… between these missions and everything else, you can imagine how exhausting it gets," she sighed, though she knew that was only half of the problem.

Unfortunately, Julia knew her well enough to understand that it was more than that. She rose an eyebrow and looked at her skeptically. A lump formed in the back of her throat as she braced herself for the scolding that would follow.

"You know, when I first woke up in this world, I thought this whole thing was crazy," she began with a shrug, leaning back against her seat. "Now that I'm here, and experienced what it's like, I'm beginning to realize that I wouldn't change my decision for the world."

Now, it was Emily's turn to raise an eyebrow in surprise. She and Julia had gone through the same treatment before meeting the Enterprise crew. Though, Emily was the one who took classes at the Academy, where she met Leonard and Jim. Ironically, that was also where her life changed for the better, when she and Leonard became more than just friends. She almost smiled as she recalled the many evenings they would spend just getting to know each other. They used to sneak off campus during the night just to hang out at the bar and talk when Jim wasn't with them. It had been a nice change in pace, reminding her of the many times she would spend nights at the bar back where they came from.

"Where'd that come from?" Emily eyed her friend doubtfully as Julia shrugged, looking slightly amused with her reaction.

"Just thinking, about what could have been if I chose to go back," she explained sheepishly. "I usually think about mom and dad… and it makes me feel guilty for leaving them behind. But, I really wouldn't change my decision. I love it here."

Emily could only nod in agreement. She wouldn't change things for the world. Hell, her life changed for the better when she met Jim and Leonard, and woke up in this crazy world. Part of her had always known that she didn't belong in the world they came from. And maybe that was why she always felt like such an outsider.

She even thought back to how she and Leonard started seeing each other in the first place, and what ultimately led to the decision of getting married. Leonard truly was one of a kind, and the only one who could read her like an open book. Julia finally looked up when she noticed something was wrong. Emily wasn't normally this quiet unless something was on her mind.

"Alright, something's clearly bothering you, Em. What's going on?" she asked warily.

"Jules, you have to promise me you won't freak out if I tell you," she sighed after deciding to at least tell someone. Julia eyed her doubtfully before nodding in agreement. She knew Julia would likely freak no matter the circumstances, but at least _someone_ would know. "I'm pregnant."

For a moment, Julia just stared at her with that dumbfounded expression. Emily knew that it was a lot to take in. Especially since they weren't even from this world. Where they were from, this was nothing more than a movie. And that was just another thing to add to the ever-growing list of concerns she had with her pregnancy. She had no idea whether it would be a healthy baby or if it would come with a laundry list of problems as the fetus continued developing.

"Oh my God… and I'm guessing we already know who the father is," Julia finally deadpanned.

"Really?" Emily rolled her eyes, and Julia shook her head as if to clear her thoughts.

"No, I'm just… wow. I mean, we all saw it coming, and Scotty's totally gonna win that pool, but still…"

Emily let out a groan of frustration as she realized where this was headed. She should have guessed Scotty set up a pool over how long it would take for this to happen. That was one of the many reasons they didn't want a big ceremony or anything out of the extreme. The ship seemed to treat their relationship like a big circus act, and neither of them appreciated it.

"Julia, what part of don't freak do you not understand?" she muttered crossly, and Julia's smirk widened.

"Please tell me you've told Bones… I'd love to see his reaction. Especially since he had a kid in the Prime-verse."

Emily glanced at Julia in surprise before rolling her eyes once more. The fact that Julia kept comparing their lives to something that had been a movie in their world annoyed her to no end. She had to constantly remind Julia that this was real.

Leonard did mention that his ex-wife was unable to conceive a child. That was what led to one of the many reasons behind their divorce. Though, that was putting it delicately. Seeing Julia's smirk was enough for Emily to suddenly wish she took it all back, especially since she knew that once Leonard found out, she'd be taken off of duty immediately.

"I don't even know where to begin telling him," she groaned, throwing her arms up in frustration as Julia eyed her skeptically. "I think it might be best to go through with this mission in Teenax and tell him after. The less distractions, the better."

"Whatever you say, mom to be," Julia retorted, though the playful edge in her tone was enough for Emily to grimace.

God, she was going to be a mother. She never realized until now how downright terrifying that was. The most terrifying part was the fact that the baby would likely be born on the Enterprise of all places. She knew that wouldn't sit well for Leonard. He already complained enough as it was about being stuck on a metal death trap. While he would never admit out loud that he secretly loved his job as the CMO, that didn't mean he wouldn't be happy knowing they were about to raise a baby on the ship.

The only thing she could do for now was hope and pray that everything went well with the Teenaxians, and she would find the time to tell Leonard afterword's.

* * *

 **AN: And there's that bombshell :P I have been waiting for this moment... writing chapters ahead of time, than rewriting them constantly until I feel like they're finally as good as they're gonna get. Never gets old. Anywho, happy holidays to all of my lovely readers! I celebrate Christmas, but I have plenty of friends who celebrate Hanukkah. Next update won't be out until after Christmas :) And thanks to Dalonego Noquisi for reviewing!**

 **Dalonego Naquisi - Thanks for reviewing this story as well as the last one! As for your concerns over her getting taken again... I've kind of got big plans for that, but I won't be giving away too much info ;) And the movie was released after Julia got taken, so it'll be a big surprise for her as well.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

" _As Your love, in wave after wave Crashes over me, crashes over me, For You are for us You are not against us, Champion of Heaven You made a way for all to enter in, I have heard You calling my name I have heard the song of love that You sing, So I will let You draw me out beyond the shore Into Your grace, Your grace You make me brave..._ " - You Make Me Brave, Bethel Music

* * *

Emily was practically squirming in her seat as she listened to the conversation between Jim and the Teenaxian high-priest. After rendezvousing with the Fibonans to collect the weapon they would use as a sign of a peace treaty, they were warned that the Teenaxians were an excitable bunch. That left Jim feeling thankful he decided to heed Spock's warning and accepted the tracking device Scotty gave him. Once they were given permission to enter Teenaxian territory, that was when the _real_ fun began.

While the initial greetings went on according to plan, everything else quickly fell apart. The high-priest became wary fast after noticing the weapon Jim presented them with. Everything after that went downhill fast when they accused the Fibonans of just about everything under the sun. This all happened in less than thirty minutes of Jim's time on Teenax. Something of which should have impressed Emily, given the fact that everyone was expecting a worse outcome.

She had been bracing herself for whatever possible scenario would happen. When they discussed how the meeting with the Teenaxians would go, Jim had been enthusiastic at the time. Emily knew from experience that his enthusiasm was usually short-lived. While their meeting with the Fibonans had gone well, the rest of the plan had quickly spiraled out of control.

"Well, that was quick," Scotty remarked after hearing Jim's pleas through the com to beam him back up.

The chaos that followed was almost laughable, and typical. She'd lost track of how many times an away mission had gone wrong. Though, there were worse ways for the mission to end, and there hadn't been any casualties so far. Emily considered that in itself a bonus.

"I'd say he just broke a record there," Emily put in with a sheepish smirk.

Scotty threw her a knowing look. They had been placing bets on how fast it would take for things to go wrong. As horrible as it sounded, they knew Jim's luck wouldn't hold out for long. And it turned out that Emily's instincts had been spot on.

"That's the last time I make a bet with you," he rolled his eyes, though his voice held a trace of amusement in it as they worked at the console. "There's a bit of interference, sir."

Scotty frowned as he tried getting a read on Jim's signal, and Emily quickly moved in to help. She knew the console almost as well as Scotty did at that point. They would often work together in the transport room during missions when the away team involved Jim himself, Spock or Leonard. Or all three of them, which was often the case.

"I've got it," she assured him before typing in a few codes. Within seconds, she was able to pick up on Jim's signal and beamed him back aboard with three other Teenaxians clinging onto him. Emily almost laughed at the sight when the Security Officers rushed in to help pry them off. "That could have gone better. By the way, you owe me a good drink after that," she added to Scotty.

"You made a bet on me?" Jim complained when he looked between Scotty and Emily incredulously. Both just returned the gesture with sheepish grins. The three Teenaxians who had been clinging onto him were still causing trouble with the Security Officers, and it took everything Emily had not to laugh at the sight. "I ripped my shirt again."

"How many uniforms have you ripped, so far?" she asked with a cheeky grin as Jim rolled his eyes.

"I've lost track after the first couple hundred," he muttered crossly.

She nearly rolled her eyes at that. One thing she had learned about Jim over those last couple of years was the fact that he tore his uniforms apart. A lot. The crew members who normally worked on repairing the uniforms were often flabbergasted as to how the Captain could tear them apart so easily.

"Captain, did your peace talk with the Teenaxians end well?" Spock asked when he and Leonard joined them moments later.

Emily almost smirked when she caught Leonard scanning Jim's vitals, knowing Jim would likely refuse medical treatment for whatever the Teenaxians did to him. He never did get over his fear of visiting medbay, despite Leonard insisting that there was nothing for him to be afraid of. Though, Jim didn't help matters when he was too damn stubborn to admit when something was wrong. She could still remember the many times when he got sick enough that Leonard would have to force him to take a break. And even after that order, Jim still managed to find a way to make things work in his favor. It had led to some of the many arguments that would ensue between them, and Emily was usually the one who got caught in the middle of them.

 _Not that I'm surprised with that notion_. _The whole ship can practically feel the tension when those three are arguing_. Emily grimaced at the thought. It usually led to major headaches on her part.

"Uh, let's just say it fell short," he muttered, and he was about to toss his boot over instead of the artifact that the Fibonans had given them. Spock caught the object with ease when Jim replaced the boot with the artifact, "Take this back to the archives, will ya?"

Spock merely quirked an eyebrow before doing just that. With Jim getting more irritable by the day, it wasn't surprising Spock did anything without arguing over the notion. At least he was wise enough to know when something was bothering the Captain. Emily chewed the bottom of her lip as she noticed how much better they had gotten at working together. Ever since the Khan incident, Jim and Spock had been developing a friendship unlike any other. Even so, there was only so much Spock could do when Jim was beginning to feel the pressure of running a ship for five years straight.

"Jim, you look like crap," Leonard remarked after finishing his scans.

 _Typical. Straight forward and to the point_ , Emily thought as she caught the knowing look in Leonard's eyes. One thing she admired out of Leonard was how blunt he was. Most would have considered that terrible bedside manner, but she knew he was just being brutally honest. As a doctor, he couldn't take crap from anyone if it was the right call to make.

"So what else is new?" she chimed in, earning a smirk from Leonard.

The two of them were used to dealing with Jim's attitude, after putting up with him for years at the Academy and even after. What did bother Emily was how closed off Jim had become over the last couple of weeks. She knew that something other than the five-year mission was on his mind, and something told her it had to do with his birthday coming up in a couple of days.

That and the fact that a certain Doctor Carol Marcus had left just months into their five-year mission. Emily knew that Jim had never quite gotten over that, because she was the first woman he'd been with for longer than a month. To lose someone he cared about so easily must have been a heavy blow.

"Ya think?" Jim retorted with a look that said it all.

"You sure you're okay? You've got a little vein popping on the side of your head."

Emily was smothering her own fit of laughter when Leonard said that. While she knew he hadn't meant for it to be a joke, it was downright hilarious seeing Jim's reaction. She struggled to hide the laughter that threatened to follow when she realized it was probably the hormones kicking in.

"Just another day in the Fleet," Jim sighed in exasperation before heading off to change uniforms.

Emily merely rose an eyebrow at that, realizing Jim made a strangely valid point. Another day in the Fleet usually revolved around chaos of some sorts. It was rare for things to go normally like everyone wanted. Which was why they always had to prepare for the worst outcome.

She found herself glancing at Leonard warily when she caught the look in his eyes. He was aware that something was wrong, though of course, he was almost as stubborn as her. If not more. Which was why Emily was left wondering how she would explain the whole situation, once again.

Seeing that intense stare was enough of a reminder that there was too much going on at the moment for her to admit the truth. With everything that was going on, Emily couldn't bring herself to tell him. She shook her head at the thought, knowing that she would have to tell him sooner or later, if he didn't find out on his own.

 _I'm not sure what would be worse_ , she admitted silently, making her way to Jim's quarters.

The two of them would often spend time together alone when Leonard was busy working double-shifts in the medbay. Considering how close they were, it was hardly surprising. It was good to spend some time outside of work, especially since the last few months had been particularly stressful.

After the first few times of trying to change the security code to his room, Jim didn't bother changing it. She could still remember the time when Jim was sleeping so soundly that Spock had asked her to wake him up. It wasn't until grabbing an ice-cold bucket of water that he finally woke up, in a grumpier than usual mood. Seeing the look on his face when he woke up made the whole thing worth it.

"Well, if that isn't the moping face of a Captain, I don't know what is."

She smirked when Jim nearly leaped out of his skin as she leaned against his doorway. Seeing that face was enough to leave her grinning like an idiot, especially when she knew Jim was already annoyed enough with how the recent mission ended.

"For Christ's sake, Em, would it kill you to knock?" Jim grumbled after recovering from the initial surprise. "So, how'd your appointment with Nurse Chapel go?" he asked once they headed for the rec room.

There was always something to discuss, and Emily took the chance to talk about the one thing that had been bothering her since that appointment. She knew she could trust Jim with her life. He was one of the few people she trusted enough to tell him without having to worry about him telling Leonard.

"Look, before I tell you, you have to promise you'll keep this confidential," she sighed irritably. Secrets didn't stay secrets for long aboard the Enterprise. Prolonged cohabitation made it so that cliques were formed, and soon the rumors began spreading like wildfire. It was one of the reasons why she was struggling to figure out how she would tell Leonard in the first place. She knew word would spread fast once someone else found out the truth. "I'm pregnant."

"Well, I can see why you wouldn't wanna tell Bones," Jim remarked, not sounding the least bit surprised. Emily almost rolled her eyes at that. She was going to strangle Scotty for starting that pool in the first place. Though, she wasn't entirely surprised that Scotty started it at all. The whole crew had been waiting to see how long it would take for them to get married, and then for them to start a family of their own. "Do I even wanna know?"

"God, you don't," she muttered, burying her face in her hands.

She could hardly remember that night. Other then waking up in the morning, suffering from a horrible hangover, and feeling sore all over. They weren't usually that rough with each other, or that irresponsible. It had been their wedding anniversary, and it had been a stressful week.

"Bones does have a right to know," Jim put in after grabbing a leftover bottle of Saurian brandy. "Surprised he hasn't figured it out himself, considering he's a doctor."

"Something tells me he'll figure it out soon enough," she murmured thoughtfully, knowing what would likely follow once he did find out. Her mind kept running over the worst-case scenarios. The worst part was, she was nowhere near ready to be a mother. "I never realized just how terrifying this whole thing would be," she finally breathed out as Jim threw her a sympathetic look.

"Something tells me you'd make a better mother than you realize." Emily blinked in surprise when Jim said that. "Hell, how many times have you and Bones looked after me when I needed it the most?"

Emily rose an eyebrow when she realized he made a valid point. Though, Leonard worried more about Jim's health than anything else. Because of the extensive risks involved, and Jim's horrible immune system, the possibilities of a worst-case scenario for the Captain were endless. Still, that didn't stop her from smiling slightly when she realized what Jim was implying. She and Leonard did look after Jim constantly, though she saw him as more of a younger brother than anything else. They'd looked after each other during their years at the Academy, and after

"At any rate, I still don't know how to tell him," she sighed.

She ran a hand through her hair when she began worrying over what the future held in store for them.

"You of all people should know how impossible it is to keep a secret from anyone on this ship," Jim rolled his eyes.

Oh, she knew. Which was why she planned on telling only Jim and Julia, for now. Nurse Chapel and Julia were the only ones who knew, as far as Emily was concerned. She didn't plan on telling Leonard until she could figure out how to tell him.

Unfortunately, Leonard chose that moment to join them. She knew they had been planning on getting together after the mission on Teenax. Not for the first time, Emily was grateful she'd chosen to visit Jim sooner rather than later. She had enough to vent out that Jim was willing to put up with, at least until Leonard showed up.

"Sorry I'm late," he began, and Emily rose an eyebrow when she noticed a bottle of bourbon in his hand. They hadn't had that in a long time, "Keenser's leaking some kind of high acidic green goo, and Scotty's terrified he's gonna sneeze on the warp core and kill us all."

"Hm, I can't imagine a worse-case scenario," Emily remarked as she spun around in her chair.

She grimaced at the thought of how that would play out. Keenser rarely got colds in the first place. From what it sounded like, his infection hadn't started until the Teenaxians came aboard the Enterprise. She wouldn't have been surprised if Leonard discovered that Keenser was allergic to the Teenaxians.

"Yeah, well, I've still gotta figure out what caused his cold before I can find the cure," he remarked dryly. Emily rose an eyebrow as he looked at the bottle that Jim had been drinking from skeptically after reaching the bar. "What the hell are you drinking?"

"I'm pretty sure it's the rest of that Saurian brandy we picked up on Thasus," Jim explained with a sigh.

Emily almost laughed at Leonard's expression when he took a whiff of the drink. Even she had to wonder what Jim was thinking by drinking that stuff. It was potent enough to put out any man. Though, she recalled Scotty drinking the stuff a few weeks ago. The man passed out nearly an hour after.

"My God, man, are you trying to go blind?" Leonard griped after making a face of disgust.

"Going blind and losing consciousness before arriving in Yorktown isn't the best idea," Emily put in with a sheepish smirk.

"That stuff's illegal," Leonard added with a roll of his eyes, "Besides, I've got the good stuff. I found this in Chekov's locker."

He placed the bottle of bourbon on the counter, grabbing three glasses. Emily rose an eyebrow at that, knowing that she was limited to what she could and couldn't drink. It was frustrating. She and Leonard would go for weekly drinks during the end of their shifts, and now she wouldn't be able to.

"Wow," Jim remarked after eyeing the bottle in surprise.

"I know, right?" Leonard asked in agreement at his shock. "I mean, I always assumed he'd be a vodka man."

"A vodka guy, exactly," Jim nodded in agreement.

Emily almost found it amusing that he said that around the same time as Leonard. When it came to their drinks, Leonard and Jim were pros. And they'd almost made it a game to figure out what sort of drink each crew member liked the most, especially when Leonard would find out that someone was suffering from a hangover the following morning. Not that they hadn't suffered from their fair share of hangovers themselves.

"Considering Chekov's under-aged, I'm amazed he was able to smuggle it at all," Emily remarked.

"You'd be surprised at what people are able to smuggle on this ship," Jim put in with a sheepish grin. "Spock would have a field day filing reports on everyone."

Emily couldn't hide the smirk that followed as she imagined Spock going through everyone's belongings just to find out what they had been hiding. It was a wonder that Julia hadn't been influenced by all the drinking that went on throughout the ship. While she was taking her classes online, she had an entire Engineering department that was just as infamous for their drinking habits to influence her. Then again, she also made a constant reminder that she wanted to maintain a 'clean' record.

"Well, I wanted something appropriate for your birthday," he explained after catching the look Jim was giving him.

"That's in a couple of days. You know I don't care about it," Jim shook his head.

 _You and me both_ , Emily agreed with him silently. She hated birthdays almost as much as Jim did, though they were for completely different reasons. Her parents never found anything worth celebrating when it came to birthdays.

"I know," Leonard rolled his eyes while filling up the three glasses, "I know you don't like celebrating it on the day, because it's also the day your pa bit the dust. I was being sensitive."

"Did they teach you about bedside manner in medical school?" Jim asked after leaning back and accepting his glass. Emily couldn't hide the smirk that followed, mostly because Jim had a valid point. "It's just your southern charm."

Leonard rose an eyebrow knowingly. Jim really had no idea. As far as charm went, Leonard was his own classification. While he had a terrible bedside manner, Emily had learned over the years how to put up with it. Besides, she could be a bit of an ass herself at times, admittedly.

Three glasses were placed on the counter, and Emily bit back the urge to say something after realizing that she wouldn't have any. As tempting as it was, she couldn't afford to take the risks of alcohol now.

"Oh, Lordie."

"Yeah, that's good."

 _Some things never change_ , Emily thought with a slight smirk.

"Are you gonna call your mom?" Leonard asked, knowing of the already strained relationship between Jim and his mother.

Emily only met Winona once or twice in her lifetime, and each time, Winona was always struggling to keep in touch with Jim. She couldn't necessarily blame Jim for his frustration, but to ignore her completely seemed wrong. She always thought he and Leonard were lucky their parents were still looking out for them, even after all these years.

"Yeah, of course. I'll call her on the day," Jim assured him with a nod. There was a moment of silence as Emily glanced at the table warily. "I'm one year older."

"Yep, that's usually how it works." Leonard eyed Jim warily, wondering just where he was getting at with this.

"A year older than he ever got to be." Emily exchanged a concerned look with Leonard. She knew how much the death of his father would always rile him up. It was only made worse on his birthday, and explained why they spent so many nights at the bar at the Academy. "He joined Starfleet because he believed in it. I joined on a dare."

"Jim." Emily took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"You joined to see if you could live up to him," Leonard cut in when she couldn't think of what to say. While it wasn't necessarily comforting, it was a reminder of why Jim enlisted in the first place, "You spent all this time, trying to be George Kirk, and now you're wondering what it means to be Jim. Why you're out here."

Another pause followed.

"Those aren't exactly the best reasons for enlisting," Jim remarked dryly, before glancing at Emily. "And you weren't given much of a say in the matter."

"I've always had a say in the matter," Emily retorted after swallowing back the unease that followed.

Jim looked like he was ready to argue, when Leonard cut in for a second time and raised his glass.

"To perfect eyesight, and a full head of hair."

As their glasses clanked, and Jim threw Emily a knowing look, she didn't miss Leonard's expression waver slightly when he noticed the small exchange. She was saved from having to explain herself when Jim's com suddenly went off.

"Kirk here," he answered after sighing in exasperation.

"Captain, approaching Yorktown base," Sulu's voice sounded through the com.

"I'm on my way, Mr. Sulu," Jim replied. Once he and Leonard finished their drinks, he turned and gave Leonard a look that said it all, "Let's keep this birthday thing under wraps, okay?"

"You know me," Leonard muttered after tapping the lid on the bottle, "Mr. Sensitive."

"Mr. Sensitive my ass," Emily retorted under her breath as she followed Jim out of the room.

There were plenty of things they needed to discuss in Yorktown. The real challenge was going to be figuring how she would explain the whole situation at hand.

* * *

 **AN: Not sure what else to post, other than I hope everyone who celebrates it had a wonderful Christmas, and holiday. Christmas always means a lot to my family and myself, and getting to spend the holiday with them just makes it that much better. Plus, we have the family tradition to watch A Christmas Story. It's a class that'll never die ;) Thanks Dalonega Noquisi for reviewing!**

 **EDIT: Ran an edit here and there to fix some issues with the chapter so that it flows better.**

 **Dalonega Noquisi - Yep, he's gonna be beating himself up later on. And, she has her reasons... all of which will be explained within the next chapter :)**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

"' _Cause I have other things to fill my time, You take what is yours and I'll take mine Now let me at the truth, Which will refresh my broken mind So tie me to a post and block my ears, I can see widows and orphans through my tears I know my call despite my faults, And despite my growing fears..._ " - The Cave, Mumford and Sons

* * *

Yorktown loomed just outside the viewscreen as the Enterprise approached. Emily stood beside Leonard while Spock stood next to Jim, Chekov and Sulu staring out the screen in amazement as Scotty soon joined them. This was the first shore-leave they'd have on a Starbase in months. And, Emily hadn't realized until seeing the Starbase how much of a relief it was to be there. She wasn't going to admit that she had been going a little stir-crazy.

"That is impressive," Chekov remarked after eyeing the Starbase in question.

It looked like nothing Emily had ever seen. Unless she counted snow globes. The advancements made towards Yorktown were incredible. She recalled Scotty praising how much Engineering must have gone into such a structure. What really amazed her, though was all the different races living together in one giant community. She knew that it wasn't any different from how Starfleet Academy had worked. But, being able to see all the different races mixed together made it worth visiting. That was one of the many things she admired about the Federation. Their tolerance of anything different was something she wished the world she came from had.

She could still remember all the protests and the fights that broke out just because people felt inferior towards another race or religion. Times had changed dramatically in the future, and she hoped that the world she came from would do the same.

"Aye, she's a beauty, isn't she?" Scotty chimed in.

"What a damn monstrosity! Couldn't we just rent some space on a planet?"

Emily almost snorted with laughter at Leonard's comment. She knew he wasn't overly fond of the structure, especially since it probably didn't look entirely safe just floating there. Scotty was the one who boasted about the security features of Yorktown. Considering it was floating around in the middle of space meant they had to take extra caution. Random disasters could happen at any minute, and they had to be prepared for just about anything that could happen.

"Showing geological favoritism among inducted Federation world could cause diplomatic tension, Doctor," Spock explained thoroughly, which only made the whole thing that much funnier when Emily caught the scowl that followed.

"You don't think that looks tense? Looks like a damn snow globe just waiting to break!"

By now, Emily couldn't hold back the fit of laughter at the expressions that followed. Leave it to Leonard to point out the most obvious. And to continuously state his opinion without caring what anyone else thought. He was always more pessimistic than most people realized. Which might have explained why they got along so well. She had never been much better. The only reason she managed to stay positive for as long as she did upon first arriving on this world was because everything had been so new.

"And that's why I love you, Leonard," she chimed in after wrapping her arms around his.

By now, Leonard was stifling his own laughter as everyone threw him strange looks at his comment. Emily knew that it wasn't entirely his fault – he hated Starbases for a reason, and he'd made that perfectly clear before they arrived.

"That's the spirit, Bones," Jim put in with a roll of his eyes.

She had to admit, the place did look pretty amazing when the Enterprise finally docked safely. Sulu's skills at the helm never ceased to amaze her, as he was able to navigate the ship through such a small space. The moment the ship docked was when everyone began shutting down their stations to head out. Being on shore leave would be like a breathe of fresh air. She hadn't realized until than how grateful she was to have a break from work.

The good thing about being at the Starbase was, there was always something to do. Emily had been interested in some of the museums that revolved around the history of Yorktown, and other establishments. She planned on doing just that. It would be good, just being able to get away from the stress of everyday work. And maybe, she'd find a way to tell Leonard the news that she was dreading to share the most.

Unfortunately, the two of them were just on their way out when they caught Uhura confronting Spock. Emily wasn't the only one to notice that something had been wrong between the pair. Spock and Uhura had been avoiding each other for the last few weeks, now.

 _Strange, considering how close they were before_ , Emily thought as she caught the last bit of their conversation.

"It is not within Vulcan custom to receive that which was given as a gift."

Emily exchanged one look with Leonard before shrugging as Uhura leaned forward and kissed Spock on the cheek, leaving the Vulcan behind.

"You guys break up?" Leonard asked. "What'd you do?"

"A typical reductive inquiry, Doctor," Spock replied without missing a beat.

"You know, Spock, when an Earth girl says 'it's me, not you', it's usually you," Leonard informed him with a clasp over the shoulder.

Oh, the undeniable irony of that statement.

She'd heard that comment more times than she could count where she came from. Most of the time, it was usually said by someone who was desperate to get away from a relationship. Though, judging from the way Uhura had acted around him, there was more going on than they realized.

Spock merely rose an eyebrow as the pair left him there. Hopefully, whatever was going on between them would be patched up soon enough. Though, Spock could be almost as stubborn as any other human. She knew that she wasn't any better, especially when it came to figuring out how or when she should tell Leonard the truth. Especially when she caught the knowing look in his eyes after joining Julia.

"Em, you're sure going out of the way to avoid a certain someone," Julia remarked as the two of them walked side-by-side.

Emily threw her a look that said it all as she spotted Sulu reaching his family. She couldn't hide the smile that followed as Demora jumped into Sulu's arms, and the three of them walked off. Jim wasn't that far behind them, and Chekov had already wandered off after talking about how many bars there were in Yorktown.

"It's good seeing Hikaru with his family. He's been talking about them a lot, recently," she murmured thoughtfully. Julia rose an eyebrow and shook her head in disbelief. Emily could be happy with any family but her own, and still look out for others. "Look, I know I'm avoiding him, but… I don't even know where to begin with telling him the truth," she sighed.

"Are you really that afraid of how Bones will react?" Julia asked in surprise.

"Jules, what do you think is the first thing Leonard would say if he found out? And give me your most honest answer," Emily retorted knowingly as the two of them headed for the nearest restaurant.

She hadn't realized until than how hungry she was.

Julia looked at her thoughtfully, having already guessed how Leonard would react. He'd want to quit his job as the Chief Medical Officer and raise the baby on Earth. And she couldn't let that happen. As much as Leonard would hate to admit it, he loved his job. And leaving medbay in charge with someone else was near-darn impossible for him. Besides, she couldn't see herself doing anything other than what she did. She hated sitting still with nothing to keep herself busy.

That was part of the reason she had established herself as a Liaison. Being able to work in multiple areas that needed her the most had given her the opportunity to work longer and more difficult shifts than most crew members. She was always up for a challenge, especially when it came to proving herself.

"Well, I know you're as stubborn as Bones can be… if not more," Julia began, looking down at the table knowingly. "Plus, Kirk would never let you two leave. At least not without a fight."

"I'm just worried I'll end up like my parents," she admitted guiltily.

Julia looked up in surprise as understanding flashed within her eyes. She was all-too-familiar with how Emily's parents had treated her when growing up. Her parents had never been kind to her. She had grown up with the expectations that she would one day follow in their footsteps. To make matters worse, any mistake she made was punishable. They never once gave her the chance to act like a kid or have dreams of her own.

"Well, the fact that you don't want to be like your parents tells me that's not going to happen," Julia tried assuring her with a smile.

Emily couldn't hide the smirk that followed. Maybe Julia had a point, there. They weren't alone for long when Uhura spotted them and joined them. Emily's smirk only widened when Julia shuffled in her seat uncomfortably at the sudden awkwardness that followed.

Julia would never admit that she couldn't get used to hanging around the Command Crew. It wasn't just the fact that she was so used to seeing them on the big screen back where they came from. But, Julia worked down in Engineering where the only people she was familiar with happened to be Scotty and Keenser.

"I hate to interrupt, but, do you have a moment?" Uhura asked when she reached them.

"Of course, Nyota," Emily gave her a welcoming nod, gesturing for her to sit down and join them. Uhura did just that, and sat beside a very uneasy Julia. Seeing her friend tense up was enough to make her almost laugh at the sight. Uhura got along with just about everyone, but even so, that didn't stop Julia from trying to hide herself. "What can we do for you?"

"Spock's been acting different, lately," Uhura began, and Emily could already guess where this was headed before it even started. She'd noticed the strong tension between them, and seeing Uhura confront Spock the way she had told her it was more than tension. "He normally doesn't go out of his way to avoid me, but lately he's been… I don't know how to describe it."

"Distracted?" Julia supplied, and Uhura blinked in surprise before nodding. "Well, that doesn't sound like him. Vulcans normally don't get distracted."

"Since when did you turn into an expert on anything Vulcan?" Emily retorted, though Julia likely knew more about the people in this world than she ever would. Especially if that someone happened to be Spock. "If he's getting distracted, there might be a reason behind it. Leonard did mention he was visiting medbay more often than he normally would… He said, quote on quote, 'Hell would have to freeze over before that pointy-eared bastard stopped by three times in one week'."

"You've just mimicked Doctor McCoy almost perfectly," Uhura remarked after furrowing her eyebrows in concern.

 _Wouldn't be the first time I've done that_ , she thought with a knowing grin. She took another bite out of her sandwich, grateful for a moment of silence as she noticed how quiet Uhura had gotten after that. Knowing that Spock was stopping by medbay more often might give her some insight into the problem.

Emily wasn't familiar with how Vulcans worked. About the only thing she did know was that they purged all emotions. Spock was the only exception to that rule – he may refuse to admit it, but Spock showed more emotion than any other Vulcan she'd seen. Admittedly, she'd only met the Vulcans they rescued when Planet Vulcan fell, but that was a whole different story.

"I don't know how you and Doctor McCoy make it work," Uhura put in when a couple seconds of awkward silence followed. Julia was practically squirming in her seat as she kept glancing between Emily and Uhura. "The two of you make it look easy."

"Nyota, being in a relationship is anything but easy," Emily pointed out, almost laughing at the thought of them making it look easy. Hell, she'd give anything to make it easier and tell him that she was pregnant. But, that small fear of how he would react kept overwhelming her. She wanted to tell him when the timing was right. And while she had a feeling that he suspected something was wrong, that didn't mean she was in any hurry to admit it. "We fight all the time… okay, we _argue_ all the time," she corrected herself after they threw her incredulous looks, "But, we also compromise. A lot."

"That and the fact that you're the only one who's willing to put up with Bones' temper might have something to do with how well you get along," Julia chimed in, and Emily rolled her eyes as she finished the last of her meal.

That wasn't entirely true. Jim put up with a lot of crap over the last couple of years, and so had his staff. While Leonard rarely took out his frustration on his staff, there were times when he let it show. It was usually at that point when Emily would stop by and force him to take a break when she noticed how overworked and exhausted he was from the long shifts he normally worked.

"At any rate, I'm no expert when it comes to relationships, and I'm probably the last person you should be asking about them," Emily finished after shooting Julia a warning look. She did have a temper that outmatched Leonard's. They argued constantly over the slightest things, and in the end, it usually ended with a compromise. "I know it isn't easy maintaining one on a Starship, especially with prolonged cohabitation. But, something tells me things will work out."

Uhura flashed her a thankful smile as they got ready to leave. There was still a lot to do and see in Yorktown. Julia wanted to check out the same museum that Emily was interested in, so that worked out in their favor.

"Thank you, for listening," Uhura said once they left the restaurant. "It helps."

"That's what Em's known for," Julia smirked in amusement, clasping a hand over Emily's shoulder as she glared back.

"Right, that's what it is," she muttered with a shake of her head.

Though, she knew Uhura and Julia had a point. She loved listening. Whenever someone wanted to talk or vent, it gave her a perspective she'd been looking for. She could remember spending hours just talking to Leonard, or vise-versa, back when they were at the Academy. Of course, they were just getting to know each other at the time. With that thought in mind, and those parting words, the she and Julia headed off towards the museum they were interested in, while Uhura went off to the nearest bar.

"Something tells me he'd be thrilled knowing he's going to be a dad." Emily threw Julia an incredulous look when she said that. Julia only smirked knowingly. "Bones – given the fact that he was one in the Prime-Verse tells me he'd be more than happy with that news."

"That's not the problem, Jules," Emily sighed as she leaned against a wall, stopping for a moment.

Julia glanced at her worriedly. The five-year mission was only half of the battle. Thoughts of that and everything else left her mind spinning with unease. There was a time when she had dreamed of starting a family with Leonard. Yet, she never thought that it would be possible due to the radiation poisoning and the amount of stress she put herself through. They'd run several tests to see whether or not she could get pregnant. Now, she knew the inevitable outcome of those results.

"Em." Julia took her hand and squeezed it gently as she stood beside her.

"I knew it was going to happen eventually," Emily closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm terrified I'll make a horrible mother."

Julia flashed her a sympathetic look as she understood the real problem Emily was currently facing. The fear of what she would be like as a mother was overwhelming. She had always been afraid that she would turn out to be like her own parents. And while she had Leonard to help her along the way, that didn't mean he'd always put up with her.

Even so, Julia suddenly gave her hand another squeeze and offered a small, reassuring smile.

"Emily, something tells me you'll make a great mother," she tried assuring her. "Plus, you won't be alone in the picture."

Emily let out another sigh as she realized that Julia was right. She had to tell Leonard. It wasn't just the fact that he had a right to know, she _wanted_ him to know. She was about to say that out loud when both their coms went off at the same time.

Both exchanged wary looks after realizing they'd been requested to the Enterprise immediately. Jim had volunteered for the crew to embark on a rescue mission deep within a nebula where a ship was stranded on some planet.

"Well, this just got a whole lot more interesting," she muttered under her breath, wondering what sort of plans Jim had for this rescue mission.

Something in the back of her mind told her this would be anything but a simple rescue mission.

* * *

 **AN: That conversation with Uhura originally wasn't going to happen, and this chapter was originally four thousand words long... I ended up splitting it into two chapters because it was too long. Emily's fear of being a terrible mother stems along her own upbringing, and the choices she's made over the years, prior to waking up in this world. Hopefully that explains the reasons behind her fear of even telling Bones the truth ;) Thanks to Dalonega Noquisi, Midnight Penguin and MyNameIsMordecai for reviewing!**

 **Dalonega Noquisi - That's okay, I'm happy you review at all :) And yeah, I love adding some brother/sister elements to any story. Kind of makes their whole relationship that much more unique. I was worried how it would pan out, but I like where it is, now. As for when he does find out, I have a feeling readers are either going to roll their eyes or laugh out loud by the time that happens XD It could go either way. And thanks, I hope you had a wonderful Christmas!**

 **Midnight Penguin - Hehe, she would wait until than, wouldn't she? And no problem, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much ;)**

 **MyNameIsMordecai - Thank you! I had a wonderful holiday, and I certainly hope you did as well :) It's always wonderful being able to spend time with the family around this time of the year, or any time of the year, for that matter.**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

" _I tried carrying the weight of the world, But I only have two hands Hope I get the chance to travel the world, But I don't have any plans Wish that I could stay forever this young, Not afraid to close my eyes Life's a game made for everyone, And love is the prize..._ " - Wake Me Up, Aloe Blacc

* * *

The trip to the bridge was uncharacteristically quiet. Emily kept glancing self-consciously at Leonard, noticing that his jaw was set when they were in the turbolift, a look she'd become increasingly familiar with. She knew he was annoyed, and understandably so. He had a right to know. The problem was, she didn't know the best time to tell him. Obviously, now wouldn't be a good time. She could only imagine what level of stress would be added if he suddenly found out he was going to be a father.

 _Especially with this mission at hand_ , she added silently. No, the best thing to do for now was keep on a straight face and hope for the best. This mission alone was going to test their nerves, especially since they were going into uncharted territory.

An alien woman known as Kalara was standing on the bridge along with everyone else as Emily reached her station. She glanced uneasily at Kalara. Apparently, the woman had been part of a science team, and their ship was damaged out in some nebula. The rest of her crew needed rescue, and the ship's damage repaired. There was no telling what condition the crew would be in once they arrived.

Jim went straight down to business once he sat in the chair, "Sulu, take us out."

"Yes, Captain," Sulu replied while starting the engines and maneuvering the ship out of Yorktown.

It took less time to fly in than it would to fly out. Not that Emily was entirely surprised. Between Sulu's piloting skills, and the fact that everyone was so eager for the vacation, the trip in all felt as if it had taken forever. It was like watching a cruise ship arrive at port for the first time in days after being out at sea. The only downside was that they were now leaving the Starbase instead of arriving. Emily tried pushing off the uneasy thoughts, knowing that thinking about it wouldn't help matters.

"Lieutenant Uhura, open a ship-wide channel," Jim ordered after turning to Uhura.

"Yes, Captain," Uhura nodded and did just that.

"Attention crew of the Enterprise. Our mission is straightforward, rescue a crew stranded on a planet in uncharted space. Our trajectory will take us through an unstable nebula, one which will disable all communication with Starfleet. We're going to be on our own. The Enterprise has something that no other ship has: You. And as we've come to understand, there is no such thing as the unknown, only the temporary hidden. Kirk out."

Emily sucked in a breath as the ship navigated through the nebula. She could practically feel Leonard's gaze boring through her, and she was suddenly aware of the real dangers here. Yet, this was what they both signed up for in the end. When Leonard finally reached her, she knew he had a few choice words for deciding to agree with this risky mission.

"Don't you think it's a little convenient that communications will be disabled?" she asked in a whisper.

She couldn't shake off the feeling that nothing good would come out of this. Everyone else on the bridge was on edge, even Jim as his hands gripped the seat of his chair. He normally conveyed a com expression throughout their missions, but this time felt different, somehow.

"Yeah, but we don't have much of a say in that," Leonard reminded her, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

She flinched as the ship rocked while the nebula seemed to change around them. The thick density of the storm clouds made it almost impossible to see what was ahead of them. She reached over and squeezed Leonard's hand after noticing how tense _he_ was. She knew this wasn't easy for him, especially given the circumstances. Once again, she was amazed at how calm he could remain in this situation.

The lights on the bridge were dimmed down to give Sulu a better view of the nebula. Emily was beginning to understand how complicated this whole mission was, and she thanked her lucky stars that Sulu was one of the best pilots anyone could ask for. She knew that going through the nebula was difficult enough to begin with. Exploring uncharted territories meant that they were on their own, and that they had to rely on one another to get through said territory.

"Huh, readings indicate cloud density diminishing, sir," Chekov announced after what felt like hours of endless searching.

The tense silence seemed to last a moment longer as the ship moved through the nebula, and soon, a planet began to loom in the distance. Emily rose an eyebrow when she noticed how ominous the planet looked. She couldn't shake off the sense of unease that followed when she glanced at Leonard.

"This is Altamid," Kalara explained, using a universal translator so that everyone could understand her, "My ship is stranded here."

"Approaching Altamid," Spock reported, "Class M planet. Massive subterranean development unlimited to any life forms on the planet."

"Proximity alert, sir. Unknown ship heading straight for us," Chekov announced.

Emily found herself biting the bottom of her lip as she wondered if this was Kalara's ship. She glanced at the woman warily, noticing that she didn't look nearly as nervous as someone who was waiting for their ship to be rescued should be. Not for the first time, unease swept through her at the sight. The alien woman should have been anxious to get back to her crew and see if they were okay. Something about her reaction just didn't rub off on her the right way.

"Lieutenant Uhura, hail them," Jim ordered Uhura.

"Yes, Captain."

The ship, in a sense, was much different from what Emily expected as it came closer to view. Emily felt her heart racing with unease as she realized that the ship was more than just one ship. It left her feeling uneasy as she caught the outlines of what appeared to be several ships in one large cluster.

"No response, but I am picking up a signal," Uhura announced. Okay, but what kind of signal? Emily frowned as she realized what it could possibly be. "They're jamming us," Uhura confirmed her realization.

"It's an ambush," Emily breathed out, earning a worried look from Leonard as realization dawned on him. Jim was instantly on his feet after the matter. "That isn't just one ship, it's a cluster, and they're forming in an attack position."

It also meant that they were most likely from Altamid, which left Emily wondering how they knew the Enterprise would be there in the first place. Once again, she found herself looking accusingly at Kalara. The woman didn't even flinch when Jim ordered for the red alert.

"Arm all phasers, fire everything we've got."

That order, of course, left Spock worried about the fact that this ship wasn't equipped for combat. And, he made a valid point. Emily realized with a start that no matter what, these smaller ships were going to overwhelm them in the end.

"Sir, our phasers are having minimal impact, and our torpedoes can't track their movement!" Chekov reported, which only increased Emily's level of alarm as the severity of the threat kept increasing.

"Captain, we are not equipped for this type of combat," Spock remarked.

"Do you have any other suggestions, Spock?" Emily shot back, her own temper and panic beginning to get the better of her.

Spock rose an eyebrow at her incredulously, but wasn't given a chance to answer as more and more tiny ships began overwhelming them. The Vulcan could contradict her all he wanted, he knew when she made a valid point, there was no point in arguing.

"Shield frequencies have no impact, sir!"

"They took out the disk! Shields are inoperable!"

"Warp us out of here, Mr. Sulu."

"Yes, sir."

Emily held her breath as Sulu was forcing down the warp lever back and forth. What horrified her the most was that the ship wasn't moving. The bastards had taken away warp capability.

"Why the hell aren't we moving?" Jim asked after standing up.

"I can't engage the warp drive, sir!" Sulu called back.

Emily glanced at Jim warily as she felt his frantic eyes on her. There was only one reason they couldn't go into warp. She knew the engineering of this ship just as well as Scotty at that point. If what she suspected was true, then they were sitting targets for the approaching ships on their viewscreen. Her mind was churning with anxiety as she silently prayed that Scotty would be able to repair the damage. Being stuck in the nebula meant that they wouldn't have any chance of getting the help they required.

"They've taken the nacelles," she confirmed his worst fears, and Jim sucked in a breath as he realized just how serious this was.

The chaos only got worse as she reported all the breaches, and Chekov kept reporting the death toll.

"Captain, there's a chance I can reroute the energy reserves from the warp core to the impulse engines!" Scotty called through the com.

"Maybe that's the way we can lose them," Jim said, sounding a little too hopeful for Emily's liking. She hadn't realized until looking around that Leonard and Spock were now gone, most likely having looked for whatever the hell was attacking the ship. "Do whatever you have to, Scotty!"

Everything was happening so damn fast. Emily suddenly found herself wishing that a hole would open up and swallow her. This was worse than having to put the warp core back into place. She'd never felt more helpless than now.

"Captain!" Spock's voice rang through the com.

"Go, Spock!"

"I have identified the individual who appears to be leading the attack party. He has infiltrated the archive vault and removed the artifact from our mission on Teenax."

"Hold your distance! And Spock, Spock!"

Emily squeezed her eyes shut for a brief moment as she understood where this was going. No matter what, the ship was going down.

"You two, with me! Em, you have the com," Jim called to her, keeping her out of the fray as best as possible.

She gave him a nod, not bothering to argue at this point. With everything that was happening, she needed to keep a level head in the chaos. Every crew member was required to remain level headed during a situation like this. It was expected out of a bridge officer to prepare the crew for anything that could happen. And the more she thought about this ambush, the more she realized that this crew needed someone with experience.

"Pavel, is there any chance you can get a sign of a pattern from their attacks?" she asked once she reached the chair.

"Negative, Emily. Their movements are too rapid and swift to be able to identify," Chekov replied.

Her heart was racing with dread as the swarm kept coming at them. There was nothing they could do to fight back. The phasers weren't working, and as Chekov had reported, the torpedoes wouldn't lock onto their signal. She swallowed as she tried to keep her voice steady while giving orders. Once again, she was thankful Jim had given her experience in the Captain's chair in situations like these. Though, the overwhelming sense of dread was beginning to dawn on her as she realized they were outnumbered and outmatched in every way.

It wasn't until the ship suddenly jolted that Emily realized Scotty must have been successful in rerouting the energy.

"Yes! Ve have one hundred percent impulse!"

"Great job, Scotty! Maximum warp towards the nebula," Emily sighed in relief.

If they could give themselves enough distance, there was a possibility they could break away from the swarm.

"Aye!"

The ship was already on its way back. Emily breathed out a sigh of momentary relief. She knew that so long as Leonard stuck with Spock, the two of them would be safe. Julia had already arrived on the bridge, not bothering to ask for permission during the chaos as she reached the chair.

Her relief was short-lived, however, when the ship suddenly jolted terribly, enough to knock Julia off her feet.

"Keptain! There's a major breach at the ship neck!" Chekov reported to both Emily and Jim after she had opened the com.

"Kirk to bridge!" Jim suddenly called to the bridge.

"We are losing inertial dampeners," Scotty reported.

Emily sucked in a breath at that as she realized what that meant. Glancing down at Julia, whose eyes were wide with panic as she understood the severity of the situation, she swallowed and gave the initial report. Her heart was racing with dread as she thought of the inevitable outcome that would follow. The ship had taken whatever damage it could. Even that wasn't enough to protect everyone from the constant barrage of attacks.

"Systems are failing ship wide. Emergency bulkheads are sealing, but structural integrity is at eighteen percent and failing," she told him.

"Abandon ship, Emily." Emily felt her blood run cold at that. "That's an order."

Her heart was racing with panic as she looked around the bridge, everyone's eyes on her.

"Sound the alarm," she ordered, her voice shaken with unspoken terror.

A real sense of dread was beginning to set in as she realized how severe the situation was. People were dying. The ship was on the verge of falling apart. Things couldn't get any worse than this. She struggled to maintain her composure as the alarm sounded throughout the ship. She could only hope that the crew could escape in time before the ship was torn apart.

"We need to give those escape pods a chance to escape. Mr. Sulu, do you think you can lead the swarm away from them?" Jim asked once the alarm sounded.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to maintain those maneuvers," Sulu shook his head, looking doubtful.

Emily pinched the bridge of her nose as she realized what he meant by that.

"Jim, the impulse engines are still trying to drawl power from the warp cores. We won't be able to move unless the saucer is separated."

"I'll handle it," Jim replied without missing a beat as the escape pods began launching into space.

Emily closed her eyes for a brief moment until feeling Julia prod her.

"Em, Emily, they're taking the crew!" she shouted above the blaring alarm.

She could only gape at the sight as she realized Julia was right. Escape pods were being snatched out of the empty blackness of space by the swarm ships.

Only she, Julia, Chekov, Sulu and a couple of Lieutenants had remained at their stations during the evacuation process. They weren't planning on leaving until they were sure that everyone else had made it to their escape pods.

"The saucer should be free by now," Emily snapped as her hands gripped the chair tighter than she thought possible.

"I know, Emily, the Captain should be there by now!"

"Emily, you're making this worse than it already is," Julia tried calming her down, but it was painfully obvious that wasn't going to work.

The bridge doors suddenly blasted open, and aliens who could pass for characters from the Halo video game came bursting in. Emily flinched as they fired at the few crew members who were standing on the bridge, while Sulu and Chekov had ducked out of the way.

Moments later, and the aliens were suddenly fired at from behind. Emily had never felt more relieved to see Jim standing there, looking both exhausted and frantic as he reached them.

"They were after the damn artifact," Jim explained.

"You mean the one the Fibonans acquired?" Emily stared at him in alarm as he nodded.

"How many crew members are aboard the saucer?" Jim glanced at Sulu as he read the scanner.

"None," Sulu reassured him. But, the moment of reassurance didn't last as Sulu made a face when he read the reports sent to his station, "If I'm reading this correctly… the intruders are taking them."

"Yeah, we saw them," Julia confirmed his worst fears with a nod.

"Keptain, ve are being pulled in the planet's gravity," Chekov reported, "ve cannot pull away."

Emily glanced out the window as she felt her heart drop.

"Get to your Kelvin pods, now," Jim ordered after thinking it through.

"Yes, sir," both Sulu and Chekov did just that.

"Emily, you and Julia go," Jim added to them as Emily stood up, standing beside Julia as she shook with fear.

"Jim, wait, you should know—"

"I know Bones would kill me if I allowed his wife to stay on the ship," Jim cut her off with that same look of determination she was so used to seeing, "Especially his pregnant wife. Now, get her to a damn escape pod," he added to Julia, whose own eyes widened in disbelief.

Julia didn't need to be told twice as she grabbed hold of Emily's hand, racing to the nearest Kelvin escape pod. The next few minutes were like a blur to Emily. She'd panicked as Julia tried getting her into the pod.

"Dammit Emily McCoy, I'll be damned if I let you die on this ship," Julia shouted as she practically shoved Emily into the pod. "You know how much Bones is gonna hate us for letting you go through all this shit?"

Her heart was racing with dread as they both entered the escape pod. Once it was shot out into space, Emily's breathing was even worse as she saw that other escape pods were being snatched out of the sky. Theirs was lucky enough to escape those ships.

It wasn't until she looked at Emily that Julia realized something was seriously wrong. "Em, Emily, calm down," Julia tried reassuring her as their escape pod began descending. "Just don't think about where we are, go to your happy place."

It wasn't working. No matter what Julia tried, she couldn't stop the panic attack from overwhelming Emily. Black spots began appearing at the edge of her vision. In a matter of minutes, the last thing Emily saw was the ship being torn apart, and the crew being taken away from them.

* * *

 **AN: And the drama continues ;) If anyone has been paying attention, then there's the little fun fact that Emily is claustrophobic. At any rate, I hope everyone has a wonderful New Year's Eve :) I probably will not be posting until January 1, unless circumstances demand an update XD Thanks to Dalonega Noquisi, Midnight Penguin and RoxanneRay for reviewing!**

 **Dalonega Noquisi - I'm glad that clarified everything, and thanks!**

 **Midnight Penguin - Hehe, I couldn't resist. It probably would have actually been closer to five thousand or six thousand words long, if I kept going. And yep, it'll be fun when he finds out ;)**

 **RoxanneRay - Thank you for taking the time to read them :) Even with all the spelling errors and mistakes I've made (Which I plan on fixing in the near future); as for there being a Jim/Julia pairing, I'm not quite sure, yet.**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

" _And misery's no rest for weary gentlemen, See that humankind is you Like all the rest, down to, The scratches on the album that you're singing to, Hold your head up high..._ " - Hold Your Head up High, Darlingside

* * *

"I now see why Bones complains about these 'metal death' traps," Julia complained to herself as she pried open the door.

She was careful to move around Emily, who was currently unconscious beneath her. After all the hell that happened back there, she couldn't necessarily blame her friend for passing out. Though, Emily likely had her own reasons for that. Between claustrophobia and what happened on the ship, Julia was amazed Emily maintained the amount of cool she had back there. Then again, Emily did mention that Kirk would often leave her in charge while he, Spock and McCoy were on away missions.

Julia bit the bottom of her lip as she carefully moved Emily out of the escape pod. She was worried about the baby's health, as well as Emily's. Something told her this amount of stress couldn't be good for either of them. While she was certainly no doctor, she was fully aware that any situation like this wasn't good for pregnant women.

She held back a sigh as she realized that this was actually happening. The ship crashing into the planet was one thing. But, surviving on a planet like this was a whole different story. People had been killed. People were dead because of what had happened on the Enterprise. Her heart sank as she recalled seeing so many people die down in Engineering. She should have been among them. But, somehow, she had survived and made her way to the bridge.

Worst still, her best friend was pregnant, and would probably panic knowing that her husband might be among those dead. No, McCoy wasn't dead. Julia knew that he of all people would be too damn stubborn to die. Though, Emily gave McCoy a run for his money when it came to stubbornness issues. Between that and the fact that she was probably anything but ready to be a mother, Julia couldn't blame her for her doubt and worry.

Once she'd found a sheltered spot in the middle of the jungle, Julia reached for her com and tried calling to the Enterprise in a feeble, desperate attempt to find survivors. She'd tried more times than she could count, often shouting into the com while keeping an eye on the swarm rising above them. It wasn't until feeling a hand grab hold of hers that she nearly leaped out of her skin and shrieked in surprise.

"Do you want them to find us, too?"

Her heart almost skipped a beat at the sound of Emily's voice. But, her moment of relief was short-lived when she finally saw a cut across Emily's head and arms. Her injuries didn't look deep, but it was enough for Julia to worry even more. She knew that there was only so much the human body could take before it started collapsing. Seeing Emily's injuries only left her wishing there was more she could do than call for help. She hadn't realized until that moment just how useless she felt out on this planet.

"Em, are you okay?" she asked, dropping down so that she was within eye-level.

With Emily being a first-time mother, there was no telling what lack of knowledge she had when it came to dealing with pregnancy. She really wished that she had more knowledge of this world than just watching the movies. The cold reality of it was that this sort of situation would inevitably happen. After all, they worked in space and took huge risks by exploring new territories. The worst part was knowing that her friend could have suffered worse injuries if she hadn't been careful.

"I'll live," she brushed her question off, earning a look of worry from Julia.

For all that it was worth, Julia suddenly regretted asking her at all. It was clear Emily was anything but okay. Seeing that doubt in her eyes and hearing the doubt in her voice was enough for Julia to start panicking. She knew that any wrong move could have ended in disaster. And she suspected that Emily cared more about the unborn child than she was letting on, especially after seeing how anxious she was back in Yorktown.

"What about the—"

"Don't," Emily cut her off with a glare. "At this point, we both need to find a source of water, and anything edible."

Julia could only nod in agreement at that. She watched on in amazement as Emily switched to survival mode almost automatically. Without another word, she found a source of water and immediately went to boil it after starting a fire. Food, on the other hand, was a whole different story. They'd found some poor creature that became dinner after Emily fired her phaser. Given the fact that she was caring for both herself and the unborn child now, Julia couldn't blame her for being so ravenous.

"Why the hell would they take the crew?" Julia asked as they sat there in awkward silence.

"I don't know," Emily sighed as she cupped the water in her hands. She was surprisingly resourceful when it came to survival in the woods. Then again, this was probably the training from Starfleet Academy kicking in. A sudden spark of jealousy surged through her at the thought. Not for the first time, Julia suddenly found herself wishing she too could have taken those classes. "But, I do know we shouldn't just stick around in one place. We need to find if anyone else escaped, and regroup."

There was a moment of silence again as Julia eyed Emily cautiously. She hadn't realized up until now just how much Emily had changed over the years. Yes, it had become obvious upon first seeing her in that prison cell. But, something about the way Emily acted and behaved was entirely _different_. Spending time with the Enterprise crew had changed her. And Julia suspected that meeting McCoy and Jim had also changed her.

 _They bring out the best and the worse out of anyone_ , she decided silently.

"I'm scared," she admitted sheepishly.

She didn't care at that point just how foolish or selfish that sounded as she understood that this was what it meant to be a Starfleet Officer. She may not have gone through the normal training at the Academy, but it hadn't prepared her for what would happen during an attack. Though, she knew that Emily was terrified for a whole different reason.

"Me too," Emily sighed as she gazed at the dancing flames. Julia glanced at her friend self-consciously. She couldn't imagine what Emily was going through, right now. Between finding out that she was pregnant, and then this, the scenarios couldn't be worse. "Getting married is one thing, but having a baby is…"

Her eyes closed, and Julia frowned when she realized this was more than just about raising a kid aboard a Starship.

"How'd Bones take the news?" she asked, her voice suddenly quiet as she squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"I didn't get the chance to tell him," Emily sighed, the bitterness in her voice enough to catch Julia's attention.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat with panic when she understood why Emily was so upset. She'd been meaning to tell him, but this mission and everything else suddenly interrupted what would have been a normal routine. Julia couldn't help but frown as understanding dawned on her. She knew that McCoy would have taken the news better than Emily expected. But hearing the doubt and unease in Emily's voice just left her mind churning with thoughts of getting themselves out of this mess.

What worried her more than anything else was finding out where the rest of the crew was. Or if they were even still alive. Something in the back of her mind told her that the crew was too stubborn for that. McCoy, Spock, Jim and the rest of the Command Crew wouldn't allow something like that to happen.

"Emily, I'm sure that we'll find Bones and the rest of the crew… and you can tell him after this is over," Julia murmured after running a hand through her hair.

"Something tells me the news won't sit well with him."

Julia glanced at Emily in disbelief once more.

 _Why is she being so doubtful_? Julia wondered, knowing that McCoy would probably be elated that he was going to be a father. And then, she suddenly understood what the _real_ problem was. Emily wasn't just terrified of how McCoy would react to the news. She was terrified of being a mother. The whole prospect was almost overwhelming when Julia thought about it. She couldn't imagine what Emily was going through at the moment. It was enough to make her realize that their lives were changing in more ways than one.

Yet, Julia still stood firmly by her earlier statement. She had a feeling that Emily would make a good mother, so long as she had McCoy by her side.

"Look, even if this was a surprise baby, I think you'll do fine," she tried reassuring her friend. Emily threw her a look that said it all: She believed otherwise. "Alright, suppose there are other… options? What would you choose if given a choice?"

That was enough for Emily to frown and look away thoughtfully. Julia knew that it was a lot to think about – from keeping the baby and raising it as her own – the possibilities were endless. Hopefully, Emily would make the right choice in this matter. She hated to imagine what McCoy would have said if he found out the truth, and Emily chose not to raise the baby. Something in the back of her mind told her that Emily wouldn't choose that path, especially when she saw how her own parents raised her.

"I'd choose to keep the baby, no matter what," Emily finally replied after a moment of silence.

Julia almost breathed out a sigh of relief when she held herself back. She squeezed her hand reassuringly as the two of them sat side-by-side, watching the fire. Despite all the crap that's happened to Emily, Julia had a feeling that this baby, and McCoy, were going to be the best thing that ever happened to her. It was almost like waking up in this world was the best thing that ever happened to her, and nothing anyone said or did would ever change that.

…

The following morning found them in the same predicament they'd been in before. Emily was now pacing along the base of a tree while Julia looked at her thoughtfully. They should move on and try looking for the crew. That was the first thought running through Julia's mind. Yet, she couldn't shake off the feeling of dread that going on a search would only lead to disaster. So, she tried to distract herself, and hopefully make Emily feel a little more at ease.

"How exactly did you cope with it, when Planet Vulcan was attacked?" she asked curiously.

"Like everyone else should," Emily replied with a shrug. "I was still trying to wrap my mind over the fact that it was actually happening. Both Jim and I read Pike's dissertation and knew that we were headed to a trap."

It was at that point that Julia realized just how well Emily and Kirk worked together. When Emily first started talking about how they met, and how they had often studied together and trained together in combat practice, it was obvious that they were close friends. The two of them had treated each other like brother and sister. Yes, Kirk had his moments and would probably get a punch in the face once or twice. But, it was clear that he cared about her.

The thought suddenly left her mind spinning with countless questions and dozens of images she would have preferred burying. She realized with a start that Kirk was the kind of person she would rather have on her side rather than against her. He made one hell of an ally, but he also made one hell of an enemy if he was provoked the wrong way.

"I'm guessing he tried flirting with you?" Julia couldn't help but ask, guessing that didn't end well for Kirk.

Especially if Emily and McCoy had been seeing each other only months after classes started. There were times when she wished that she could have seen what they were like at the Academy. Then again, Julia had a feeling that she would have gotten tired of dealing with Kirk's antics.

"He ended up with a black eye," Emily almost laughed, and Julia only gawked at her in shock. "Guy was asking for it when he sneaked up on me."

That was enough for Julia to nod in understanding. It made sense, when she thought about it. Emily was not the type of person she wanted to sneak up on, even on a good day. She had a mean punch on her, and wasn't afraid to show that. Julia found herself enjoying the distraction as she found out more about what had happened during the days in the Academy.

But, that didn't stop either of them from continuing their mission to find any crew members. They'd finally set off after that, realizing that sticking around in one spot wasn't going to get them anywhere. Emily was persistent, despite the lack of sleep and sunlight. Julia kept an eye on her, nonetheless. She understood that with pregnancy, came the extreme hormonal issues that would follow. It actually explained why Emily had been acting so different lately.

Once they had reached the nearest rock, Julia stopped for a moment and gaped at what they saw before them. Neither of them were prepared to find the Enterprise, or what was left of her, in flames. Julia held a hand over her mouth until she heard a groan from nearby. Her eyes widened as she exchanged a look with Emily. They'd both kept their phasers with them, and Julia thanked her lucky stars that she'd been given some training with them by Emily.

The moment they reached whoever was groaning was when Emily had dropped her phaser, and practically crushed both people in question with a hug.

"Jim, Pavel, thank God you're okay!" she exclaimed as Julia only smirked at the sight, noticing Kirk in particular looked like hell. Chekov just looked flabbergasted for a moment as she stepped back. "Do you know if anyone else survived?"

"We're not sure," Kirk replied after shaking his head in amusement. "Kalara, she betrayed us to Krall."

"Who?" Julia asked, tilting her head to one side.

"He's the one who attacked our ship."

Oh, that made sense. In a way. It was still confusing as all heck as to why this whole attack happened in the first place. Julia hadn't seen Kalara herself, but she knew the alien woman was responsible for the Enterprise crew going out of their way to 'rescue' her stranded ship.

"We've got shelter not far from here," Emily explained as she led the way. "It might not be much, but at least it'll keep us hidden from any patrols."

"Em, are you sure you're not pushing yourself?"

Julia rose an eyebrow in surprise as she noticed how carefully Kirk was treating the situation. It always surprised Julia at how close the two were. She kept forgetting that Kirk and Emily looked out for one another in a way siblings would. She couldn't hide the small smile that followed at the thought. Somehow, she was hardly surprised that Kirk wedged his way into Emily's heart. Though she wasn't easy to get along with, she seemed to find some connection with Kirk in this crazy world.

"Jim, I don't know if my husband is alive or not, what do you think?" she retorted, and the look Kirk gave her said everything.

Up until now, Chekov had remained awkwardly quiet. Julia couldn't blame the poor guy; he probably felt like a third wheel like herself at that moment. Julia kept mostly to herself while listening to them talk, but the moment Emily brought up the subject of whether or not McCoy was alive was when she chose to intervene.

"Bones wouldn't go and get himself killed," Julia pointed out. "He's too stubborn for that."

She caught the grin Kirk gave her as Emily only rolled her eyes. Once they'd reached their shelter, Julia plopped herself on the ground beside Chekov while Kirk and Emily caught up with whatever was happening. Up until now, things had been awkward between herself and Chekov. The poor guy usually stammered halfway between conversations when he tried talking to her, and Julia was beginning to suspect she knew why.

"I am sorry this happened," Chekov sighed, glancing at Julia warily as she suddenly shifted uneasily.

Seeing that look told her there was more he wanted to say, but Chekov being Chekov, couldn't formulate the right words. She tried to hide the embarrassment that followed as she found herself in a similar situation. Chekov was cute and charming in his own way. But there was a small part of her mind that kept yelling at her that she too wasn't from this world. Emily and McCoy were lucky that they made it work out for themselves, but Julia by no means wanted to get herself involved in any kind of relationship. Not yet, at least.

"It's not your fault, Chekov," she reassured him. "I mean, I knew something like this would happen eventually… it's the risk we all take when working these kind of jobs, right?"

She flinched at that.

A year ago, she would have never considered this her actual job. Now, she understood what Emily had meant when she said this job was more than just a job. What amazed her even more was how much she and Emily had changed over the years. She just hoped that for Emily's sake, things would get better. If McCoy really was the kind of guy who cared about her, he would take the news of a baby well enough.

"Aye," Chekov nodded in agreement, happy to drop the subject and continue sitting there in awkward silence.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **AN: Hopefully this chapter wasn't too... boring, or off course from the movie. At any rate, I also hope everyone had a wonderful New Year! Didn't do anything too crazy, other than a movie marathon. Loved watching When Marnie Was There... that movie still makes me cry XD Thanks to Midnight Penguin and Dalonega Noquisi for reviewing!**

 **Midnight Penguin - They are fun, but, overwhelming for some readers. I try to keep my limit between two thousand to four thousand words long. Jim found out in chapter fourteen, back before his conversation with Bones began :)**

 **Dalonega Noquisi - Thanks :D I was worried about how I should place them, and thought of having them get captured by Krall... that would've made for some interesting drama. But alas, this plot worked better. And yep, just wait until they meet Jaylah for the first time :)**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

" _This time, don't need another perfect lie, Don't care if critics ever jump in line I'm gonna give all my secrets away, Oh, got no reason, got no shame Got no family I can blame, Just don't let me disappear I'ma tell you everything..._ " - Secrets, OneRepublic

* * *

He should have known she would be right. For whatever reason, Emily always seemed to be right when it came to picking up on underlying threats. God, his stomach lurched at the thought of his wife. Where the hell was she? Was she even alive? He didn't even want to think of that. Especially since the worst-case scenario always seemed to play across his mind. Leonard's head was throbbing enough from the rocking of the ship and the crash that followed.

The first time piloting a ship and he had to crash it into some canyon. The good news was, he was still alive. Albeit he'd suffered from a minor bruise and he was now suffering from a major headache, but at least it wasn't anything too severe.

Leonard swallowed as he glanced at Spock before punching the door open. Whether it was safe or not to go out wasn't on his mind. Getting off this ship was the most important task at hand, and making sure that Spock was okay. Once Leonard pulled himself out of the ship, he could catch his breath.

"I can't believe it," he groaned, ignoring the fact that his ankles were soaked with water. It was more of a relief to be on somewhat solid ground than anything else. He could hear Spock pulling himself out of the ship while trying to get his bearings. Leonard turned around in time to see a piece of the ship sticking out of Spock's side. It was only inches from Spock's heart – a little closer and they would've been in real trouble. "My God, Spock!" He put one of Spock's arms over his shoulder and helped him out of the ship, "Sit down over here. Okay, easy, easy."

He pressed a hand on Spock's chest, pushing him down carefully into a lying position before examining his wound. Now, Leonard had treated many patients before. He was familiar with Vulcan anatomy, which would serve him well in this instance. But, the wound was deep, and it would take more than the tools that he had at the moment to repair. It was at times like these when he wished he carried a medical emergency kit around with him. The jokes Kirk used to make about carrying them around had gotten old, and Leonard had tried making a point as to how important it was having one around. At least now he had valid proof as to why they were so damn important.

"Okay, now, just try and relax. You're gonna be okay."

He knew Spock would pry on the forced optimism in his voice. Leonard was normally pessimistic for a reason. Hell, Emily was the first one to pick that up when they first met on the shuttle launch. And as much as he hated to admit it, the optimism was forced. If the wound wasn't tended to sooner rather than later, it could get infected or worse. The last thing he planned on doing was allowing Spock to die on him.

"The forced optimism in your voice suggests you are trying to elicit a sense of calm in order to—"

"I'll cut the horseshit," Leonard snapped, not in the mood for his lectures.

"Doctor, I fail to see how excrement of any kind bear relevance to our current situation," Spock pointed out with an expression that spoke a thousand words.

Of all the damn people to be stuck on a planet with, and it had to be Spock. While Leonard tolerated Spock to a point, he couldn't stand that emotionless response. It was one of the reasons they often delved into heated debates on the bridge, or in one of the rec rooms while on break. Those heated debates would often get to the point where Kirk or Emily would have to interfere and break them apart. And Leonard did have to admit that he did often allow his temper to get the better of him around Spock.

Unfortunately, Spock was stubborn enough to try and stand up, much to Leonard's annoyance. With an injury like that, he was only going to kill himself. That was the last thing Leonard planned on allowing, even if he was a greenblooded Hobgoblin.

"What the hell are you doing? Spock, this thing's punctured your iliac region!" he snapped.

"Time is a critical factor," Spock tried explaining himself.

"That's what I'm tryin' to tell you!" Leonard almost shouted, frustrated with Spock, and himself for getting stuck in this situation, "Look, if I can't get this out, you're gonna die. Okay? If I take it out and can't stop the bleeding, you're gonna die."

"I can see no appeal in either option," Spock seemed to relent after a moment's pause.

"Yeah, well, believe it or not, neither can I," Leonard muttered with a roll of his eyes. Hell, time was against them in this case. He hated not knowing where Emily was, or what condition she was in. She could just as easily take care of herself, and she wouldn't thank him for suggesting otherwise, but it was his job both as a doctor and her husband to worry, "So, if I remember correctly, the Vulcans have their hearts where humans have their livers."

"That is correct, Doctor," Spock replied, sounding almost impressed.

"That explains a thing or two," Leonard remarked as he moved towards the ship and wrenched a piece of a metal from the ship. A sharp object would do for now. "You know, you're lucky. An inch or two closer to the left," he explained while the piece finally got lose, almost knocking him into the water in the process, "And you'd be dead already."

He grabbed the two pieces and set them on the rock before grabbing another rock to bash the end of the blaster. The good news was, he was always handy with tools when needed be. The bad news, he needed a phaser and a piece of metal that was hot enough to pry out the object that had pierced Spock's side.

"I just don't get it, Spock. I mean, what did they attack us, for? Why the heck would they attack us for some doodad that the tiny critters didn't want?" he added, using the discussion as more of a distraction from the real situation they were in than anything else.

"It is unwise to trivialize that which one does not simply understand, Doctor," Spock replied, sounding more like his old self this time, "We can safely assume it is more important than a doodad."

Leonard rolled his eyes at that. Way to kill two birds with one stone.

"I think you just managed to insult me twice, Spock," he grumbled with a shake of his head, lifting the blaster in one hand while firing at the metal in another. Good thing he took those wielding classes in med school. Never thought it would come in handy at this moment. Once the piece of metal was hot enough, he lifted the metal and carefully lifted Spock's shirt, "Okay. All right, Spock. I just got one question. What's your favorite color?"

"I fail to see the relevance—" Spock never got the chance to finish as he was cut off with a scream of agony seconds later.

"Yeah, they say it hurts less if it's a surprise," Leonard informed the Vulcan after carefully removing the piece of metal once it was loose enough.

"If I may adapt a parlance with which you are familiar, I can confirm your theory to be horseshit."

Leonard almost smirked at that, suddenly wishing he could get in recording. Emily and Jim would've gotten a kick out of that.

"We gotta get out of here," he said after looking at the drone ships circling above them.

Pressing on after that temporary fix wasn't going to do any of them good, but neither was sticking around and getting caught. With that thought in mind, Leonard carefully pried Spock's arm over his shoulder while holding him up for support. Something in the back of his mind told him this journey was gonna be anything but easy for either of them.

"McCoy to Enterprise. Come in. McCoy to Enterprise." While the odds of someone answering the coms might seem hopeless, Leonard was in no hurry to give up. The silence that followed wasn't reassuring, and for a moment he was tempted to com Emily and see if hers was still working. "Hey, take it easy, Spock. That was just a temporary fix back there."

"I understand, Doctor," Spock replied, leaning heavily against any support he could find. After walking at a slower than usual pace, it felt like hours passed when they finally reached what looked like an ancient structure. Ancient beings had obviously been here before, and they had carved into the rocks to build some kind of dwelling. Now, it was being used by tiny creatures that could pass for bats. Great, something else that carried space-ridden diseases. "Fascinating."

"Ominous, dark, dangerous," Leonard retorted. Ever the pessimist. He was beginning to miss Emily's sense of humor. She would've cracked a joke at that. Of course, Spock ignored the warning and continued on towards the threatening looking cave. "We're going in," he rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time.

Once inside, the room looked as if it'd been used as some kind of temple. Ancient looking marks could be made out on the walls, along with a stone slab in the center of the room that rose up like a table. Leonard rose an eyebrow at the sight, wondering just what could've used a room like this.

"Intriguing. These symbols are the same as those depicted on the artifact taken in the attack," Spock remarked.

"You think it could be from here?" Leonard asked, glancing around and trying to take everything in.

"It would seem so," Spock nodded in agreement before lurching forward in pain.

Leonard sucked in a breath when Spock suddenly dropped to the ground. Obviously the greenblooded hobgoblin had pushed himself too far, again. He knew Spock wasn't above pushing himself to the point of exhaustion. He'd seen it happen far too many times to count. Though, it seemed like half of the crew acted that way.

"Dammit Spock," he swore under his breath after rushing over to him. "Easy, easy."

These next few hours were gonna be hell for him.

…

They'd been on the move since early the next morning. Emily was thankful she'd finally gotten some much needed sleep, along with Julia and Chekov while Jim kept watch. Emily was relieved that Jim and Chekov made it out alive. But, her heart was still aching. She couldn't shake off the worry she felt over Leonard, not knowing whether or not he survived. She knew that it was irrational fear, and that Julia was right. Leonard was too damn stubborn to die.

"How's your friend handling the situation?" Jim asked as he glanced over his shoulder to where Julia and Chekov were walking side-by-side.

It was almost amusing, watching the two of them get along. Emily was grateful that Julia finally found someone in the Command Crew she could relate to. Julia had always been awkward as it was around the Command Crew. And she knew that was mostly because of where they came from. But at least now she was beginning to see a different side to them.

"Better than expected, considering this is her first real experience of what it's like out here," she replied with a shrug, careful not to over-exert herself. That was easier said than done when they were on a hostile, alien planet. Luckily, Jim was by her side the whole time, and she couldn't have asked for a better friend, or brother, to look out for her. "I haven't had the chance to tell him," she added, glancing at Jim guiltily as he rose an eyebrow. "I was planning on telling him before we left, but, now…"

She realized that chance might never come. The fact that this had happened at all was terrifying in itself. She knew there would always be risks involved around the five-year mission. There would always be casualties, and while Jim managed to keep the casualties aboard the Enterprise at a minimum, she knew the odds were stacked against them. It was certainly no place to raise a baby, as far as she was concerned.

"Em," Jim took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly as he guessed what was on her mind.

"I'm just… worried how Leonard is going to react, and that he might quit his job as the Chief Medical Officer," she admitted. "I can't let him do that. I know how much serving the crew means to him, and the last thing I want to do is quit."

Of all the people aboard the Enterprise, other than Leonard, Jim knew her the best. And while he was anything but sympathetic, Jim understood what was on her mind. The two of them carried on walking, silently supporting each other in a way that only brother and sister could.

…

As the sun began to rise, Leonard opened his eyes with a squint. For a moment, he thought he was back on the Enterprise and this had been nothing more than a horrible nightmare. It didn't take long for the reality of the situation to sink in, and he sat up within seconds.

"Spock!" he called, but there was no response. He glanced at the spot where Spock was lying next to him. Spock's eyes were closed, and Leonard swore under his breath as he realized something was seriously wrong. "Spock, wake up, dammit!" he called again, this time taking hold of Spock's face.

Spock's eyes finally opened, though Leonard's momentary relief didn't last long as he waited for a reaction. The Vulcan lifted his hand and placed it on Leonard's arm to move his hands.

"I am entirely awake, Doctor. I am simply contemplating the nature of mortality," he explained.

"Feeling philosophical, huh?" Leonard remarked after wiping his hands clean and letting out a sigh. He glanced at Spock self-consciously after sitting next to him. "Massive blood loss will do that to you."

"You asked me why Lieutenant Uhura and I parted ways," Spock began, "I became concerned in the light of Vulcan's demise, that I owed a debt of duty to my species."

Leonard took a deep breath as understanding dawned on him. He knew the loss of Planet Vulcan had affected Spock more than he would ever admit. Between losing his mother and the only other planet he'd ever known other than Earth, Leonard couldn't imagine what that must feel like.

"You think you should be off making little Vulcans?" he guessed with a nod, "Yeah, I can see why that would upset her."

Not for the first time, he thought of his own relationship with Emily. A knot formed in the pit of his stomach as he imagined what the future would hold for them if they decided to start a family. Even thinking about it was enough for the knot to twist. He'd known that she was showing the early signs of pregnancy. And he should have said something instead of pretending like nothing was wrong. But it was too late, and he wasn't even sure if she was safe or not.

"I intended to discuss it with her further, but I received some news which affected me unexpectedly," Spock put in.

"What news?" Leonard rose an eyebrow curiously, knowing that it could have been anything, given the circumstances.

"Ambassador Spock has died."

For a moment, Leonard didn't know what to say to that. Losing his mother and his planet was one thing. But, losing himself was something entirely different. Even Leonard couldn't bring himself to think how that would feel, and what that would entail for the future.

"Spock, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what that must feel like," he finally said out loud.

"When you've lived as many lives as he, fear of death is illogical."

Leonard glanced at Spock uneasily, finally noticing a tear showing itself. The fact that Spock was showing any emotion at all was enough of a reminder of how much he'd changed over the years.

"Fear of death is what keeps us alive," Leonard reminded him, the seriousness in his tone enough to remind him of the current fear weighing down on his shoulders.

Hell, it was fear of losing Spock that kept the pointy-eared bastard alive. And fear of what had happened to the rest of the crew, and his wife, that kept Leonard from losing hope they might be found. The last thing he wanted was to believe that anything had happened to anyone on the ship. After watching the pods getting snatched up by the alien ships, he knew that death was always a possibility. And he dreaded the moment when they would find out who had been killed. Writing death reports was one of the worst parts of his job as the CMO, and he was fully aware that Kirk felt the same way as Captain.

"I want to live as he did. That is why I have decided to redirect my efforts and continue his work on New Vulcan," Spock suddenly declared, earning a look of disbelief from Leonard.

"You're leaving Starfleet?" he asked in shock. "What did Jim have to say about that?"

"I could not find the time to tell him," Spock replied, sounding entirely deflated.

"Well, I can tell you he's not gonna like it," Leonard assured him, knowing Jim would give Spock hell for leaving, "Hell, I don't know what he'd do without you. I mean, me on the other hand, I'd throw a party, but…" He couldn't finish, knowing where that would likely lead. It only took Leonard a moment to realize that Spock was actually laughing. There was a visual he never thought he'd see. A Vulcan actually laughing. Actually, it was kind of freaking him out. "My God, you're getting delirious."

* * *

 **AN: And so, the drama continues! I think 'Secrets' is the perfect song for this chapter, for so many reasons. I absolutely adore OneRepublic, and Ryan Tedder's music. The fact that he's written almost all of his music should say something about his talent ;) At any rate, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, especially since most of it was in Bones' point of view. The scene with him and Spock was probably my favorite part of the movie, mostly because Bones somehow brought out the humanly side of Spock that few people get to see; plus, the fact that Bones got more screen-time made it that much better :) And, you also got to see a bit of bonding between Jim and Emily :) Thanks to Dalonega Noquisi and MidnightPenguin for reviewing!**

 **Dalonega Noquisi - He just might ;) I love Chekov, he's the kind of character I feel like could make friends with just about everyone and anyone.**

 **MidnightPenguin - It's okay, it was easy to miss, as it was only in a couple of paragraphs :)**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

They continued walking on in strangely comforting silence. Emily kept glancing at Julia self-consciously as she wondered what was going on through her mind. After Jim told them that Kalara was the one who betrayed them – she'd been right about that woman after all – he actually apologized for putting them through that. To which Emily clasped him on the shoulder and only shook her head, knowing that apologizing wasn't something Jim normally did.

"How far away are we from the coordinates of that call?" Jim asked when they were a few miles into the jungle.

"Still a ways, sir," Chekov replied. He paused and glanced at Emily and Julia. "Captain?"

"Yeah." Jim glanced over his shoulder for a moment.

"When did you begin to suspect her?" Chekov asked.

 _She was already acting suspicious_ , Emily thought, narrowing her eyes for a moment. She wasn't surprised that Kalara had betrayed them to Krall, the reason behind this attack in the first place. What worried her more than anything was the Enterprise was only the beginning. He'd taken them down with such ease and crippled the ship within less than an hour. There was no telling what he could do to an entire Starbase, if he ever got that far.

That was part of the reason they needed to return to Yorktown. If Krall had enough ships to destroy the entire Enterprise, she had no doubt he would go to such lengths with Yorktown and other Starbases. Jim had already reached the same conclusion when they discussed the matters revolving around Krall's attack.

"Well, I guess you could say I've got a good nose for danger," Jim replied.

Emily rose an eyebrow skeptically at that, and Jim threw her a look that dared her to say anything. She had worked alongside Jim long enough to know that he enjoyed putting himself in danger. Not to mention he enjoyed dragging everyone else along with him.

As they reached a pile of rocks they had to climb over, gas suddenly poured out of nowhere. Emily only held back a sigh of exasperation after realizing they must have triggered a trap of some kind. Despite Jim's orders for them all to run, the gas had already solidified.

"Really?" Julia groaned in annoyance. "Do I even want to know what this stuff is?"

"Probably not," Jim replied.

"A good nose for danger my ass," Emily scoffed under her breath.

Jim just rolled his eyes in annoyance at her comment, though he didn't bother saying anything in his defense this time. They were all standing in different directions from where the gas had solidified. Emily resisted the urge to say something else when she realized they were stuck like this unless someone found them. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait for someone to find them for long.

A familiar voice cut through the awkward silence that surrounded them, one that Emily hadn't realized how happy she was to hear again.

"Captain?"

All of them looked down at Scotty in disbelief as he stared at them in shock. Emily's eyes narrowed as a white-skinned alien warrior approached them, eyeing them warily. The good news was, Scotty happened to be alive. Emily hadn't realized until then just how happy she was to see the Scotsman.

"You know these people?" she asked, her accent taking Emily by surprise.

"Aye, that wee man there is Pavel Chekov—"

"Hello," Chekov cut him off with a simple hello.

"The blue-eyed lass there is Julia Thompson, and the pretty lass there is Emily McCoy, and that handsome bastard is James T. Kirk," Scotty introduced them.

Julia only rolled her eyes when Scotty referred to Emily as the 'pretty lass'. She couldn't hide the smirk that followed, mostly because Scotty only loved butting heads with Leonard. Especially when it came to flirting with her.

The alien woman moved past Scotty and raised her weapon. Emily narrowed her eyes for a moment as she realized that a fall from this height was downright dangerous. Even Jim was beginning to worry as the woman approached the predicament they were in.

"What is she doing? Scotty?" Jim asked, the underlying concern in his tone largely ignored by the woman.

"Don't hurt them, because they—" Scotty began as her staff charged, and he rushed forward in the hopes of stopping her before she could shatter the barrier holding them, "Don't!"

Too late, the woman suddenly pushed her staff into the wall, shattering it into pieces. Emily bit back a cry of shock as she, Jim, Chekov and Julia began to fall. All four of them hit the rock underneath, with Jim clinging onto Emily for dear life before she could hit the ground head-first. The four of them groaned from the impact.

"You are free, James T.," the woman nodded as Emily pulled herself back to her feet, and moved to help Jim and Julia back to theirs.

She glanced at Chekov in time to see the young Navigator give Scotty a warm hug.

"Mr. Scott!" he laughed cheerfully, elated to see someone else from the Enterprise.

Emily wasted no time in doing the same, happy that Scotty made it out alive. She wasn't sure what had happened to the rest of the crew. When Julia mentioned that Krall's ships were taking the escape pods, she doubted they would have escaped his clutches so easily. So it was a relief to see that someone else managed to escape them.

"It's good to see you again, Scotty."

"Aye, and you too, lassie," Scotty returned the gesture.

"Who's your friend, there?" Jim groaned after standing further up. Emily glanced at him sympathetically as she realized he'd taken the full brunt of her fall. He did it not only to save her from the impact, but the baby as well. "She sure knows how to throw out a welcome mat."

"This is Jaylah," Scotty introduced her.

"I do not know what is a welcome mat," Jaylah remarked.

"I wouldn't take it personally. That's just how he greets every woman he meets," Emily chimed in, ignoring the glare that followed.

She only smirked in response – Jim had gotten used to the banter that went on between them, especially in situations like these. Jaylah eyed Emily cautiously before nodding in agreement, clearly unsure whether to accept that as a compliment or an insult.

"Scotty, did you find anyone else?" Jim asked.

"No, sir. I'm sorry." Scotty looked knowingly at Emily as she shook her head once again, already knowing where that was headed. "What the hell happened up there, Jim? Why did they attack?"

"They were after the artifact we brought back from Teenax," Jim explained warily.

"They get it?"

"No."

"Have you got it?"

"No, I had to get it off the Enterprise. I put it on a shuttle."

Well, somehow, that didn't surprise Emily. If Jim had hidden the artifact on a shuttle, there was no telling where it would be. The shuttles and escape pods had either been taken by the swarm, or shot off in random directions of the planet.

"You hid it in a shuttle?" Scotty looked at him skeptically.

"Yes… and no," Jim answered, confirming Emily's worst thoughts.

Scotty made a face at that, clearly unhappy with that kind of answer.

"Sir, there's something you need to see," he decided to say instead of what was really on his mind.

Jaylah had led the way through the jungle. It was good to see Scotty again. Emily just wished it was under better circumstances. Most importantly, she wished that she knew what had happened to the rest of the crew. Her worry was only getting worse as she noticed a huge looking, old Starship that was sitting at the edge of a cliff.

Eyes widening in amazement, Emily noticed that most of the outside looked rusted and beaten up from the elements she'd endured throughout the years. But, the ship looked intact, otherwise. Emily followed the others up a ladder.

"What is this heap of metal?" Julia asked.

"This is my house," Jaylah replied, sounding offended with her question.

"You live here?" Emily asked in amazement.

"That is what a house is, Emily McCoy," Jaylah answered without missing a beat.

As they climbed further up the ladder, Emily could see that this really was an old Starship. The design and layout was slightly similar to that of the Enterprise. And, eventually, they reached an area that could have passed for the bridge.

"This is the USS Franklin, sir," Scotty explained, "Can you believe it? First Earth ship capable of warp four when in the Gargarin radiation belt in the early 2160s."

"We learned that back in the Academy," Emily said thoughtfully as she realized what Scotty meant by that. Jim only nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Captain Balthazar Edison. One of the first heroes of Starfleet. How the hell did this ship end up here?" he asked.

"There are lots of theories, sir," Scotty told them, "Surrendered to the Romulans, captured by a giant green space hand. This far out, it's gotta be a wormhole displacement."

Actually, that made sense, as far as Emily could tell. The confusion in Julia's eyes only made the whole thing that much funnier. She knew this was all information over the water; Julia hadn't taken classes in the Academy like they did. Though, Julia did smirk when Scotty mentioned the green hand, which was something she would have to ask about later on. That had to be an Original Series reference.

"Can she fly?" Jim asked.

"She's missing a few driver coils and the EPS conduits are fried," Scotty informed him, "But, Jaylah has done a marvelous job at getting the systems back online."

"Thank you, Montgomery Scotty."

Emily couldn't hide the fit of laughter that followed at the nickname. Scotty just looked at her sheepishly while Jaylah quirked an eyebrow, unsure of what was so funny. Jim only shook his head in amusement while Julia just stood there grinning like an idiot.

"Sorry," Emily breathed out after finally catching her breath.

She swore it was the hormones, but for whatever reason, she found the whole thing hilarious.

"Good to know you still have your sense of humor," Jim nudged her playfully as Jaylah made her way to the Captain's chair. The whole thing was made even funnier when Jaylah took a seat on the Captain's chair, giving Jim a rather smug look as he just stared back. "Pardon me."

Well, it was clear who asserted their authority around the place. Emily liked Jaylah already, and not just for the fact that she could pack a mean punch. Seeing the look on Scotty's face as he told Jaylah that he liked the chair made it all the more hilarious, if that were possible.

"Mr. Chekov, can you plug in the coordinates, track the crew's location from the ship's sensors?" Jim asked, ignoring Scotty's remark.

"Aye, Keptain," Chekov nodded in agreement and did just that.

"Mr. Scott, a tour," Jim gestured to Scotty.

"Yes, the mess hall. Jaylah, if you will," Scotty turned to Jaylah, whose smug look never left as she stood up and led the way.

But, not before Jim patted the chair.

"You do like that chair," Emily remarked, ignoring the questioning look Jim gave her as she followed.

They headed straight for the mess hall, which, was basically a mess. Emily glanced around warily as she noticed wires and cables sticking out, wrapping around the couches and ceiling. Jaylah had done a fine job of rewiring the place.

She turned and noticed an old looking monitor – something that could pass for an original Apple Computer – with a video playing on repeat. She rose an eyebrow after noticing that the people in the video were likely part of the original crew.

"No clue what happened to the crew, huh?" Jim guessed after noticing it as well.

"No, sir. They'd be dead a hundred years by now," Scotty replied, looking at them in confusion as both Emily and Jim stared at the screen for a couple of seconds.

As far as an old mess went, Emily was impressed with how Jaylah had rigged the place. She'd make a fine Engineer if she was given the proper training. Though, it was clear she'd had help from Scotty after noticing some of the newer wiring. Even so, Jaylah had done a fine job at making this ship her home.

"I'll admit, this is impressive," she glanced at Jaylah self-consciously as said alien simply nodded her thanks.

"I have lived on this planet long enough to understand what it means to survive," Jaylah replied. "There is no escape."

"Not without making this hunk of junk fly, at least," Julia quipped as she joined them, earning a glare from Jaylah moments later as Emily nudged her. "What? I'm just stating facts."

"Is that a… That's a PX70," Jim marveled at a motorcycle placed in a corner nearby, and Emily eyed the bike curiously.

She knew Jim's fascination with motorcycles and old cars had gone a long way back when he was just a kid. He used to talk about them all the time during their breaks aboard the Enterprise, and even back at the Academy. When they stopped by to visit his mother one time, they even went for a joy ride on one of the antique motorcycles he'd been working on before he left Iowa for the Academy.

"How were you able to keep this thing hidden if it was here this whole time?" Emily asked thoughtfully as she leaned against a wall, using it more as a support than anything else.

She wasn't going to admit that standing was beginning to drain her energy. One of the many symptoms from her pregnancy was fatigue, something she was beginning to dread now more than ever. It wasn't going to be long before more and more people noticed her sudden change in behavior.

"Come with me," Jaylah replied after Scotty gave her a look.

She led the way up more ladders, with Emily and Jim following, until they reached the roof of the Franklin. Emily blinked in surprise as what appeared to be a holographic image disappeared and reappeared. Alright, now she was really impressed. Jaylah had done some serious inventing with her free time. The technology of this world never ceased to amaze her. There was always something new to discover.

"How did you make all of this?" she asked as Jim and Scotty discussed the sensors and how they worked.

"I adapt," Jaylah explained, looking quite pleased with herself. "When you are on your own, adapting is the only way to survive."

Emily nodded in understanding. She knew exactly what Jaylah meant. It was also another cruel reminder of what those creatures had done to her all those years ago. What they did was 'help' her adapt to this world. Julia, as well, had undergone the same procedure.

Once they had reached the mess hall, again, Emily was more than surprised when Chekov had announced he'd picked up a signal. When he replayed the signal and who was sending the message, she nearly felt her heart skip a beat at the familiar shouting.

"Mr. Chekov, can you get their coordinates?" Jim asked once it they'd figured out who was sending the signal.

"Aye, Keptain," Chekov nodded, looking quite pleased that he'd found the signal in the first place.

"Is there a way to beam them on the ship?" Emily asked, glancing at Scotty warily.

"There might be a way, but I'd have to ask for your permission first, Captain," Scotty replied.

Emily frowned when she noticed the look written across Scotty's face. The technology on the ship wasn't designed the same way they were used to. It meant he would be taking a calculated risk by using the transport room if he resorted to that method of rescue.

As much as Emily hated to admit it, she knew that they didn't really have a choice. Not unless they planned on using any shuttles in the area to rescue them.

"And why would that be?" Jim asked cautiously.

"I don't want to be responsible for anything that might happen, especially since I know how bad tempered she can get," the Scotsman informed him.

Emily nearly rolled her eyes when Scotty looked at her pointedly. She knew he had a valid point, even if it annoyed her to no end that he said it out loud.

"Piss-ass," she muttered under her breath, though there was a hint of affection in her voice that Scotty didn't miss.

"If it means bringing them back, do it," Jim gave him a nod.

* * *

 **AN: I'm just gonna make a statement and say that I love Jaylah. She was such an awesome character, and reminded me a bit of Black Widow (From the Avengers, in case readers don't know ^^). That being said, she gets a bit more to say in this then she would in the movie. I'm also currently working on a sequel for this story... or a continuation of it. I'm not sure how I'll weave it in, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be missing out on the fourth movie... or, I could wait and work on something in the future. Not too sure, yet. Either way, big thanks to Dalonega Noquisi and MidnightPenguin for reviewing, you guys are awesome as always :D**

 **Dalonega Noquisi - I'm glad you enjoyed the change :) Might have to do it more often... depending on where I go with future installments.**

 **MidnightPenguin - Thank you! :)**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

Spock was the first to beam aboard the Franklin. His reaction was nothing less than spectacular as Jim and Emily waited outside the transport room. Though, his injury was even worse. Emily eyed him in alarm after noticing that he'd been impaled. Spock really had no idea just how lucky he was that Leonard had been with him the whole time. And, moments later, Leonard was beamed aboard the Franklin. The look on his face when he recovered was almost as priceless as Spock's.

She was relieved to see him again after everything that had happened. Of course, Leonard had suffered from minor injuries during the attack. She could see the dried blood covering his forehead, and the exhaustion written across his face from working himself ragged again. But Emily was hardly surprised with that notion. He would've sooner fallen over in exhaustion than taken a break when someone needed his help.

"Good to see you in one piece, Doctor," Scotty was the first to greet him as Emily stayed in the back of the transport room, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Oh, am I? I feel like my innards have been to a barn dance," Leonard griped, and it took everything Emily had not to laugh at that.

Scotty walked over at that and clasped a hand on his shoulder, looking slightly amused and relieved at the same time to see another familiar face. Especially since it meant that the transporter room had been functioning properly.

"Aye, well, these transporters were only ever used for transporting cargo. But, a few modifications thanks to the help of your lovely wife seemed to do the trick." Emily didn't miss the look of relief and annoyance when Scotty had brought her up. Whether he was annoyed with the fact that Scotty had referred to her as lovely, or that she was there in the first place, she'd never know. She knew they still had a lot to discuss, even before this mess had started. "She thought it would be best to beam you up one at a time, though, you know, incase you got spliced."

"Oh, I couldn't imagine a worse scenario," Leonard rolled his eyes.

She could practically feel his gaze boring into her, but, she hadn't said a word. Instead, she left the moment she was sure that he was safe was when she chose to return to the bridge. It had been awkward enough with Jaylah and Chekov watching. Julia only looked at her in surprise when she sagged into the Captain's chair without another word.

"You're not even gonna say 'hi' or anything like that?" Julia quirked an eyebrow as she leaned against the chair, eyeing Emily in concern.

"He has enough to worry about, at the moment," she muttered, the bitterness in her tone catching Julia by surprise.

Julia only shook her head in frustration before heading back to the mess hall where everyone else was. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the stress that was threatening to overwhelm her.

Dealing with Spock's injury was more than enough for the moment. Between that and everything else, Emily just wasn't sure if telling him now was a good idea. But, the more she thought about it, the more she realized there would never be a good time. Sometimes, just breaking in the news was the best way to deal with it.

"I would have thought you would feel happy to see your mate."

Emily nearly leaped out of her skin at the sound of Jaylah's voice. The alien woman was looking down at her thoughtfully, not seeming to mind that _she'd_ sat on the chair. She was beginning to like Jaylah more and more.

"It's complicated," she sighed.

She couldn't help but glance in the mess hall warily as she imagined the worst case scenario. Leonard had had his full attention on Spock, at the moment. She understood that the condition Spock was in had been his main priority. But, adding that to the level of stress wouldn't help alleviate the situation.

Jaylah looked as if she wanted to respond, but couldn't think of what to say. Instead, she took Emily by surprise by staying at her side throughout the rest of that day. They talked for a while. Mostly about what Jaylah's life had been like before she was marooned on this planet. Apparently, her family had been taken by Krall and all of them were more than likely dead. Jaylah hadn't taken that particular blow well. The bitterness in her voice made it obvious that it would take more than just the death of Krall for her to find closure.

It would be another few hours before the others had finally joined them. Emily couldn't help but tense as Jim reached her and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"How's Spock?" she had to ask, knowing how much the two had relied on each other throughout the years.

"Still the same pain in the ass as always," came Leonard's curt response as he walked in.

"I think we uh, should give you two a moment alone," Jim remarked, gesturing to Jaylah as she too stood up.

Her gaze flicked between Emily and Leonard as if guessing what would happen in this confrontation. Luckily, Jaylah didn't protest as she followed Jim back to the mess hall, where everyone else was gathered. The moment Jaylah and Jim had led was when Leonard's eyes met Emily's.

"You wanna tell me what the hell Jim's been congratulating me about?" he crossed his arms as she finally stood up.

"Look, I've been waiting for the best time to tell you, but in all honesty, I've been… terrified, of how you would react," she admitted, wincing at the guilt in her voice. "Leonard, I'm pregnant."

Dammit, there wasn't any point in waiting any longer. Just flat-out telling the truth was better than avoiding him after all this time. The tension between them was almost too much for her to bear. It didn't surprise her when his eyes bulged for a moment, before he did something that took her completely by surprise.

He laughed. For a moment, Emily only narrowed her eyes in confusion as she wondered if he'd lost his mind while spending so much time with Spock. It was a high possibility. She was pretty sure she would have lost her mind had she spent more than a day in the same room as Spock.

"You knew, didn't you?" Now, it was her turn for her arms to cross as she glared back.

"I can't help what I am, Em," he reminded her. "Had my suspicions the moment you started talking to Chapel behind my back."

It was at that point when fury suddenly replaced the guilt from earlier. She did the only thing she could think of, and suddenly slapped him.

"You asshole!" she shouted, ignoring the incredulous look that followed, "You knew all this time, and you didn't bother telling me?!"

"Why couldn't you have told me earlier?" he shouted back.

"Because I didn't know how the hell you'd react!"

"Do you have any idea what sort of hell you've put me through?"

"Oh, you're one to talk!"

They went at it for another good few minutes, with everyone just watching from the background. Jim was smirking like an idiot, while Julia and Chekov covered their ears. Both Scotty and Jaylah were grimacing at their colorful choice of words, while Spock, despite his injury, joined the others and quirked an eyebrow.

"Fascinating," he remarked.

"Are they always like this?" Jaylah asked, her voice rising above the shouting.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jim replied, that smirk never leaving. "Guys, seriously, you've both put each other through hell, but can we please tone down the shouting?"

"You mind giving us a moment?" Emily sucked in a breath as Jim nodded in agreement, herding everyone out of the bridge and back into the mess hall. The moment their eyes met was when Emily felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her in close. "Look, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for waiting so long. I was going to tell you when we arrived in Yorktown, but then Krall happened, and…"

She couldn't bring herself to finish her statement. Her heart sank when she saw guilt within his eyes, along with regret. She expected him to be angry, if anything else, for not telling him. Instead, Leonard took her by surprise by capturing her lips with his, and she found herself melting into his warm embrace.

"Darlin', there's no need to apologize," he assured her.

Emily couldn't shake off the sense of relief that threatened to overwhelm her as she buried her face into his shoulder. She hadn't realized until than how much it felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Knowing that he knew made her feel that much better.

"How can you be so damn forgiving?" she whispered.

"Because I'd be a damned fool if I wasn't." Her heart nearly skipped a beat at that. "Dammit Emily, I love you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and nothing is ever going to change that."

The moment he said that was when tears began to blur the edge of her vision. She hated that she was an emotional roller coaster, but at that point, she didn't care. Because at that moment, everything in the world felt right.

…

It wasn't long before Spock was back on his feet. Jaylah had given both Emily, Julia, and Spock jumpsuits leftover from the Franklin cargo hold. Since she and Julia went into separate pods from Jim's and Chekov's, they didn't get the chance to change uniforms.

"We should wait until we are absolutely sure," Scotty remarked as Emily reached Leonard's side, and his arm draped around her shoulder.

"No, we should go now. Chekov has the coordinates to lead us to Krall's base, so we go," Jim snapped.

Finding the crew was the most important task at hand. But, getting to them was a whole different story, since Chekov had gotten the coordinates. If Krall was as dangerous as everyone claimed, then going in head-first was definitely not an option.

"With respect, sir, how do we know Krall was at the base when she called him? Even if he was, we don't even know that the crew was with him," Scotty argued.

"Or if they're even alive," Leonard put in.

Emily made a face a that. She knew they were still alive. The crew wouldn't just let themselves get killed without fighting back.

"No, they're still alive," she assured him, and Jim nodded in agreement. "They wouldn't just let themselves get killed without putting up one hell of a fight."

"Since when were you the optimistic one?" Julia asked with a smirk.

To which Emily just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Mr. Chekov, can you reconfigure the search parameters in order to compensate for this formula?" Spock asked as he walked over to the console where Chekov was standing at.

Chekov looked at Spock in confusion, but seemed ready for the challenge.

"Aye, Commander, but, vhat is the formula?" he asked.

"It is Vokaya, Mr. Chekov," Spock explained, "A mineral unique to Vulcan which emits low level radiation."

Emily quirked an eyebrow at that, wondering just where Spock had gotten the idea that a piece of Vokaya would even be on the planet. The odds of such a substance being on the planet were slim. Unless he managed to secure a piece before they started the five-year mission, and had given it to someone.

"I vill have to filter all other energy emissions," Chekov reported as he immediately went to work.

"Spock, what the hell would a Vulcan mineral be doing way out here?" Leonard asked.

"Where are you going with this?" Jim added curiously.

"Lieutenant Uhura wears a Vokaya amulet which I presented to her as a token of my affection respect," Spock replied without missing a beat.

"You gave your girlfriend radioactive jewelry?" By now, Emily was smothering a fit of laughter at the question.

"The emission is harmless, Doctor. But its unique signature makes it very easy to identify," Spock informed him, which made the whole thing that much more hilarious as Leonard figured out what it really was.

"You gave your girlfriend a tracking device?" Emily chimed in, finding it impossible to resist joining in the fun.

There was a long pause as Spock looked between the two of them, and the look on Jim and Julia's faces were priceless. It took Spock a few seconds to realize what she was implying, and Scotty was pretty much gawking at him by now.

"That was not my intention."

"I'm glad he doesn't respect me," Leonard remarked, and by now, Emily couldn't hide the fit of laughter that followed.

Once again, she wasn't sure why the whole thing was so hilarious, but seeing the incredulous look Spock gave her only made it that much funnier. Despite the fact that he hadn't intended to use the amulet as a tracking device, she couldn't stop herself from bursting with laughter. It wasn't until feeling Leonard nudge her self-consciously that she tried stopping herself.

"I do not see the humor in the matter," Spock tried defending himself as Leonard just looked at her in amusement.

"That would be the hormones kicking in," he assured the Vulcan as Emily finally caught her breath and rolled her eyes.

"You do realize that if the hormones kick in, I can use that as an excuse any time?" she reminded him, the playful edge in her tone suggesting otherwise.

"Thanks for the heads up," Jim muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Even Chekov was smirking in amusement as he continued his search, not taking long to find the signal in question. Jaylah had been remarkably quiet the whole time, and Emily suspected that was because she had no idea what the hell they were talking about.

"Huh, I am detecting a very trace amount of Vokaya," Chekov reported.

"Does the location match the coordinates you acquired from Kalara, Mr. Chekov?" Jim asked.

"It is a match, sir," Chekov replied.

"Its presence suggests that Lieutenant Uhura and thereby the rest of the crew are being held at Krall's base of operation," Spock confirmed what Emily had believed.

"Is there any chance of beaming them up?" Emily asked.

"No, ma'am," Chekov replied, "There is too much geological interference that is blocking the transporter signal."

Emily bit the bottom of her lip as she realized where Chekov was getting at with this.

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to go there and break them out the old fashioned way," Jim said thoughtfully.

"You cannot go to that place." All of them turned to see Jaylah sitting far from them, one hand on her shoulder as she looked down at the floor. The look in her eyes was enough of a reminder of what she had told Emily about her time in Krall's base. She had suffered unimaginable horrors, from losing her entire family, to barely escaping alive. Emily couldn't blame her for not wanting to go back. "Everyone who goes there, he kills."

"You've been there before, you've seen it?" Jim asked, the hope in his tone enough for Emily to shake her head.

She knew where this was headed, and Jaylah wasn't going to be easy to convince otherwise.

"Why didn't you say something, lassie?" Scotty asked as he looked at her in concern.

"I have already told your mate," Jaylah nodded to Emily, and she felt all eyes on her. "I know you will ask me to take you there. She did not. If your friends are there, they will all die. Just like my family."

"That's just wonderful," Julia muttered, her voice barely a whisper as she stood on Jim's other side.

"And, I will not go back to that death place," she added with a turn of her head.

"Aye, but if you escaped, you can show us the way in and the way out," Scotty told her.

"No! This is not the deal we made, Montgomery Scotty!" she cried. Emily didn't miss the way Scotty looked as if she'd punched him. It was clear that Scotty cared about her, despite the fact that they had only known each other for a short time. "If you choose to do this, you are on your own."

Jaylah had chosen to storm out of the bridge.

"Wait, wait!" Scotty pleaded.

"Let her go."

"She's lost people too, Captain," Scotty reminded Jim before taking off after her.

"How is it that you make friends with all the weird people?" Julia asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"One, because unlike you, I actually enjoy listening to people, and two, Jaylah is anything but weird; she's bad-ass," Emily retorted, crossing her arms as Jim trailed after Scotty and Jaylah.

Julia just grinned back as Leonard kissed her affectionately on the forehead.

"And that's a quality I think we can all appreciate, darlin'," he assured her as she smirked back.

Still, she had a feeling that Jaylah would give in once Scotty and Jim had a word with her. Jaylah may not have shown it, but she cared about getting off the planet more than anything else. The only way she could do that was through offering help to the people of the Enterprise. Even if it meant going against her greatest fear.

* * *

 **AN: I've so been waiting for this moment :D Now, I'm curious as to what everyone else will think of that little scene... mostly because I've had that written months before I even started this XD And, shout out to Dalonega Noquisi for reviewing!**

 **Dalonega Noquisi - Hehe, I'm glad I'm not the only one who loves her. And, that someone caught on to that reference. If you watch the end credits, they actually do have a giant green space hand in it, too :) Hopefully that reunion lived up to your expectation :D**


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty One**

Sure enough, both Jim and Scotty were able to convince Jaylah to go with them. So, Jaylah had set up a makeshift map using pieces of equipment and any other material to explain the plan and what the base was like.

"The digging machines uncovered a tunnel that goes under the crater. That is how I get out," Jaylah explained, her arms crossed as Emily stood between Leonard and Julia while Jim eyed the map warily.

"So, that'll be our way in," Jim said thoughtfully, "An away team will beam up on the other side of the tunnel, follow into Krall's base, get inside the building and break out the crew."

While that sounded like an ideal plan, there was still one problem. After seeing the readings that Chekov had been able to pick up, she knew that they would need to rig a device that could send a signal through the craters. That meant sending another away party into an unknown location.

"Uh, Keptain, ve cannot locate anyone inside the crater in order to beam them out," Chekov reminded him.

As Emily suspected, the geological structure had been blocking their signal somehow. She had a feeling that was also how Krall had been able to hide there for so long. How he was able to send someone out through the nebula was a whole different story.

"What if we rigged up pulse beacons as pattern enhancers?" Scotty asked, looking at Emily pointedly, "That'd get the signal out of the crater."

"I'm up for the challenge," Emily nodded in agreement.

Julia rose an eyebrow as she wondered where this was going. She of all people knew that Emily couldn't put herself in physical danger. Given the condition she was in, Leonard would have sooner held her down than allowed her to put her life in harm's way. She would have to make herself feel useful elsewhere. Going into a fight was the last thing she wanted if it meant endangering herself and their unborn child.

"All right," Jim gave them a confirming nod. "How many people can the Franklin transport at a time?" he asked.

"Uh, with a wee bit of modification, twenty max, but I'm not sure how long it will hold out," Scotty informed him.

"It'll hold out, Scotty," Emily reassured him, knowing that if anything, the transport room could be their saving grace.

Getting the crew back to safety was of up most importance.

"Bones, Mr. Chekov, Thompson, you're with me on the away team. Mr. Scott, Emily, modify that transporter and then do everything you can to get this ship operational," Jim told everyone.

It took everything Emily had not to argue at that point. She knew how risky this would be. Getting involved, especially in her condition, wasn't a good idea. Though, it didn't help when she saw the relief in Leonard's eyes. He clearly was more than happy with the idea of her sticking around and helping Scotty out. With a roll of her eyes, she finally gave in and nodded in agreement to those terms. Arguing now wasn't the best option. They all needed to work together now more than ever if they wanted to pull through with this plan.

"Captain, Mr. Chekov's technical acumen makes him more valuable aboard the Franklin with Mr. Scott and Liaison McCoy. It is therefore logical that I would replace him."

Emily only grimaced at that, knowing Spock was only just recovering from his injury after Leonard had performed intensive surgery on him. If he put himself in harm's way again, it could only make his injury that much worse. Even Leonard looked at Spock in disbelief at the thought of going out into the field again.

"Why is that logical, Spock? You just got back to your feet," Jim retorted.

"Lieutenant Uhura is in that facility, Jim," Spock reminded him. "If the roles were reversed, what would you have done for your wife, Doctor?"

That was all Emily needed to understand how important this was for Spock. Uhura meant more to him than he would ever let on. And, seeing the look in Leonard's eyes was enough of a reminder how much they had to lose. She felt Leonard squeeze her shoulder reassuringly.

"I'll keep an eye on him," he nodded to Jim.

"Understood."

"But his soldiers are everywhere. We won't pass unseen," Jaylah put in.

"What we need is a diversion," Spock said.

Emily didn't miss the look Jim gave them all. She knew that look better than Jim realized.

"I think I've got an idea."

…

 _This is crazy, this is crazy_ , Julia kept telling herself as she followed Kirk to the transport room, along with Bones, Spock and Jaylah. When Kirk had asked for her to join him on the away mission, she thought he might have lost his mind. After all, she wasn't that good at fighting back. Not to mention, she hardly had any experience when it came to away missions. That was why she spent most of her time down in Engineering, where she worked with Scotty and Keenser.

The moment Kirk had started the motorbike was when all fear suddenly came rushing back.

"You ever do anything like this?" Kirk asked after noticing how terrified she looked.

"No, definitely not," she gasped after clinging onto him for dear life.

That smirk was enough for her to wish she was anywhere but here. Why on God's green earth did she agree to this crazy idea?

"Relax, Thompson. You're worse than Em was her first ride."

Julia was about to make a retort when she thought better of it. Somehow, she wasn't surprised that Kirk convinced Emily to ride along with him on a motorbike. Heck, she probably did that just to piss off Bones. She was not looking forward to this, not one bit.

…

The waiting was probably the worst part. Emily, Chekov and Scotty had been working around the clock making sure the ship was fully functioning, or functioning best as it could. The three of them working together could be almost as scary as watching Emily and Jim scheme together.

"Lassie, you need to take a rest," Scotty informed her after noticing she'd been working nonstop since the away team left.

"I can't," she sighed, wishing there was a better way to explain that working was the best distraction she could ask for. Another habit she had picked up from Leonard. When something was on his mind, he usually distracted himself with whatever work he could find. Which usually meant spending long hours in the medbay. "I hate not being able to do anything useful."

"Ah, I see," Scotty eyed her thoughtfully as they took a break. "Lassie, I've seen you do nothing but work while aboard the Enterprise. You saved not only the entire crew, but the ship herself."

"A lot of good that did us this time," she muttered once they reached the transport room. "I just wish I could have seen this coming." Scotty looked at her skeptically, and she only shrugged. "Both the attack and the pregnancy," she added.

"Something tells me you'll do fine, Lassie," Scotty reassured her as they received the first signal.

Emily couldn't hide the smile that followed when they got straight to work. Transporting up to twenty people at a time was an amazing feat. It wasn't long before more and more people started beaming aboard the ship. There were a lot of injuries involved, and it was clear that the medbay would have their hands full.

"Emily, Mr. Scott, it's good to see you again," Sulu was the first to reach them.

"You too, Hikaru," Emily gave him a nod.

Once the rest of the crew was taken care of, getting Jim, Jaylah and Julia back aboard was the real challenge. Jaylah must have dropped her beacon, because they couldn't track her signal. The good news was, Jim didn't plan on leaving anyone behind. The bad news was, he, Jaylah and Julia all nearly crashed onto the transporter pad with groans of pain.

"Okay, let's never do that again," Jim groaned as he tried getting back up.

"I agree, James T.," Jaylah replied, looking equally bruised.

"Yeah, not one of the best things I've done so far," Julia chimed in, though, despite looking as if she'd gotten a few bruises and scratches, she looked surprisingly well. Uhura, Sulu and Chekov all rushed into the transport room the moment they beamed back aboard.

"Captain, this thing he has—"

"Yorktown. He's going to destroy Yorktown," Sulu cut Uhura off before she could explain the situation.

Emily felt her blood run cold as she realized what both Sulu and Uhura were implying. The artifact that Krall had taken wasn't just an artifact. It was a weapon. Suddenly, it made sense why the Teenaxians hadn't wanted anything to do with the artifact. Though they hadn't known at the time what it was used for, the Fibonians had more than likely been trying to get rid of the artifact in the attempt of preventing whoever sought after it from getting their hands on it.

"You take my house, and you make it fly," Jaylah commanded.

"That sounds easy enough," Julia muttered as she staggered over to Emily.

"You should report to medbay," Jim added to Emily as they headed for the bridge.

"Jim, Leonard has enough to worry about as it is," she reminded him, knowing Leonard would likely give her hell once this was over. "All I would do if I was down there is make things worse."

She didn't miss the looks of confusion that followed from Uhura and Sulu. Even they weren't aware of the truth. She held back a sigh of frustration as she realized that they were all going to find out the truth sooner or later. Keeping her pregnancy a secret hadn't been the easiest thing to do, and it wouldn't be long before everyone else jumped to the same conclusion.

"Em, I know Bones. He worries about everyone, especially when his pregnant wife is involved," Jim retorted, earning looks of disbelief moments later.

She knew at that point Jim was just trying to get the word out. Which annoyed her to no end. She could just as easily take care of herself, if needed. Though, something told her Leonard wouldn't thank her anytime soon for putting herself through any of this.

"And I know my place is on the bridge," she shot back, ignoring the eye-roll that followed. "Jim, I'm sticking around for as long as I can."

"She'll be fine," Uhura nodded as she and Sulu left the transport room.

Jim only shook his head in disbelief.

"Scotty, can we get this thing flying?" he asked as Scotty stood up, looking slightly amused with how stubborn Emily could be.

When it came to stubbornness issues, Emily and Leonard were pretty much at the same level. She knew that was never going to change. And it was also one of the many reasons they got into some of the arguments they had over the years.

"Started, yes. Flying, sir, that's a different thing. These old vessels, they were built in space. They were never supposed to take off from atmosphere," Scotty explained.

"Make it happen."

"They're called Starships for a reason, sir," Scotty tried reminding Jim as they reached the bridge.

Emily only shook her head in amusement, knowing there was no point in arguing with that factor. The truth was, they could get the ship flying again, it would just take a lot of effort on both Sulu's part and Engineering.

"You're telling me this now?" Jim asked while sounding amused with the whole notion.

"Because I didn't want to disappoint you, you know, in case you didn't come back."

"Wasn't that thoughtful of you, Scotty."

Emily smirked as Scotty looked between herself and Jim, before sighing in exasperation.

"Captain." Spock's warning call made everyone look out the viewing window.

What they saw next made Emily's heart nearly skip a beat in horror. There were thousands upon thousands of swarm ships circling the sky. Emily realized that Krall was more than likely preparing for his attack on Yorktown, just as Sulu had said. She hardly noticed that Leonard was still there until glancing at him warily. She knew he'd give her hell for sticking around the bridge, but, this truly was where she belonged, even in the worst circumstances.

"He's launching," Jim said as he moved closed to the chair.

"The attack on Yorktown may just be the beginning," Spock informed him, "Armed with his bio-weapon, he could rid it of all life and use the base's advanced technology to attack an untold number of Federation planets."

"Then we're just gonna have to get this thing flying."

"You cannea just jump-start it, sir," Scotty protested once again.

"Actually, that's exactly what can be done," Emily remarked, thinking it through.

It was possible to jump-start the ship, especially if one just looked in the right place. Scotty looked like he was going to protest some more when he thought better of it. Especially after seeing the coy look Jim was giving him.

…

"Okay, all systems online, just like you said they'd be," Scotty informed the bridge.

"See, Scotty? You need to have more faith in antiques," Emily told him.

She had to hide a knowing smirk as she glanced at Jim, who was grinning like an idiot. Consider it an inside joke between the two of them. After growing up in a world where the modern technology she once loved was now considered antiques, she understood more than anyone that a little TLC could do wonders.

"Oh, shut your trap," Scotty muttered.

Both Jim and Emily had taken their seats on the bridge. The unspoken bond between them continued holding true up to this moment as they prepared for the ship to take flight. Where any sane Captain would have likely forced her into the medbay, Jim didn't bother arguing with her. Mostly because he knew just how stubborn she really was.

"Primary support engines standing by," Chekov reported.

Jim leaned in a bit, eyebrow raised skeptically as he looked pointedly at Sulu.

"Mr. Sulu," he began, and Emily could only guess where this was headed as the helmsman looked back warily. "You can, you know, fly this thing, right?"

Emily just gave him her best 'are you serious?' look. Sulu was one of the best pilots out there, as far as she was concerned. And it was clear that Jim's question had offended him, though Sulu didn't let it show.

"You kidding me, sir?" he deadpanned, answering the question with a question instead of stating the obvious.

"Ready as she'll ever be, sir," Scotty's voice sounded over the com before Jim could respond.

"That's what I like to hear. All right." Jim gave Emily a knowing look as she sagged into her seat. If things had gone the other way, she would be down in the medbay with the rest of the crew, where Leonard and any other capable doctor was looking after them. "Bones, where are we with the crew?"

"I could use a functioning medbay, and Emily should be here, but otherwise, we're secure down here," came Leonard's curt response.

Emily couldn't hide the triumphant smirk that followed. Even Leonard knew it was pointless trying to argue with her.

"Mr. Sulu, we have to achieve terminal velocity in order for the stabilizers to provide lift. Are you sure this drop is high enough?" Chekov asked nervously to the man sitting beside him.

Well, Mr. Chekov's concerns were more than valid. As Emily put some thought into it, she realized he had a good point. Reaching terminal velocity required a sheer drop. When they had reached the top of the USS Franklin, it wasn't clear just how far the drop went. Sulu only looked back at Chekov, but, the look he gave wasn't all that reassuring.

"We'll find out." The look on Chekov's face said it all.

Once Emily had sat back in her seat, the harness strapped itself on, and her hands gripped the arms. This was going to get bumpy. Certainly no condition for someone who was expecting. Maybe, Jim and Leonard had good points when she should have stayed in medbay.

Sulu punched in the velocity system on as the very last of the swarm flew into the atmosphere and off of Altamid. That very swarm was headed straight for Yorktown, and the Enterprise crew was the only means of defense Yorktown had. If they _could_ reach Yorktown, that was.

"Call it, Mr. Sulu," Jim gave the order.

"Aye-aye, Captain. Mr. Chekov, be ready to hit the forward stabilizers full on my mark. One quarter impulse," Sulu instructed.

"Aye."

As the ship powered up, the holograms Jaylah had designed began to power down, revealing the ship to any prying eyes. Emily tried to keep her breathing steady. She knew that the odds of getting attacked by Krall's ships now were slim. Most of them had left his compound to reach the base for their attack. Which meant they needed to get there sooner rather than later.

"One half impulse, Mr. Chekov," Sulu told the young navigator.

"Easy, Mr. Sulu. Let's try not to break her in half," Jim reminded Sulu.

All anyone could do was hold their breaths and wait until Sulu had the timing perfectly down. Emily's hands were gripping the arms of her chair. That was when the ship suddenly started descending. The ship was falling at a faster rate than Emily could imagine, and her teeth were grinding together as she leaned against the restraints. This was what it meant to gain terminal velocity. Falling off the face of a cliff until gaining enough altitude for the thrusters to power up.

"Any time, Mr. Sulu!" Jim yelled, his voice strained above the panic that was slowly setting in.

The distance to impact box light switched onto red as terminal velocity reached ninety two percent.

"Now, Mr. Chekov!" Sulu shouted, and Chekov obeyed without another word.

And then it felt as if her stomach was dropping, the weight excruciating against her body. Once her back started pressing against the chair, she felt her heart racing with dread. The ship started crashing into the canyon, with both Emily and Uhura struggling not to cry out from the impact. Everyone on the bridge, well, except for Spock, had yelped before seeing the sky on the viewing screen.

"Em, you okay?" Jim turned to Emily as she struggled to keep her breathing controlled.

Something told her once this was over, adventures like these were not going to be an option.

"Never better," she replied without missing a beat.

It wasn't long before the ship had navigated through the nebula with precision and speed. Well, as much speed as an old ship like the Franklin could provide. Emily was finally able to control her breathing as the harnesses came off.

"I'm getting distress signals from every frequency coming from Yorktown," Uhura reported.

"Krall's already started his attack," Sulu guessed.

"Mr. Scott, what kind of weapons do we have?" Jim asked through the com.

"Uh, we have pulsed phase canons and spatial torpedoes," Scotty informed him.

In other words, they were defenseless. Emily sucked in a breath as she realized even with the Franklin barely operational, they were still Yorktown's only hope of stopping the swarm, and Krall. They still had a duty to serve.

"Great, lock and load," Jim ordered, not looking the least bit surprised by Scotty's response.

"It does not matter. You cannot defeat the bees," Jaylah called through the coms.

"Jim, what if we lured them away?" Emily suggested, knowing that while the ship itself couldn't take more than a few hits, leading the swarm away could buy Yorktown enough time to evacuate.

"Mr. Sulu, is there any chance we can reach Yorktown at warp speed?" Jim asked after giving a nod of agreement.

"We are horse and buggy compared to those things. We're barely holding it together as it is, Captain," Sulu informed him.

"Captain, the flight pattern of the bees is determined by individual decisions. Krall's swarm formulations are too complex not to rely on some form of unified cyberpathic coordination. I surmise that if we—"

"Spock, skip to the end," Jim cut off while Emily rubbed her temple.

One headache at a time, please.

"What he's saying is that if we disorient the swarm, we can kick his ass," Uhura stood up and explained in a way that everyone else would understand.

"Precisely."

"Scotty, can you beam me to one of those ships?" Jim asked through the com.

"Have you gone completely mad?" Scotty nearly shouted.

"Possibly," Emily quipped, smirking at the glare Jim sent her.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes! No! Maybe!" Scotty sounded both flustered and frustrated. Not a good combination.

"Captain, my familiarity of the interior ships, however brief, makes me the most qualified for this away mission," Spock put in.

"Spock, you're still hurt," Uhura reminded him.

"She's right, Spock," Jim nodded in agreement.

"I acknowledge and respect your concerns. Perhaps you would feel more confident if I were accompanied by someone with familiarity to both the ship and my injury."

Emily and Jim couldn't hide the smirks that followed.

"Oh, he's going to love this," Emily remarked.

* * *

 **AN: I feel like this chapter was rushed, but, there isn't much else I can do about that. I'm actually considering a rewrite of Wherever I Go, ironically enough. Whether that gets done or not, I'll be sure to let readers know. It's most likely going to take a while for me to go through everything and fix all the grammatical mistakes, along with any spelling errors I made throughout the story, as well as this one. Anywho, big thanks to Dalonega Noquisi for reviewing! Remember, reviews help motivate me when it comes to updating faster :)**

 **Dalonega Noquisi - Well, he is a doctor, after all :P And yeah, it was a bit hostile, but I feel like that's how a McCoy family reunion would be XD I'm glad you liked it, though.**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter Twenty Two**

" _Back in the casing, shaking and pacing, This is the tunnel's light Blood in the writing, stuck in the fighting, Look through the rifle's sight How come I've never seen your face 'round here?, I know every single face 'round here Here in the heckle, holding the shackle, I was never welcome here We don't have a choice to stay, We'd rather die than do it your way..._ " Ready! Aim! Fire!, Imagine Dragons

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Sure enough, Leonard was pissed when they told him Spock's plan. Emily could barely contain the grin that followed. "What, I don't get a damn word in this?" he griped as Spock just watched them in amusement.

Or, what could pass for a Vulcan's version of amusement. By now, Emily was struggling not to laugh at the look written across Leonard's face when they revealed their plan to him. She knew this was anything but easy for him. Having to fly a ship not once but twice went against everything he believed in. The only positive outcome of this mess was that they would get a nice break from the chaos Krall and his crew had caused. If they made it out of this alive, that was.

"You'll be the perfect man for the job, Leonard," Emily reassured him with a kiss.

"Come along, Doctor," Spock called over his shoulder just as Leonard was about to say something.

"You know, next time you have a piece of pipe stuck in your traverse, call a plumber!"

By now, Emily was stifling a fit of laughter as she stood outside the transport room with Jim. She wondered if Spock would have gotten the reference Leonard was using at that moment. Judging from the look written across the Vulcan's face, he didn't understand why Leonard was so annoyed. Though, she had a feeling Uhura would explain to him later what it meant.

"If things get a bit hairy, I'll beam you straight back," Scotty reassured him.

"Energize," Spock ordered.

Seeing the way Leonard was throwing his arms up in exasperation was what really drove Emily into fits of laughter. She wasn't going to lie when she admitted that it was fun watching Leonard squirm while out of his comfort zone. And, being trapped in some small 'metal death trap', as he would refer to them after this, made it all the more hilarious.

"Dammit you two, I'm a doctor, not a—"

Leonard wasn't even given a chance to finish his rant when both he and Spock were transported to a swarm ship. Even Scotty was shaking his head in amusement as both Jim and Emily returned to the bridge. The CEO knew better than to get himself caught between whatever argument would ensue between them once Leonard returned from this latest venture. Though Emily could tell that he was getting a kick out of seeing Leonard's reaction to their decision.

"He's gonna kill us when this is over," Jim remarked.

"Eh, he won't kill you," Emily assured him. "Knowing Leonard, he'll just spend the next few weeks complaining about how much of an infant you are."

"You know him too well. Which is scary, when I think about it," Jim put in after making a face. Emily grinned in response. After having lived with and putting up with Leonard for a good seven years, she did know him well. Then again, it wasn't all that difficult for her to read him like an open book. Leonard never did get the concept of masking his emotions, especially when he was around someone like Spock. "Spock, we read you," he added once they reached the bridge.

"Captain, from what I can ascertain, the ships indeed share a cyberpathic link which coordinates their actions," Spock informed them, "Patching in now."

"That's what the signal was," Uhura said as she listened through.

Emily's eyes widened with realization as she understood what the both Spock's speculation and the signal itself meant. She recognized the signal as something more than just jamming another ship's signal. After researching the different frequencies and signals that ships used, she'd learned there were some that acted as a hive, with one ship in charge of the others. This was one such signal. Uhura's face lit up with recognition when she too realized what the signal was.

"They weren't jamming us… they were communicating with each other!" she reported after reaching the same conclusion as Uhura.

"Well, how do we get them to stop talking?" Jim asked.

"What about electromagnetic focusing? We could use the transporters, disrupt their network," Scotty said through the com, and Emily nodded as she realized that could work.

"The focus might be too specific. If we can plant some sort of disruptive communication signal inside the swarm, it might adversely affect their capability to coordinate."

Spock made a valid point there, especially as Emily gave it more thought. She'd watched enough movies to know that something like that was possible. Anything that sent a signal, like a sonic wave or something around there, was likely to cause a disruptive signal in their communication. She could already imagine the disruption causing chaos throughout the drones that were fast-approaching Yorktown.

"It vould have to be at a frequency they vouldn't anticipate," Chekov added.

"We could cause a chain reaction that would wipe out the whole swarm," Emily put in.

"Sir, a closed network like that might be susceptible to very high frequency," Scotty said.

Emily and Jim shared knowing looks. The smirk on Jim's face said it all.

"VHF radio," Jim stated, "We can broadcast something from the ship to drown out their links. Something loud and distracting."

"Loud and distracting? I got just the thing!" Scotty announced.

Emily knew exactly where Scotty was getting at with this when he'd set up the heap of metal on top of the console. Jaylah had told her that she liked loud music. The words and beat were really distracting and in a sense, kept her focused on repairing the ship. So, it didn't come to a surprise when Jaylah had defended her music box.

"Do not break my music!" she shouted.

"Break it? Sweetie, you're getting an upgrade," Emily grinned as she patted Jaylah on the shoulder.

Jaylah simply looked at her in surprise before deciding it was best to let them work without further argument. After they started getting to know one another, Jaylah had argued less and less with her. Emily found that she did enjoy listening to Jaylah's stories before this mess. And they had a lot in common as well, which helped matters.

Emily peered over her shoulder in time to see that the swarm had started attacking the barrier surrounding Yorktown. She felt her heart sink as she realized just how close they were to losing Yorktown while Scotty worked on the radio.

"Swarm ships are sixty percent from breaking through!" Sulu reported.

"I've just gotta reconfigure the VHF output into a multiphasic sweep," Scotty informed them.

"Let me do it!" Jaylah urged him.

"Ah, lassie, I—"

"Let her do it!" Uhura snapped.

It was at that moment that a spark of electricity surged past them, nearly hitting Jim and Emily in the process. Scotty had stumbled back on his bottom as he yelped in surprise. Despite the initial shock, Emily found the whole thing hilarious. Scotty had backed off the moment Uhura nodded to Jaylah, urging her to do it as she did just that.

"There, see? Simple," Jaylah smirked in triumph after fixing the radio within seconds.

Emily had to resist the urge to grin at Jaylah's comment. She had to admit, she loved the alien woman's sass and the way she fired back at Scotty and the others. It was clear she didn't care who she pissed off. So long as something got done and it was done correctly, that was what mattered to her. Emily suspected that Jaylah would fit right in with the rest of the crew if she was given a chance.

"All right, Captain. We're ready to broadcast," Scotty announced.

"But the signal won't travel very far, we have to get closer," Uhura told them while watching her viewing screen.

"How close?" Jim asked.

"Very."

Which meant they had to get dangerously close. Emily wasn't looking forward to that, especially since she knew how risky it was. Krall's ships were far more advanced than that of the Franklin. But, the rewards outweighed the risks. If anyone could stop Krall from finishing his attack, it was the Enterprise crew.

"Intercept course, Mr. Sulu. Put us right in the middle of that thing," Jim ordered as they got back to their seats.

Sulu did just that. Once they were close enough to the swarm ships, Emily felt her hands dig deeper into the arms of her seat while the ship fired phasers at them. If anything, the phasers just gave them the opening they needed to get close enough.

"The swarm ships are doubling back, they are forming an attack wave, sir!" Chekov reported.

"I think we got their attention," Emily nodded in agreement after noticing Chekov was right.

"Hold steady, Mr. Sulu. Brace yourselves, everybody. Spock, standby to drop out of formation. Scotty, you all cued up back there?" Jim got right down to business as Emily braced herself for the onslaught of rockiness that would follow.

"Aye, sir."

"Ready to broadcast at fifty seven point seven megahertz."

"Made your choice, lassie?" Scotty asked Jaylah, referring to the music.

"I have the beat and shouting," Jaylah replied confidently.

The ship continued through its course towards the swarm. Emily found herself grimacing, realizing just how dangerous this was as she remained at her station on the bridge. She would never admit out loud that she was terrified of losing the baby at that moment.

"Let's make some noise," Jim announced.

Emily could only watch on in amazement as the song, _Sabotage_ by the Beastie Boys started playing. She wasn't going to lie when she thought that was a good choice. The reaction was immediate. Within seconds, the swarm ships were lighting up like fireworks all around them.

"That's a good choice," Emily breathed out as Jim nodded in agreement.

"Lieutenant Uhura, make sure Yorktown has the frequency to broadcast!"

It truly was a sight to behold as the swarm ships lit up while the Franklin soared through a tunnel of swarm ships. She could only imagine what it would look like from the outside. Then, she suddenly found herself hoping Leonard and Spock had gotten away in time. If they were caught in the crossfire, that could be disastrous.

"You two alright, Spock?" Jim asked as if he'd read her mind.

"We are fine, Captain, but there are still three ships heading into Yorktown," Spock informed them.

"That's gotta be Krall. Keep on him, Spock. Do whatever it takes to keep him from using that weapon," Jim snapped.

The ship had gotten closer and closer until crashing through the metal wall. Emily flinched as a piece of electrical wiring brushed against the Franklin. There was barely enough room for them to trail after the swarm ship Leonard and Spock had taken. Officers tried blocking the way, but Krall and the two other swarm ships had gotten past them with ease, flying upwards until breaking free of one of the many ponds that decorated the Starbase.

It was clear that the people of Yorktown were panicking. Why wouldn't they panic? Really, Emily wasn't all that surprised there hadn't been more of a reaction to this attack. Then again, a lot of the streets and roads might have been evacuated beforehand. She was grateful that most of the streets had been cleared before Krall's ships arrived. It would have been worse knowing that there were civilians getting caught in the crossfire during the attack.

"Captain, intercepting all three ships is an impossibility," Spock calculated as they continued giving chase.

At one point, Leonard had crashed the ship against a building before finally gaining momentum. Emily winced at the sight, knowing that he wasn't likely going to live that one down for a while. He wasn't necessarily the best pilot in the Fleet, but at least he was trying to make it work.

"Get me a schematic of Yorktown," Jim ordered. Moments later, and a green schematic of Yorktown appeared on the viewing screen. "There! Yorktown headquarters!"

"Mr. Chekov, can you do a bioscan of Central Plaza?" Sulu asked.

"Aye, they're clearing civilians!" Chekov reported.

"Bones, there's a city plaza coming up. You gotta make sure Krall heads for it."

"Why?" Leonard demanded, sounding less than thrilled with that idea.

"Just do it!"

The ship kept going. Emily held her breath as she awaited the worst possible scenario. She watched on as the other three ships along with the one Leonard and Spock had taken were soaring above them.

"Mr. Sulu, get us up there."

"Hold onto something," Sulu said over his shoulder, and Emily did just that.

Her heart was racing from the excitement as the ship finally crashed through the glass, until catching all three ships aside from the one Leonard and Spock had taken with it. Once they came to a stop on the main plaza, Emily breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Great work, Bones," Jim sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Jim. Now I've just gotta figure out how to land."

"Just try not to crash it, Leonard," Emily said through the com.

She could almost picture Leonard rolling his eyes at that.

"Thought never crossed my mind, Em," he assured her.

Once the ship had settled and everyone was released from their harnesses, Chekov ran a full report on the breaches.

"Keptain, I have three hull breaches from the impact. Deck three, the cargo bay, and the engine room," he announced.

"All right, Sulu, Chekov, check the cargo bay and deck three. We need confirmation that the weapon has been neutralized and that Krall is dead," Jim told them as his eyes met Emily's. "You're staying here, Captain's orders."

Emily was ready to open her mouth and argue when she decided against it. At this point, arguing over the fact that she could easily take care of herself was a waste of time. She was pregnant, and needed to think of the baby's life as well as her own. Instead, she'd stepped back and allowed everyone else to finish their work, hating the fact that she wasn't able to do a damn thing.

The tension was probably the worst part as everyone down below waited for confirmation that both Krall and the weapon were stopped. Emily really did hate not being able to do anything. The worst part was knowing she could have done something to help either Jim or Scotty, but both had insisted that she stay with the rest of the crew and assist in the evacuation process instead.

"They'll be fine," Julia reassured her after making sure that her injuries were checked on.

She'd gotten a few nasty cuts and bruises on her arms and legs after helping Jim rescue the crew from Krall's base. But, once her injuries were treated, she made her way back to the bridge where she could make sure that Emily didn't rush into anything.

"I know," Emily sighed as they were guided out of the Franklin.

All they could do was watch on along with the rest of the crew in breathless anticipation until Jim had finally taken Krall down. He was sucked through the fan and into deep space, along with the weapon, where said weapon would likely eat him alive.

That was when the ship Leonard and Spock had taken finally half-crashed half-landed into the plaza they were waiting on. The rest of the Enterprise crew had been watching on in amazement up until the moment that swarm ship had crashed. The moment it had stopped skidding was when the top propped open, with everyone stumbling out of it. Once Leonard had gotten his bearings, Emily wasted no time in reaching his side and throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"Easy, darlin'," he assured her after returning the gesture, despite looking like hell. "Not sure if my lunch is gonna come back up anytime soon."

"Look at you, flying one of those 'metal death traps'," she smirked in amusement as he kissed her.

"You really outdid yourself, Bones," Jim clasped him over the shoulder, looking equally relieved as Uhura wrapped her arms around Spock and kissed him as well.

"Glad someone thinks so," Leonard didn't bother hiding the smirk as he held Emily close, almost as if he was afraid of losing her again.

They had stopped the attack on Yorktown. The crew was safe again from Krall. And, most importantly, Leonard knew the truth. They would have a lot to discuss after things had settled down in Yorktown. But, as far as starting a family went, Emily knew now that she was ready.

* * *

 **AN: I thought it was time for another update. As for how this chapter was written out, I'm not sure whether I'm quite satisfied with it /= Like I said, I do plan on rewriting quite a few chapters for both stories, since there were a lot of grammatical and spelling errors I only caught after rereading them. Anywho, thanks to The Story Of Your Life, Dalonega Noquisi and Guest for reviewing!**

 **The Story Of Your Life - Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you've been enjoying the stories so far, even though they could be better ^^ Also, love your Username... I'm assuming you're a fan of Matthew West, judging from the name. At any rate, I was planning on adding in that scene with Jaylah, but I realized since it's mostly in Emily's point of view, there wouldn't be much action involved /= Who knows, maybe when I rewrite it, the scene will be added.**

 **Dalonega Noquisi - I'm glad you feel that way. I always worry my chapters might be either too boring, or lack enough detail from the actual movies. I'll admit it, I do love Scotty. Then again, I love all the characters in Star Trek :D And yeah, safe is good for anyone with her 'condition' ;)**

 **Guest - I am aware of that, and I will be fixing that while editing these stories. Thank you for pointing that out.**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty Three**

" _Today I felt a switch in my vein, Today I made them all afraid Used to be a shadow, Now a shadow scream my name And in the daylight I could swear, We're the same But I'm just an ordinary human, (Ordinary ways) I'm just an ordinary human, But I don't feel so ordinary today I'm just a picture perfect nothing, Sometimes I medicate I'll be a picture perfect human, Before the sun goes down today.._." - Ordinary Human, OneRepublic

* * *

They certainly had a lot to discuss after all of that. Once word spread about her pregnancy, she knew that the rest of the crew would start treating her differently. That was something she didn't look forward to. Then again, pregnancy in general was entirely new territory for her.

After Krall was taken down thanks to the efforts of Jim, Scotty and the rest of the Enterprise crew, they were given free dwelling until the USS Enterprise-A was finished. Commodore Paris had also given the USS Enterprise-A as a gift to Jim after his efforts to stop Krall had saved Yorktown. In retrospect, that was like the best birthday present any Starfleet Captain could be given.

The temporary time off also gave Emily and Leonard enough time to discuss the matters at hand. Hell, it gave Emily enough time to wrap her mind over the matter itself. She knew that the ship would be finished within a few months – it was already being worked on prior to the whole Krall incident.

The last couple of days had been hectic for them both. Leonard was called off to the medical center on multiple occasions due to the high demand in doctors after Krall's attack. Emily had to convince Julia that everything would be fine after this – even though she couldn't guarantee that would happen. Julia stayed surprisingly calm throughout the whole ordeal while they were on Altamid, but the moment it was over was when a dose of reality finally came crashing down on her.

Julia had actually talked about leaving the Enterprise after that, along with quite a handful of crew members. After everything that happened, Emily couldn't necessarily blame her friend for wanting to quit. Yet, she also realized that she wouldn't have any place to go if she decided to quit. Where Leonard's family had agreed fullheartedly to allowing Emily to stay over whenever he was visiting, Julia was a whole different story.

 _She has no family in this world_ , she reminded herself. At least no family by blood. They were in the same boat when it came to being from different worlds. Which was what had led to Emily's worries about the baby, and how that would affect its health.

That was among the list of many things they had to discuss, and what found them in their dwelling that evening after Leonard got back from his shift at the hospital. Emily was leaning into Leonard as they sat on the sofa. It may not be what they were used to aboard the Enterprise, but, they would make it home for the next few months. Emily suspected Leonard was looking forward to getting a small break from the usual business aboard a Starship.

"What exactly are we supposed to talk about, after all of that?" she wondered out loud as Leonard threw her a knowing look.

She had been downright terrified of how Leonard would take the news when she found out that she was pregnant. After all, a baby wasn't exactly in the plans during the five-year mission. The moment she discovered she was pregnant was when she knew that all hell would break loose. Though, most of the crew hadn't been that surprised to find out that they were expecting. If anything, they had been wagering bets on how long it would take for them to finally start a family.

"The hell if I should know," Leonard sighed, running a hand through his hair while mulling it over.

 _Well, that makes two of us_ , she thought guiltily.

She couldn't stop herself from taking in his features as they sat there, the silence almost as overwhelming as it had been when she first agreed to sleep with him at the Academy. Their lives had been so different, back then. While she had no regrets for the things she did in the past, she wondered if he regretted anything.

"You don't think we should continue the five-year mission," she guessed after noticing the familiar look in his eyes.

Hell, she could read Leonard like an open-book long before they could call themselves a couple. It was one of the qualities about her that he both hated and admired. Though he'd never admit it out loud. He only rolled his eyes and finally looked down at her after wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Dammit Emily, what if something worse than that happens?" he finally vented, and Emily held back a sigh of frustration as she realized what was really on his mind. "Not only could you lose the baby, but I could lose you!"

"Leonard, I know the risks involved with this," she sighed. His eyes narrowed as she took his hand and squeezed it gently. She knew there was more to it than that overwhelming sense that everything could go wrong. "Look, this is what we signed up for. Yes, it's an occupational hazard, but I honestly don't think the crew would function properly without you as the Chief of Medical. God knows what sort of trouble Jim and Spock would get themselves into."

For once, Leonard didn't know what to say as he realized she was right. Much as he hated to admit it, she brought up a valid point. Spock might be able to take care of himself, but Jim was a whole different story. The Captain was prone to danger just as much as she was, if not worse. Leonard finally drew out a sigh of frustration and kissed her on the forehead. He knew there was no point in arguing with her when he realized how right she was. If only there weren't so many damn risks involved with Starfleet.

"I hate it when you're right," he grumbled as she used his shoulder as a pillow, hiding the triumphant smirk that followed.

"I know you do," she murmured, feeling more than content when his arm draped around her shoulders. "So… how exactly are we going to deal with _this_? Having a baby wasn't exactly in the plans, at least for now."

"Well, for one thing, I'm gonna give Scotty a piece of my damn mind for starting that pool," he griped after giving that question some thought. "And for another, we'll deal with it just like we've dealt with anything else."

The spark of mischief in her eyes was enough for him to raise an eyebrow incredulously. They hadn't necessarily been able to deal well with the stress of working on a ship like most crew members would. Most of their nights consisted of drinking and other nightly activities that wouldn't be repeated outside their quarters. By now, most of the crew had learned to try and ignore it. If Leonard had an extra spring in his step because of those nights, not too many crew members complained.

"Through drinking and sex?" she asked, smiling coyly as Leonard groaned, knowing that was what had gotten them in this situation in the first place. She only nudged him playfully as if to prove her point. "Something tells me this is going to be easier said than done."

"Darlin', you and I both know it takes two to tango," he reminded her with a devilish look.

Emily couldn't hide the grin that followed as she buried her face into his shoulder knowingly. Neither of them had been prepared for the results of that anniversary night. Though Emily soon began to realize that she wasn't complaining about it. After all, they had been celebrating their anniversary, and the fact that they were together for as long as they were made it that much sweeter.

"Well, considering that's what got us into this, I'm hardly surprised," she muttered, her voice muffled when she felt Leonard shift beside her. "So, you're telling me that you don't mind having a surprise baby?" she suddenly asked, lifting her head slightly as her eyes met his.

"Of course not." Emily wasn't even sure what to say to that as Leonard untangled himself and pulled her in close. "Darlin', after everything we've been through, I couldn't be happier."

And in that moment, Emily was on the verge of tears again. She hated the hormones that went along with pregnancy. Mostly because she realized that she had a valid reason for feeling so damn happy, to the point of tears.

"You know, this is going to seem completely off topic, but, we never did do anything for Jim's birthday," she suddenly pointed out after deciding a distraction was greatly needed.

They usually at least went to the bar for Jim's birthday, even after their little drinking session prior to their arrival in Yorktown. While Jim hated celebrating his birthday, and had told them to keep it under wraps, she knew that Leonard had other plans in mind. Especially when she caught the sly look that followed.

"Oh, I've got the perfect plan in mind," he assured her.

…

Both Leonard and Emily had planned the party accordingly. Emily contacted everyone from the Command Crew, along with close friends of Jim's, and the rest of the crew. Leonard had booked the place, right in the same building where they could see the new Enterprise being constructed. The building would also hold a separate room for those who weren't part of the Command Crew, since those who served under Jim's Captainship wanted to be part of the festivities themselves. Once they were finished with the initial preparations, all that was needed was the main guest.

Emily had changed into a strapless blue dress, ditching her uniform for something more formal. She knew Jim would question the formal appearance, though, he probably already knew they had something planned. Considering they'd stuck together as friends for seven years, it was only fitting they celebrate his birthday the proper way. Even if he hated it.

It wasn't until looking at her reflection that she realized how much she had changed over the years. She'd cut her hair so that it was just over her shoulders, and constantly kept it in a ponytail while on duty as was required. Well-toned muscles were now easily visible, and the scars were just barely visible. She shook her head, trying to cast off the uneasy thoughts that followed.

She and Leonard had spent the last couple of days discussing possible scenarios for the baby, and had finally decided upon having an ultra-sound done before they embarked on the five-year mission again. If anything, it was to reassure them that the baby was developing properly, and there wouldn't be anything to worry about. As if their lives weren't chaotic enough.

Once again, Emily found herself pushing off the uneasy thoughts as she stepped out of the room and reached Leonard. He had parted his hair and wore a gray shirt and a leather jacket, leaving it partly open. In a nutshell, he looked handsome. Emily wasn't going to lie when she had said that out loud. The look of pride that followed had driven her to another fit of laughter as he captured her laughing lips with his.

Once the initial arrangements were made, and everyone from the crew had reached the party's location, it was just a matter of convincing Jim to join them. The guy never was one to pass up the opportunity of a drink. Even though he was fully aware that Leonard only went drinking with him when he was prying information out of him.

Jim had already started discussing how the five-year mission would continue once the USS Enterprise-A was finished. And, once again, Emily wasn't surprised when he'd mentioned they didn't get their time reduced. Leonard, on the other hand, wasn't thrilled with the idea.

"You didn't even _try_ to get our time out here reduced?" Leonard burst out as they discussed the future of the five-year mission.

"I could've told you that," Emily said cheekily.

The tone of her voice was light and playful as she had her arms wrapped around his, making it rather difficult but not impossible for them both to walk without tripping over something. Seeing the look on his face was priceless when she said that.

"Why would I get it reduced, Bones?" Jim asked, smirking in amusement when he caught the glare Leonard was giving him, "We know our way through the nebula, now! Can you imagine what we'll find?"

"Alien despots hellbent on killing us?" Leonard quipped, and it took everything Emily had not to laugh at his over-assumption, "Deadly space-borne viruses and bacteria? Incomprehensible cosmic anomalies that could wipe us out in an instant. A pregnant Emily McCoy?"

"Excuse me?" Emily stuck her tongue out at him, knowing full well that while he was joking, he was also being serious. Jim actually grimaced as he realized where Leonard was getting at with his less-than stellar rant. "You're an ass," she muttered.

"Not as much as you, darlin'." She rolled her eyes as he kissed her on the cheek.

"And yet, somehow, you've put up with me all these years."

"Guys, really?" Despite their playful banter, Jim looked both amused and disgusted. "It's gonna be so much fun. Watching you deal with a pregnant, hormonal Emily. By the way, where are we going? I thought we were going to get a drink?"

Oh, she was going to get Jim for that last remark. Though, she was willing to admit that Leonard had remarkable patience for putting up with her for as long as he had. She could be a handful at times, especially when she was pissed off. He'd learned that the hard way.

"I know you told us to keep it under wraps," Leonard began as they reached the building where the party was being held, "But, uh—"

"Happy birthday!" a chorus followed once they stepped inside.

Emily couldn't hide the smirk that followed when she caught the look on Jim's face.

"Mr. Sensitive, huh?" Jim asked with a smirk while looking at Leonard.

"Jim, you've _never_ seen his sensitive side," Emily reminded him playfully.

"And ya never will," Leonard smirked as Scotty handed Jim a glass of bourbon and Emily a glass of shanty. "Everybody, raise a glass to Captain James T. Kirk."

"Captain Kirk," everyone cheered in agreement.

"Thanks, everybody," Jim, despite not wanting to have anything to do with a party, looked more than happy, "To the Enterprise."

"To the Enterprise."

"And, to the future of the newest member of the McCoy family."

For all the playful banter that went on between Leonard and Jim, the Captain really could be sensitive when he wanted to. Everyone had cheered to that, raising their glasses in agreement. Even Leonard looked stunned at Jim's comment. A chorus of congratulations followed, and Emily was struggling to fight back the tears of joy that followed.

"I hate crying in public," she muttered after wiping one from her eye.

Leonard only smirked at that, before kissing her on the forehead. She still considered crying a sign of weakness, even after all these years. Her parents always used to scold her for crying in public. If she showed signs of being overly emotional, they would often find some way of punishing her.

"There's nothing wrong with that, darlin'," Leonard assured her.

Emily caught Uhura kissing Spock on the cheek, fingers brushing the amulet that was also a tracking device. Both she and Leonard smirked at Spock as he looked at them incredulously, as if daring them to say anything. She knew that Uhura would have given both Leonard and Spock hell had she known what the amulet was capable of doing.

"So, future mom to be, how are _you_ handling the situation?" Julia asked after she reached them.

"Honestly, better than I thought I would," she admitted sheepishly.

"I knew ya would," Leonard reminded her, the tone in his voice light and teasing as he kissed the back of her hair.

Julia just stared at him incredulously. She wasn't used to seeing this side of Leonard out in the public. He normally hid this kind of behavior behind closed doors or when they were drunk. So it was a pleasant surprise to see him acting so lightly.

"Who are you, and what have you done with the Bones I'm familiar with?" she asked.

"He's taking his role as a dad very seriously," Emily replied with a sheepish grin.

Julia's smirk only widened when Leonard pulled her in closer and captured her lips with his once more. Moments like these were harder to come by, these days. Emily knew that with a baby along the way, they were both going to be busier than usual.

It wasn't long before everyone else had said their congratulations to the soon-to-be parents. In fact, just about everyone had stopped by to congratulate them, including Nurse Chapel when she had reached them.

"I apologize in advance, for not telling you sooner," she stated as Leonard threw her an accusing look. "Someone was determined to keep it a secret."

"Well, that someone happened to be terrified," Emily rolled her eyes, "And still is. But, that doesn't mean I'm ready for the challenge."

Leonard only smirked at her in amusement at that.

"So, you're saying you don't mind being a mom?" he asked once Chapel had left them, shaking her head in amusement.

"Of course not," she reassured him.

By the time everyone was finished passing on their congratulations, Emily and Leonard had joined Jim and Spock by the window overlooking the construction of the Enterprise. She wasn't surprised to find Jaylah sitting on the couch with Scotty, the two of them discussing what life was like in Starfleet. Jim had assured a spot for Jaylah at the Academy, something that had taken the alien woman by surprise. Seeing how pleased Jaylah was now, made Emily realize that Starfleet might just be the best thing that could be given to her.

"You really want to head back out there, huh?" Leonard asked as more and more people joined them.

"I'm ready," Emily admitted, feeling more than confident with herself for the first time in years. "This _is_ the _unknown_ , we're talking about."

Leonard looked at her knowingly as he understood the double-meaning behind her words. Between raising a family, and exploring uncharted territories, there was no telling what would happen. But, she was ready for this. They were both ready.

…

 _ **In loving memory of Leonard Nimoy and Anton Yelchin. May your spirits and memories burn as brightly as they always did.**_

* * *

 **AN: Ahem, so... I know that it's been forever since my last update. And, I have no other excuse other than a lack of encouragement. I know the last chapter wasn't necessarily the best, but readers could have at least let me know. At any rate, I do plan on rewriting Wherever I Go... it's not going to be anything drastic, just adding a few things here and there, and fixing some minor errors I made. Then I'll be doing the same for this story, and finally start working on a sequel. Yes, there will be a sequel. I just have to figure out the plot and everything else :) At any rate, thanks to Dalonega Noquisi and Midnight Penguin for being my most frequent reviewers, and Bridget169 for reviewing the last chapter!**

 **Bridget169 - Thank you! I don't think my writing is that good, but I'm glad someone does ^^ I actually plan on developing the plot with the Ancient Ones in the next story a bit further... a lot was left out in this one, so I think a big-time explanation is needed as to what their actual goal is.**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Chapter Twenty Four**

" _Yea, we in the clear, Put it in drive, we outta here But beware, I can smell the demons in the air, Uh, one life, that's right So Imma keep goin' till the day I die, Try and stop me now and it's over Imma shine brighter than a supernova..._ " - Upgraded, Capital Kings

* * *

Her heart was pounding in her chest when she found herself staring into what looked like empty darkness. For a while, she couldn't move. Her body felt numb, like it was frozen on the spot. She'd seen this before. It was like this one those creatures known as the Ancient Ones took her. It was also at that moment when panic settled in, fast.

Emily had never felt true terror until that moment when she woke up on the planet where she was taken. M-Delta had long-since left nothing more than a burning memory in the back of her mind. But, she always knew that one day, it could become a reality again. She just wasn't expecting to find herself back here, so soon.

Goosebumps ran along her arms when she found herself resting on the same stone slab where they'd run constant experiments on her. She had to lean her head back a little when she noticed the same bastards that had taken her were back. While the cloaks covered their faces, she could already imagine how smug they were at her recapture.

"It has been far too long, mortal." Her eyes widened in disbelief when she recognized the sound of T'Mhal's voice. That grating sound which reminded her too much of nails on a chalkboard only sent shivers through her. "I was wondering when we would cross paths, again."

"Fuck off," she snapped irritably, struggling against the cuffs wrapped around her wrists.

She didn't care whether they left marks on her skin, or tore through her. Getting free was what mattered more than anything. Her attention snapped towards T'Mhal as he hovered beside her.

"You have not lost your fighting spirit. That will prove most useful in your next journey," he sneered.

She didn't need to be told twice what the bastard planned on doing to her. These idiots had already tried sending her back once. Of course, back then, she'd had help from Jim and Leonard. This time, she was alone. Far more alone than she could have imagined.

"What do you want with me?" she finally demanded after realizing there was no escaping their wrath. If anything, she wanted to protect the baby. She'd promised Leonard that she would keep it safe, no matter the consequences.

"We are finished with you, mortal," T'Mhal replied with a wave of his skeletal hand. "Your time in this world has reached an end, the moment you decided to conceive a child."

She couldn't think of what to say. Her mind was racing with thoughts of how she'd gotten herself stuck in this mess. Between her pregnancy, to Krall's attack and everything else… the stress was beginning to weigh down on her. T'Mhal lifted his hood just enough for her to see the smug look on his face.

"Do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt the baby," she pleaded, realizing that this could not only kill her, but the baby, as well.

Her stomach lurched at the thought. What would happen to her if she lost the baby? She couldn't imagine a worst-case scenario. It was worse than being stuck on Altamid, without knowing whether Leonard was alive or not. At least than she knew he was too stubborn for his own good to get himself killed. This was a whole different story.

 _Please_ , she added silently, squeezing her eyes shut when she heard the machinery around her whir to life.

It was at that moment panic set in. Emily braced herself for whatever pain would follow when she felt someone shake her. For a moment, she thought it was the bastards taunting her into opening her eyes again. She wouldn't have been surprised, given how cruel they truly were.

However, what she wasn't expecting was to find herself in a strangely familiar place when her eyes opened again. Her heart was still racing as she realized it was Leonard who shook her awake.

"Leonard?" she whispered, hardly noticing how hoarse her voice sounded until then. God, she must have been screaming in her sleep again.

"Another nightmare?" he guessed without the need to demand what had happened.

Emily gave a simple nod before sitting up. Or, struggling to, anyways. Not even a month since the attack on Yorktown, and she'd been suffering from the same blasted nightmares for the last few weeks. Only, they seemed to be getting worse and worse.

"I'll be fine once I settle down," she sighed after running a hand through her hair, but not before Leonard caught it and squeezed it gently.

"Emily, this is the third time this week you've woken up from a nightmare," he pointed out, concerned laced in his voice. Emily refused to make eye contact, because she knew that the moment she did was when she would confess whatever the hell was bothering her.

"I know… it's just, ever since the attack on Yorktown, I thought things would finally look up," she murmured warily, knowing that was only half the truth. Leonard finally propped himself up after realizing sleep was probably not going to be an option tonight. "I hate waking up like this, and waking you up in the process."

"Nothing three cups of coffee can't fix," he snorted in response, though, it was painfully obvious that he was losing sleep himself because of it.

She wished she knew what was wrong with her. It seemed like whatever trauma was faced on Altamid had left a lingering effect on her. It wasn't just the nightmares that were keeping her awake, though. It wasn't until she finally got up and grabbed a glass of water that she found herself glancing at him self-consciously.

Their dwelling wasn't necessarily any bigger than what they were used to. It had an eat-in kitchen with a sofa and a recliner chair that Leonard had taken full advantage of on particularly long days. To top it off, the place was fully furnished with everything they needed during their stay on Yorktown.

"I've been dreaming about them, again," she finally admitted when Leonard closed the distance between them.

"What?"

She didn't miss the look of surprise and worry clouding his eyes. It had been months since she last dreamed about the Ancient Ones. That had changed recently, and she suspected it had to do with both the baby as well as Krall's attack.

"I honestly don't know what better way to describe it, Leonard," she sighed, leaning against the counter as she gazed across the room. "I've been dreaming about the Ancient Ones again. I don't know why, but it seems like every dream keeps getting worse."

Leonard sucked in a breath as he realized just how serious this was. There was a time before this that she would wake up to nightmares like those. Only they felt more like echoes of the past. Something they did to her prior to waking up in this world. Now, she wasn't so sure. The ironic thing was, they had used those nightmares as an excuse to start sleeping together.

With a sigh of frustration, Leonard wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in close.

"I don't know what to say," he admitted ruefully, suddenly wishing there was something that could be done.

Emily couldn't hide the guilty smile that followed as she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. She knew this was anything but easy for him. From being confined to a Starbase to working full-time at the medical center, he was stressed out. And, understandably so.

The last thing she wanted was for him to worry over something that might not even mean anything.

"I'm sure that it's nothing to worry about," she murmured halfheartedly.

Though, knowing Leonard, he would just add it to the already long list of things to worry about.

"Darlin', with your track record, I have every right to worry," he had the audacity to point out.

Emily only rolled her eyes at that, realizing he may have had a valid point. She did have a tendency to put herself in harms way when they were least expecting it. But, it wasn't as if she planned on any of that happening.

"Sometimes I hate it when you're brutally honest with everyone," she muttered when they reluctantly pulled apart.

Leonard was already reaching for the replicator for a mug of coffee when she sank into the sofa. She hadn't missed the slight tug of his lips suggesting the smirk of amusement he was trying to hide. If there was one thing Leonard was horrible at, it was hiding his emotions.

"It comes with the territory," he reminded her cheekily.

"Ass," she grumbled under her breath, tilting her head up to see him leaning over the sofa. "Honestly, I think you get a kick out of seeing the looks on people's faces when you tell them off."

"You're damn right I do." Her smirk only widened as Leonard chuckled at that. He was about to say something else when his com suddenly went off. Emily rose an eyebrow when his smirk was almost instantly replaced with a scowl after reading the message. "Dammit Jim," he swore under his breath.

"What'd he do this time?" she asked warily, knowing that with Jim's luck, it could be just about anything.

With the Enterprise-A still under construction, Jim would get bored being stuck in Yorktown. Jim being bored and stuck was a dangerous combination, as she and Leonard found out the hard way.

"Damn kid went and got himself into a hover car accident," Leonard griped after heading for the bedroom to get changed. That was enough for Emily's eyes to widen in alarm.

"Is he okay?" she asked, wondering just how Jim got himself into that incident. It wasn't even morning, yet. Well, it was technically morning, but, most people were still asleep.

"Yeah, he's fine. Idiot just wants me to be there instead," Leonard rolled his eyes. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Emily quickly stood up and went to get changed. "Where are you going?"

"With you," she replied over her shoulder without missing a beat. "And before you argue that it's too early, need I remind you that Jim isn't nearly as terrified of you as he is of me when I'm pissed off."

Leonard had to think about that for a moment, because he realized that she had a point. If Jim was going to answer to anyone, it would be her. She was downright terrifying when pissed off. He'd learned that the hard way when they first started seeing each other. And, had quickly learned the best ways to avoid her infamous temper, although, it was also what had led to their many shouting matches. Jim was not going to enjoy what he had coming when they showed up.

…

"A hover car accident? Are you out of your damn mind?" Leonard complained as he ran a scan on Jim's vitals while Emily leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

They'd arrived at the hospital just a few minutes later. Sure enough, Jim was in one of the rooms covered in bruises and fresh cuts from his most recent injuries. It was bad enough Leonard had to patch him up after the Krall incident. This was just a whole new level of ridiculousness. Jim just gave Leonard a meek look that suggested he hadn't meant for things to end as badly as they did.

"Bones, it wasn't my fault the hover car happened to be in my way," he tried explaining.

Leonard just shook his head in disbelief before grabbing a hypospray for the pain that would likely follow. The other doctors had refused to do so, because of Jim's extensive allergies. That was part of the reason Leonard had been called in the first place. That, and the fact that he was willing to put up with Jim's lack of cooperation might have something to do with it.

"What the hell were you doing out this early in the morning in the first place?" Emily asked while Jim grimaced from the sudden pinch on his neck.

"Would you believe me if I said I was sleepwalking?" Even Leonard rose an eyebrow at that, glancing at Jim as if he'd just won the 'dumbest comment of the year' award. "Okay, I couldn't sleep! I was on my way over to the USS Enterprise-A construction site when that asshole came out of nowhere and almost hit me."

"Now that, I believe," Leonard muttered as he stood up after wrapping bandages around Jim's now cleaned cuts. "Who'd be crazy enough to pull off that stunt?"

"I don't know," Jim admitted as he tried sitting up, only for Leonard to push him back down with a stern look. "They didn't stick around long enough for me to get a good look."

Despite how annoyed she was earlier with the fact that Jim had been out at that hour at all, Emily couldn't help but realize something was clearly wrong, with that picture. It almost sounded as if someone tried _targeting_ Jim. She frowned at the thought, earning a look of concern from Leonard.

"What?" was all he asked when he reached her.

"It doesn't make sense," she explained while Jim managed to sit up straighter, wincing as he did so. His injuries were worse than the message had read – most likely his attempt at stopping Leonard from worrying more about him than he already did. "Why would someone randomly hit a pedestrian that early in the morning?"

Especially if that random pedestrian happened to be a Starfleet Captain, of all people. Something in the back of her mind was telling her that they happened to know exactly who he was.

"Is there any way of figuring out who was responsible?" Leonard matched her frown after realizing she made a valid point. Emily glanced at Jim as he merely shrugged.

"Don't mind me. Still hearing every word you two are saying," he reminded them.

"There might be," she nodded, remembering that they did have access to the use of Yorktown's security archives, so long as they asked Commodore Paris for permission. "I'll ask Scotty if we can find some videos from the security footage. He might be able to come up with something."

"Fine. Go ahead and ignore me," Jim muttered crossly. Emily hid a knowing look as she turned back towards him, eyes narrowing slightly as Leonard grabbed the data PADD set aside on the counter and started writing down notes for whoever was stopping by later.

"Jim, you were just targeted for whatever reason," she reminded him with a stern look.

"Not to mention your injuries could've been a hell of a lot worse," Leonard put in, and Jim sank further back into the biobed. He knew the severity of the situation, but, that wasn't going to stop him from making an ass of himself.

"That's what I have you around for, Bones," Jim reminded Leonard with a coy smirk. "Besides, this isn't the first time some asshole's tried hurting me. If anyone is gonna have a say in this whole 'investigation' you're starting, it should be me."

Emily held back a sigh of frustration when she realized that Jim brought up a valid point. Much as she hated to admit it, having a third pair of eyes looking for anything familiar might be better than two. She shared a look with Leonard, knowing that Jim would just likely go behind their backs, anyways, just to prove his point.

"Is he well enough to leave the hospital room?" she asked Leonard, knowing that he would have the last say in the matter.

"You need to give your body rest, Jim," Leonard informed him without missing a beat. "But, I know you'll just ignore my orders." He added the last part with a shake of his head before looking pointedly at Emily, who had already done so with equal effort. "And you should be taking it easy."

"I know," she replied with a shrug. With a baby on the way, she didn't plan on doing anything crazy like getting stranded on a planet again. She'd already learned her lesson, and wasn't in any hurry to endanger the baby's life, or her own. "We'll be fine," she sighed, knowing that it could go either way.

Jim gave a nod of agreement, suddenly feeling more confident now that he knew she was on his side. Though, it wasn't just a matter of choosing sides, at this point. Finding whoever was responsible for this attack was more important to her. Because, the whole Enterprise crew could just as easily be their target.

* * *

 **AN: So, originally, I wasn't going to post this. I haven't been getting many reviews (Big shout-out to MyNameIsMordecai for reviewing!), which is why I haven't been feeling motivated to update anything :( But, I suppose that's my own fault. I do need to work on my writing, I'll admit. I'm honestly not even sure where this is going to go. I've got a good idea, but, readers are more than welcome to submit their own ideas if they want. Either way, updates are going to be slower because I have to type up the chapters, now. None of these are going to be prewritten, unless I find inspiration an start writing two or three chapters a day again XD First and foremost, I hope this chapter wasn't too suckish.**

 **MyNameIsMordecai - It's okay, I know the feeling! It's my own story, and I have to keep rereading it just to make sure I stick with the original plot and don't lose focus XD And thanks, I'm glad you liked it so much. I'm looking forward to seeing everyone's reactions to when the baby comes (even though that's still a while away).**


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Chapter Twenty Five**

" _My prayers are wearing thin Yeah, I'm worn, Even before the day begins Yeah, I'm worn, I've lost my will to fight I'm worn, So, heaven come and flood my eyes, Let me see redemption win Let me know the struggle ends, That you can mend a heart That's frail and torn, I wanna know a song can rise From the ashes of a broken life, And all that's dead inside can be reborn Cause all that's dead inside will be reborn..._ " - Worn, Tenth Avenue North

* * *

"I don't get why these bastards would target the Captain in the first place," Scotty said while working alongside Emily and Jim in one of the security rooms.

Luckily, Jim was able to convince Commodore Paris that they would need a look at the most recent security footage. It had only been a couple of days since he was recently targeted, so hopefully, the video feed would still be there. With Jim by their side, he was able to pinpoint the location of where he happened to be during the attack.

"That's it right there," he gave a nod, pointing to the screen that showed a street corner. "And don't bother asking me, Scotty. I'm the most popular guy in Yorktown."

"Yeah, that arrogance of yours doesn't have anything to do with the attack," Emily muttered with a shake of her head, leaning forward as Scotty played the footage in question.

All three of them watched on in disbelief as sure enough, a silver-gray hover car was flying towards an unsuspecting Jim. He had been walking on the sidewalk, much to Emily's surprise, when they suddenly veered towards the left. It may not have been much of an impact, but the side of the hover car managed to knock him over in the process of maneuvering out of the way. No one dared say a thing when the hover car zoomed past. Scotty had to pause the video just after Jim was slammed to the pavement.

"I remember that part, feeling the pain," Jim spoke up, eyes narrowing when both Emily and Scotty realized he'd lost consciousness at that point. "What I don't remember is seeing a face or who was behind the controls."

"There might be a way to see them at a different angle," Emily pointed out, knowing that anything was better than nothing. At least they knew what the hover car looked like. While most of them looked alike to her, there was something different about this one in particular. She just couldn't quite grasp why. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the passenger for the first time. "Now, we're getting somewhere."

"Wait a minute, aren't those the same bastards who were following Krall's orders?" Scotty asked doubtfully, shooting Emily and Jim a wary look.

It was indeed the same bastard. Which left Emily wondering how the hell they managed to get this far without stirring so much trouble. Spock had said that they acted like drones following orders given out among their ships. Which meant they were more than likely still following orders to take down anyone associated with the Federation. And of course, the first person they saw associated with the Federation was Jim.

"Actually, that makes sense," Jim mused thoughtfully once the video cut off, earning a look of surprise from Scotty. "I mean, I was the last person Krall saw before he was… swallowed up by that weapon and sucked into space."

Emily chewed the bottom of her lip when she realized where Jim was getting at with this. It also meant that anyone who was associated with the Fleet was in danger. She suddenly thought of how Krall had launched his attack, and there were three other ships that managed to break through the barrier.

"Security needs to sweep the base," she sighed once they left the room.

"Aye, but that could take weeks before they find the bastard in question," Scotty pointed out.

 _True, but at least it would mean that everyone was on high alert_ , she thought, knowing that anything was better than being unprepared for another attack. Surprisingly, Jim was following Leonard's orders in taking it easy after being reluctantly released from the hospital. He had crutches to keep himself hoisted up, albeit he was wincing in pain with each step he took. There was a possibility he might have had more damage caused than he was letting on.

"You sure you're okay, Jim?" she asked once Scotty headed off to the construction sight of the USS Enterprise-A.

Scotty had been making sure that he had a say in whatever construction went on with the ship. His insight was invaluable, as he had a keen eye for spotting things that seemed out of place. It was also one of the many reasons he became the Chief Engineer Officer. She knew that he wanted to have a first say in what parts were used for the new ship. And since he was the CEO, it meant that things would get done faster and more efficiently.

"I'll be fine," he assured her knowingly. "Bones worries about everything I do to myself."

"That might be because you're accident prone," she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as Jim got ready to head for headquarters where he could meet with Commodore Paris.

Jim just threw her an incredulous look as he realized what she was implying. While it was a quick jab over the notion that he had gotten himself into accidents prior to this, he knew it was just a joke. Their banter usually only lasted for a few arguments before Jim finally took the hint that he needed to take it easy.

"I'm not _that_ accident prone," he protested, though he knew it was a losing battle.

"I'll believe that shit when I see it," she scoffed in amusement.

If she knew Jim, she already guessed he would push himself until Leonard or she herself yelled their asses off at him for being an idiot. Which usually seemed to happen more often than it should. Though, Emily had to admit that she and Leonard were no better when it came to overworking.

She hated to admit the fact that if it wasn't for the baby, she would be looking for some kind of part-time job just to keep herself busy. Leonard knew as well as she did how much she hated sitting still, doing nothing. It was worse than being confined to quarters with the flu, or some other sickness.

"Look, I'm sorry I was out so late last night," Jim finally sighed when they stopped for a moment. "I'll admit, I was bored and wanted to get another look at our new ship."

Emily couldn't hide the sympathetic smile that followed. She did know how that felt, being so close yet so far away from continuing their five-year mission.

"Jim, what were you really doing out so early in the morning?" she asked curiously, knowing he had to have some other motives behind his latest injuries. She hadn't missed the dark look in his eyes. Considering everything that had happened recently, she could hardly blame him for feeling the stress of it all weighing down on his shoulders. "Jim…"

She took his hand and squeezed it gently after realizing something _was_ bothering him.

"You ever feel guilty for something that could've been prevented?" he suddenly asked, glancing at her warily.

 _He blames himself for Krall's attack_ , she realized, suddenly wishing there was a way to reassure him that not everything was his fault. The truth of it was, no one could have predicted what would happen. But, she was also fully aware Krall wasn't the only instant he was blaming himself for. Jim had a lot to feel guilty for, even though the crew would continuously follow him through until the bitter end.

"Yeah, I do feel guilty for things that could have been prevented," she murmured, earning a look of surprise from Jim. "Where I'm from, this world is nothing more than a movie… I always used to think if I'd ever taken an interest in them, maybe I could have prevented the fall of Vulcan, or Khan's attack."

She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering what the professor in her old class once told her years ago. Interfering with worlds and changing the timeline would only lead to disaster. Nero's interference had already proven that. She was only just beginning to realize how confusing the whole 'alternative world' theory was. Not to mention the fact that T'Mhal had been partly right when he blamed her for interfering with the lives of the Enterprise crew.

Guilt stabbed at her chest as she thought of what their lives would have been like had they never met. If she had taken a different path from Starfleet, she was sure that she would have somehow found some way of adapting. Yet, she knew that in the back of her mind, enlisting in Starfleet had been the right choice.

"You know, it's sometimes hard to believe that you are from another world," Jim remarked, deciding to change the uneasy subject of guilt. Emily opened her eyes and rose an eyebrow at that last comment. "I mean, you and Bones got along so well when you first met… not to mention, you fit right in with the crew."

She almost grinned at that when she realized Jim had a point. Albeit, she and Leonard hadn't necessarily gotten along right away… it had taken some coaxing on Leonard's part for them to reach a mutual understanding. She could still remember giving him hell that time she was sent to the medical center over having a cold of all things.

"I don't know if I should feel flattered by that, or offended," she muttered, knowing that fitting in with a crew like the Enterprise was easier said than done.

Jim always liked to call them the motley bunch, because they acted like it when defending one another to the utmost. They had gotten into a few brawls over the matter while they were on shore-leave. Emily almost smirked as she recalled how many times Jim had to break up a fight started over Scotty and a few of the crew members from the Engineering department.

"I'd go with the latter," he flashed her a charming smile that said it all.

Emily only smirked in amusement before letting out a sigh and standing up straighter.

"You sure you'll be okay?" she asked, eyeing him up and down after noticing that he did look a little better after their small talk.

Though, something told her that it would take more than just a talk for Jim to slip out of whatever was bothering him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he assured her. "I'm sure Bones'll be chasing me down the moment he sees me. I need to have a word with Commodore Paris about these attacks before that happens."

Emily gave a nod in understanding, knowing that Leonard would likely give Jim hell for pushing himself again. She hated seeing him this way, mostly because she knew that Jim was normally so cheerful and full of energy. Once he was gone, she couldn't help but shake off the feeling that there was something else going on. And, she was determined to get to the bottom of whatever that something was.

…

It was quiet in their dwelling as Emily sat across the table, with Leonard sitting on the other side while eyeing the chess board warily. She knew when his face was set in concentration, deciding what move to make next before she took his knight. She was already in the lead, having taken most of his pieces and causing a major headache. Seeing his growing frustration only made the whole thing that much more hilarious when he finally made his next move, only for her to make her call.

"Checkmate," she declared, grinning triumphantly as Leonard rolled his eyes and sat back.

"I'm beginning to remember why I hate playing against you in chess," he grumbled while she merely stuck her tongue out. "So, you're saying these drones are after anyone with ties to the Fleet?" he deadpanned after admitting defeat.

"We think it's a possibility," she replied as she moved to clean up, ignoring the stern look he was giving her. She was tired of not doing anything. Leonard of all people knew by now that keeping her cooped up in one spot was never a good idea. "Jim already asked Commodore Paris to run a security sweep throughout Yorktown. So far, they haven't even found anything."

He'd sent her a few messages through the com after they parted ways during his meeting with Commodore Paris. Because she and Scotty had been there to see the video footage, Jim figured it was better to get a second opinion and figure out what to do from there. Luckily, Commodore Paris was more than willing to cooperate with them. It wasn't just for the safety of anyone involved with the Fleet, but for the entire Starbase as well.

"Something else is on your mind," he remarked after noticing how quiet she had been all evening.

Even during dinner, she'd been unusually quiet. Since her conversation with Jim, Emily couldn't take her mind off of what they had said. She merely threw him a sheepish look as Leonard reached her and kissed the back of her head knowingly. She hated it when he read her like an open book. Though, it wasn't necessarily difficult to do since they had been living together. Emily found herself leaning back until she felt his welcoming warmth wash over her.

"I think it's time you and Jim had a talk," she drew out, ignoring the scowl that followed. "Leonard, you should've seen the look on his face when he found out that it was a drone who attacked him. He's been blaming himself for everything that happened."

Leonard let out a sigh of frustration after realizing where she was getting at with this. Even he knew how hard-headed Jim could be when it came to admitting how he felt. That was why he usually took Jim out to the bar where they could have a heart-to-heart talk. While he always made a joke that he was a doctor, and not a therapist, Leonard often acted like one when it came to Jim.

"You know, I've got more important things to worry about," he muttered.

Though, she knew that it was a halfhearted attempt at worming his way out of another emotional display. Emily offered a sympathetic smile as she cupped his hands into her own. She knew that he was committed to working in the hospital when the Enterprise-A was under construction, but Jim needed his friends now more than ever during these trying times.

"You do. And Jim is one of those important things," she reminded him. "Leonard, he's your best friend, and the Captain. I'd go, but as you can see, drinking is a bit of a challenge at the moment."

She gestured to the small bump forming on her belly. Today marked two months into her pregnancy, and her belly was already starting to show the subtle signs that something was developing. The moment she had noticed it was when another wave of reality came crashing down on her. His face softened after realizing what she meant by that.

"Alright," he finally gave in with a sigh of frustration. Emily found herself grinning when he reached her and gently brushed a hand across her belly, leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead. "I hate it when you make a valid point."

Emily merely smirked in response as she kissed his cheek. She knew that despite all the protests in the world Leonard would give, he cared enough about Jim that he would go out of his way to make sure the Captain was okay.

"Good," she nodded apprehensively, aware that his hand hadn't left her stomach. Her smirk only widened as she caught his hand with hers. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were excited about being a father," she put in teasingly.

"More than you can imagine, darlin'," Leonard assured her with a look that told her so much more.

Her eyes brimming with happiness, Emily couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck as she leaned further into him, realizing that he truly was the best thing to ever occur in her life.

* * *

 **AN: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. But, I did warn everyone from the beginning that some would fall shorter than others ;) I also have no idea where I'm going with it, so please bear with me XD As for story ideas, I've got quite a few written down already. It just might take longer than usual to update. Many thanks to Bridget619 and Dalonega Noquisi for reviewing!**

 **Bridget619 - Thank you! I'm glad that you've been enjoying this so far; hopefully this chapter was just as fun to read...**


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Chapter Twenty Six**

" _If all I can do To keep her here with me, I'll remember you Won't you remember me, And when I don't know what to think I'll think about you..._ " - I'll Think About You, We Are Messengers

* * *

It was early in the evening when Emily found herself sitting wedged beside Julia, with Uhura and Jaylah sitting across from them at one of the cafes. Jaylah was scheduled to leave for Starfleet Academy within a week, and wanted to experience all she could in Yorktown before her departure. That meant spending time with the new friends she'd made during their time on Altamid.

For Emily, it was a relief to get out of the dwelling and spend some time with friends. She never realized until than how stifling it was sitting around doing nothing. It didn't help when she had her over-worried husband hanging around her shoulder all the time. While she understood where Leonard was getting at, there were times when she just needed to get out and stretch her legs. Besides, he and Jim were out drinking, now after she'd convinced him to go out and see what was up with the Captain.

"I do not understand why there are so many choices on the menu," Jaylah remarked while trying to figure out what she wanted for dinner.

She wasn't used to the huge variety, and Emily couldn't hide the smile that followed as Uhura helped her out with the different options. She knew it was overwhelming for Jaylah, who had been living on Altamid for so long. Jaylah was only just beginning to adjust to life outside another planet where multiple choices in food was readily available for them.

"So, have you and Bones thought of getting an ultrasound done?" Julia asked, glancing at Emily self-consciously while fiddling with the straw in her drink.

Emily took a sip of her own drink while eyeing Jaylah's choice longingly. She knew that drinking alcohol was limited with the baby on the way. If it was anything stronger than a glass of wine – forget it. She hated not being able to drink alcohol while she was pregnant.

"We have been planning on getting one done," she sighed as she tried sitting up straighter, "The problem is, we're both busy… Yorktown has a shortage of doctors, and Leonard's one of the few willing to work until he falls on his ass."

"The man needs to take a break," Uhura rolled her eyes after they finished ordering their food. "Even Spock is taking this time off as a chance to meditate and reflect on what has happened."

Somehow, that wasn't entirely surprising to Emily. She knew that Spock had been greatly affected with the loss of Spock Prime. Not for the first time, she couldn't imagine what that must have felt like. When Leonard told her that Spock had actually _cried_ over the matter, she knew that it wasn't easy.

"I take it the two of you have made up since then?" Emily asked, curious as to how Spock and Uhura had rekindled their relationship.

Before Krall's attack on Yorktown, they had been avoiding each other. Their distance was likely on par to what Leonard had told her while he was stuck on Altamid with Spock. She had a feeling that once Uhura became more aware of what was bothering Spock, she would understand what the problem was.

"I'd like to believe that we've reached a mutual understanding in our relationship," Uhura replied as Jaylah and Julia watched the two women curiously.

With everything that was happening, Emily couldn't blame Julia for her lack of interest in 'relationship' talks. As for Jaylah, she wasn't entirely sure what the alien woman had experienced in her past. The rest of their dinner had gone by in a similar fashion. By the time they were finished eating, Emily was exhausted and ready to go back.

It wasn't long before Emily and Julia found themselves walking back to their dwellings after parting ways with Uhura and Jaylah. Jaylah wanted to get the full experience, which included a movie and possibly shopping afterwards, if Uhura was up to it. Uhura was a real trooper, sticking with Jaylah and showing her what life was like beyond Altamid. Emily didn't know how she did it, but then again, Uhura had always amazed her with what she was capable of.

"I'm surprised you're not tired of dealing with Bones' overprotective side," Julia pointed out when they stopped for a moment.

Emily merely grinned back sheepishly, knowing full-well what Leonard was like when it came to worrying about her. Not that she didn't blame him – she did have a tendency to throw herself into unusual and dangerous situations. He had finally gotten used to how she acted when it came to protecting those she cared about. But he would always grumble and complain about it. And that was part of the reason she loved him so much. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind, despite the fact that she would just go against orders if it meant keeping everyone safe.

"Are you suggesting he's stifling me?" she asked, glancing at her friend in amusement.

"No, I just… guess I'm a little jealous," Julia finally admitted. That was enough for Emily to look at her in disbelief. "I mean, you've got Bones, Nyota's got Spock… I never realized how lonely I was until now."

Emily nearly rolled her eyes when she realized where she was getting at with this. While she knew that Julia had been happy being single for the duration of her time in this world, it must have been overwhelming for her. She suddenly wrapped her arm around Julia's shoulder, pulling her in close.

"Jules, do you honestly think you're ready to handle the drama of being in a relationship?" she deadpanned.

Julia seemed to ponder that for a moment before grimacing.

"Good point," she shook her head in agreement. Though, the doubt in her voice was obvious enough. "Still, I wonder if choosing to stay was the smartest choice I've made."

 _At least you were given a choice_ , Emily thought bitterly, realizing that she had never been given the chance to choose between this world and theirs. Yet, she also realized that even if she was given the choice, she would have chosen this world over theirs any day. After meeting Leonard and Jim, her life had been turned upside down in more ways than one.

"You ever make any choices you regretted in our world?" Emily asked curiously when they reached their dwellings.

Julia's wasn't far from theirs, having chosen a smaller apartment where she didn't spend much time inside in the first place. Julia looked at her in surprise, before pondering over that question.

"Not really… I mean, I never got to meet that someone special in my life like you and Bones," she admitted with a shrug, "Mom and dad were always supportive of whatever decisions I made. Which I guess is where the real trouble began. I always knew that I wanted to be a musician and an artist, but the problem was, I didn't know what I wanted more."

Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise at that. She had always seen Julia as the kind of person who had her entire future already mapped out. Even in this world, Julia was already thinking of what she would be doing when the five-year mission was over. She planned on continuing her career as an artist, and wanted to expand her path as a musician with all the different instruments that were available.

"How is that a problem?" Emily crossed her arms over her chest as Julia leaned against the wall, chewing the bottom of her lip sheepishly.

"Well, there were too many choices." Julia looked at her with an expression that said it all – she had been stressed. "All I ever wanted to do was make mom and dad proud of what I accomplished."

She held back a sigh as she understood all-too-well where Julia was getting at with that. There were so many times in the past when she would wonder if her parents were proud of what she had accomplished. If they had known that she was in Starfleet and made a career out of it, and was on the verge of starting a family, she wondered what they would have thought of it all. She shook her head at the thought, realizing that dwelling on the past wouldn't get her anywhere.

"Where are Bones and Jim?" Julia asked when she followed Emily inside, noticing the place was, as usual, immaculately clean.

Both she and Leonard were neat-freaks, unsurprisingly. And while it was just a temporary dwelling, even she thought the place could use a bit of decorating here and there. Though Julia didn't bother saying it out loud. She knew from experience that Emily preferred keeping things neat and tidy, despite the lack of color or life in that.

"They went out drinking," Emily shrugged as she reached the kitchen counter, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and tossing it over. Julia fumbled before catching it. "I figured Leonard could use it as a chance to figure out what's bothering Jim. Seems the only time he ever talks about personal things is when he's either drunk, or drinking."

"Awe, Bones really does care about him." Julia smirked in amusement as Emily rolled her eyes. Of course he cared about him. Leonard wasn't going to admit that Jim was like a brother to him. Emily, on the other hand, had always seen Jim as more than just a friend. He was the kind of person who cared about everyone, even the people who could care less about him. She supposed that was what made him so special. "Was something bothering him?"

Emily bit back a sigh, leaning against the kitchen counter as she ran a hand through her hair. When she last talked to him, he seemed distant. Like something was on his mind and he couldn't quite shake it off. She understood what that was like, especially with the baby and everything else that had happened recently.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I think he's blaming himself for what happened with Krall's attack… and everything else."

"That does sound like something he would worry about," Julia shook her head. "But, it isn't like he has any control over what happens. And, we all chose to go along with it."

"My point exactly," Emily nodded in agreement.

She chewed the bottom of her lip as doubt clouded her thoughts. Emily realized with a start that their decisions were theirs to make alone. She would gladly follow Jim wherever he went, because he was not only her Captain, but, her friend.

Julia was ready to say something else when the door suddenly slid open. Emily almost smirked in amusement when she caught the scowl written across Leonard's face upon seeing Julia there. While the two of them may not get along too well, he did his best to ignore her presence. Which was easier said than done with Julia's loud mouth.

"I think I'll take that as my cue to leave—"

"You aren't goin' anywhere, Thompson." Julia froze at the glare Leonard was giving her.

It took everything Emily had not to laugh at the sight. She could still remember the awkwardness of their first encounter aboard the Enterprise. Julia never really gave Leonard a chance to recover from the initial surprise of meeting her for the first time.

"Leonard, you reek of alcohol," her nose wrinkled in disgust as she reached him.

"Yeah, well, blame Kirk," he rolled his eyes, eyeing her up and down. "Damn kid managed to spill the last of his tequila all over me, didn't even give a second thought about it."

Even Julia rose an eyebrow at that. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, suddenly aware that this was a conversation everyone should hear. Emily held back a sigh as she wrapped her arms around him. She knew it was going to take a while for her to calm him down when he was this riled up. A combination of the alcohol and Jim's rant would have likely led to Leonard's growing list of frustrations.

"How'd your talk go with him?" she asked warily.

"I don't know what to do with him," Leonard shook his head as he leaned into her. Emily blinked in surprise as she felt his warm hands wrap around her waist. Despite reeking of alcohol, she couldn't resist resting her chin on his shoulder. She knew this was anything but easy for him, dealing with both Jim's antics and being stuck in a Starbase far from home where they were most comfortable. With a heavy sigh, she welcomed the feeling of their bodies pressed together, despite Julia watching them warily from a safe distance. "The kid wants to use himself as bait to catch the asshole who ran him over. Mentioned it felt like the right thing to do."

"Is he out of his damn mind?" she asked in disbelief, eyes widening at the thought.

"What do you think I tried talkin' him out of?" Leonard grumbled, huffing in frustration.

Emily let out a sigh of her own and buried her face into his shoulder. She realized that whatever he or anyone else tried convincing Jim of, he'd just do it anyways. He was the kind of person who broke the rules just for the hell of it. She'd seen him do so multiple times. And of course, he was willing to take whatever risks he could to keep everyone else safe.

"You know, if it's any consolation, this might be his way of redeeming himself."

Hiding a knowing smile that followed, Emily knew Leonard wouldn't like that idea when Julia spoke up. Despite the obvious tension between them, Julia had become less afraid of speaking against Leonard over the years she'd arrived in this world. Something that hadn't gone by unnoticed by Leonard.

"It's not," he muttered, "And I'll be damned if the idiot decides to get himself injured again."

"Yet, he'll somehow find a way to drag you into it," Emily laughed as she caught Leonard's expression.

"Of course he will," Leonard shook his head, clearly aware that Jim would go out of his way and do something stupid again.

"Jim's the kind of person who'll go out of his way just to make sure that everyone's safe," Julia put in apprehensively, earning looks of surprise from both Emily and Leonard. "At any rate, I should probably get going. You two need some alone-time."

 _She really has grown up_ , Emily realized when Julia took the moment of silence as a chance to leave. It was hard to believe this was the same best friend they had rescued nearly three years ago. Three years ago, Julia would have wrinkled her nose in disgust at what they were doing and made shrewd comments on the matter. She knew the brunette wasn't fond of anything intimate. But Julia was aware of how close they were.

Emily exchanged a knowing look with Leonard once Julia was gone. She was trying to hide the sheepish grin that followed after catching his hazel eyes dance with uncertainty.

"I know that look," he muttered after noticing the gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah…" She paused before sliding her hands down to his waist, earning a groan as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "It's usually followed with you dragging me to the nearest bed where we either continue the conversation, or pass out from exhaustion." She smirked in amusement as she caught the glare that followed. "Whatever happened to getting an ultrasound done?"

Silence followed. She hadn't missed the way his face faltered.

"You're not _afraid_ of the results, are you?" she pressed, suddenly feeling wary of what might come out of getting an ultrasound done.

She realized there could be consequences for being from a different world. The thought had never occurred to her until finding out that she was pregnant. But, by than, it was too late. There was no changing the inevitable. And now, more than ever, she wanted this child. Not only because it was their child, but, because it was a moment in their lives they had both been waiting for.

"Darlin', I'm anything but afraid," he sighed after pressing his forehead against hers. Their eyes met, and Emily could see a hundred questions burning within those hazel depths, "I'm worried about you."

Of course he was. It was only natural. Emily swallowed back the unease that followed as she wondered what would happen in the next five or so months. Her body had already begun to adjust to acclimate the baby growing within her belly. The hormones had already begun to make themselves clear in ways neither of them were expecting.

"Leonard, the last thing I want is to worry about the future," she murmured, feeling his hands wrap around her waist once more. For all the playful banter that went on between them, she relished these moments. Where it was just the two of them, and they could be themselves. "Neither of us have any control over it, and there's no point in worrying over something that'll just cause more stress."

"I know." Another sigh followed as Emily found his eyes searching hers. "You know, I hate it when you use logic against me."

"Well, you do suffer twice when you worry," she smirked in amusement, kissing him once more on the cheek. Leonard just grumbled inaudible words at that. "So… does this mean we can go tomorrow? Without you worrying over every little detail?"

"Fine," he finally agreed with her, realizing there was no point in arguing.

Emily couldn't hide the triumphant grin that followed as he squeezed her gently. She couldn't wait to see what their baby was going to look like.

* * *

 **AN: There may not be much action in these next few chapters, but I'm just writing what comes to mind, for now. I'm really looking forward to reaching the next part of this story, even if it takes a while. I also got to see The Shack a week ago. And let me tell you, it's worth seeing. It'll make you cry, trust me, but it's worth it, and an huge eye-opener. I'm off to read the book, now :) Also, huge thanks to Bridget619 for reviewing!**

 **Bridget619 - Thank you, I'm glad you thought it was :) That was entirely my intention ;)**


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**AN: A bit of foreshadowing in this chapter... and the next update will be the second half, which is why it was split into two. As I said previously, the next few chapters might be just a tad boring /:**

 **Chapter Twenty Seven**

" _Press my nose up, to the glass around your heart, I should've known I was weaker from the start, You'll build your walls and I will play my bloody part To tear, tear them down, Well I'm gonna tear, tear them down..._ " - Babel, Mumford and Sons

* * *

Her heart was racing with dread as the shadowy figures advanced on her. For a moment, panic swept through her as she felt a hand reach her shoulder. The sudden movement was enough to nearly make Emily leap out of her skin. She dreaded the moment when those bastards came back for her. Because, she knew they would. They seemed to have a knack for approaching at the worst time ever.

It had been a while since she thought of M-Delta and the trauma she was put through before being thrown into this world. The Ancient Ones always made the claim that they were doing the right thing. Taking people away from everything they knew was never the right idea. Now, Emily understood the true meaning behind that. Being taken against her will was one thing, but, to be taken away from both worlds was a whole different story.

She'd forged a life in this world. She had a husband she cared about more than anything else… a crew she could call family, and a Captain she could call a brother. Emily didn't plan on leaving them behind. Determination suddenly swept through her as she glared back at T'Mhal. Despite the condition she was in, she planned on fighting back. She wasn't going to let him get away with this crap, not after everything she'd been through.

"I was rather hoping you would be more cooperative, Liaison," T'Mhal sneered. The grating sound of his voice was enough to send shivers through her. Every damn time she heard his voice, it always felt as if he dragged his bony fingers along a chalkboard just to add to the torment, "You have been nothing more than a challenge to us from the very beginning. To not only interfere with that mortal's life, but, carry his child… it is a crime we will not tolerate."

"I won't let you hurt it," she spat in response, shaking with fury and dread as T'Mhal advanced on her.

The way he moved unnerved her. These creatures were nowhere near the ones that she and Spock had researched nearly three years ago. Something about them was different, and downright terrifying. What made it worse was the fact that she was bound by cuffs. There was no escaping those hateful eyes that seemed to bore through her.

"You are in no position to make such a pitiful statement, mortal." T'Mhal hovered just inches from the stone slab she was bound to. "We will no longer tolerate your interference with this world."

Emily braced herself for whatever pain might follow. The machines that whirred to life was what horrified her the most. She had suffered enough nightmares revolving around those machines inflicting more pain than she could imagine. It was a wonder she had no fear of needles, given the amount of pressure these bastards put her through. She closed her eyes, willing this nightmare to end.

However, there was no pain. It took Emily a few seconds to register that something else was going on. Something that caught her attention.

Her eyes opened wide, only to find herself surrounded by large empty boxes covered in debris. The air was heavy with smog and other unhealthy qualities that reminded her all-too-much of the twenty-first century. For a moment, she was confused as to where she was, until noticing the buildings that towered above her. Skyscrapers. Huge, overshadowing and intimidating by all means, they were hauntingly familiar.

Carefully, she stumbled out of her precarious position. Boxes tumbled around her as she tried climbing out. The task proved difficult with her large belly. She was already only a month away from delivery, and to deal with this kind of stress couldn't be healthy.

A shudder ran through Emily as she recognized where she was. Or, more like, _when_ she was.

 _I'm home_ , she realized.

She blinked a few times, trying to recollect how she got here, in the first place. Those bastards sent her here. Emily felt her heart sink when she realized that she was far from everything she was familiar with. She spent so much time in their world that hers seemed almost foreign, now.

The sound of car horns blaring around her was another indicator of where she was. For once in her life, Emily felt hopelessly lost as to what she would do. She doubted her family would want her back. They all thought she was dead. Going back wasn't an option. Yet, she had no other choice. Her hand instinctively slid down to her belly, feeling the large bump as another cold wave of realization swept through her. They would ask questions. They would want to know.

She choked back a cry as her heart sank even further at the thought. Was she never going to see Leonard again? Or the rest of the Enterprise crew? The thought made her stomach twist with anguish. She couldn't imagine life without them. She loved Leonard. More than anything, she didn't want to think of what this would do to him.

It wasn't until feeling someone shake her shoulders that she blinked again. Her vision began to fade, the city landscape replaced with the familiar sensation of their dwelling. Emily sucked in a breath when she found herself staring back at familiar hazel eyes. She knew she had a lot of explaining to do.

…

"It was worse this time," she sighed as she sat down on the sofa, feeling the strain of her nightmares taking a toll on her. If she had known this was going to happen again… She didn't want Leonard to worry. But, she knew that it was inevitable. She was thankful Leonard hadn't said a word as she explained the nightmare with vivid detail. She left out the horrific reality that she had left everyone behind in the process. "I don't know what to do, Leonard… I thought they were getting better, but, they only seem to be getting worse."

Leonard wrapped his arms around her, providing what little comfort he could. Even he didn't know what to say, at that point. He had already lost her once… to go through something like that again was indescribable. He couldn't even make the promise that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"They seem to be more than just nightmares," he finally drew out after she caught her breath, burying her face into his chest.

"That's what scares me, Leonard," she admitted, suddenly wishing there was a way to explain the fear that threatened to overwhelm her, "What if they aren't nightmares? What if T'Mhal comes back? We have no proof he's gone…" Her voice drifted off as Leonard rubbed circles along her back.

"Hell would have to freeze over before I let those bastards take you again," he reminded her, sighing heavily as he realized that he would fight them with his last breath it came to that. Emily felt her breathing hitch when he said that. "Emily, I love you. Nothing is ever gonna change that."

"I love you too, Leonard," she murmured. She felt her heart flutter with joy as she wondered once again what she did to deserve it. "I just… I don't want anything to happen to you… or the baby."

She chewed the bottom of her lip as she felt Leonard's gaze boring through her. Whether it was her maternal instincts kicking in early, she didn't know. The last thing she wanted was any harm reaching the baby. She would never forgive herself if that should happen.

"Dammit woman, you're gonna be the death of me," he shook his head, finding some humor in their situation. Emily couldn't hide the guilty smile that followed. "Look, I don't know why the hell these bastards keep coming back for you, but I do know that I would fight to the ends of the Earth to keep you by my side."

Emily felt her heart flutter with joy at those words. Hearing him say that was just another reminder of why she loved him so damn much. Leonard had given her more than what she could have imagined – the unconditional love of a husband. She realized with a start that she couldn't imagine what her life would have been like had she not been taken by the Ancient Ones. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that their lives had changed dramatically the moment they met.

"You already know what lengths I would do to keep you by my side," she whispered.

She was already feeling more at ease as her eyes met his once again. Leonard drew in a sharp breath as he pulled her in close, relishing the warmth of her presence beside him. She knew they couldn't stay like that forever.

They had already made an appointment for an ultrasound later that day. With that thought in mind, Emily tried to push the fear of getting caught by the Ancient Ones again. She realized with a start that this was just what they wanted. Even Spock would have stated that it was illogical to fear that which they weren't sure of.

A few hours later, a cup of coffee and a good shower after, and they were already headed for the medical center. Emily flat-out refused to allow Leonard to perform the ultrasound scan himself. Despite the obvious argument he was about to give her, she simply reminded him that he needed to be there when they saw the baby for the first time. Of course, that wasn't going to stop Leonard from trying to take over as a doctor. That instinct was never going to leave him, as far as she was concerned.

She shook her head at the thought as they reached the building in question. With so much going on, a little break in between actually seemed like a good thing. They might be on a temporary shore-leave until the Enterprise-A was finished, but, that didn't mean work never ceased. That was why Leonard kept himself busy at the hospital; he used work as a distraction as much as she would.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked once more, shooting Emily a knowing look.

"Leonard, would you quit stalling?" she retorted, rolling her eyes at his reluctance.

She was looking forward to this. The appointment itself hadn't taken long to book, much to her relief. When the nurse who she spoke with had received the news, they weren't entirely surprised. Apparently, they were used to hearing such news when it came to prolonged cohabitation.

"I know," he shook his head in amusement, "Never thought in my life I'd be this nervous."

That was enough for Emily to look at him in disbelief, "The great Doctor McCoy, nervous over an ultrasound?" she asked mockingly, earning a coy look from Leonard, "Who would have thought it?"

"Piss-ass," he grumbled under his breath, though, there was no bite.

Emily just smirked in amusement as she took his hand, squeezing it gently. She knew that in the end, this was a journey they would both take together. And, she was looking forward to it. All thoughts of her nightmare had vanished the moment they stepped inside. While the baby inside her belly may just be a fetus, she was still looking forward to seeing what it would look like through the ultrasound.

The receptionist sitting at the front desk recognized Leonard immediately. An Orion woman dressed in full uniform, with curly red hair, greeted them with a charming smile.

"Doctor McCoy, always a pleasure seeing you outside of work." Her gaze swept over to Emily, who suddenly felt self-conscious under that curious stare, "And, this must be your lovely wife. The room's all set up for you; Doctor Lamb is on his way."

"Doctor Lamb?" Leonard stiffened at the name, and Emily nearly rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time.

"Leonard, while I love your work and the dedication you've put into it, would you please stop worrying over every little detail?" she snapped. Leonard threw her an incredulous look, one she was only too familiar with. "The last thing I need is you showing everyone up."

 _Or becoming the jealous idiot you are_ , she added silently.

Before he could argue, the doctor in question had finally arrived in the lobby. Emily merely smiled back warmly as the doctor greeted them both with a handshake, eyes flicking towards Leonard. Because he normally worked at the medical center, that made the whole situation all the more awkward.

"Now, I've already received a scan of all your vitals," Doctor Lamb began over his shoulder as he led the way towards the room in question. "I'm sure Doctor McCoy has already given you a rundown of how this works, but, I have to ask whether you've been feeling any discomforts these last few weeks?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Emily shook her head, dreading the need to explain her nightmares.

The last thing she wanted was to explain that they had been waking her up in the middle of the night. It was bad enough they had kept her wake during the Academy days. She wasn't in any hurry to explain that that was the excuse she and Leonard had used to share beds.

"Good," Doctor Lamb nodded before gesturing for her to hop onto the biobed. She did so with ease, ignoring the look Leonard was giving her as she struggled to lay in a comfortable position. She could practically feel Leonard's gaze boring through her as he grabbed a chair and sat beside her. Emily knew this was anything but easy for him – allowing someone else to do his job for him. As Doctor Lamb set up the machine in question, she noticed it was entirely different from what she was used to seeing in her world. While the screen was much the same, there were a few changes that made it look sleeker and more advanced, "Now, let's see what you've got cooking down there."

She nearly laughed at that, especially when she caught Leonard's expression as Doctor Lamb placed the scanners on her abdomen. This was entirely new territory for Emily. She sucked in a breath, feeling herself tense as she felt Leonard's hand reach out for hers. As the screen flickered on, images of what looked like kidney stones appeared. At least, she thought they were kidney stones. Truthfully, even Emily wasn't an expert when it came to human anatomy. Even if she had taken a year of it in college.

What surprised her the most was Leonard's silence throughout the process. She thought for sure that he would try and step in, abruptly taking Doctor Lamb's place. His face was set in concentration, telling her that he wouldn't take his eyes off the screen until they saw their baby for the first time. Emily smiled at the sight. He may not have realized it, but, Leonard was taking his role as both a father and her husband seriously.

"Emily, Leonard, I present to you your three month old fetus," Doctor Lamb smiled as a clearer image appeared on the screen. Emily sucked in a breath as she saw the image for the first time. A tiny head appeared on the screen, along with a torso, arms and legs. Doctor Lamb had pointed out all of these features, along with revealing the baby's heartbeats. "The good news is, it's a healthy fetus. No signs of red flags or anomalies…"

It took a moment for the realization to sink in that this same image, the fetus on the screen, was inside her.

She hadn't realized she was crying until feeling a hand brush her cheek, drying her tears. Emily couldn't hide the smile that followed as she saw a look of pride in Leonard's eyes. Even if he wasn't going to admit it out loud, he was proud of what they had accomplished. And while he would never say it out loud, she knew that he was elated with the fact that the baby was healthy and developing normally.

"You did good, Em," he squeezed her hand.

" _We_ did good," she corrected him with a sheepish grin.

"Would you like to know the baby's gender?" Doctor Lamb asked, eyeing the pair with a warm smile of his own.

She shared a knowing look with Leonard. They had been waiting for this moment long enough. To know whether their baby was a girl or a boy felt more important to her now than ever.

"Yes," they both answered without hesitation.

Doctor Lamb didn't bother hiding his grin as he shifted the scanner. Emily didn't know whether she should hold her breath or keep breathing, at that moment. The anticipation of finding out what the gender was felt worse than she could have imagined.

"Congratulations; you're going to have a baby girl." Emily felt her heart nearly swell with joy. She glanced at Leonard, not missing the fact that he was trying to hide his face, at that moment. A girl… they were going to have a baby girl! The elation she felt was greater than she could have imagined. "I'll be sure to send in a copy of those scans, along with a recording of the heartbeat," Doctor Lamb added once they were finished, "The Enterprise-A is scheduled to leave within two months, isn't it?"

"Everything's going to be moved to medbay from here," Leonard explained without missing a beat. "Shouldn't be too hard to get everything sorted out."

At that point, Emily didn't care. She was just too damn happy knowing the baby was healthy, and that she was going to have a girl. Nightmares or not, she realized that their lives had gotten that much sweeter, and, nothing was going to change that.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

" _Lead me with strong hands Stand up when I can't, Don't leave me hungry for love Chasing dreams, what about us, Show me you're willing to fight That I'm still the love of your life, I know we call this our home But I still feel alone..._ " - Lead Me, Sanctus Real

* * *

"So, what are we going to tell the rest of the crew?" Emily walked alongside Leonard as they left the medical center, feeling more than overwhelmed with the latest news.

She was surprised with the fact that Leonard hadn't tried stepping in and taking over Doctor Lamb's job. And, thankful. Having him by her side felt more natural, anyways. The best part was knowing that everything had gone smoothly so far. Doctor Lamb had already informed them that the fetus was developing naturally and that it was healthy. She was grateful to find herself feeling encouraged by that bit of news.

"What are we supposed to tell 'em?" he retorted, still looking as if he was trying to take in the fact that they were having a baby girl. Emily nearly laughed as she noticed his expression. A mixture of pride, elation and other emotions were clearly marked in his eyes and face, "Never thought I'd be this damn happy about bein' a father."

"You being happy about anything is a rare occurrence, Leonard," she pointed out with a knowing smirk.

Leonard just looked at her incredulously. He knew she was just toying with him. At this point, she couldn't be happier herself. And, relieved. She wasn't going to lie when she found herself thankful that the baby was healthy, and would be due within another six months. While it may be a long wait, she realized that time moved quickly, especially in this day and age.

"Is it really so hard to actually see me happy about somethin' for a change?" he rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping from his voice as they paused for a moment.

"Well, you do have a reputation to uphold," she reminded him cheekily. "Just think what your coworkers are going to think when we return to the Enterprise-A if they see you like this?"

She couldn't resist poking fun at him. Especially in light of recent events. Knowing that they were going to be parents in a few months had left her feeling weightless. She had a feeling Leonard felt the same way. She was already preparing herself mentally for the nights when they would be randomly woken up. And the exhaustion that would come with raising a baby.

It wasn't long before they managed to hunt down Jim. Despite his plans of using himself as bait to hunt down the asshole that had run him over nearly a week ago, Jim was happily spending the afternoon with Chekov and Sulu. All three of them were equally surprised to see the pair arrive at the local park where they were.

"How'd the appointment go?" Jim asked knowingly once they found a place to settle down and talk.

Yorktown was famous for the parks that were scattered throughout the Starbase. It reminded Emily a lot of Central Park, without the birds and annoying insects. Large trees that were normally seen on Earth grew around them, and even the grass between the paved path was real. They did a good job at simulating what a normal park on Earth would look like.

"It went well," Leonard answered before Emily could get a word in.

She simply threw him a knowing look, realizing that this was his time to shine as both her husband and a proud father. The look written across Jim's face was priceless when he saw Leonard's expression for the first time. She knew there would be a spring in Leonard's step for the next few weeks. Given how much they had been talking about this since discovering that she was pregnant, he was more than ready to meet the newest member of their family.

"So, you were worrying about the baby looking weird for nothing," Jim shook his head in amusement, earning looks from both Chekov and Sulu.

Neither had heard their fears of what the baby's condition would be like, given the unusual circumstances.

Emily had every right to worry for those very reasons. Between not being from this world, to suffering from radiation poisoning, she wanted to make sure that the baby was perfectly healthy. Then again, she doubted she was the first to worry about something like this.

"Were you able to get a read on the gender?" Sulu asked the obvious question everyone else wanted an answer to.

Being a father himself to Demora, he understood her worries, along with Leonard's. She had been the first to ask Sulu what it was like raising a kid in this world. And he'd explained to her that it still had its faults compared to life in the twenty-first-century. But the schools were better, and so was the lack of poverty that everyone in her world always struggled with.

"We're having a girl," Emily replied this time, ignoring the look Leonard was giving her.

It took a moment for that news to sink in. When it did, Chekov was the first to jump in with a congratulation along with everyone else. The truth of it was, everyone had been anticipating this news. She realized with a start that this would be the first baby born on a Starship in years. Ever since the rules that were added because of the Kelvin incidents, families working aboard Starships were rare. And having children on the ship was almost unheard of.

"Looks like you won the bet, Pavel," Sulu rolled his eyes as he nudged the Navigator playfully.

Chekov's cheeks turned a faint shade of red as Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise. It was bad enough Scotty had started a pool on when she and Leonard would be having a baby. Now they were making bets on the baby's genders… though, she supposed she shouldn't be entirely surprised.

"It vas Mr. Scott vho suggested ve start the pool in the first place," he protested after receiving a vengeful glare from Leonard.

"Either way, you won a lot of credits," Jim chuckled with a shake of his head.

"I'm looking forward to seeing vhat the baby vill look like. It's been a long time since I've seen one," Chekov admitted, ducking his head in embarrassment.

"Well, you're still gonna have to wait a while, kid," Leonard grumbled, taking a seat beside Emily as she smirked in amusement.

Seeing the fact that everyone was excited with the prospect of a future family being aboard the ship only made it that much better. It had taken a lot of convincing, but, they managed to wriggle the Federation down to give them the option of raising a family on the Enterprise-A. With Leonard being the Chief Medical Officer, he had to be there. And, Emily wasn't going to leave him for another two and half years to raise their baby alone. She knew he would have given them hell for that, had things gone differently.

"If you need any advice on raising a kid, feel free to ask away," Sulu put in with a knowing look. "It isn't easy, but, it's worth it."

"Hikaru, you and Ben did a great job in raising Demora," Emily pointed out.

She loved the fact that Sulu cared so much about his husband and his daughter. The devotion to his family was something she had always admired out of him. He always joked over the fact that Demora still asked about her every now and then, but they did manage to spend some time talking when they were on their breaks or off duty.

"You say that now, but, you haven't seen her hyped up on sugar," he frowned, "Ben gets a kick out of it whenever I'm around. Swears it's purely out of revenge."

Emily couldn't hold back the laughter that followed. She had a feeling Ben would put Sulu through that just for kicks.

"Alright, so, I think a baby shower is due for the two of you," Jim clasped his hands together, suddenly looking a bit too giddy for Emily's liking.

"Last thing we need is the pomp and circumstance of a baby shower," Leonard scowled in annoyance.

It was bad enough everyone had treated their marriage and relationship like a circus act. Neither she nor Leonard wanted the added attention.

"Come on, Bones!" Jim complained, throwing his arms up in frustration, "It's bad enough you and Em denied me a proper wedding ceremony. The least you could do for yourselves is have a baby shower."

She glanced self-consciously at Leonard. His jaw was set. A look of determination flashing in his eyes told her that he was prepared to turn the offer down. Yet, Emily realized that Jim brought up a valid point. They never did have a proper wedding ceremony… It had been too difficult with the sudden decision of signing the papers and setting everything in motion. Considering everything Jim had done for the crew, and for them, she realized that this was the least they could have done.

"The baby isn't due for another six months," she reminded Jim, ignoring the look Leonard was giving her when he realized where she was going with that statement, "But, it would be a good idea to have a baby shower."

For a moment, Jim wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly. It looked as if he had already prepared a full-blown argument to convince Leonard otherwise. But the moment she spoke up was when Jim's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" he asked, eyeing Leonard hopefully.

"Alright," he sighed, giving in after noticing that the others looked just as eager at having something to distract themselves with. Life in Yorktown may be peaceful, but it was boring at best. Having something to entertain themselves with without endangering their lives was always the wisest choice. "But, only if you promise not to use yourself as goddamn bait. You're not gonna be in any shape if the drone decides to attack you."

For once, Jim didn't bother arguing with that notion, "Chekov, you and Sulu can get the invitations set out," he announced. "We're gonna have a baby shower that no one's going to forget."

"God help me," Leonard grumbled under his breath as the three men immediately went to work.

Emily merely laughed at the sight as she squeezed his shoulder, "Give him his chance to shine, Leonard," she whispered.

"You realize you've just given the kid a dangerous weapon he can use against us?" he muttered. They chose that moment to leave before things could get anymore awkward. Besides, there was still plenty to discuss after all was said and done.

"Well, I figure planning a party like this will keep Jim occupied long enough," she replied, smirking in amusement when she caught the look Leonard was giving her.

Even _he_ hadn't thought that far ahead. Keeping Jim distracted was always a good thing. Then again, they were all going to be distracted within the next few months. There was so much to do and prepare for before the final month stretched on.

"You are a clever woman," he remarked, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Glad someone thinks so," she hummed in amusement. "So, was it everything you were hoping for?" she asked curiously, glancing at Leonard as they reached their dwelling.

It wasn't even noon, and she was already exhausted. Granted, they had both received a rude awakening with her nightmare. The last thing Emily wanted to do was bring that up, again. She realized that both she and Leonard had enough to worry about as it was, with the upcoming months ahead.

"Everything, and more," he replied without missing a beat. Emily found herself melting into his warm embrace as his hands gently fell around her waist. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment?"

"Hm… depends on what moment you're talking about," she replied, smirking as she caught the look in his eyes.

She couldn't help but wonder at the fact that this was really happening. Her mind kept wandering back to the fact that years ago, she would have never found herself in this position. Hell, she was still trying to find her place in the world. And now, she was going to be a mother. The thought was both terrifying and exciting at the same time.

"I've been waiting too long to be a dad," Leonard admitted, pulling her in close, "Never thought it would happen until I met you."

Emily was at a loss for words as she realized what he was implying. Their lives had changed so much over the years. She could still recall the moment they met on that shuttle. Seeing the uncertain look in his eyes, and the way he was fumbling around with himself at the time compared to now was what amazed her the most.

"Do you think your life would have been any different had I never been taken from my world?" she asked curiously.

She already knew the truth. Their lives would have been very different. Emily had a feeling that she would have felt hopelessly lost in her world, struggling to find a place where she belonged. And Leonard… she couldn't imagine where he would be at this point in his life.

"Well, I know for a fact that my life wouldn't be nearly as exciting if you weren't around." His expression softened as their yes met. Emily swallowed the lump forming in her throat as she wondered where he was getting at with that. "Hell, I'd probably be alone. Never planned on finding another woman in my life after the divorce. Didn't want anything to do with them."

"So, what you're saying is, I've opened your eyes?" she guessed as her fingers ran circles along his chest.

He leaned forward, capturing her lips with his moments later just when he caught her hands. She knew he wouldn't last much longer if she continued teasing him that way. The light movements she made while he tried ignoring them was enough for him to nearly roll his eyes in amusement.

"Darlin', you've done more than just open my eyes," he assured her.

Not for the first time, Emily felt her heart swell with joy as she buried her face into his chest. She could never thank Leonard enough for everything he did for her. And in the moment they were holding each other, everything felt more than okay.

* * *

 **AN: I'll admit, I'm disappointed with the lack of reviews I've been getting recently. I know my writing quality isn't nearly as good as it could be, but a little feedback would be nice :( I've been thinking of branching out to other fandoms, I just want to finish this before I do that. So, that might take a while. Anywho, I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. It could have been longer, but, it is also a direct response to the last chapter. Next one will be longer, at least.**


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

" _Tell me a story long and true We aren't what we say, We are what we do Just pieces of a puzzle to find where we stand just confused, So you are the moon that pulls me through the night..._ " - Tell Me A Story, Phillip Phillips

* * *

Music played in the background as Emily sifted through the files on her data PADD. She sat lounged out on the sofa inside their dwelling, smiling at the images that appeared on the screen. Barely a day went by when Leonard had passed on the news to his mother. And, she was just as elated as they were at the thought of finally becoming a grandmother. The fact that Jim, Sulu and Chekov managed to keep their news a secret had surprised them more than anything else. They wanted to keep it a surprise, at least until the day of the baby shower.

Jaylah had stopped by earlier so they could catch up on everything that was happening. Emily hadn't mentioned the baby's gender, but she did mention the fact that they were holding a baby shower to reveal it. It was with that notion Jaylah wanted to stay longer, but, with classes starting at the Academy soon, that wasn't necessarily an option. Instead, Emily had promised her that she would send a message as soon as possible after the baby shower.

"Jesus, Em, no need to break the bank right away with new things," Jim remarked as he leaned over the counter with a smug look written across his face.

Leonard had been called off to the medical center again. So, she was alone in their dwelling with Jim and Chekov while they discussed where the baby shower would be held. She had been dreading the moment when Jim would drag her into whatever schemes he came up with. But the distraction was working so far; he hadn't thought about using himself as bait for the drones since they started talking about the baby shower.

"I wasn't planning on buying anything," she retorted, rolling her eyes when Jim grabbed a glass of water for her and reached her. "Besides, most of this crap is too expensive to begin with. I'd rather not spend money on something we won't even need."

"That Bones talking, or you?" Jim quirked an eyebrow as he plopped down on the sofa beside her.

Emily just snorted in amusement, taking a sip from her glass while Chekov joined them moments later with his own glass of water. Since they had more than enough time on their hands, hanging out wasn't a bad idea. Plus, it kept Jim from doing anything stupid, such as going after the drones that Commodore Paris had already sent Security Officers after.

"Both," she shrugged. "I know that credits are in short supply."

Though, she wasn't going to lie when she wanted what was best for the baby. She and Leonard had already set aside a list of what they would need when the five-year mission resumed. Larger quarters were definitely a must. Because of their work put into Starfleet, Commodore Pairs was more than willing to accommodate their needs with space. They were given an extra room where the baby could sleep when she was older.

"Have you thought of names for the baby?" Chekov asked curiously, ignoring Jim's coy look.

"We've got a list," she replied, smirking in amusement as she thought of the heated debate they'd had the other night over names. They finally settled on a list of top ten names, though, between the two of them, making a decision was easier said than done. "Leonard wants something old-fashioned, and for once, I couldn't agree more."

"Well, considering you like old-fashioned things, I'm hardly surprised," Jim chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Hate to break it to you, Jim, but I'm kind of from a world where none of this is even real," she pointed out. "Which is part of the reason we were so anxious to get an ultrasound done in the first place."

That along with various other reasons. Emily couldn't shake off the sense of dread that came with realizing anything could happen between now and the months when the baby was due. Her nightmares were just another reminder of that.

"Vhat vas it like in your vorld?" Chekov asked, suddenly looking more curious than before.

She didn't talk much about it for a reason. Their worlds were so different that it was almost laughable. Comparing them together was almost impossible. She'd often told Leonard stories about what her world was like, and he'd agreed fullheartedly that theirs was so much better. Between the technology, medical advances and everything else, there wasn't too much to complain about.

"Well, for one thing, technology isn't nearly as advanced," she began, switching her data PADD off, "Space exploration was pretty limited… NASA and Russia were on par for the space-race, trying to see what was beyond the Milky Way." She paused, knowing that Chekov took great pride for his country. Russia had been ahead of the game before NASA decided to send men to the moon. That achieving moment was something that schools never let the students forget. "For another, people were pretty self-centered. They liked to believe that there weren't any other life forms besides humans living in their crazy world."

Not to mention the world was also fighting its own battle with humanity. But, that was a whole different story in itself.

"Sounds like hell," Jim smirked, earning a cold look from Emily.

True, it may not have been the most ideal way to live. But, she realized that it was her old life. A life that she was taken away from without consent. She often wondered where she would have been had the Ancient Ones never taken her.

"Do you ever miss it?" Chekov's question took her by surprise.

She frowned at the question. There were only a few things that she had missed from her world. Though, she also knew that there was no point in dwelling on it. Hypocritical as it might seem, she didn't want to think of something that was out of reach.

"No… not really," she admitted. "I guess when I think back to it, there wasn't much for me to go back to. My parents probably think that I'm dead, at this point."

Chekov winced at that, while Jim just scowled. She might not have had the best upbringing, but, she had a feeling her life would be very different had she been raised properly. It was late in the afternoon when Chekov decided to pull out before things could get anymore awkward than they already were. That left her with Jim to decide what they should do for lunch. Given the circumstances, she was tempted to catch Leonard on his break and have lunch with him.

"Bones mentioned you were having nightmares again," Jim randomly brought up when they finally decided upon a game of poker instead, along with ordering something from the replicator.

"Of course he did," Emily muttered, refusing to look up from her hand. "Look, I know that it's going to sound crazy, but… I don't feel like they're just nightmares," she admitted.

Jim quirked an eyebrow at that, returning to the table moments later with plates full of food for them. While she preferred having a real meal of a replicated meal any day, she was a horrible cook. And, Jim wasn't much better. Usually, it was Leonard who cooked the meals, much to his chagrin.

"What did Bones say about it?" he asked curiously.

"What exactly is there to say?" she shrugged, frowning as she thought of how these dreams kept reoccurring. "Even he seems to think they're more than just dreams… my inner conscious might be kicking and screaming at me as we speak."

"Huh, usually it's the other way around," Jim smirked in amusement, which of course earned a kick from under the table. "Ow! I hope that baby knows what it's getting itself into; she has a mean mamma."

"Idiot," she muttered, though, she couldn't keep the affection out of her voice.

Even if Jim could act like an idiot most of the time, he was still her brother not by blood. And, nothing was going to change that.

…

She was bored out of her mind by the time Leonard had finally arrived. Jim left about an hour ago to finish setting things up for their 'surprise' baby shower. She knew he was just trying to keep a 'surprise' for the rest of the crew. For whatever reason, Jim was eager to see everyone's reactions when they found out. And, truthfully, Emily was eager, herself.

So, Emily wasn't entirely surprised to find herself sitting in their dwelling watching the latest episodes of Planet Earth, and its respected sequels. She had to admit, she missed this show back in her old world. Here, she could watch in the glorious holoclip.

"What the hell are you watching?" Leonard asked when he noticed one scene in particular from one of the older episodes playing.

"Planet Earth II," she said over her shoulder. "I missed out on the sequel when it came out; the original series was absolutely mind-blowing."

Leonard rose an eyebrow before plopping down on the sofa beside her, causing her to jump a little in the process. She didn't miss the coy look he was giving her. Seeing that he was still dressed in his medical scrubs, she nearly rolled her eyes and leaned back against the sofa.

"Guess it's better than that ghost-whatever show you and Thompson seem to love," he muttered with a shake of his head.

"Hey, don't judge me based on what shows I like," she snapped, glancing at Leonard in amusement as his face faltered, "You make me watch western classics all the time, and you never hear me complaining about it."

Hearing him snort in amusement was more than enough for her to smack him lightly across the arm. Husband or not, she got a kick out of poking fun on Leonard's love for old-western movies.

"At least they have a good story to them," he drew out, sinking further in so that he was looming over her. Emily simply smirked as she looked at him, knowing that they could keep up this argument all night. "And good music."

"Right," she rolled her eyes, fighting back the urge to laugh as she caught his expression, "And I'd sooner believe Spock was laughing out in public than that."

Leonard merely responded by kissing her on the forehead. She just laughed as she sat up and found herself locking gazes with him. Some things never got old, and the banter that went on between them was one of those things.

"So, who all was here today?" Leonard asked when he noticed a few drinks were still set about the table.

Emily followed his gaze and grimaced. She'd almost forgotten to clean that up. Between dealing with Jim and wanting to relax, she'd lost track of time. There was a lot to clean up when she took note of the half-empty glasses and bottle of bourbon that Jim managed to take with him. Though ironically, Chekov was the one who drank most of that bourbon, along with Jaylah.

"Uh, Jim and Pavel stopped by this afternoon, along with Jaylah," she explained, ready to get up and finish when Leonard insisted on doing it instead.

She was ready to argue that she could clean it up just as well when she thought better of it. She hated not being able to do regular household chores such as cleaning or doing the laundry. Which was normally why she did all of that while Leonard was working.

"Jaylah?" Leonard rose an eyebrow in surprise as he reached the kitchen.

"Yeah… she wanted to stop by for a visit, since she's leaving for Starfleet Academy tomorrow," she explained warily.

Since she and Jaylah had become friends during their time on Altamid, they wanted to keep in touch with each other. So, of course, they'd exchanged information, along with the promise that she would call Jaylah when the baby arrived.

"Forgot that was happening this week," Leonard admitted sheepishly.

Emily couldn't hide the smile that followed as she finally switched the holoscreen off and joined him, "You've been busy volunteering all hours at the medical center," she reminded him. "She knows you mean well."

"Right. Of course she does," he scoffed, turning around so that he was facing her. She almost laughed at the realization that Leonard rarely got along with Jaylah. Well, it wasn't that they didn't get along… they respected each other well enough, and she supposed that was what mattered. "Surprised you and the others didn't put up a bigger fuss to let her stay with the crew. She could've taken classes like Thompson."

"True," Emily frowned with realization when she understood where Leonard was getting at with that statement, "But, Julia wasn't even from this world. She was rescued from the same bastards that took me. Jaylah _wants_ to experience Starfleet Academy, and Earth."

Not to mention, Julia had nowhere to go if she did decide to go back to Earth.

She hadn't missed the way Leonard flinched at the mention of the Ancient Ones. It seemed even in the waking world, they would never leave them alone. Emily swallowed back the lump forming in her throat as she thought of that. She realized that anything could go wrong, especially with the baby on its way.

"Well, I'm glad one of them is lookin' forward to going back." Emily smirked when he leaned forward and pulled her in close. "How are you feeling about all of this?"

It was Emily's turn to raise an eyebrow in surprise when he brought that up, "I don't know," she admitted sheepishly. "I mean, I'm excited to see what the baby is going to look like… and, this will be the first baby shower I actually want to attend, but…" She chewed the bottom of her lip as a flicker of doubt clouded her thoughts.

"You're worried," he guessed, already aware of what was on her mind.

Grimacing at the thought, she could only produce a tiny nod before returning to the counter and putting the last of the dishes away. Being in a small apartment, space was minimal to begin with. Better to keep things tidy than let everything sit out in the open.

"I'm worried that they'll come back," she replied, her voice strangely quiet as she refused to look up, "I was looking forward to the five-year mission resuming, but now I just want it to be done and over with."

For once, Leonard was quiet as he joined her. Having already debated himself over whether it was a good idea to retire early, he knew the turmoil she was going through.

"Come on, there's somethin' I wanna show you," he sighed after realizing this was something she needed to figure out in her own terms. Emily didn't bother arguing as she followed him to the bedroom. For a moment, she wondered what the heck was going on until he pulled something from under the bed. "I was gonna wait until the baby shower, or the Enterprise-A was ready to continue her journey, but I figured now would be a good time to give you this."

Emily felt her heart nearly skip a beat when Leonard sat up, handing her a box covered in colorful wrapping paper.

"Are you sure?" she asked, glancing at him warily.

She didn't want Leonard spending more money on her than he already had.

"Just open it," he shook his head in amusement as they both sat down.

Feeling her heart race a little with excitement, Emily carefully pried the wrapping paper off before opening the small box. She wasn't expecting to find a silver chain inside, with a silver pendent. What really caught her attention, though, was the rose inscribed on one side. On the other was a single word: _Priceless_.

"Leonard…" She couldn't bring herself to finish, feeling at a loss for words.

"Do you like it?" Leonard looked at her doubtfully, and Emily couldn't hide the smile that followed as she suddenly pulled him into a warm embrace.

"It's beautiful," she whispered truthfully. "How'd you know about the song?"

 _Priceless_ was one of her favorite songs by for King and Country. She remembered hearing it for the first time, when the film ballad was played. It was enough to bring tears to her eyes, because she never realized until hearing those lyrics how true they were.

"I might've had some insight from Thompson," he admitted, suddenly looking sheepish when Emily's eyes widened in surprise. "She told me that was your favorite song."

"It is," she nodded in agreement, "When we saw them in concert at Creation Fest, it was one of my favorite moments."

Leonard squeezed her hand gently as he helped her put it on. And, sure enough, it was a perfect fit. She hadn't realized until than that she was crying. Again. Moving so that she could bury her face into his shoulder, Emily let out a sigh of relief she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Thank you, Leonard. For everything you've done for me," she whispered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Emily," he assured her.

* * *

 **AN: Well, I've only just begun to realize that these latest chapters are going to be a bit AU... I apologize for that, but, seeing as I have not seen the fourth movie, and probably won't for some time, I've no idea where that will go. I believe once we get past the next couple of chapters, things will finally start picking up. I also wanted to give RoxxaneRay and ZaraSwann a huge shout out for reviewing! You guys are awesome :D**

 **RoxxaneRay - XD I'm not making any promises on what is going to happen. I don't want to give out any spoilers, but I do have big plans revolving around the Ancient Ones later on.**

 **ZaraSwann - Thank you! I'm glad you've been enjoying them so far; I had no idea whether anyone would enjoy them, since it's the first time I've written for Star Trek. Wherever I Go is currently under some major reconstruction, so you're more than welcome to check it out once I've finished editing all of the chapters :)**


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty**

Her fingers were fumbling with her hair as she studied the holoscreen in front of her. The world of Star Trek had so much more to offer than what she had been born into from their world. Julia found everything fascinating, from the technology, to the people. Being stuck here had given her a chance to explore the various challenges that one would face. That hadn't prepared her for the Krall incident, or, working with her best friend to figure out a way back to the Enterprise crew after his attack.

Julia Thompson was no fool when it came to realizing that she had no plan of attack for her future. She had quickly learned that if she wanted to eek out a living in this world, she would need to learn everything about it. Taking classes at the Academy was a good start. Spock had basically forced her into taking these classes, since she technically didn't belong on the Enterprise, in the first place. So, that left her with little time to figure out what to do between the time of studying for classes and seek out a better future.

Part of the reason she had been panicking, lately, was because she had no family to return to when the five-year mission was over. In a sense, Emily had been lucky for that reason. She had McCoy, and the baby to look forward to. Julia had never thought that she would be jealous of her friend, especially when she saw what sort of trauma Emily had been through over the years. That hadn't stopped her from feeling a little spark of jealousy when she saw how close Emily was to most of the crew members aboard the Enterprise.

That was how she found herself perched on a sofa, sifting through various images on her data PADD.

She'd been searching for possible homes or apartments to live in when the five-year mission ended. Most of them were within a price-range she could consider doable. The problem was, Julia hadn't necessarily considered what could be considered 'comfortable living', in this world.

Her attention cut short upon hearing her com go off. She had set it aside in case there was an emergency. With Emily being pregnant, she and Kirk had been keeping in touch over what would happen if there was an emergency revolving around Emily and McCoy. She figured it would be good having someone who was close to both to keep an eye on them, especially with Emily in her current condition. Though, Julia had already suspected the reasoning behind her call.

Jaylah had been planning on leaving for the Academy within a couple of days. Today was said day of the shuttle scheduled to leave for Earth. It would take more than a few weeks from where they were located for the shuttle to reach its destination. Which might have explained Jaylah's motives for leaving, now – classes were starting up again in a couple of weeks. After accepting Kirk's offer to the Academy, Jaylah had jumped at the opportunity to go to Earth. Not that Julia didn't blame her.

 _I'd go back if I knew what I was getting myself into_ , she thought after shutting down her data PADD and setting it on the coffee table. Her apartment dwelling was modestly sized, with sleek furnishings that reminded her of a modern-day interior design. Julia couldn't get used to the technology that surrounded her. It had taken her nearly a week to figure out how to use a replicator, along with some of the appliances that were offered. The appliances on the Enterprise weren't nearly as advanced, plus, she usually had Emily around to help figure things out.

She shook her head at the thought as she made her way towards the hangar bay where the rest of the Command Crew was waiting. Jaylah had become a close friend to everyone from the Enterprise after helping them out during Krall's attack. That, and she really was a bad-ass alien who could easily kick anyone's ass if pissed off enough. Julia had to remind herself that she wouldn't want to get on Jaylah's bad side after seeing the way she handled Krall's soldiers.

"You'll be great in an environment like Starfleet Academy," Emily said once Julia was within hearing range.

She spotted McCoy standing beside Kirk, eyes narrowed in thought.

"Just make sure you don't follow all the rules," Kirk put in with a smirk of amusement, earning a scathing look from McCoy. Julia tried not to laugh at Kirk's statement, mostly because she knew it was something he would say. "We'll find a way to keep in touch."

"I should hope so," Jaylah remarked, eyes flashing with a look that passed for laughter as she looked between everyone standing around her, "You have become my new family. I will never forget what you have done for me."

"And, we won't forget what ye've done for us, lassie," Scotty assured her with a cheerful smile. Though, if Julia didn't know any better, she would have thought the CEO looked disappointed that Jaylah was leaving. "Ye'll make a fine Engineer, for all that it's worth."

"Thank you, Montgomery Scott," Jaylah nodded her thanks, looking mildly pleased with that compliment.

For a moment, Julia didn't know what to say when Jaylah's eyes flicked in her direction. While they hadn't necessarily hit it off upon first contact, the alien woman had grown on her. She almost wished they did have more time to get to know one another. Julia never really had the chance to meet other aliens aside from the ones that worked aboard the Enterprise, and, they never took a chance to get to know her. Even Spock had done his best to avoid her whenever possible.

Jaylah didn't have much else to say when the shuttle prepared to take off. Everyone stood in awkward silence as she boarded the shuttle, giving everyone one last look before disappearing into the belly of the shuttle.

"Are you crying?" Julia was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of Kirk's voice. She turned to see Scotty looking as if he was trying to hide his face.

"Oh, bug off!" he retorted, though, that didn't stop him from sniffling a little. "Just wish the lass could've worked on the ship. Would've been great havin' an extra hand, with her knowledge."

"We'll see her again, Scotty," Emily reassured him.

She and McCoy exchanged a mutual look, one that Julia knew all-too-well.

 _One would think those two could read each other's thoughts_ , she thought with a roll of her eyes. She realized with a start that things had been changing so quickly, these last couple of weeks. Between not knowing what the future held for her, and wanting to go back home where she belonged, Julia felt more than a little overwhelmed.

She hung her head for a few seconds, staring at the ground as she wondered what she would do later that day. Everyone already began parting ways, aside from Kirk, McCoy and Emily. Julia just stood there like an idiot, unsure of what to do, at that point. She never realized just how lost she felt at that moment. At least there was always something keeping her busy while she worked aboard the Enterprise. Here, in a place where she felt even more lost and confused, she couldn't figure out what to do with herself.

Deciding that she wasn't necessarily wanted as Kirk began discussing the construction of the Enterprise-A, along with what she perceived as a baby shower, Julia started making her way back to her dwelling. She made it halfway across the street when she heard someone following from behind.

"I don't want to sound like a broken record, or leach off of anyone," she sighed, having already guessed who was following her. "I know you and Bones have enough to worry about as it is."

"Jules," Emily began as she reached her, "What aren't you telling me?"

Julia turned, eyebrows furrowing together when she saw real concern written across her friend's face. For a moment, she thought of just telling a white lie to make things a little less awkward. She knew Emily well enough to know that she wouldn't leave this behind, anytime soon.

"Why on Earth did I decide to stay?" she asked, finally deciding to drop a bombshell. "I mean, I have nothing to look forward to when I get back from the five-year mission. At least you have Bones, and his family, and the rest of the crew. Me? I'm just the weird annoying idiot who decided to stay."

She didn't mean to vent that all out. Emily simply rose an eyebrow before gesturing for them to sit down on a bench nearby. People were out and about, either returning from work or heading to their designated jobs. They gave both women a quick look before passing without a word.

"How long has this been eating at you, Julia?" Emily asked, eyeing her friend cautiously.

"For a while, now… ever since Krall's attack," she explained with a shrug, refusing to make eye contact. Why did she feel so guilty for bringing all of this up, at once? She felt like nothing more than a leach feeding off of everyone. At least Jaylah was willing to go back to the Academy and taking classes like any normal civilian would. "I guess I've been feeling homesick, and a little lost."

Emily nodded in understanding. It made Julia wonder if she had felt the same when taking classes at the Academy. More than likely, Emily had been ecstatic that she had no parents looking over her shoulder. That kind of freedom had led to meeting people like McCoy and Kirk, and establishing the life she had always wanted.

"That explains why you've been acting different, lately," she remarked thoughtfully.

Julia chewed the bottom of her lip, glancing at Emily cautiously when she noticed how quiet _she_ had been, herself. Considering what the heck was going on with Emily and her life, she couldn't necessarily blame her friend for feeling worried. Emily had an entire future ahead of her with McCoy. Swallowing hard, Julia suddenly wished that she had thought of what her own future would be like once they returned to Earth after the five-year mission.

"I don't know what to do with myself, these days," she put in while still refusing to make eye contact, "At least while I was working aboard the Enterprise, I could use that as a distraction. I didn't need to think I was in a different world, away from home and everyone I knew and loved."

Silence fell between them. Julia thought of everything that had happened over the last few months. Her life had changed so much, because of staying in this world. She recalled wondering what would happen if one interfered with the world's stability. Maybe she was overthinking everything, and had nothing to worry about.

"I used to wonder what might life would have been like, if I'd never been sent to this world," Emily suddenly spoke up, earning a look of surprise from Julia. "I realize that might life has changed for the better, because of the people that I met over the years." Julia looked at her thoughtfully, wondering where she was getting at, with this. "What I'm saying, is, we've learned from our experiences. And while we may never find a way back to our world, maybe it's for the better."

 _Easy for you to say_ , Julia wanted to say, knowing that wouldn't get her anywhere.

As much as she hated to admit it, Emily did bring up a valid point. Their lives had changed for the better, despite the crap T'Mhal and his goons did to them. Julia knew that if she ever went back home, her parents would more than likely think she was dead, sad as it was. In a way, they were better off, here.

"I guess when you put it that way, that makes sense," she sighed, resenting the fact that her parents probably did think she was dead. It had been nearly three years since she last saw them. More than likely, they'd given up on searching for her. "I'm sorry for putting this all out on you. I really do hate sounding like a broken record."

"Considering what's happened these last couple of weeks, I'm hardly surprised," Emily reassured her with a charming smile.

Julia could only grin back. For all that it was worth, she did enjoy spending what little time they had together. Emily had been spending what little free-time she had with McCoy… though, that was understandable, given her condition. Julia didn't want to sound selfish or petty, but, she knew that she did. And, she hated herself for that reason.

"Thanks for being such a good friend, Em," she murmured. "I don't think I could've gotten through any of this, without your help."

Emily merely shrugged as if this was something she dealt with on a daily basis, "I'm glad I could be of service."

By the time they were finished talking, Julia did feel a little better. Still, she wasn't going to stop looking for new apartments, or a life that she could establish after this was over. This world had so much to offer, she just needed to start looking in the right places.

…

"I was wondering if you could lend a hand in this baby shower business?" Kirk's question was enough for Julia to balk in surprise.

He normally spent whatever time he had with McCoy, Emily, or anyone else from the Command Crew. To be approached by the Captain meant that he was either looking for trouble, or, he was desperate.

"What kind of help did you have in mind?" she asked warily, knowing this could go either way.

"You know Emily better than anyone else… and I suspect you have a creep fascination with Bones. So, I was wondering if I could get some insight on what to do for party decorations and all of that crap?"

Once again, Julia was left feeling flabbergasted by the prospect of helping him 'decorate' a room for the sake of a baby shower. She did not have a fascination with McCoy. True, she may have had a crush on him prior to arriving in this world, but that was something entirely different. Her feelings towards McCoy had quickly ended the moment she found out he was engaged to Emily. She was sure that many of the women from her world would have been crushed if they too had developed similar feelings for a movie character.

"First off, I do know her better than anyone else, and second off, I do not have a creepy fascination with Bones," she retorted, earning a look of amusement from Kirk, "Thirdly, if you're planning on holding a baby shower for them, I wouldn't go to the extreme. I do know that Emily's not a fan of parties… learned that the hard way during college."

"Noted," Kirk nodded in response before taking a seat across from her. She'd tried eating at the local diner in peace, hoping to clear her mind after a day's worth of working towards finding a new apartment. So far, her search had been less than successful. "So, what are you up to, these days?"

"Aside from getting questioned by the Captain?" she quipped, which in return caused him to raise an eyebrow curiously, "Nothing, really. I'm just waiting for the ship to be finished so that we can get the rest of this mission done and over with. Why?"

"Just wondering," he shrugged in response. "Figured you could use the company, what with Em and Bones being busy and all."

There it was. That charming grin of his that always seemed to drawl her in. Julia had to bite her cheeks to keep herself from blushing. She hated it when he did that, mostly because he got a kick out of seeing her reaction. It was one of the many infuriating reasons she tried avoiding a casual talk with Kirk. He may have been a lot of things, but she did know about his reputation towards sleeping with women and leaving them shortly after. She didn't plan on getting drawn towards that catastrophe.

"If you need help getting the shower together, all you have to do is ask," she quipped, hoping to avoid whatever hell he was dragging her into.

Kirk slapped a hand on the table, causing a few people to look in their direction. Julia bit back a groan of annoyance at his rude behavior, knowing she would more than likely pay for it later on. He was the kind of person who would make a scene just to get everyone's attention. She tried not to grimace at the thought of how she would explain herself out of this one.

"You can meet me and the others at the building where Bones held my party," he replied without missing a beat, "We're setting up first thing in the morning, and having the shower later in the afternoon."

Julia merely arched an eyebrow as he left at that, patting her on the shoulder as he stood up and left. How she ended up getting sucked into this mess, she would never know. She just hoped this plan didn't backfire on him. Otherwise, they were all screwed.

* * *

 **AN: I can't even begin to describe my lack of updates... other than the fact that I've lost motivation to continue, and have been suffering from writer's block :( I do want to finish this, even if it means taking an eternity. Not sure if anyone has even been reading this, but I do feel as if my writing is in desperate need of improvement. Which means it'll take even longer to get the next chapter posted, whenever that happens. So, I'm sorry in advance for either the horrible quality, or the lack of updates that might follow.**


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Chapter Thirty One**

"He dragged you into this?"

Julia rose an eyebrow in surprise as she saw Chekov and Sulu working on getting the decorations finished. The room they had booked for the party was indeed the same space where McCoy had held Kirk's party. She glanced out the window in time to see that most of the Enterprise-A had been finished within the last few weeks, thanks to Scotty's inquiries and the help of the Enterprise crew's Engineers. It was a relief for everyone, especially since it meant they could finally continue the five-year mission.

"Actually, I thought it would be a good idea to help, given the Captain's history of making things worse," Sulu admitted sheepishly, earning a look of amusement from Chekov. "The last time he held a party for Doctor McCoy ended in disaster… and it took Emily a week to get them talking again after that. Though granted, it was for his birthday. I've never met anyone who hates birthdays more than Doctor McCoy or his wife."

She almost smirked as she imagined what sort of chaos Kirk could have thrown at McCoy's shoulders. If it was anything like the shows and movies, it couldn't have been anything good to warrant that much anger from the doctor. She remembered trying to throw a surprise party for Emily when she found out about that, and of course, that party had also ended in a near-disaster as well. Though, Emily had her own reasons for hating birthdays.

Chekov handed her a box of streamers that needed to be strung around the columns, along with plates for food. The two of them had already begun reaching the various columns while Sulu set the tables. She had to admit, it did feel good working alongside people she could consider friends.

"Did they mention the baby's gender, yet?" she asked curiously when she started wrapping the streamers around with Chekov's help.

"They vanted to keep it a secret," Chekov replied, "At least until the shower."

She simply nodded at that. Julia could still remember the shock she had felt upon finding out that Emily was pregnant in the first place. While the knowledge that her best friend was pregnant hadn't surprised her, given how close she and McCoy were, she just couldn't imagine her friend being a mother. Yet, Julia suspected that Emily would make a good mother, given her own background and the way she had been treated by her parents.

"This is turning out to be better than I expected," Kirk's hands clasped together when he joined them.

Julia looked over her shoulder from where she was positioned, noticing that he had a small stuffed bear in one hand, and what looked like a cake in the other.

"Aren't you allergic to… basically everything?" she asked skeptically when he set the objects down on a decorated table.

From what she had gathered thanks to Emily, she'd learned that Kirk had an extensive list of things he wasn't supposed to go anywhere near. Or, more importantly, McCoy had an extensive list of things he wasn't supposed to touch. Emily had told her a story of how Kirk had an allergic reaction to just a hypospray that had given McCoy a hell of a headache, because he didn't know until it was too late. She knew that Kirk hadn't told him much about his medical history until they started spending more time together. And once they started working together, McCoy must have realized the hard way that Kirk wasn't the easiest patients to deal with.

 _Though, I'm not much better in that aspect_ , she thought sheepishly while remembering her very first medical exam. The doctor had been pissed with her when he learned that she didn't enjoy visiting hospitals or offices for multiple reasons. But now they tolerated one another. At least, she hoped they did.

"Nah… I know Bones loves chocolate cakes, as much as he'd refuse to admit it," Kirk replied with a grin, "And, Em isn't gonna be complaining anytime soon. Unless I decide to bring the drinks out."

 _You would go there_ , Julia rolled her eyes. She knew Emily was having a hard time dealing with the things she couldn't do while pregnant. McCoy had already made it clear that she would be put on maternity leave if she kept overworking herself once the ship was scheduled to leave. Though, he may have had a valid point when it came to protecting the baby and Emily herself.

"By the way, I heard from Scotty that the ships' construction is almost complete," he added after pulling up a chair to sit down.

They had been working for nearly three hours, now. Julia was thankful to take a small break in between and just talk with the people she now considered her friends. While she still felt uncomfortable at times knowing that these people were once characters from a movie, she'd learned to deal with it over time, thanks to Emily.

"That's not surprising," she remarked thoughtfully when Chekov joined them moments later. Sulu had already left to meet with Ben and their daughter, Demora. The party was going to start in another two hours, so, everyone took the time to get ready in between. "Scotty's had everyone working their butts off."

"It vill be good to be back out in space," Chekov nodded in agreement, "As much as I like Yorktown, I miss vorking on the ship, and Earth."

Julia couldn't hide the small smile that followed as she too felt a tug at her heart when she thought of home. Though, her idea of home and his were very different. She still felt homesick, even after talking things through with Emily.

"I don't even know what I'll be doing with myself when we get back," she murmured, earning a look of surprise from both Kirk and Chekov. Though, if she were being honest with herself, there were plenty of career options she could choose from. Being an artist meant that there were ways to get creative, and, she had enough of an idea as to what she could get a job in once they returned. "I guess I'm more concerned about what it's going to look like… I've never really seen twenty-third century Earth in person."

"I keep forgetting you're not from this world," Kirk admitted, suddenly looking sheepish as she threw him a strange look, "I mean, you never act like it. Then again, neither did Em. She kind of just went with the flow."

"That's the thing about Emily that I've always admired… she's always willing to adapt to change, no matter the situation," she replied with a shrug, "I think it's also one of the reasons why she gets along so well with everyone. Even if she doesn't like to show it, often, she does care."

Kirk only nodded in response, having seen that himself on multiple occasions. Hell, the woman had sacrificed herself for the entire crew when the housings were misaligned. She often wondered if that was purely out of instinct, or if Emily had cared that much that she couldn't bear to lose anyone she worked with.

"Vhat you are doing for Emily and Doctor McCoy, is a good thing," Chekov said when he thought it through, having seen what Emily was like himself.

"Yeah, well, they're my best friends… they deserve this much, if not more," Kirk nodded in agreement, looking relieved that someone approved his decision, "It's bad enough they wouldn't have a proper wedding."

Well, she wasn't going to argue with Kirk on that notion. Neither Emily nor McCoy had wanted the attention that was given to them when they had decided to sign the documents. They may have agreed to having a party thrown in honor of it, but even that wasn't enough to warrant the need for a wedding. Whatever the case, she just hoped they did enjoy themselves, for a change.

…

The sweet sound of laughter and conversation filled the air as Emily and Leonard weaved their way through the crowd. Jim had set up the whole place to look like a baby shower, and, Emily was taken by surprise with the detail he'd put into it. The decorations were placed throughout the room where the party was being held. Balloons and pink streamers were strapped around the poles, with a banner spread across one side of the room that read ' _Congratulations, it's a girl_!'

"I'll admit, I wasn't expectin' this," Leonard muttered under his breath as he was handed a glass of bourbon.

"He talked to Julia," Emily shook her head, having already guessed what he had been up to the last couple of weeks. "She knows I hate parties about as much as the next person."

Leonard threw her an incredulous look when he realized that _was_ something about her that he hadn't known about. Though, he was hardly surprised she hadn't been a fan of parties. Her parents never made it seem like it was worth having a party. The only time they ever attended parties or galas was because they were either getting paid for it, or because they were earning some kind of award for their work. Either way, she preferred sticking to drinking at the bar or staying at home if they went out for the night.

"So, what do you think?" Jim asked when he reached them. Emily hadn't missed the look of mischief flashing across his eyes. She knew that when it came to James T. Kirk, that was a look that people fully avoided for multiple reasons. "I thought the colors might be good, since you're having a girl… though, I think everyone would be thoroughly disappointed if it turns out to be a boy."

"The scans don't lie, Jim," Leonard rolled his eyes knowingly, "Ultrasound went well enough with the results showing it was a girl."

"Hey, you never know," Jim put in, grin widening as he looked between Emily and Leonard, "It could end up being twins."

"God, I hope not," Emily groaned, feeling her stomach twist a little at the thought of raising twins aboard an already busy Starship, "One baby is going to be enough, for me."

Though, she wouldn't be surprised if God decided to have a sense of humor and add to the pressure on their lives. Whatever the case, she just hoped the pregnancy went as smoothly as it had been going. So far, there hadn't been any signs of anything going wrong. She didn't want to jinx anything, especially when she knew the sort of luck she seemed to have.

Both she and Leonard had taken their seats at one of the tables. She blinked in surprise after spotting Spock among the crowd. The Vulcan wasn't a fan of parties to begin with, but to attend something like this took her by surprise. At least, that was until she spotted Uhura with him. The Communications Officer must have convinced him to attend.

"Surprised he showed up at all," Leonard voiced her thoughts upon spotting Spock, himself. "Never panned him as much of a party-goer."

"You and me both," she whispered back, earning a look of amusement from Leonard as Uhura closed the distance between them.

"Have you thought of names for the baby?" she asked, eyeing them both after taking a seat at the table.

"We've already started a list of names a few weeks ago," Emily replied, not missing the fact that Spock had joined them, as well. "I'm glad you both could make it."

"I was told by the Captain that it would be socially inappropriate to avoid this social engagement," Spock replied tonelessly.

Oh, Emily had no doubt Jim would come up with that kind of excuse. She could see that Spock wasn't enjoying himself, despite his attempt at concealing his emotions. Uhura made it a little easier for him by staying at his side. She suspected that he would be meditating over the matter later on, when he was alone.

"I still can't believe we're gonna have a wee one running around the Enterprise in a few months," Scotty chimed in as the crowd began to thin out.

The day dragged on; Emily and Leonard soon found themselves surrounded by their close friends, consisting of mostly the Command Crew. Julia had left earlier on account of studying for classes that were starting in a week or two, which left the room suddenly feeling smaller than ever.

"Kid isn't gonna be runnin' around Engineering if I have anything to say about it," Leonard grunted, not looking the least bit happy with the idea.

Emily only smirked at that. She'd already made plans on making sure the kid was in safe hands, constantly. She knew that around month six or seven, she would have to take maternity leave. She at least wanted to get a few more weeks of work in before finding something to keep herself busy during the five-year mission.

"What exactly am I going to do with myself when the baby's born?" she suddenly voiced her thoughts as Leonard shifted closer to her. "I mean, I hate sitting still, and this is only going to make me feel even worse."

"Starfleet may not offer babysitting services, but, I'm willing to bet a certain someone would be willing to watch her, every now and then." Jim's statement was enough to earn a kick from under the table, courtesy of Leonard, who happened to be sitting next to him. His gaze had flicked between Uhura and Sulu, both of which merely rolled their eyes at his comment. "Besides, with the two of you as its parents, this kid is more than likely gonna be the most protected kid in the galaxy."

She couldn't hide the sheepish smile that followed as she already guessed that. The look Leonard threw Jim was priceless. He did have an overprotective side to him, one that Emily had learned how to deal with over the years. Though, she had no idea just how bad it would get when the baby arrived. All she wanted was a healthy delivery, and a healthy baby. After exchanging a knowing look with Leonard, she had already known that the same thought was running through his mind, as well.

"Jim, we've been meaning to discuss it with you since finding out," she started after pulling him aside. She threw Leonard an apprehensive look as he merely shrugged. They had been talking about it since finding out the baby's gender, though, Emily had already known about this long before that. If there was one person she could trust, she knew that it would always be Jim Kirk. Even if he could be an arrogant ass at times, "Leonard and I have been talking about who would take care of the baby if anything should happen to either of us."

"God forbid if anything ever did happen," Leonard muttered under his breath, earning a sharp nudge from Emily.

"What he's trying to say is, we wanted you to be the Godfather," she finished, ignoring the pointed look Leonard threw her.

Jim's eyes went wide with shock when he realized what she was implying. To make such an offer meant more to him than he would ever admit out loud. Even in that moment, though, he did his best to hide the emotions that were beginning to overwhelm him.

"Wow… I uh… I don't know what to say," he admitted, still trying to hide the shock written across his face. "You really trust me that much, Bones?" He eyed Leonard curiously, and, Emily could see that Leonard was doing his best to remain his normal self around Jim.

"Jim, even I'm not foolish enough to believe there isn't another soul on Earth I'd trust," he finally retorted, catching Jim off guard once more.

Emily couldn't hide the smile that followed when Jim finally turned to face them both. After looking away for a brief moment, she couldn't tell whether or not he was close to tears. The only time she had ever seen him cry was when she had exposed herself to the radiation after realigning the housings.

"Thank you… both of you," he said after recollecting himself, "Really, I'm honored that you would do that for me."

She glanced at Leonard once more, not missing the fact that it looked as if he was trying to keep a straight face throughout the conversation. It hadn't been easy, convincing him otherwise. Hell, he would have rather asked Spock to be the kid's Godfather. She knew that Jim would make an excellent Godfather, and uncle. It was the least she could do, for him, after everything he had been through.

"Jim, you're my brother not by blood," she reminded him when he hugged them both, ignoring Leonard's protests, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Judging from the smirk that followed, she knew that Jim felt the same way. He had always seen her as a sister from the time they became friends. They were all one big family, dysfunctional as they could be at times. Nothing was going to change that.

* * *

 **AN: Finally, I'm actually updating in a reasonable amount of time! Next chapter will hopefully be posted just as quickly, seeing as I've already got an idea as to where I'm going with it. Thank you RoxanneRay and Ree93 for reviewing! I appreciate any reviews I get; any feedback is better than none.**


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Emily shifted uncomfortably in the bed as she tried to get some proper sleep. The last couple of days in particular had been uncomfortable, to say the least. She wanted nothing more than to stop feeling the nausea and the fatigue that came with being pregnant. What she wouldn't give to have her normal body back. Leonard had warned her that was a side-effect from pregnancy. That, along with nausea, fatigue, the need to go to the bathroom more often, and numerous other symptoms.

 _It'll be worth it_ , she kept reminding herself, knowing that things could have been far worse.

She tried her best not to complain. Considering where and when she came from, she knew that she was better off in this world. How her mind kept drifting back to her old life was beyond her. Life had changed drastically, and, she wouldn't want it any better.

It wasn't until feeling Leonard stir beside her that she guessed he too was having trouble sleeping. Hearing a sigh of frustration was all it took to confirm her thoughts.

"Couldn't sleep, either?" she guessed, turning to face him.

"You know me too well, darlin'," he half-mumbled, sounding more exhausted than ever. Not that Emily didn't blame him for that. Leonard had been working himself ragged the last couple of days, trying to go over the notes that were handed to him on the status of the crew before the ship was scheduled to depart from Yorktown. Between that and being asked to assess whatever equipment needed to be installed in the medbay, things had been busier than ever for him. "You of all people need sleep, Emily."

"Leonard, you aren't exactly in a position to tell me that I need sleep, when you're losing it just as much," she snorted in response, ignoring the scowl that followed.

He finally sat up, now fully awake after trying to sleep for the last couple of hours. It wasn't even 0500, and neither of them were in any hurry to go to sleep. Emily frowned when she caught the look he gave her. One she had become increasingly familiar with over their years of working together.

"You are impossible to deal with, sometimes," he muttered crossly.

"You're one to talk," she almost laughed when she tried sitting up straighter, knowing full-well it was true. Leonard just rolled his eyes, even as he helped her up, holding her close against his bare chest. "What exactly are we going to do with ourselves? We can barely get enough sleep as it is, and when the baby comes…"

She stopped herself, suddenly aware that when the baby came, their lives would be a whole lot busier. Emily could already picture the endless nights that would follow, waking up to either feed the baby, change its diaper or comfort it. While her parents never mentioned anything about what she was like when she was a baby, she could still remember being woken up by her sister when she was just a baby.

"God, you're tellin' me," he groaned at the prospect of losing even more sleep. "I don't know what's gonna be worse; dealing with the baby, or, being back in space working full shifts."

That was enough for Emily to contemplate on how they were going to manage work and raising a baby on the ship. Jim had warned her that she would be put on maternity leave if she decided to overwork herself. She never fully admitted that she was a workaholic, but, truth be told, she knew she was. She used work as a distraction, and, mostly to keep herself from losing her mind out of boredom.

She finally had enough with thinking about work. They could plan that later when they were actually on the ship. Now, she wanted to think of the baby. Everything just felt so surreal. She knew she was just overthinking it, at this point, but, to know that within a few months, they were going to be parents, the whole thing was overwhelming.

"I never thought I would be the one saying this, but, I'm actually glad that we'll be returning to our daily routine on the ship," she suddenly admitted.

"The sooner we got off this blasted Starbase, the better off I'll feel," Leonard agreed fullheartedly with her. Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise. She knew Leonard already had a dislike for Starbases, but, being stuck on Yorktown had only added to that distaste. "And, the sooner we can get back to Earth after this five-year mission is done with."

Once again, Emily found herself laughing at his last remark. Of course, that would have been his ulterior motive to leaving Yorktown. Going back to Earth meant their lives would also be back to normal. Though, now, Emily had gotten used to living on the ship for the last three years.

"We might as well get up; not like either of us are going to get much sleep after that," she remarked after glancing at the clock once more.

It now read 0545. By the time they did finally get some sleep, it would be time to wake up again. Leonard let out a groan when he realized that she was right. As much as _he_ wanted to sleep in that morning, he knew better.

With that thought in mind, both struggled to get ready for their morning routines. That usually consisted of Leonard spending the most time in the bathroom getting ready for his shift at the medical center. Though, Emily wasn't much better as far as she was concerned. They'd simply compromised with what little space they had on a ship, and in the apartment, by sharing the bathroom and working around each other.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Leonard asked once they were finished getting ready and had brewed a cup of coffee for himself while Emily ordered something from the replicator. She was never a good cook to begin with; ordering from the replicator was her safest option, and anyone else for that matter.

"Jim wanted the Command Crew to meet up with him; mentioned something about discussing what we'll be doing once we're back in action," she explained with a shrug.

"And he didn't bother sharing this news with me?"

Raising an eyebrow in disbelief, Emily could sense the mock-hurt Leonard was trying to show. She almost laughed at that, knowing he preferred staying out of these meetings for a good reason. When Spock took over, it usually got so boring to the point where she, Jim and Scotty would sometimes play card games under the table to pass the time. She could still remember the one time Spock had caught them red-handed, and reprimanded them by repeating what he had explained earlier.

"Well, he figured that with you being so busy working in the medical center, and preparing for everything else, he'd cut you some slack," she pointed out.

Though, that was only the half-truth. She knew that Jim had been planning something on exploring beyond the nebula, and, Leonard would have wanted nothing to do with that, or the dangers it presented.

"Ya know what, screw that," he scoffed, setting his mug down with a look of determination. Emily couldn't hide the smirk that followed as she pulled out the meal she ordered from the replicator, "Jim's just a big baby not wantin' to face the truth. I'm goin' to that meeting, whether he wants me there or not."

"There's the Doctor Leonard McCoy I know and love," she laughed after reaching the table and setting down her plate. She only laughed harder when he scowled at her. Honestly, he made it too easy when it came to making him squirm, or, just plain pissing him off. Today was no different.

…

When it came to being in the loop with the Command Crew, Julia found it harder and harder each passing day. She knew she was just a lowly Ensign, which meant she usually got the last word in what decisions were made, regarding the rest of the crew. She'd heard from Chekov that Kirk was holding a meeting with his Commanding Officers, today. It meant they were planning what to do once the ship set off from Yorktown. It also meant they only had a few days to plan what they were doing.

The brunette let out a sigh and chewed the bottom of her lip as she slouched on a stool at one of the many bars in Yorktown's Starbase. She'd learned that Kirk was taking it upon himself to visit every bar in Yorktown before the Enterprise-A left the dock. Not that that notion had surprised her. She always set herself as someone who never went drinking, or, partying like a wild animal. Now, she might as well have tossed away that motion.

She'd finally caved after spending weeks on end, here. It was only meant to be one small drink. But, Uhura was the one who encouraged her to try something a little stronger. Julia had done just that, and regretted it immediately. She quickly learned that alcohol did not agree with her. A few hours later, and she'd thrown up most of the contents and spent a dreaded medical visit trying to get the crap out of her system. The only relief she had after that night was that McCoy hadn't been the one to tell her 'He could have told her so'.

 _Not that it would make much of a difference, now_ , she thought bitterly, glaring down at the sketchpad sitting on her lap. She tried drawing a sketch of Emily and McCoy together. The first one had turned out okay, but, the last couple of sketches she did were utter crap. After trying to focus her attention on other people throughout the Starbase, Julia was on the verge of giving up. She remembered that old movie she and Emily had watched, _Kiki's Delivery Service_. In the movie, an artist with similar backgrounds had said that she just lost inspiration to do anything. It wasn't until finding the right inspiration that she finally got back her will to work on something.

"Having trouble, there?" Julia nearly leaped out of her skin, dropping her sketchpad in the process when she heard the familiar sound of Kirk's voice. Her eyes widened in panic as the Captain cocked his head to one side, amusement clear in his expression when he caught her at a bar. "Didn't pan you as the type to drink, Thompson."

"Yeah, well, I found out the hard way that alcohol doesn't agree with me," she muttered crossly, about to lean down and reach for her sketchpad when Kirk beat her to it. She rarely let others see her work for the sake of knowing it wasn't any good for the public eye. The only ones who ever had the chance of seeing her work was Emily, and Spock, after she explained to him that she was an artist at heart, "I'd rather people not see my work," she complained when Kirk ignored her pleas to give it back.

"You drew all of these?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise. Embarrassment swept through Julia the minute she saw him sifting through the pages of her sketchpad. "These are pretty amazing."

By now, Kirk had taken a seat beside her, and all-but ignored the bartender asking if he wanted a drink. Julia couldn't stop the heat from rising to her cheeks even if she wanted to. It was bad enough she couldn't draw anything decent. To have the freaking Captain of the Enterprise, James T. Kirk, of all people, scrutinizing her work, only made it that much worse.

"No, they're not," she sighed in frustration, earning a look from Kirk, "I haven't been able to drawl or paint anything decent since the whole Krall incident. Actually, it was even before that… I hate, not being able to express my work."

"I didn't know you were an artist," Kirk said after handing her sketchpad back. Julia held back a sigh of relief as she snatched it away, making sure that everything was still intact. Crap or not, she wanted to keep it as a reminder of what needed improvement.

"Where I came from, I was a fine arts major," she admitted, ducking her head sheepishly as she remembered her own parents encouraging her to follow her dreams, "To me, art is more than just an expression. I love it… but, here, it isn't exactly something that can be appreciated."

Julia had learned quickly enough that the people of Star Trek were more focused on science, technology, and other areas rather than what she preferred focusing on. The only ones who seemed to understand her were Spock and Emily. She hadn't missed the thoughtful look Kirk gave her when she finally began opening up.

Even after living in this world for over three years, Julia just couldn't get used to the fact that where she came from, Kirk had been nothing more than a movie character. She'd always admired his tenacity and belief that there were 'no-win' scenarios. But, seeing him in person and in action was completely different.

"You know, that's actually impressive." Julia felt her breathing hitch a little when she finally looked at Kirk. The furious blush she felt earlier suddenly returned at full-force as she found herself staring into his intense blue eyes.

 _Dammit, snap out of it_ , _Thompson_! she scolded herself silently. Jim Kirk was off limits. Just like Doctor McCoy had been, even if Emily proved her wrong. She swallowed hard, trying to restrain herself from embarrassing herself even further.

"Look, I'm flattered you think that way, Captain, but, I'd prefer if you keep this between us," she sighed after getting ready to leave. Kirk's brow lifted even higher at the formality of her tone.

"How long are we gonna keep this up?" His question caught her off guard. Julia glanced in his direction, suddenly aware of the fact that his eyes were now sparkling with mischief and laughter.

"What do you mean by that load of bull?" she retorted, suddenly feeling defensive.

"I mean, 'us'," Kirk replied, gesturing between the two of them. By now, Julia felt her heart nearly skip a beat as realization struck her, "Because, clearly, something is going on."

It took Julia a few seconds to figure out a response to that. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she struggled to find the right words that wouldn't make things anymore awkward or worse than they already were.

"Are you out of your blasted mind?" she finally sputtered out. Kirk's grin just grew wider as he stood up, turning so that he was now facing her, and just inches from her. He towered above her, and Julia suddenly felt tiny compared to him, " _We_ are not even compatible, and _I_ am not having this conversation."

Even as she said that, she could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach when Kirk reached out and gently gripped her wrist. God, why was he making it so damn impossible not to avoid him? First, he asked her to help out with the baby shower, and now this?

"Come on, just one night before we leave isn't gonna hurt."

Julia just stared at Kirk as if he'd grown wings. Hell, he might as well have. She knew now that she must have been dreaming. Captain James T. Kirk was not interested in her. Not in the least. She was just some random civilian who happened to be unlucky enough to cross paths with the world of Star Trek.

"I…" She couldn't bring herself to say 'no'. Julia felt a knot forming in her stomach when she found herself meeting his eyes once more. The pleading look, the genuine, curious expression written across his face, made her realize that this was real. That, he was being dead serious. She swallowed hard before finally finding her voice again, "Alright."

For a moment, neither of them said a thing, and, Julia wondered if it had been some kind of prank, after all.

"Great," Kirk let out a rush of air, as if he'd been holding his breath. "I'll meet you here tomorrow night, 2100 sharp."

The moment he said that and let go of her wrist was when a wave of reality came crashing down over Julia. She found herself just standing there, suddenly aware of the fact that everyone had been watching the whole time. It took less time for Julia to realize that she had just agreed to go on a date with James T. Kirk.

What sort of hell had she gotten herself into, this time?

* * *

 **AN: I feel like I'm on a roll, today. First, I started a new story, and now I'm actually updating this. As far as ideas are concerned, I've finally got some headway as to where I'm going with it. There will probably be a few more chapters left before it is finally finished. Then I can start focusing on my new story, and possibly something else... I'm not sure, yet. As for that ending, was anyone else surprised by it? I was kind of hinting at it for a while, now :P I love Julia's awkwardness around the people of Star Trek XD Also, thanks to Rae923 and Howling2themoon for your awesome reviews!**

 **Howling2themoon - Thanks, I'm glad you liked it so much!**


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

**Chapter Thirty Three**

After managing to calm Leonard down enough to explain the situation regarding Jim's decision to explore the nebula, Emily had been utterly exhausted. She understood Leonard's worries and the reasoning he tried listing off to Jim when it came to exploring unknown territory. But, Jim had also made a valid point about this being part of Starfleet's main goal: To explore new, uncharted territories. It was a point that Leonard had finally grudgingly accepted.

"I still say he's out of his damn mind if he thinks this is gonna do us any good," Leonard griped the following morning as they sat at the kitchen table.

Emily couldn't hide the grin that followed; she'd gotten used to hearing his endless complaints when it came to Starfleet.

"Leonard, you're going to give yourself an ulcer worrying about it," she warned him while looking down at her data PADD. "The last thing I need is hearing you complaining about having high blood pressure because Jim pushed you to that point."

Leonard just scowled at that, though, he knew she was right. Considering everything they've been through over the last few years, it was a wonder neither of them had high blood pressure. Starfleet wasn't exactly a low-stress job, especially in Leonard's line of work. He was ready to say something when a series of knocks suddenly sounded on the door.

"Were you expectin' someone?" Leonard asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

It was too early in the morning for said visitor to be Jim, so, Emily could rule that out. She shrugged and turned off her data PADD before peering through the peephole, almost smirking when she saw who it was. Well, talking about the nebula was one way of getting Leonard riled up. But, she knew of only one person who could get him going on a tangent worse than Spock.

"Help me!"

Julia's plea was enough for even Leonard to snap out of his senses. She let out a sigh of frustration before opening the door further.

"What happened, Jules?" Emily asked after letting her in.

"I can't believe that I even… I thought I was just dreaming the whole thing up!" Almost immediately, Julia began pacing.

She hadn't seen Julia this worked up since that night she returned late from the bar one evening at college. Of course, her life had been a mess, back than. Things were entirely different as Emily caught the look Leonard was giving Julia. While he never got along with her, even he knew when to take things down a notch.

"Might as well spit it out, Thompson," he muttered after filling another cup of coffee.

This was going to be a long day, if he was already at cup number three. Emily finally managed to get Julia to stop pacing and sat her down at the table. Whatever had her so worked up was clearly something that had kept her up all night. Emily could see the bags under her eyes from where she hadn't gotten much sleep. The worry clouding them made it obvious enough.

"I agreed to go on a date with Jim Kirk," Julia finally deadpanned, blue eyes wide with terror.

That was enough for Leonard to nearly choke on the coffee he was drinking. It took a few moments for Emily to register that Julia had actually said that. With a straight, terrified face. She exchanged a look with Leonard, already aware this was not going to end well.

"You've gotta be kidding me?" Leonard demanded, eyes narrowing as Emily took a seat between him and Julia.

"Nope… would you be surprised if I said I rarely lie?" Julia countered, to which Emily just shook her head knowingly.

Well, that was at least the truth. She knew Julia well enough to know that she held her standards fairly high. She hated lying, and with good reason.

The idea of Jim actually asking Julia out on a date, though, sounded near-impossible. Truth be told, Emily had always pictured him with Carol Marcus. The two of them had always been close on the ship, even if Carol had chosen to leave in the end.

"Either he's been replaced with a doppelganger – which is likely – or, she's telling the truth," Emily concluded out loud. Leonard just looked at her incredulously, while Julia fumbled with her fingers and tried to make sense of how this all happened in the first place. "Leonard, you mind giving us a moment?"

She added the last part with a honey-sweet smile, to which Leonard just rolled his eyes and finished the last of his coffee before setting it in the sink.

"I've got an idiot for a Captain to chew out," he muttered under his breath.

Emily almost smirked at the thought of how Jim would react to that rude awakening. She knew Leonard wouldn't hesitate to wring his neck out when it came to making risky or stupid decisions. She, however, worried about Julia's safety. The younger woman was her best friend, after all, and.

"Okay, why don't you relax, and take a deep breath," Emily tried calming Julia down before she could start off on a tangent again. "Now, do you know anything about dating people?"

Julia's face paled, "Uh, no. I mean, I went on one date and it ended in a disaster because I didn't even know what to say! I just sort of panicked and made a run for it when the guy wasn't looking." She let out another groan and buried her face into her hands, "How do you do it? You basically made it look easy, and you managed to win over Bones of all people!"

It took everything Emily had not to laugh at Julia's reaction. She knew that this was anything but easy, for her. She'd had years of experience under her belt. If she was turned down, she just took it in stride, much like Jim.

"We took our time with each other," she reminded Julia, who looked at her in surprise, "Leonard was… is different. In a good way. And, so is Jim. You might be pleasantly surprised."

"Uh, this is Jim Kirk we're talking about… you know, the guy who slept with every woman at the Academy, the Captain, a movie character, need I continue?" Julia vented, listing off each worst-case scenario.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Emily realized that Julia did have a lot of reasons to be afraid. It annoyed her to no end when Julia kept reminding her that where they were from, this world was nothing more than a movie.

"So, you're saying that just because he's the Captain, he's untouchable?" Emily guessed. Julia chewed the bottom of her lip, clearly believing otherwise. "Jules, what's really on your mind?"

"Why me, of all people? I mean, I'm not exactly dating material, and I'm terrified as hell he'll make a move on me," she replied, looking down at the floor.

She only rolled her eyes at that. She knew Jim, but, this, was entirely a surprise for her.

"Look, Julia, the only thing I can do for you is suggest that you be yourself," she reassured her friend as Julia finally looked at her once more. "If that's what won him over, then, just keep doing what you were doing."

"Okay," Julia sighed after realizing the point Emily was making. "Can you… possibly help me pick out an outfit that's suitable?"

Emily couldn't hide the grin that followed as she clasped her hands together. She knew the perfect outfit that would work on someone like Julia. Seeing the worried look Julia threw her only added to that determination to make sure that things went smoothly enough.

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied without hesitation.

…

He was going to kill Jim, when this was all over. Maybe not literally, but, this whole mess was getting out of hand. He had enough crap to worry about without the kid making things worse. The rude awakening from Thompson was just the tip of the iceberg, regarding all of Jim's antics. Leonard was ready to bang on the door a few times for good measure, when it suddenly swung open before he could even reach it.

"Bones, am I glad you're here!" Before Leonard could make a sound, Jim suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in.

"Dammit man, what the hell is wrong with you?" Leonard griped after brushing Jim off. He hadn't seen Jim this worked up since they talked about giving him the Enterprise-A. "And, what's this I hear about you askin' Thompson out on a date?"

"How'd you find out?"

Jim looked at Leonard quizzically as he closed the door behind him, crossing his arms in annoyance. Of all the blasted people he could have asked out on a date, it had to be Emily's friend. Knowing that much had Leonard guessing that the idiot had been drunk when asking. It was the only logical explanation he could come up with.

"Exactly what were you thinking, askin' Thompson out?" he snapped, ignoring Jim's question and getting straight to the point.

"That she's cute, charming and single, unlike Em." Leonard just pinched the bridge of his nose as Jim's smirk widened, "But, in all seriousness, I _have_ been planning on asking… I just didn't know how, what with Emily being the mother-hen and all."

"Are you out of your damn mind?" After realizing Jim was dead serious about this, he had to sit down and take it in before his mind exploded out of the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. "What happens if this thing goes south? You think it's gonna be as easy to forget somethin' like that goin' wrong?"

Not only would he never hear the end of it, Leonard had no doubt that Jim would never hear the end of it, as well. Much as he hated to admit it, Jim was right about Emily acting like a mother-hen around Thompson. He had no doubt that if anything happened to the kid, there would be hell to pay.

"Look, I don't know how to explain this one, Bones," Jim sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I like Julia. Guess I've just never had the courage to ask her, until now."

"You've gotta be kidding me?" Leonard groaned inwardly, knowing that nothing good was going to come out of this. He was a doctor, dammit, not a matchmaker! He was damned lucky to have met someone like Emily, but, that was about as far as his luck had gotten him.

"Nope, I'm not kidding," Jim replied, grinning once more as he leaned forward. "Bones, keep this between the two of us, okay? I'm nervous as hell as it is about this date. I was actually wondering if you could possibly offer some of that advice of yours about dating people from their time?"

If it wasn't for the fact that Leonard had been sitting, he knew he would've fallen over in disbelief. Jim Kirk, who was normally confident enough to jump into life-risking missions, was nervous about one Goddamned date? Now, he knew someone was pulling his leg.

…

Julia sucked in a breath as she tried calming herself down. Emily had done everything she could to try and provide possible insight for what might happen. It helped alleviate some of the worry Julia felt in regards of going on a 'date' with Kirk. Yet, the very idea of doing this only added to her worry.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked after turning to face Emily, who was now sitting on a chair in the living room of her apartment.

"You look like a nervous wreck, Jules," Emily pointed out with a look that said it all. Julia just pursed her lips together as she eyed Emily curiously. She still couldn't get over the fact that her best friend was pregnant with McCoy's baby. That alone was enough of a reminder of how 'maturely' she handled things. What amazed her the most, though, was seeing Emily with her 'baby' bump, as Kirk had called it. "Relax, you'll be fine."

"Thanks, Em, for everything," she sighed, feeling slightly relieved to have her friend's support over this choice.

After talking about how things would go for hours on end, Julia did feel a little more than ready for this date. She just hoped she didn't screw things up; after all, Kirk was the Captain of the Enterprise, and he wasn't the type of person she would want to piss off.

Once she was finished getting ready, she and Emily headed off to the bar where she had agreed to meet with Kirk. Considering the Enterprise-A was scheduled to depart in a few days, Julia was surprised she hadn't seen more crew members out and about. Then again, maybe it was a good thing she hadn't seen anyone other than the usual crew hanging around the bars. She couldn't imagine what they would say if they caught Kirk with another woman.

She was even more surprised to see Kirk already waiting for her at the bar, with McCoy sitting at one of the stools and a drink in hand. The scowl written across the doctor's face was enough of a reminder that he'd probably tried talking things through with Kirk, and, failed miserably.

"You look amazing, Thompson," Kirk flashed a charming smile, one that had probably won and crushed the hearts of many women. Julia realized that he and Emily were a lot alike when it came to swooning the opposite gender. Some things never got old, especially when she saw Emily reach McCoy's side and lean into him.

"Thank you, Captain," she returned the gesture, still feeling overwhelmed with the realization this was actually happening. "So, exactly how are we going to start this… date?"

She seriously hoped that Kirk wasn't planning on using McCoy as a chaperone. Things were already awkward enough without having the grumpy doctor who didn't even like her watching their every move.

"How about a casual dinner?" he suggested, catching Julia by surprise.

"That actually sounds wonderful," she replied, trying not to grin like an idiot.

As she and Kirk walked out of the bar, she didn't take notice of McCoy or Emily watching them like hawks. Emily couldn't hide the knowing smirk that followed as they left, especially when she caught the look written across McCoy's face.

"You aren't planning on babysitting them all night, are you?" she asked coyly, earning a scathing look from McCoy.

"'Course not… well, maybe a little," he frowned after realizing that curiosity was going to eat at him all night. Emily only laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"You can spend the whole night babysitting them, but, I'd like to get some sleep," she told him, kissing him firmly on the cheek.

Whatever happened tonight, they all knew they would hear about it in the morning.

* * *

 **AN: I could totally picture McCoy being the type of person to chaperone everyone on their dates XD Even if he dislikes the idea, he'd probably do it anyways just to make sure they don't do anything stupid :P Anywho, next couple of chapters might be interesting... I'm kind of winging it, at this point, until we reach the climax. I also wanted to let everyone know that I've finally finished editing Wherever I Go. There's been quite a few changes made, so feel free to check it out! Thanks to Howling2themoon, Ree923, and, NaginiFay for reviewing!**

 **Howling2themoon - Thank you!**

 **NaginiFay - Thank you!**


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**AN: I apologize for leaving this for so long... a lack of inspiration and ideas kept me from wanting to write anything, along with writing stories that will likely never get posted. I am sorry, especially to readers who are still keeping up with it. But I do plan on finishing it. There are probably about six more chapters or so before I finally finish it, which means there will be more updates coming along... hopefully.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty Four**

When Kirk asked Julia to go on a date with him, she never expected to find herself agreeing. Julia had been reluctant from the start. Yet a small part of her was also curious. If Emily and McCoy were able to date, then why couldn't they?

"I used to dream about being in this world when I was younger," Julia sighed as she leaned further into her seat. "I never imagined that I would end up deciding to stay here in the first place."

Kirk's brows furrowed together thoughtfully when he noticed just how homesick she was. While most of the Enterprise crew had felt the familiar pang of homesickness from being away from Earth, she had an entirely different reason for feeling homesick. Guilt for leaving her parents behind suddenly came rushing back. She often found herself wondering what they were up to, or if they had given up looking for her.

 _It's been nearly three years since I disappeared_ , she thought sadly.

She wanted them to move on. Despite her earlier fear that they would forget her, it was better that they did. After all, she wouldn't likely ever see them again. Not only was she hundreds of years into the future, she was also in an entirely different world.

"Funny thing is, Emily never once mentioned we were from a movie… though she did tell Bones," Kirk said thoughtfully.

Julia rose an eyebrow in amusement. She had a feeling that Emily had her reasons for not mentioning where she was from. Then again, Emily had never been fond of ScyFi movies to begin with. She suspected a lot of that had to do with how often _she_ would rave about them.

"I used to talk about the movies all the time when we were taking classes together," she admitted as they left the restaurant and started walking side-by-side. It felt strange knowing that she was walking alongside Kirk, and Julia had to keep reminding herself that he was just like any other person. The constant need to keep telling herself that he was a movie character always came rushing back. "Though, I get the feeling that she never listened when we talked."

"You know, I never panned Em as the type who would be interested in that kind of stuff," Kirk shook his head in amusement. "She hates anything science fiction related."

"I don't think it's a hate sort of thing… with her parents being a doctor and a scientist, she probably never really had time to think about things like that," she brushed it off with a shrug. "My parents were always good to me. They may have never really disapproved of the choices I made, but, I was a bit of a coward when it came to taking risks."

Which was ironic, when Julia thought about it. She'd taken a huge risk by staying in the world of Star Trek. Julia missed spending time with her parents, the very few people she knew and got along with. She hadn't missed the fact that Kirk was looking at her thoughtfully.

Things hadn't really changed much. Julia knew that she was terrified of taking risks because of the aftermath that would follow. Maybe that was why she had been so awkward around the Command Crew. Because she knew they were from a movie, and had seen the movies so many times.

"So, what made you decide to stay?" Kirk's question caught her off guard. Julia chewed the bottom of her lip as they stopped for a moment, thinking back to how often she used to dream of waking up in a world like this.

"I don't know," she admitted, suddenly feeling sheepish. "I mean, when I saw what sort of hell Emily was put through and the fact that she seemed to get along so well, I guess I jumped at the opportunity."

Plus, being stuck in the world of Star Trek was basically a dream come true for any fan. Julia would never admit that out loud, though. Of course, she missed her parents and the avid support they'd provide her. But, life here wasn't all that bad. Emily looked out for her, and so did the crew.

"What made you almost quit before you changed your mind?" she suddenly asked, earning a look of surprise from Kirk.

She'd heard enough rumors to know that Kirk had been thinking of quitting, or, retiring as an Admiral. She'd heard from Emily that Kirk had been considering a position offered to him by Commodore Paris. The fact that both he and Spock had thought of quitting left her mind reeling with surprise. Julia couldn't imagine the Enterprise not being run by either. The ship just wouldn't be the same without them.

"Guess I had a wake-up call when Carol left. Woman wanted more than what I could offer."

Julia chewed the bottom of her lip as she thought of Carol Marcus. The woman had never seemed like the type who would remain faithful. Considering she'd lost her father to Khan, Julia couldn't necessarily blame her for wanting to feel like she belonged in a family. She could still remember how Kirk had acted the first few months after Carol left. It was blindingly obvious that the two of them had had an affair, albeit they kept it as discrete as they could.

 _Unlike Emily and McCoy_ , Julia added silently. Though in their defense, they had been engaged at the time and eventually married.

"Do you ever keep in touch with her?" she asked thoughtfully, already aware that she was walking on thin ice.

Though, if she was being honest with herself, it made her wonder why Kirk had asked her out in the first place. If he was still hung up over Carol, it made her suddenly feel as if she was nothing more than second best. While she knew that it was a petty thought, it still left her stomach churning with concern.

The last thing she wanted was for Kirk to ask her out just because she had been the second choice. She'd seen Emily go through one breakup that nearly broke her, and she didn't want to experience the same emotions.

"I haven't talked to her since she filled out her transfer papers."

Julia rose an eyebrow as she caught him watching her curiously.

"So, I was your second best choice?" she suddenly deadpanned.

"What makes you say that?" Kirk tilted his head to one side when they finally stopped in front of her dwelling.

"For one thing, you're the Captain of a Starship, someone who should be looking out for his reputation, and for another, I'm just an Ensign who isn't even from this world," she listed off the numerous reasons why she felt so cautious around him.

The look Kirk threw her was enough to make her regret bringing Carol up in the first place.

It took a few seconds for her words to sink in. She knew for a fact that if Carol had still been around, he wouldn't have even bothered with her. That thought alone was enough of a reminder why she never should have jumped the bandwagon in the first place.

"You really think I care about my reputation after spending three years with one at the Academy?" he retorted, crossing his arms as their eyes met. Julia couldn't stop the heat from rising to her cheeks when she realized what she was implying. "Look, I slept with a lot of women… I've made a lot of mistakes in my lifetime, and God only knows Bones could probably write a book on those mistakes, along with Emily. But, you're not one of them."

For a moment, Julia just stared at Kirk as if he'd grown wings, again, "What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned, feeling her heart race a little faster than she thought possible.

"I mean, I like you, Julia," he replied without missing a beat.

She was almost positive she would've passed out from sheer shock if it wasn't for the fact that Kirk's statement came so out of the blue. Julia's mouth hung open for a few seconds as she tried to process this new information.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head, suddenly aware of how dangerous the idea of 'them' sounded. Sure, Emily and McCoy made it work out, but, that was because they had a few years to manage. "I mean, you're different from anyone I've ever met, and I mean that in a good way, but… this is just moving too fast." Guilt swept through her when she saw the look of hurt flashing across his eyes. "Jim, you of all people deserve better. I'm sorry, but I should probably go before this gets any worse."

Julia threw Kirk one last look before she disappeared into her dwelling after opening the door, breathing out a heavy sigh as the door slid shut behind her. She knew she was going to regret doing that. Especially after realizing that she had _enjoyed_ her time with Kirk. Her heart twisted a little at the thought.

 _You're an idiot_ , _Thompson_ , she scolded herself mentally for thinking this would actually work out. She wished there was a better way to describe the emotions welling up within her. The only thing she could do was hope that things would smooth over before they left for their five-year mission. Otherwise, she wasn't sure how she would handle facing Kirk again, after that.

…

"Pickles and ice cream again?" Leonard groaned after noticing the jar of pickles and box of ice cream set on the counter. Emily just threw him a smirk before grabbing a spoonful of ice cream and munching on a pickle. "You know, when I said you should stick with a healthy diet, I meant something other than what you're eating," he put in after reaching her.

"You're one to talk, Mr. 'I'll drink four cups of coffee a day just to keep myself awake during my shifts'," she snorted with laughter at the scowl that followed.

She had to admit, her cravings were getting the better of her. She'd gone out earlier that morning to the grocery store, looking for supplies they could take with them on the ship before it departed from Yorktown. The good news was, at least it wouldn't break the bank.

"Coffee's at least a healthier alternative to ice cream," he pointed out, not bothering to hide his smirk as he fell in beside her, leaning against the counter.

Emily couldn't help but smile sheepishly when she reached for a spoon and handed it over. Her appetite had increased dramatically since she became pregnant. Considering she was caring for two, now, she was hardly surprised. Hunger was just another wonderful side-effect to being pregnant, along with numerous other complaints she could list off.

"How'd the date go last night with Jim and Julia?" she asked curiously, knowing he had been keeping an eye on them until having enough with Jim's antics.

Whether he wanted to admit it out loud or not, Leonard did care about Julia and Jim. Seeing his reaction had said it all when Julia came barging in the other day in a panic, admitting that she'd agreed to go on a date with Jim, of all people. Emily shook her head at the thought, taking a bite out of her pickle as she wondered what could have possibly led to that idea.

"Better than expected, all things considered," Leonard shrugged after reaching over her shoulder and digging into the ice cream container. "Kid was a nervous wreck when I talked to him; even asked for a few pointers."

"You're joking, right?" she scoffed.

She knew from experience that Jim Kirk of all people rarely got nervous over anything. Even when he took the Kobyoshi Maru, which was programmed to make people fail, he never got nervous around that. He just took everything in stride, something she admired out of him.

"Unbelievably, I'm not," he muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"What did you tell him?" she couldn't resist asking.

As far as Emily was concerned, Leonard had always been a fan of old-fashioned romance. He would often use tactics from the twenty-first century during their date nights. She'd never admitted it out loud, but Emily did have an appreciation for what Leonard had done during their days in the Academy, and even after that.

"Just told him to be himself. Much as it pains me to say it, Jim's a good person. Just needs the right woman in his life to knock some sense into his head," he explained. Emily rose an eyebrow in surprise, grabbing another spoonful just as he was about to. "I think that's enough ice cream for the both of us," he put in after realizing the container was almost empty.

She only grinned at that, knowing that she would probably regret eating so much junk later on. Though, in her defense, it was fat-free ice cream. She didn't bother arguing though, as she closed the lid on the pickle jar and put it back in the fridge while he tossed the ice cream container. She was about to say something else when someone began knocking on the door.

"Were you expecting someone?" she asked, glancing at Leonard in surprise when he frowned.

"It's probably Jim, or, Thompson."

Emily let out a sigh when she realized their peaceful afternoon was about to be disrupted. Though, she kept reminding herself that they wouldn't have many peaceful days after the baby arrived. Maybe now was a good time to start adjusting to that sort of hectic life. With that thought in mind, she braced herself for whatever Jim or Julia would have to tell them about how the other night had gone. What she wasn't expecting when she answered the door was to find someone entirely different waiting for them.

"Spock?" She blinked in surprise, glancing over her shoulder as Leonard joined her moments later, "What can we help you with?"

Spock was the last person she would have expected to see, at least, not until they returned to work aboard the Enterprise. The Vulcan had been busy utilizing what free-time he had with Uhura, and collecting whatever he could to replace what had been lost on the original Enterprise.

"Doctor McCoy, Liaison McCoy, have either of you seen the Captain, as of late?" His question took them both by surprise. Emily exchanged a look with Leonard, already aware that if Spock was asking where Jim was, it had to be something important. "I have tried contacting his communicator, however, he does not appear to be answering it."

"That doesn't sound like Jim," Emily mused thoughtfully.

She thought back to how he and Julia had been together, the other night. And, suddenly, her thoughts churned with anxiety when she imagined where that could have led. She knew Julia wasn't the type of person who let men take advantage of her. Though, she was not immune to Jim's charm, as far as Emily was concerned.

"You try his place? Might've slept in," Leonard tried suggesting, though, she could see from the look written across his face that he was thinking the same thing.

"I have already tried contacting him through his communicator, and his dwelling," Spock replied without hesitation. "I could only assume that if he was not there, he would be here."

Chewing the bottom of her lip, Emily looked down at the floor thoughtfully as she tried figuring out how to explain the situation, at hand. She had hoped that Jim would at least have the decency to avoid something like this, especially when he knew who Julia was, and where he came from.

"He might be with Julia," she explained. "They were last seen together, last night."

"Then, it is imperative that you find him and inform him that Commodore Paris wishes to speak with him," Spock told them, "There has been a development regarding Yorktown's security."

Unease swept through Emily as she caught the look he was giving her. She glanced at Leonard self-consciously as she caught the look in his eyes. This wasn't going to end well, for Jim, when they found him. Of that, she was certain.

…

Julia bit back a groan when she heard a knock on the door. She hadn't had the heart to leave her dwelling since returning from their disastrous date, last night. After pushing Kirk away and seeing the look written across his face, she knew she was in for an earful from Emily. She had no doubt that things could have gone better, had she thought them through. It was too late for regrets, though.

When she reached the door, she simply tilted her head to one side upon seeing Emily standing there. Emily's presence was hardly a surprise, given how things had gone, last night. What did surprise her was that Emily had been alone. She would have thought for sure McCoy would be with her, chewing her out as well.

"Did I miss something? You look like hell, Emily," she remarked, trying to avoid giving herself away.

Emily did look like hell. Like a worried mother-hen looking out for her flock, actually. Julia almost laughed at the thought, knowing that Emily was in for a nasty surprise when they baby finally came.

"I thought Jim would be with you," Emily muttered, looking around the living space warily.

That was enough for Julia to nearly gasp out loud. The very thought of sleeping with another man left her shuddering involuntarily. She hadn't made any plans on taking things the next step. Heck, she shouldn't have agreed on going out on a date, in the first place.

"I thought you knew me better than that, Emily," Julia rolled her eyes as she let her in. "You and I both know how I feel about _that_."

Well, at least she was being honest with herself. She couldn't picture herself being the type who stayed committed. At least, not until she met someone she felt could tolerate her for that long.

"We just received word that Jim went missing this morning," Emily told her, "Spock stopped by."

Julia felt her heart nearly skip a beat. She knew that Kirk could easily take care of himself, despite what people said. If they thought he was missing, he probably didn't want to be found because of her. Which, only left her feeling guiltier than ever.

"I don't know what to say," she murmured thoughtfully, looking down at the floor to try and hide her guilt and shame, "Maybe he went to a local bar and never left."

"Let's hope so," Emily sighed, shaking her head, "Leonard's checking the bars along with Spock, as much as he hates them."

Fear wormed its way into Julia's heart. Fear that something terrible could have happened. And, if anything did happen, it would be her fault. She swallowed hard at the thought. This whole thing had just gone from bad to worse in a matter of hours. The worst part was, she had no one to blame for this but herself.

* * *

 **AN: Hopefully no one is too out of character. I'll admit, that's part of the reason why I've been worried about posting anything. I don't want to post anything if there are too many errors, or if anyone is too OOC. Major thanks to everyone for reviewing and adding this to their favorites or follows!**


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

**Chapter Thirty Five**

Searching for Jim in a place like Yorktown was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Emily chewed the bottom of her lip as she pondered over the recent information Spock had passed on.

According to Yorktown's security database, there had been a breach in one of their sectors. Commodore Paris had already begun looking into what had caused the breach. She'd tried contacting Jim since he was the one who managed to stop Krall.

What bothered Emily more than anything was that Jim of all people disappeared. True, he was prone to accidents and getting himself into more trouble than she could count, but he wasn't that reckless. She couldn't shake off the feeling that it was something worse.

Fortunately, Scotty was finally able to hack into the security footage of all the places that Julia recounted the other night. They'd worked together in finding whatever they could to have an idea of what had happened to the Captain.

"If what the lass said is true, we might be able to find out where the Captain was last seen, and figure out what happened to him," Scotty informed them.

They had already spoken with Commodore Paris about hacking into the video feed. Emily was grateful that the Commodore was just as eager to figure out what had happened as the rest of them. She'd given them full access to the security center where they could work out the problem at hand. They needed to find Jim before the Enterprise-A was scheduled to leave.

 _Lord knows what will happen if he's reported MIA before the launch_ , she thought angrily.

The worst part was knowing that something could have happened to him. While Jim was perfectly capable of defending himself, there was no telling what could have led to his disappearance. She knew Julia was right about her being a worried mother-hen, as much as the brunette's comment irritated her. Though, she noticed that Julia looked equally as worried when she stood on her other side, with Leonard standing on her right.

"Scotty, do you think you can find the video feed from the local bar outside of Julia's apartment?" she suddenly asked after an idea came to mind.

Leonard had mentioned that they went to the bar that evening, which told her that was as good of a place to start as any.

"Aye, lassie," Scotty nodded in agreement before typing in a few commands.

"Where are you getting at with this, Em?" Leonard asked after noticing that she began making a connection.

She chewed the bottom of her lip knowingly. When Jim had been hit by a passing hover-cycle, she knew it wasn't just a coincidence. They had been together just a couple of hours before he was hit. At the time, they weren't able to get a good video feed because the hover-cycle went by too quickly.

"It's just a hunch," she replied warily.

She leaned forward in her seat, careful not to put any pressure on her growing belly. Emily couldn't shake off the dread that swept through her when she thought of the connections. Her mind was already spinning with the countless worst-case scenarios that followed.

When Scotty finally found the video feed in question, Emily sucked in a breath. Julia and Jim were standing outside of Julia's apartment that evening. From the look written across Julia's face as she stood beside her, she was trying to hide the flush on her cheeks. She was clearly embarrassed, and understandably so. It looked as if they had been arguing with each other. Judging from Jim's look of exasperation in the footage, it hadn't been a pleasant argument.

 _Only Julia would argue with Jim of all people_ , she thought with a roll of her eyes.

Emily had put up with Julia for nearly four years in college before she was taken. Those four years had taught Emily the meaning of patience and understanding. While the tension between them had never dissipated, at least they respected one another.

"Remind me again why you agreed to go on that date in the first place?" Leonard remarked dryly.

Julia threw him a scathing look, though Emily hadn't missed the guilt flashing across her eyes.

"Relax, Leonard," Emily reminded him after noticing how tense they both were around each other. "Anyone would have fallen under Jim's charm if they felt obliged to it."

Leonard only crossed his arms at that, and Julia gave a rather unladylike snort. Emily knew she was trying to figure out how she managed to avoid letting Jim take advantage of her at the Academy. Truthfully, Emily hadn't made any plans in dating anyone until she and Leonard started getting closer.

She had to swallow the lump forming in her throat when she noticed Jim just standing there, looking as dumbfounded as she probably did when Leonard first suggested they sleep together. Emily shook her head at the thought, clenching her fists when she noticed something in the corner of the screen. It appeared so randomly that she had to do a double-take to make sure that it was real.

Time felt as if it slowed down when the creature in question made a full appearance. Emily felt her heart nearly skip a beat when she recognized the creature; it had been nearly three years since she last saw them in person. But, she could never forget their appearance, or the fact that they existed in the first place.

The creature moved fast, taking Jim by surprise with a phaser that was set to stun. Emily swallowed hard, feeling her throat tighten when she realized too late the real reason behind Jim's sudden disappearance. The golden lights swirling around them only confirmed that those bastards had taken him, and, worst still, infiltrated Yorktown's security.

"Son of a bitch," Leonard swore under his breath as realization dawned on him.

Scotty managed to play the video feed again, this time in slow motion. Emily's heart wrenched as she watched a second time, knowing that these bastards wouldn't stop until anyone who knew about them was out of their way.

"Those aren't the same bastards that took ye three years ago, are they?" Scotty asked, looking at Emily anxiously as he noticed how pale she'd gotten.

She felt Leonard stiffen instinctively beside her. After facing so many nightmares revolving around the Ancient Ones, Emily knew it was only a matter of time before they would make their presence known, again. She realized with a start that they had likely been biding their time, and repairing whatever damage was caused on M-Delta.

"They are," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut as fear wormed its way into her heart.

First the nightmares, and now, this. She couldn't risk hurting the baby, or herself. Not after she'd promised Leonard she would keep herself out of harm's way. But, she knew these bastards wouldn't stop at nothing at getting their hands on what they believed to be their prize.

"What was the Captain doing with Ensign Thompson?" Spock asked, quirking an eyebrow as he looked between Emily and Leonard.

Emily exchanged a knowing look with Leonard, already aware of where this was headed. The last thing she wanted was to make Julia look like a suspect behind this recent kidnapping. Besides, those bastards were after Julia, if they were back. They had unfinished business with the Enterprise crew, as far as she was concerned.

"It doesn't matter," she shook her head, "T'Mhal is back, and he isn't going to stop until he gets what he wants."

"No," Leonard practically growled out the word, to which Scotty ducked and tried to avoid the inevitable argument that would follow, "Dammit Emily, I'm not letting you put yourself in danger, again!"

"Relax, Leonard," she rolled her eyes knowingly, "Look, I'm not suggesting I put myself in danger, but, the only way we'll get anywhere near the Ancient Ones is by letting them take us."

Leonard's face fell as he understood what that meant. Spock seemed to contemplate over her theory while Scotty just tried to stay out of it. He'd seen enough of their arguments to know that the last thing he wanted was to get involved. Not that Emily couldn't blame him. After a few weeks of working on the ship, and putting up with each other, Jim had started posting warning signs when they were arguing.

"It is possible that Mr. Scott could place a tracking device on Liaison McCoy, thus confirming her location along with the Captain," Spock informed them, confirming what Emily had thought.

"A tracking device might work," the Scotsman nodded in agreement.

Emily threw Leonard a look that dared him to argue with their logic. As much as she hated to admit it, this was the only way they would find Jim without causing further damage. If she gave herself up willingly, at least it would hopefully them from hurting him for further questioning. She had no doubt they would use various methods of torture to get the answers they needed.

"You're really willing to go out there again, even after all of this?" he groaned after realizing that she would do this whether he wanted it or not.

"He's my brother, Leonard. Just try and stop me," she deadpanned, earning a scowl seconds later.

"Then, I'm goin' with you. No way in hell I'm lettin' you do this alone," he finally relented, knowing full-well there was no point in arguing.

She couldn't hide the small smile that followed. A small part of her had always known that a confrontation with the Ancient Ones was inevitable. After three years of hiding themselves from the world, it was only a matter of time before they struck, again. She wasn't sure if going after them was the right call. After all, she wasn't just caring for herself now. She had to consider the baby's safety and how this would affect everything in the long-run, including their future together.

"Deal," she whispered back, leaning forward to kiss him.

She just hoped this didn't end in disaster. Otherwise, they were all screwed.

…

"Are you sure this is a good idea? What if something happens to you, or the baby?" Julia asked.

The fear that rose in her chest left her wondering if Emily was in her right mind. They'd already been through enough stress back on Altamid. If anything happened to Emily, the baby or even McCoy, Julia wasn't sure if she would forgive herself. Especially since she knew that she was partly responsible for what had happened to Kirk. The guilt she felt from earlier came rushing back, and Julia suddenly wished that she could have taken everything from their argument back.

"It's not as if Jim has a tracking device on him," Emily pointed out with a knowing look. Julia flinched when she noticed that Emily was referring to how they handled their mission on Teenax by placing a tracking device on the Captain. "Even though Leonard insisted we should have put one on him years ago."

"Lord knows the kid gets himself into enough trouble as it is," McCoy spoke up from where he was standing. Julia hadn't missed that he'd been glaring at her most of the time during Scotty's investigation. She knew he blamed her for Kirk's disappearance. If she was being honest, Julia blamed herself for what had happened. She should have been there for him, but instead, she pushed him away out of the fear that he would later reject her. "We've had enough accidents with him."

She couldn't help but stare down at the floor when she felt a fresh wave of guilt crash over her. Not for the first time, Julia found herself wondering how she could have changed the results of the other night. Maybe if she had insisted that he stay with her, none of this would have happened. Or, they would have both been taken.

"I'm the one who should be going in your place, Emily," she suddenly deadpanned. Emily glanced at her in surprise, and even McCoy looked a little surprised as she let out a sigh of frustration, "I ended up getting defensive when I brought up Carol Marcus… That argument was so pointless that I'm beginning to wonder why I bothered starting it."

"And now you blame yourself for what happened," McCoy concluded for her.

Julia flinched and gave a tiny nod. The least she could do was go in Emily's place. If anything happened to her, the rest of the crew would move on. Emily had a baby along the way, and family through McCoy and Kirk. It wasn't as if she had anyone to call family in this world.

"Jules, you shouldn't blame yourself for something you didn't have control over," Emily reminded her. Julia squeezed her eyes shut when Emily stood up and joined her. The last thing she deserved was for someone to tell her that this wasn't her fault. "We all knew that T'Mhal was eventually going to return. It just so happened that he targeted Jim, for whatever reason."

"Considerin' the way those bastards acted, I wouldn't be surprised if they planned on shipping him off to another world," McCoy scoffed. That was enough for Julia's eyes to widen in horror. "Seems to me like there's no end to whatever hell they pull off."

"Either way, they need to be stopped," Julia muttered. "They can't claim another victim."

She wasn't planning on letting these creatures hurt anyone else. They'd caused enough problems. From taking Emily to herself to taking Kirk. If she had her way, Julia planned on stopping T'Mhal once and for all.

"Are you sure you're willing to put yourself through all of that again?" Emily asked warily.

Julia glanced at her friend self-consciously. When she first arrived in this world, she never would have seen herself pulling off such a move. She had always been afraid of making risky decisions before she chose to stay with Emily. Her mind had already reached a decision that wouldn't be changed.

"I'm not going to let T'Mhal get away with hurting so many innocent people," she replied without hesitation. "He needs to be stopped, once and for all."

While T'Mhal and his goons had treated her like crap during her captivity, she was better prepared this time for whatever would happen. Besides, it meant getting Kirk back before they decided to do whatever plans they had in store for him.

She couldn't hide the small smile that followed when Emily suddenly wrapped her arms around her in a warm embrace. Whether it was out of fear that they might never see each other again, Julia wasn't sure. But she was relieved that Emily didn't bother arguing with her choice.

The rest of the Command Crew had slowly begun arriving in the meeting space once Spock informed everyone what had happened to Kirk. Everyone was just as anxious to find a solution to their problem. Julia felt the curious looks everyone gave her upon noticing that she was there.

 _I know I'm not part of the Command Crew, but I care about him as much as you do_ , she pointed out silently.

Once Julia managed to explain what she was planning without feeling overwhelmed by their looks of disbelief, everyone began muttering among themselves. She knew that it was risky sending someone else to find Kirk. But, it was their only option.

"Are you absolutely sure you wanna put yourself through this, Thompson?" McCoy asked once it became clear what would happen.

A lump formed in the back of Julia's throat when their eyes met, "I think we can all agree that sending me in is the best option. It keeps you and Emily from getting caught in the crossfire. Once I find Kirk, I'll put my tracking device on him and you can beam him back here."

Everyone looked at her in disbelief when they realized she was willing to sacrifice herself to the very creatures that took her in the first place.

"The transport center here should be able to pick up the signal once the tracking device is on," Scotty said with a faint nod of approval. Though he wasn't happy she planned on staying behind, at least it meant Kirk would be safely back in Yorktown. "I'll have to make adjustments from the interference M-Delta kept giving off."

"Be careful out there, Jules," Emily warned her with a warm hug, pulling her in close.

"I will be. I'm not about to let those assholes kill me, anytime soon," Julia reassured her with a sheepish grin, "Besides, if I did die, I could haunt your sorry asses for the rest of your lives."

"God help me," McCoy grumbled under his breath with a roll of his eyes.

Though, even Julia could pick up a trace of affection in his voice. She didn't bother hiding the look of surprise that followed. She just hoped she was making the right choice by giving herself up, willingly. All she wanted now was to make sure that she got Kirk back home safely. Especially after the way their date had ended so terribly.

* * *

 **AN: I figured it was time for another update... I'm long overdue ;) I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, especially since there's only a couple more left after this. I'm likely going to start writing more chapters for Sparks once this is finished. It seems I can only focus on one story at a time... At any rate, big thanks to NaginiFay, Guest and SolarNova for reviewing!**

 **NaginiFay - Thanks! I'm glad I started writing again; it took a while for me to get back into the groove :)**


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

**Chapter Thirty Six**

 _I must be out of my mind if I think this is going to work_ , Julia thought as she wandered aimlessly down the empty sidewalks of Yorktown.

Her mind was churning with anxiety as she thought of what she was about to do. It was risky. It was idiotic. But it was thus far the only options they had to find the missing Captain. The guilt she felt from earlier came rushing back at full force. None of this would have happened in the first place if she had stayed with him. Instead, she allowed anger and jealousy to dictate her choices. Now, she paid the price by letting those creatures take Kirk.

She was suddenly thankful that Scotty and Emily decided to give her a tracking device. The device meant they could lock onto her signal and beam her back to Yorktown once she managed to find Kirk. Though, Julia never panned on using it for herself. She wasn't sure whether or not the device could beam two people at once, but Scotty had been adamant about it functioning properly. Experience taught her that Scotty's instincts were usually spot on, so she silently prayed that it would work while they were wherever the Ancient Ones were.

 _We don't even know if they changed location or not_ , she suddenly realized.

Spock had mentioned that it was unlikely they would change their location due to the technicality of the situation. But she had her doubts on whether that was true or not. She suspected T'Mhal would at least be smart enough to change tactics after their last disastrous outcome.

It didn't take long for Julia to reach an area that had few lights on. Since Yorktown was out in space, everything about it was artificial, including the sunlight. So, this part of the Starbase was darker than other areas. Julia had already reached the conclusion that T'Mhal and his followers preferred working in the dark, so she assumed that she had a higher chance of being caught in an area like this. At least, that was what she hoped for.

With a heavy sigh, Julia finally stopped in her tracks when she felt a sudden chill sweep through her. She scanned the area a few times after noticing that the sidewalks were strangely empty. Since it was so late in the evening, she wasn't entirely surprised by that. But she would have thought there would at least be a few pedestrians here and there.

That was when she noticed that she wasn't entirely alone. A shudder swept through her as she finally spotted the creature lingering in the shadows. As always, it was impossible to make out their face while it was shrouded by the cloak it wore. One thing that did take Julia by surprise was that she was no longer afraid of said creature. Seeing it again only fueled her resolve to make sure that Kirk found a way out of this mess, without suffering the same fate she and Emily had suffered.

"I'm not going to let you take anyone else," she snapped when the creature stared her down with beady black eyes.

Her fists clenched while she tried to maintain a calm demeanor. She knew that showing fear wouldn't help matters. These creatures lived off of the fear that she felt for so long. The terror she felt upon waking up in that prison cell nearly four years ago hadn't helped matters.

"Are you truly willing to let yourself be taken so easily, mortal?" the creature sneered in disgust.

"I'm willing to do the right thing," she nearly rolled her eyes in annoyance.

 _Do they really think that they're so entitled to what they can do_? she wondered. It was painfully obvious that these creatures thought they were above everyone else. Back in the prison, she recalled how often they would sneer upon her as if she was just wasted space. Not for the first time, she found herself wondering why these creatures bothered wasting their time with their 'experiments'. Did they find enjoyment in torturing innocent people taken from another world?

"Then you are a foolish mortal to believe we will leave you and the other alone." Julia stiffened when the creature let out a small chuckle. It finally emerged from the shadows, revealing the same bald features that all of the other 'Ancient Ones' had. Black eyes stared back at her with hatred, sending shivers of dread through her. She struggled to maintain her composure as it approached her. "I believe it is time you were taken back. Your friend will soon meet your fate."

"Yeah, I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen," she fired back. The creature only seemed amused with her response. There was a time when she had been too terrified just to speak with them. Now, she was determined to make sure that they didn't hurt anyone else. "Just take me already, and bring the Captain back."

Annoyance swept through Julia when the creature merely chuckled. It was a sound that sent shivers through her.

"I believe we have other plans for both of you…"

It took a few seconds for Julia to register what the creature meant by that. Before she could make a retort, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her skull. The last thing she saw as she lost consciousness was the creature glaring down at her, with eyes as dark as a black hole.

…

There were times when Julia seriously questioned her own sanity.

Between choosing to stay in a world she didn't belong in, and agreeing to go on a date with Captain James T. Kirk, she didn't know what was worse. Letting herself get captured again had been at the top of her list of stupid things to do.

She bit back a groan as she slowly regained consciousness. By the time she had begun to stir, she found herself back in a place she'd dreaded waking up in again. Getting captured had been inevitable. She knew it was necessary to track down Kirk and give him the tracking device so the others could take him back.

The problem was, the tracking device only worked one way. She would have to give it to Kirk and hope that he activated it. Otherwise they were both stuck in the same compound until the Enterprise crew somehow found them. And Julia doubted they would find them before the Ancient Ones had their way with them. That thought alone sent a shiver of unease through her, especially when she knew what they were capable of.

"I'm glad to see that you're finally awake."

Julia flinched at the sound of Kirk's voice. She glanced over her shoulder in time to see that he was sitting in another cell beside hers. To her relief, he didn't look nearly as battered as she felt from getting knocked out. He'd suffered from minor cuts and bruises, but aside from that, he looked relatively fine.

"How long was I out?" she asked warily, afraid of making eye contact with the Captain.

After the argument they had before he was taken, she felt incredibly guilty for what had happened. Kirk hadn't done anything wrong to become a victim of these jerks that kept interfering with their lives. He was a decorated Starfleet Captain, and it surprised her that the Ancient Ones were bold enough to kidnap him in the first place.

"Since you were brought here?" When Julia rolled her eyes and he shifted against the metal bars separating them, she thought she saw him smirk a little. "'bout two hours, give or take. It's hard to keep track of the time in this shithole."

Again, she grimaced at his use of language. Though she couldn't necessarily blame him for the predicament they were in. Their lives had been hectic enough without the Ancient Ones interfering with them. Now, Julia wasn't sure if their lives would ever be the same after all was said and done.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," she murmured while avoiding his wary gaze. "None of this would've happened if I'd kept my big mouth shut."

Kirk only offered a small smile of his own at that. Despite the situation they were in, Julia couldn't help but finally look him in the eyes. None of this would have happened if she had stayed with him that night. Instead, she'd listened to her emotions overwhelming her. People always seemed to suffer the price when she didn't think things through.

"Don't go kicking yourself in the balls for something you had no control over, Thompson," he finally reassured her. Julia nearly rolled her eyes at the crude way he spoke, though she couldn't hide her own look of surprise when Kirk eyed her seriously. "A lot of it was my own fault."

"How so?" she asked, tilting her head to one side curiously.

"I was an idiot for bringing up Carol," he explained with a shrug.

That was enough for Julia to chew the bottom of her lip. Her thoughts drifted back to how she reacted when he brought up Doctor Marcus. They had been close at one point while working together on the ship. But things had changed when Marcus accepted a grant from Starfleet. She recalled Emily mentioning how Marcus had been looking to work on some projects of her own, and the only way she could do so was by moving to a Starbase that offered such technology and services. Of course, she chose her projects over the Enterprise crew.

"Losing her was like losing a part of the family," she deadpanned. Kirk gave a reluctant nod of agreement to that, having already thought of how close they were. "But if that's the case, she shouldn't have left so easily."

The silence that followed was almost unnerving. Julia knew she was crossing the line by admitting that Marcus shouldn't have left them. But it was true. To say that her departure hadn't shocked the crew would have been an understatement.

"You know, you and Emily are a lot alike," Kirk remarked after giving it some thought.

Julia couldn't hide the sheepish smile that followed. She wasn't anything like Emily. Though, sacrificing herself for the Ancient Ones _was_ something that Emily would have done. But Julia had other plans in mind when it came to getting Kirk out of this place. She'd already explained to Scotty how she was going to make the plan work. And though the CEO hadn't been happy with her idea, it made sense.

"They aren't going to stop with just us," she murmured after looking away. She heard Kirk grunt in agreement to that. "I'm willing to bet that they're still looking for Emily and Bones… If they get their hands on them, they're going to send us back."

"I thought we destroyed that machine they were using to send you back?" Kirk looked at her quizzically as Julia gave a small shrug of her own.

After seeing what the Ancient Ones were capable of, she knew they would have likely been gathering the technology needed to build another machine. That meant they were moving forward with their plans to take herself and Emily. She knew that was part of the reason they had taken Kirk – they were using him as bait.

"They would stoop to those levels," she muttered crossly.

 _And if they did send us back, there's no telling how that would affect the rest of the crew_ , she thought bitterly.

Julia squeezed her eyes shut for a moment as she thought of how Emily and McCoy had first begun seeing each other. They never would have met if it wasn't for the Ancient Ones kidnapping her and sending her to another world. And the same was said for herself. Tearing families apart and kidnapping people from another world was never the right answer.

"Alright, so what do you suggest we do?" Kirk suddenly asked.

"Scotty gave me the device that was used to track us when we were on Altamid," she explained after shifting so that they were facing each other. The cells were right next to each other, so they were only inches apart. She was suddenly grateful that the Ancient Ones hadn't taken any of her belongings, otherwise they would've been in a bigger mess than they already were. "I think the only way we're going to stop them is if I give you the device and you activate it. He'll beam you off the planet and back to Yorktown."

She watched as Kirk's face morphed from a look of curiosity to one of surprise and concern. She knew she was taking a huge risk by staying wherever the heck they were. But it also meant stopping the Ancient Ones once and for all. She was determined to pull through with this plan.

"You're planning on destroying this whole compound," Kirk guessed what was on her mind. His eyes widened as he finally registered what she was implying. "Are you out of your damn mind? That's going to kill you!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," she snapped after narrowing her eyes. Julia looked down at the floor guiltily as she thought of everything that had led to her ultimate decision. Seeing how happy Emily and McCoy were together made her realize that she couldn't allow the Ancient Ones to tear them apart. And Kirk would eventually move on, along with the rest of the crew. "Look, I need to do this… not just for our sakes but for the sake of anyone else these assholes might try and kidnap. They aren't going to stop just with this world, and you know that."

Kirk was silent for a long while as he contemplated over her plan. He wasn't happy with the idea, and she understood why. But she hated knowing that the Ancient Ones would continue taking innocent people and ruining their lives. Something needed to be done about it, once and for all. Finally, Kirk let out a sigh of frustration and leaned back as he saw the sense in her plan.

"Em's gonna kill me if I let anything happen to you," he muttered crossly. "And truthfully, I'm not fond with the idea of letting anything happen to my friends."

Her heart nearly skipped a beat at the mention of them being friends. Possibly maybe more than that. Julia offered a small smile as their eyes met.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you consider myself a friend," she remarked thoughtfully. "But I'm still going through with this before she and the others show up. It's the only way to stop them once and for all, without risking someone else's life."

He still wasn't happy with that idea. And she understood why. Kirk believed in no-win scenarios. It was one of the many qualities of James Kirk that she had always admired. But in this case, someone had to lose in order for everyone else to stay safe.

"Figures that after I finally meet someone I actually like, she goes and decides to sacrifice herself for the greater good," Kirk nearly rolled his eyes.

It took a few seconds for her to register what he was implying. Julia's mouth nearly dropped open as realization dawned on her. She couldn't help but gape at him for the first few seconds. The fact that he was willing to admit that out loud meant more than she realized.

"You're willing to admit that you actually like someone like me?" she asked curiously.

"More or less," he replied with another shrug. Julia only smirked when he looked at her seriously for the first time since they met. "Like I said, there aren't many people like you out there."

 _That's probably a good thing_ , she disagreed with him silently, though Julia dared not say it out loud. Hearing Kirk admit out loud that he really did have feelings for her was more than a shock. Yet, it only added to her resolve to do the right thing and stop these creatures once and for all. She was tired of sitting around waiting for someone else to rescue her. It was time she started finally standing up for herself, and the people she cared about.

* * *

AN: I am so sorry it has taken me as long as it has to update this. I had an earlier version of this chapter all typed up and ready to go, but when I read through it again before uploading, I discarded the idea and had to formulate a new one. Truthfully, I feel like this version flows much more smoothly. I'm hoping to have this story done by the end of the year if at all possible... that means there's only a couple of chapters left before it's finally finished. Once the new movie comes out, I'll likely write a version of that with Emily included. At any rate, I wanted to thank everyone for their patience, and I especially wanted to thank Ree923 and SeverusSnape'sLove for reviewing!


End file.
